


Out Of The Woods

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cardiologist Lotor, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Neurologist Shiro, Orthopedic Allura, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 165,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: If you ask Keith how he met Katie Holt, he would tell you that he met her at a mutual friend’s wedding a few years ago, and that one thing had led to another, and that eventually they settled down together with a child. However, that was far from the truth. You see, Keith had met Katie under some...special circumstances. How they became a couple, though, was an interesting, complicated long story that involved getting out (and falling back into) of a screwed relationship and a special first meeting.“You fell off the roof of your house when you were having a lightsaber fight with your roommate at three in the morning?” She asked incredulously, looking at her patient over the rim of her glasses.“When you put it that way, it makes me sound really stupid,” Keith replied sheepishly.





	1. Out of My Limit

Katie “Pidge” Holt had seen many odd cases during her brief three years as a resident at Altea Hospital. There had been that one guy during her intern year who had walked in embarrassed because he had broken his “family jewels”, as he called them, while having sex with his girlfriend in a car parking lot. Then there was that one woman who had to have a surgery to remove ten different doll heads from her stomach during her second year as a resident. Granted, those were more creepy than weird, but still creepy.

However, as odd as those cases were, this one took the cake with how stupid the reason behind injury was.

“You fell off the roof of your house when you were having a lightsaber fight with your roommate at three in the morning?” She asked incredulously, looking at her patient over the rim of her glasses.

“When you put it that way, it makes me sound really stupid,” he replied sheepishly.

“Because you are stupid,” she said bluntly, arching a brow. “You waited until your arm looked like a bruised banana to come in at what, three hours later? And why would you have a lightsaber fight on your roof...Mr. Kogane?” She asked, quickly looking down at the chart in her hands.

Keith scoffed. “Call me Keith,” he said, locking eyes with her, “and if you really want to know, it wasn’t my idea. Lance here bothered me enough that I gave in. Now I’m here with a broken arm looking like an idiot.”

“You’re supposed the voice of reason out of the two of us!” Lance protested loudly, pouting at his roomate.

“No, that’s Hunk, who conveniently wasn’t home to watch us both act like idiots. It’s your fault that I’m sitting here with a fucking broken arm!” Keith hissed, glaring at his roomate.

“Well excuse me for trying to be a good friend,” Lance said snootily, lifting his nose in the air. “I was just trying to stop making you glare at your computer screen like you’ve been doing for the past week. It’s not my fault that you lost your footing and slipped off the roof!”

“Yeah, well–!”

“Alright, enough!” Pidge said loudly, separating both boys from each other with her hands. “Look, if you’re just going to yell at one another the entire time I’m treating you, then I suggest that one of you leave.”

Keith and Lance only blinked owlishly, turning to look at each other before looking back at her.

“But he’s the one with a broken arm,” Lance said, quirking a brow. “How can he leave?”

Pidge pinched the bridge of her nose. “I have been up for two days running on one hour of sleep and the only thing keeping me going has been tea because I can’t drink stupid coffee. Forgive me if I’m being stupid.”

Keith punched his brows together. “Why can’t you drink coffee? Can I buy you one? I’ll send Lance to get one for you.”

“Keith, stop trying to hit on the very pretty nurse,” Lance said dryly. “That’s my job.”

“Nurse?” Pidge echoed, her brows shooting up before coming back down again, her face all pinched together in a tight scowl. 

“I did not go to four years of medical school for you to call me a nurse,” she spat, poking Lance in the chest with her clipboard. “I’m a third year resident in this hospital, and I won’t hesitate to kick your ass if you call me a nurse one more time.”

“Okay okay, geez! I’ll ask before assuming!” Lance all but screeched, pushing the clipboard off his chest. 

“Holy shit,” Keith said in awe, watching her with a smile on his lips. 

Pidge nodded. “Glad we got that out of the way. Now, you’re here for a broken arm?” She asked, turning back to face Keith. 

Keith licked his lips. “Y-yeah,” he stuttered, still in awe of her snapping at Lance. “When I fell from the roof, there was this weird snapping noise.”

“Mhm,” she said, putting her clipboard down before pushing Lance aside, grabbing a set of gloves and sliding her hands through them. She grabbed Keith’s arm gently, the boy wincing as she held it in her hands. 

Pidge sent him an apologetic frown. “I’m sorry.”

“No no, it’s great,” Keith managed to say through grit teeth, flashing her a weak smile. 

Lance snorted. “Not so tough now, huh Keith?”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“How about you do that after your arm heals?” Pidge said, raising a brow as she prodded around the edges of the swollen looking arm. “You’ll need a cast for a good while, Keith. Don’t make things worse by killing this guy, even if he deserves it.”

Lance gasped. “Hey!”

Keith only grinned. “I like you,” he said, watching as the corners of her lips twitched up into a smile. 

“The feeling is mutual.” She stood back up, taking her gloves off and grabbing her clipboard.  
“You obviously have a broken arm, but we’re going to have to check X-rays just to make sure that it isn’t bad enough for surgery. You’ll most likely have to wear a cast for a couple of weeks, and you’ll have to come back for checkups.”

She moved away from the bed with her clipboard, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before flashing Keith a smirk. 

“Maybe this will teach you to never play with lightsabers on a roof again.” She spun around on her heels, cupping her hands around her mouth. 

“Allura! I need you to run an X-ray machine in here, stat!”

“I’m on it!”

Pidge smiled in satisfaction, turning back around to face both Keith and Lance, who were both looking at her in confusion. 

“What?”

“Why can’t you take the X-ray?” Lance asked, arching a brow. “You are a doctor, right?”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed. “Besides, you would’ve looked insanely cute and hot at the same time while running that machine.”

Pidge huffed, a small blush taking over her features. “I can’t use X-ray machines. If you haven’t noticed, I’m pregnant,” she said, gesturing down at her barely noticeable baby bump.

Keith’s brows shot up, his eyes widening comically. “Wait, you’re pregnant?”

“I’m not supposed to talk to patients about this,” she mumbled, crossing her arms protectively across her chest, “but yes, I am.”

“Aw, so that means you have a boyfriend,” Lance said, frowning. “Sorry Keith, but I think that means the nurse doesn’t like your flirting. I wouldn’t like it either, since you suck at it.”

“Doctor, you asshat,” Pidge reminded him with a huff, slapping his arm with her clipboard.

Keith only pouted, looking to the side broodily. 

“I’m here!” Allura announced as she pulled the x-ray machine next to the bed, smiling at Pidge. “Lotor’s been looking for you, you know.”

“Why do you think I’m here and he’s in the cardio wing?” Pidge said dryly, giving her Keith’s chart. “He has a fracture, but I need you to double check with the x-ray machine to make sure it isn’t more serious. I think he’ll be fine with just a cast, though.”

“I can take it from here. Cardio god is waiting for you,” Allura teased, winking at her. 

Pidge only gagged, rolling her eyes. “That’s disgusting, Allura.” Turning on her heels to face Keith, she stuffed her hands in the pocket of her scrubs, flashing him a small smile.

“As for you, I hope you won’t make the same stupid mistake of fighting with lightsabers on your roof. Feel better soon, Mr. Kogane,” she said, waving at him before walking off towards the east wing of the hospital.

As soon as she was gone, Lance let out a loud laugh, startling both Allura and Keith. 

“Is everything alright?” Allura asked, placing the x-ray machine over Keith’s arm. 

“It would be if Keith hadn’t just become instantly smitten with the pregnant doctor,” he snorted. “Keith, buddy, please tell me that I imagined you pouting as soon as she said she was pregnant.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Lance,” Keith said, looking at the wall in front of him.

Allura stifled a laugh, “I can see why you’d go after her, but I’m afraid she’s a bit of a spitfire. Also, she’s dating the head of cardio, and you definitely don’t want to mess around with him,” she said, taking his x-ray.

“And you, gorgeous?” Lance asked, wiggling his brows, “are you taken?”

“Engaged to the head of neuro,” she said, putting up a hand, showing off her ring.

“Why are all the hot people either pregnant or engaged here?!” Lance moaned, much to Allura’s amusement.

“You’ll find someone eventually,” she offered, looking over Keith’s arm x-ray with a frown. 

“That’s a pretty bad break,” she winced. “From what height did you fall off?” 

“Twenty five feet,” Keith slurred, his mind suddenly blanking out, his vision going fuzzy, “I think. Hey doc? I don’t feel so good…”

Lance stopped grinning and became concerned, poking Keith’s face with his finger gently. “Keith? Are you okay?”

“Peachy,” he said before closing his eyes, letting his head fall to the side limply. Lance let out a shriek, Allura immediately getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“Keith? What’s wrong with him!?” Lance demanded, aggressively shaking Keith’s shoulder.

“Don’t do that!” Allura snapped, paging a nurse to assist her, “I think he may have a concussion or something. We need to get him into a CT to check for any additional injuries.”

Two nurses quickly arrived, helping load up the gurney before beginning to push Keith down the hall, Lance looking after them with a worried expression. Allura quickly turned to look back at Lance, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“He’ll be alright, Lance.”

“Can I do anything to help?”

She smiled sympathetically, “I’m afraid not, but you can take a seat in the waiting room. I have a feeling you two will be here for a long while.”

“Oh,” Lance said dejectedly, “yeah, I guess. I’ll go call our other roommate,” he said, walking away from her with a small frown on his lips.

“Of course,” Allura said softly. Once he was out of her sight, she broke out into a full sprint towards the cardio wing, ignoring the stares she received from other residents and attendings. Only one thought ran through her mind as she made her way towards where she knew Pidge was, which was, ‘she’s going to want to see this.”

* * *

Pidge made her way into the cardio wing of the hospital, coming to a stop next to Lotor as he wrote something down on his clipboard at the front desk, a strand of hair falling over his eyes. She would never tell anyone, but she thought that that strand of hair was very annoying. Cutting it off had run through her mind once or twice, but of course, she’d never tell him that. 

He’d only end up smacking her afterward.

“You wanted to see me?”

Lotor looked up from his chart to smile at her, closing it and twisting his body around to face her properly. “Yes, I did. I have a surgery scheduled for later today, a valve replacement, to be specific.”

Pidge arched a brow. “Porcine or mechanical?” She asked, leaning on the front desk.

“Mechanical,” he said with a grin, “and I’m giving it to you as your first solo surgery in cardio.”

Pidge’s eyes widened, and she stood up straight quickly, almost losing her footing. Lotor reached out to help her before she could fall, the woman grabbing onto his forearms tightly.

“Are you serious? You’re giving me a solo surgery?” She asked incredulously.

“Unless you don’t want it, then I can give it to someone else. Maybe Acxa or Ezor,” he said thoughtfully, putting a hand up to his chin.

“No, no! I love it!” Pidge reassured him, grinning so widely that Lotor was afraid her cheeks were going to crack. “This is the nicest thing you’ve ever done for me, you know.”

“I know,” he said, smirking, “and isn’t it nice? Keep up the good behavior, and I might let you do more of these solo surgeries.”

“I–”

“Pidge!” A voice called out, both Lotor and Pidge turning around to face the familiar voice.

“Allura?” Pidge asked in confusion, “I thought I left you with the broken arm guy.”

“Broken arm guy just turned into your next possible neuro case,” Allura beamed, coming to a full stop in front of the shorter girl.

“How is a broken arm a neuro case?” Lotor asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“After I tool the x-ray, I saw that his break was actually a lot worse than you could tell from just looking at it, so I asked him how tall the roof was,” Allura explained, “and when I did that, he started slurring his words, and then he passed out mid sentence!”

“Wait, he passed out?” Pidge echoed, her face paling. 

“Yes!”

“Did you take him to get a CT? This guy needs a whole body examination,” she said, frowning.

“He’s getting a full body CT for any internal damage,” Allura said. 

“You seem oddly happy about that,” Lotor commented, quirking a brow. “Yet you still call me heartless when I wouldn’t donate a piece of my liver to save my father.”

“That was a completely different–“

“Oh no, we are not doing this again,” Pidge said, slapping Lotor’s chest with her hand. “I need to go check up on my patient, and you need to get ready for your other surgeries.”

“Speaking of that, you need to be well rested before the valve replacement at five,” Lotor said, crossing his arms across his chest. “I won’t have you collapsing mid surgery because you thought you could tough it out.”

“I know my limits, thank you very much,” Pidge said snidely, “and if I were you, I’d be focusing on keeping my career steady before worrying about someone else’s sleeping habits.”

“Careful”, he warned, “keep acting like that and there won’t be a solo surgery for you anymore. If I were you, I’d focus on keeping my patient alive before worrying about someone bruising my ego.”

He nodded towards Allura before picking up his chart, motioning for Acxa, a second year resident, to follow him as he entered a room to talk to a patient. 

“Keep acting like that and there won’t be a soo surgery for you,” Pidge mocked, fuming with anger as she spun on her heel and began to march out of the cardiology wing. “The nerve!”

“What’s up with you and cardio god?” Allura asked, falling into step with Pidge as the two walked quickly towards the CT room, where Keith was supposed to be. 

“He gave me a solo surgery for being a ‘good girl’, and now he wants to take it away from be because I gave an opinion,” she seethed. “I mean, who does he think he is?! Everyone knows how much I love cardio. I eat and breathe it, for crying out loud!”

Allura winced. “Take it easy, Pidge. Getting all altered over a small argument isn’t good for you or the baby. Also, weren’t you in love with neurology when you got here? That was all that you could talk about while kissing up to Shiro so that he would let you in on his surgeries.”

“I love cardio and neuro both, and I know, I know, but it isn’t like this is the first time that Lotor does this. He’s offered me to be on his service, only to kick me off and go for Acxa instead. I mean, at this point, it’s like he prefers her over me. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were secretly having an affair or something!”

“You can always join me with ortho,” Allura offered, pushing open the door to the CT room where Shiro was looking over the scans. 

Pidge snorted, “Thanks, but I’m not into carpentry.”

“Rude.”

“So what do we have?” Pidge asked Shiro, looking up at the scans. 

Shiro let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “God literally hates me.”

“Are you alright?” Allura asked, quirking a brow. 

“No,” he said flatly, gesturing at the person on the table, “that’s my freaking brother.”

“Seriously?” Pidge asked, glancing over at the table where Keith was laying on. “I didn’t even know you had siblings.”

“He’s adopted, and apparently also an idiot,” he hissed, turning on the microphone to talk into the other room. “You heard that? You’re an idiot, Keith!”

Keith only lifted up his hand to flash his brother the middle finger, half conscious and half asleep. The technician at the computer only shook his head, looking over Keith’s scans.

“You know, it’s not nice to talk about siblings like that,” he chastised. 

“Save it, Slav,” Shiro hissed, “I’m allowed to be angry with him.”

Pidge wrinkled her nose. “What’s wrong with him?”

“You mean other than fighting with his roommate on the roof with a lightsaber?” Shiro gestured towards his scans on the computer, Allura and Pidge tilting their heads to the side. 

“That’s what’s wrong with him. The idiot went and got a really bad concussion,” he said, placing a hand on his hip. 

“So it’s not a neuro case?” Allura asked, pouting. 

“No, it’s nothing I can fix,” Shiro said with a huff. “He just needs bed rest and to be checked for any other internal damage.”

“Why are you so worked up over a concussion anyways?” Pidge questioned, “shouldn’t you be happy that you don’t have to operate on your brother?”

Shiro laughed hysterically. “I should be, right? Well, I’m not. This is his fourth concussion this year! This is what he gets for playing with death every time his roommate challenges him to something stupid.”

“Alright, you need to calm down,” Allura said, rubbing a hand on his shoulder. “Be thankful it’s nothing too serious.”

“I want to die,” Keith called out, “and fuck you, Shiro. Mom didn’t say anything when you got four concussions playing football in high school! Ow, my head,” he hissed. 

“That’s what you get for being an idiot,” Shiro said into the intercom, leaving it on so that Keith could hear what they were saying. “Do you see what I mean?”

Pidge chuckled. “Don’t get too cocky, Shiro. He just said you got four concussions playing football in high school. How did you even qualify for med school with your brain all fried?”

Keith let out a loud laugh, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. “Hey, it’s the pretty doctor! Not a nurse, oh no, not a nurse. Did you miss me?”

Pidge snorted, leaning into the intercom. “Kogane, you have a concussion. You need to rest and be quiet, not scream like you’re at a carnival.”

“It hurts,” he whined. 

“Then shut up,” she said, shaking her head. “Shiro, how do you deal with this?”

“He’s not usually this talkative,” Shiro said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “I think the concussion really did end up taking him out. Either that or they loaded him with morphine.”

“Well, when you get an interesting case tell me,” she said, letting out a sigh. “I haven’t seen the inside of an operating room for so long, Shiro. And then Lotor offers me a solo surgery, and he wants to tell me that I have to act good to get it after I insult him.”

“Weren’t you in love with neuro?” Shiro asked I’m confusion. “You kissed up to me for weeks before accepting your fate and going with the flow.”

“It’s because her boyfriend is the head of cardio,” Allura whispered into his ear, “she’s gone heart crazy!”

“He’s not changing you, right?” Shiro asked, suddenly concerned. 

“Why would you think that?” Pidge asked, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Lotor wouldn’t do that.”

“It’s just…you’re talented with neuro,” Shiro said, “and I have no doubts that you’re good in cardio too, but remember why you went into the medical field. You always used to tell Matt just how in love you were in neuro, and it’s just…”

“It’s weird to see you not jumping up and down for neuro anymore, that’s all,” Allura said gently. 

Pidge let out a sigh. “Guys, I get that you’re worried and all, but you seriously have nothing to worry about. Lotor isn’t doing anything to me, I swear.”

“Am I gonna need brain surgery? ‘Cause if I am, I want the pretty doctor to do it,” Keith called out, much to Shiro’s annoyance. 

“You aren’t getting a surgery, but you are getting an official room here until we see the full extent of your injuries. Dr. Holt will he the resident on your case,” he said, muting the intercom as Keith began to cheer. 

“If he says anything stupid, catch it in video. He’s going to be as high as a kite when they give him morphine for his arm.”

Pidge snorted, “He already is on morphine according to his chart, and god, you are such an older brother. Did you really have to assign me to his case?”

“Hey, he’s a possible surgery if he has any internal injuries, and even though he’s an idiot, he’s still my brother. I need someone I trust to take care of him, and it can’t be Matt because he’s scheduled for an appy today on a seven year old.”

“We both know that you just don’t want him to interact with Keith because he’ll snatch up the case as an opportunity to make fun of him later instead of you,” Pidge said dryly. 

“Shiro, I’m flattered that you chose me to look after your brother, but I didn’t even know he existed until today and I’ve known you for what, five years?”

“I knew he existed, but I never met him until today, and he’s supposed to be a groomsman at our wedding,” Allura said, wrinkling her nose. “My first impression was not the best one, if I’m being honest.”

“Don’t you have femurs to repair or something?” Shiro asked, staring at Allura in confusion. “You aren’t even a resident, so why were you taking care of Keith?”

Pidge shrugged. “It was slow in the pit, and Keith needed an x-Ray, which I couldn’t give because I’m lugging around a freaking baby,” she said, gesturing down at her stomach. 

Shiro grimaced. “And you’re still doing solo surgeries in cardio? Does Lotor not know that stress can hurt the baby?”

“He knows; he just tempts me with solo surgeries so I don’t dump his ass,” she spat. “And it’s a valve replacement too, Shiro. I’ve been dying to go solo since I got here! What am I supposed to do, just deny it?”

“I have a surgery tomorrow that you might like,” Shiro offered, “but it’s neuro, and you seem kind of obsessed with cardio.”

“It’s just Lotor messing with her head,” Allura said, smiling. “I’m pretty sure cardio god can spare you for one day, right?”

Pidge let out a sigh, walking out the door as soon as Keith was placed on his gurney by nurses. 

“If you can get him to spare me, then be my guest. I just want a surgery, and I don’t care what it is. As long as it’s not plastics or ortho,” she said in disgust. “That’s just asslifts and carpentry.”

Keith snorted as Pidge moved his gurney, smirking. 

“Lance would hate you for that. You know he wants to be a plastic surgeon? I think it’s stupid,” he said bluntly as he passed Allura and Shiro. “Oh, and fuck you, Shiro.”

“Yeah, the sentiment is heavily returned,” Shiro scowled. “Mom is going to be mad when she hears that you got a concussion again, you know.”

Keith shrugged, “she doesn’t care anymore, man. I’m a freaking doctor!”

Shiro shook his head disappointedly. “I’ll have Hunk send you down the rest of the scans once he’s settled in his room. Remember, video!”

Pidge rolled her eyes, rolling Keith’s gurney into the elevator to move him up to the third floor where all the other intern patients were with Allura’s help. 

“Are you in med school?”

“I graduate in one year,” Keith said proudly. “Shiro says I’ll make a good neurosurgeon because I’m smart, but I dunno. I don’t want to get too good and replace him, you know?”

“What I know is that if Shiro ever heard that, he’d start crying,” Pidge said dryly. “He cried over dropping his coffee when he was running on two hours of sleep for almost a week.”

“Wimp,” Keith sniffed. 

“You really are leaving quite the first impression,” Allura said in amusement. “You weren’t this talkative or ditzy when you walked in. What happened?”

“I think a nurse gave me meds because I started screaming after realizing I broke my arm when I finally woke up,” he said, shrugging. “Hey, can you tell Lance that I’m not gonna die? He’s going to break out if he stresses too much, and he’ll look even uglier than he does now.”

Pidge snorted, Allura hiding a smile as they wheeled him into his room. 

“Allura, can you page one of the nurses and tell them to talk to Lance?”

“I’ll do it myself,” she smirked. “I don’t have any surgeries set up until ten, and the trauma bay is quiet. You tell me what he does, okay?”

She winked at Pidge before running out of the room, leaving Pidge to stare at Keith with the most bored expression. 

“You talk too much,” she said bluntly.

“You’re so pretty,” he returned, smiling. “Can I marry you?”

“I have a boyfriend, you morphine addict,” she said, sitting in the chair next to his bed, “and a baby on the way.”

“I am not gonna remember anything of this when the meds wear off, right?”

“So you’re not stupid,” Pidge said, leaning her head back on the chair. “Amazing.”

She would never admit it out loud, but Keith was good looking. With deep dark blue, almost purple, eyes, and raven hair, he was cute and hot at the same time. He had muscles, she could tell, as his arms rested on top the blanket, muscles out in the wide open for all to see. He was eye candy, and she was getting all flustered at the thought of what he could do with those muscles.

Not that she would ever tell anyone, of course.

A knock at the doorway snapped her out of her daydreams, the girl standing up as she spotted Hunk standing in the doorway, x-rays in an envelope under his arm. 

“I didn’t believe Lance when he told me what happened, but man,” he whistled. “Keith, what the heck did you do?”

“He fought with his other roommate at three in the morning with lightsabers on the roof and didn’t think to come in until six,” Pidge said tiredly. “God, do you have his scans?”

“Yeah, about that.” Hunk walked towards her, giving her the x-rays for her to look at. “You might want to take a look at his spleen and appendix.”

Pidge took the scans from Hunk’s hands, putting it up to the light screen on the wall. “Oh my god,” she breathed out. “Keith, what the hell did you do?”

“I fell, doc,” he said, leaning back in his bed. “Hey, can I sleep? I’m tired. Oh, I wanna eat too!”

“Buddy, you need surgery,” Hunk said sympathetically. 

Keith gasped. “What? Why?! I feel great!”

“You have a spleen that started to bleed from the impact of your fall, and your appendix is swelling by the second. That’s completely unrelated to the fall, though. It’s nothing too major, just an appy unless your spleen starts to bleed more, in which case we’ll have to perform a splenectomy,,” Pidge said, pushing her glasses up her nose. 

“You’re so smart!” Keith said, grinning widely, “Hunk, I wanna marry this doctor. She’s so smart!”

Hunk grimaced. “Keith, take it easy. We’re going to schedule you for an appy in a few hours, and let’s hope it’s nothing too bad. I’ll be doing your surgery with Dr. Holt assisting me.”

“I have a solo valve replacement later, though,” Pidge frowned. “Lotor is going to have my head if I skip that!”

“Huh. I thought you loved neuro,” Hunk said. 

“Just...shut!” she said, shaking her head furiously. “Fine, whatever. Just try to schedule the appy so that it ends before five. I’m so tired, Hunk,” she complained. 

“I won’t tell anyone if you decide to take a power nap here,” Hunk said kindly. “I know it’s not easy with the whole being pregnant thing.”

“This is why you’re my favorite general surgeon here,” she said gratefully. “Okay Keith, I’m going to hide out here for a few hours and sleep. Hunk, just to double check, I don’t have any surgeries, right?”

“Nope. Shiro made sure that Chief Alfor started giving you as minimal stressful surgeries as soon as he found out that you were pregnant, God bless that man. Also, you’re technically the resident on Keith’s case. You have an excuse to stay here until I come back to operate on him later. ”

“Mhm,” Pidge agreed, taking a seat in her chair again. “Keith, if your friend comes in, please be quiet. I have a long surgery tonight.”

“Valve replacement? Are you gonna use a pig or cow replacement?” Keith asked, letting his head fall to the side.

“Lot– Dr. Sincline giving me the details once we have to get the patient prepped and once she chooses which one she wants. I’ll be fine with either.”

“Well, page me if you need me,” Hunk said as he slipped out of the room, leaving Keith and Pidge alone. 

“So–“

“Shut up,” she said, silencing him. “I’m sleeping, and so should you. You have a concussion, for crying out loud!”

“Okay, okay, stop screaming!” Keith shouted, pouting as he turned onto his side. “You’re mean, but pretty. Are you sure you don’t wanna date me?”

“I’m sure,” she said dryly. “Goodnight, Keith.”

“Goodnight, Dr. Pretty,” he said, sighing as he relaxed into his pillows. The last thing he heard was her small chuckle before he drifted off into a deep sleep, Pidge doing the same in her chair.

* * *

When Keith woke up, he was met by Hunk and Pidge standing at the foot of his bed, Lance at his side scrolling through his phone. He let out a groan, making Lance snap his head up quickly. 

“Oh look, the princess finally woke up!” He teased, cracking a grin.

“Please shut up,” Keith groaned, hissing in pain as he moved. “Ow, what the hell is this?!”

“Dr. Holt, patient status?”

“Keith Kogane, 28 year old male. He was admitted after falling off his roof with a broken arm, only to be fall unconscious mid x-ray. He was then taken to receive a CT scan where it was revealed that he has a concussion, a small bleed in his spleen, and a swollen appendix.”

“Oh my god,” Lance said in disbelief, both he and Keith gaping at Pidge and Hunk.

“You have an appendectomy scheduled for two in the afternoon,” Hunk said, smiling sympathetically. 

“Just great,” he moaned, “I finally start summer vacation and now I have to get my appendix taken out? I was trying to do some neuro research, man!”

“You’ve been glued to that computer for a week straight without stopping unless it’s to take a power nap or a quick run to the nearest Dunkin Donuts,” Lance scolded. “You’re going to burn out before we can even make it to our med internship here this summer!”

“I’m completely fine,” Keith said, waving the other boy’s concerns off. “Shiro did it, and so can I. Oh god,” he said, completely horrified, “did Shiro take my CT scan?!”

“He had to check if you had any head trauma after you passed out,” Pidge frowned. “Fortunately, all you have is a concussion. What I want to know is how it took you a broken arm to walk into the hospital and not your severe stomach pain because of your swollen appendix.”

Keith shrugged. “When you’re on the med path, you sort of forget to take care of yourself, you know what I mean?.”

“He was kinda hunched over his laptop all of yesterday making these weird noises, so that’s why I pushed him to get up. He looked like he was ready to kill me and kinda pale, but I didn’t think it was anything more serious that regular old grumpy Keith,” Lance frowned. 

“Can you guys stop making a fuss out of me not telling anyone and just take the stupid thing out already?” Keith hissed, wincing as a shooting pain ran through his side. “I just want to go home and finish my neuro paper!”

“You’re going to stay here for a few days, and then you’re going home. However, you aren’t allowed to look at anything that could cause you any more stress than necessary,” Pidge said crossly. “Lance will make sure that you don’t kill yourself by keeping yourself up day and night on your laptop, and Hunk, you’ll make sure to actually go home nightly so you can check up on him and make sure he doesn’t pull any stunts.”

“Kill me already,” Keith groaned, throwing himself back. “Son of a bitch! Can I please get more morphine or something? My side really hurts now,” he winced.

Pidge glared at him. “This is why we don’t hide our symptoms from our doctors, Mr. Kogane.”

“Ouch,” he grimaced, “it’s not Keith anymore? I thought we bonded, Dr. Holt!”

“When you clean up your act and act more like a med student than an irresponsible teenager, then we’ll talk,” she said flatly, slamming his chart shut and flashing him a false sweet smile. “Have a good afternoon, Mr. Kogane. I’ll see you for your appendectomy at two.”

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, her cheeks tinted red as she realized that she technically wasn’t supposed to leave without her attending. She hid next to the doorway out of the line sight of anyone in the room. She bit her lip as she heard Keith sigh, both Hunk and Lance laughing at him.

“Wow. She’d be a good neurosurgeon, you know? She has that fierce personality, such a spitfire! It’s so... _wow_.”

“Careful Keith,” Hunk teased, “don’t fall in love with your doctor. She just happens to be dating the head of cardio and is pregnant with his kid. She’s out of your league, buddy.”

“I have decided that I don’t care,” Keith replied stubbornly, Lance letting out a wheeze next to him.

“You have the weirdest luck when it comes to finding people you like,” he said in amusement.

“What can I say? I love the kind of woman who can kick my ass,” she heard Keith say.

Pidge flushed red, hugging his chart tightly to her chest as she felt her heart thump wildly in her heart. He thought she was badass? No one had called her that, not even when she had performed an emergency thoracotomy right in front of Lotor. He had yelled at her later for it, but never once congratulated her on knowing what to do when he wasn’t there. This feeling of being praised by someone who was genuinely interested in her was something new, something that made her feel all giddy inside.

She smiled softly, glancing quickly inside the room where she spotted Keith receiving more morphine from Hunk, the boy relaxing almost immediately.

Somehow, she had a feeling that this man was going to be special in her life.


	2. The Moment I Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor does something to annoy Pidge, and she finds comfort in Keith after he does a kind gesture that makes her realize how wrong her decisions were. Flirting and fond looks are something that she never expected to receive, but with Keith, everything suddenly feels right for once in her messy life.

Pidge slammed her hands down on the table in front of her, startling both Hunk and Shay, who happened to be sitting next to her. 

“He kicked me off my own freaking solo surgery! I mean, who does that?!” She shouted through angry chews, tossing her sandwich to the side. 

“He kicked you off your own solo surgery?” Shay asked in disbelief. “That is so rude!”

“He may be a cardio god like Allura calls him, but man, he sucks with treating people right,” Hunk said while shaking his head. “The only person who he ever trusts is Acxa, and she’s not even a third year resident!”

“She’s teacher’s pet,” Ezor said nonchalantly, stretching her legs out in front of her under the table. “Believe me, I’m one of her best friends, and even I get tired about her talking about how amazing Lotor is as a cardio surgeon. Like, he doesn’t even let anyone else operate with him if it isn’t her!”

“I performed an emergency thoracotomy once when he was held up with another surgery, and then he yelled at me for it! But Acxa does the same thing and she gets praised,” Pidge said in disgust. 

“I think it’s the whole ‘we grew up together and I’m going to follow you everywhere’ complex that she has,” Zethrid said while rolling her eyes. “Cardio isn’t even the best thing to do here, either!”

“Says the one who’s going to ortho,” Ezor chuckled. “That’s literally carpentry.”

“Not all of us want to be stuck with kids all the time,” Zethrid flared back. “How can you deal with Matt Holt?”

Pidge snorted. “The guy is my twin down to our looks, but personality wise? He’s peppier than Ezor is at our baseball games on Friday nights.”

“Okay, but back to your solo surgery,” Hunks said, “didn’t he tell the patient that you were doing the surgery?”

“No, because he pulled Acxa into the room with him as his intern instead of me in the morning and told the patient that she was doing the surgery, and not me!” She shouted, baring her teeth. 

“Calm down, Pidge,” Shay said worriedly. “You’re not in any condition to shout and get so altered up over Lotor. You knew there was a chance that he would do this since he’s done it before.”

“But it’s not fair!” Pidge protested. “Acxa is a second year resident here and I’m supposed to declare a specialty, but she’s gotten more surgeries than I have because Lotor likes her more than me apparently!”

“Aren’t you his girlfriend?” Ezor asked, wrinkling her nose. 

“Exactly,” Pidge hissed. “It’s like I told Allura, I wouldn’t be surprised if they were having an affair or something!”

“Look on the bright side,” Hunk said, patting her shoulder sympathetically. “Now you can focus on Keith’s appy later on today without worrying about your solo surgery.”

“Isn’t Keith the lightsaber concussion guy?” Ezor asked, tilting her head to the side. 

Pidge let out a snort of laughter, her anger almost immediately dissipating. “Yeah, that’s him. He fell off his roof and got a concussion, but he had a swollen appendix even before that happened. He ignored the pain because he was doing a neuro research paper.”

“Talk about dedication,” Zethrid whistled. 

“Oh, so he’s a med student?” Shay smiled. “Well, that certainly explains why he did what he did.”

Pidge arched a brow, throwing a chip into her mouth. “How you figure?”

Shay shrugged. “When you’re a med student, you tend to forget to take care of yourself. You ignore the pain in favor of getting some actual work done.”

The four others at the table only stared at her incredulously, Zethrid biting her tongue on accident while Ezor and Pidge chewed anxiously. 

Hunk took Shay by the hands, frowning as he met her eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay? I’m pretty sure that if I had appendix pain, I wouldn’t just ignore it.”

“I thought my appendix rupturing was just my period once,” Shay blushed, “So I brushed it off until my grandmother took me to the hospital. It’s when I first found my love for medicine.”

“Aw, and then she fell for the head of general surgery!” Ezor cooed, making Shay blush even more. 

“That’s sickeningly sweet,” Zethrid said before turning back to face Pidge. “But seriously, he fell off a roof and only had two injuries to prove for that? What kind of life is this guy living?”

“An extremely lucky one,” Pidge replied with a chuckle. “He’s lucky he didn’t break a rib or something.”

“So when does he graduate? Is he cute? Is he hot?” Ezor questioned, Pidge sending her a weary look. 

“According to him, he graduates med school next year and is going into neuro,” Pidge said with a fond smile. “Says he’s unsure of that though because he doesn’t want to replace Shiro as head of neuro.”

Hunk scoffed. “I love Keith, but no one can replace Shiro as head of neuro. The guy is extremely talented with his job.”

“Unless you catch him on his Kuron months with clinical trials,” Ezor shuddered. “It’s like he’s just a clone of himself.”

“So is Keith related to Shiro or am I missing something?” Shay asked curiously. 

“Adopted brothers,” Pidge answered quickly. “Surprised me too, because not only do they kind of look alike, but they treat each other like me and Matt treat each other.”

“Like idiots?” Zethrid guessed. 

“The strong of curses and computer nonsense when you’re drunk?” Ezor tacked on. 

Pidge grinned. “Kind of, except they do it when they’re sober.”

“Okay, but level with me here. Is he cute? And if he is, how cute?” Ezor asked. 

“I don’t know,” Pidge said, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. “I only met the guy a few hours ago!”

“Uh-oh,” Shay giggled, “you’re blushing!”

“I am not!” Pidge protested, her blush only spreading. 

“You are!” 

“So he is hot!” Ezor said excitedly. “Finally! Some eye candy in this dreary place!”

“Shouldn’t you be with Matt attending to a kid or something?” Pidge said, her voice betraying her as it cracked, “And shouldn’t you be doing gallbladder surgeries or something, Hunk?”

“We have an appy in an hour,” he said dryly. “I deserve to eat before I have to open up my friend’s stomach.”

“Yeah, well–”

“May we join you?” A voice asked from beside Pidge. 

Pidge internally groaned and immediately stood up before grabbing her pager off the table, taking her tray with her. “I have to go prep Keith,” she mumbled as an excuse before walking away from the table. 

Lotor frowned. “Did I do something wrong?”

“What don’t you do wrong,” Hunk mumbled as he too got up, pressing a quick kiss to Shay’s temple. “I have an appy to do with Pidge.”

“Oh!” Shay smiled, “I’ll come with you! Have a good lunch, Ezor and Zethrid!”

“Yeah we will,” Zethrid said, snorting as she watched Lotor roll his eyes as Pidge’s friends left the area. 

“I didn’t do anything,” he said, sitting down next to Zethrid. Acxa sat down next to him, pursing her lips as she saw Ezor glare at her. 

“What?”

Ezor glared at him. “Don’t expect me to back you up this time, Acxa. You stole her solo surgery, and you have no remorse. What kind of friend does that?!”

“I didn’t even know she was supposed to do the solo surgery,” Acxa said, furrowing her brows. “Lotor didn’t tell me anything. If I had known that she was promised it, I wouldn’t have–“

“Oh, so you don’t want it?” Lotor interrupted, glaring down at her. 

“No, of course I do!” She stammered, looking to the side with a small frown. 

“Teacher’s pet,” Zethrid muttered as her pager began to beep on the table. 

“I have an incoming trauma. Wanna come with, Ezor?”

“Yes!” Ezor chirped, smiling widely. “I haven’t been in the pit in such a long time.”

“Let’s go then,” Zethrid chuckled as she and Ezor made their way out of the cafeteria, leaving Acxa and Lotor in an awkward silence as they sat side by side at their table. 

“So for the surgery, I was thinking–”

“Stop it,” Acxa hissed, glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes. “You can’t keep using me as an excuse to harass the girl who you chose to mess around with and impregnate so that she would stay with you. She deserves so much better, and all you do is bring her down for everything she does!”

“My relationship with Katie doesn’t concern you,” Lotor said darkly. “I do what I have to do to keep her line.”

“But you can't keep doing it at my expense!” She said harshly, putting a hand up to her chest. “I never asked to be involved in whatever you’re doing, but I’m sick and tired of you using me as an excuse to make her feel bad about herself. I really do hope that she goes into neurosurgery just to annoy the hell out of you,” she spat. 

“You can’t leave me,” Lotor said with a chuckle, “I’m your attending, and the one who’s letting you get a head start on the specialty that you’ve wanted since high school.”

“You’re a menace.”

“I’m a cardiothoracic god, Acxa. How am I not supposed to be a menace?”

“One day, she’s going to meet a guy who isn’t a jackass, and when she does, I’ll be cheering her on,” Acxa spat, glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes, “because not only will she finally be free from your stupid games, but she’ll finally be happy like she deserves to be, with someone who actually treats her right.”

“Oh I wouldn’t get my hopes up for that,” Lotor said with a chuckle. “Besides, you make me sound like a monster. All I want is for her to stay focused, that’s all. If that means shaping her up into who she;s supposed to be, then I’ll do it.”

“You can do that without me,” Acxa snapped, turning her attention away from Lotor. “There will be a day where you realize that you can’t change who a person is just because you want to mold them into what you expect them to be, and I’ll be on the sidelines cheering her on and telling you that I was right.”

“It’ll never happen,” Lotor sniffed, taking a bite of his salad.

“Oh trust me,” she muttered under her breath, “it will.”

* * *

Pidge knocked on Keith’s door, the boy looking up from his intense game of monopoly with Shiro and Lance. Everyone in the room looked shocked to see her standing there, their faces betraying their tones as they greeted her with a chorus of ‘hey’s’. 

“Keith, Lance… and Shiro?” She asked in confusion, tilting her head to the side. “Aren’t you supposed to be operating on a subarachnoid hemorrhage in some old guy’s head? What was his name again? I forgot.”

“He died on the table,” Shiro said with a sigh, running a hand down his face. “He didn’t even make it to the one hour mark. He was banged up pretty hard in that car accident, and he died as soon as Lotor began to try and take the piece of glass out of his chest.”

“Ugh,” Pidge groaned, plopping down in the edge of Keith’s bed, “we don’t talk about that name here.”

“Is he the head of cardio here?” Keith asked. “I heard that he’s really good.”

“A cardio god, according to Allura, but I’m pretty sure she’s disappointed with him after he let our patient die,” Shiro said flatly. “Why are you here, anyways?”

“Can’t a girl come check up on her patients?”

“You never check on your patients unless your attending is with you, and that’s always either Lotor or Hunk,” Shiro said dryly. “I haven’t had you on my service since your intern year.”

“I’m thinking of maybe switching my specialty to neuro,” Pidge said quietly, feigning interest as she watched Lance move his dog piece on the monopoly board. “You’re going to get sent to jail.”

“Aw, damn it!”

“Really?” Shiro’s eyes lit up, and he smiled widely. “You heard that, Keith? She’s joining the Neuro Nobles!”

“I have a concussion,” Keith said flatly, “and I’m pretty sure that whatever brain cells I had left just disappeared as soon as you said Neuro Nobles. You’re killing me here, literally.”

Pidge chuckled. “I have to agree with Keith. Neuro Nobles sounds so boring.” 

“But there’s nothing else that sounds cool with neuro,” Shiro pouted. 

“Cardio Cats,” Keith snorted. “Yeah no. I think you’re better off with Neuro Nobles.”

Pidge grinned. “Cardio Cats? No thanks. I have enough with a cardio surgeon who acts like one.”

“Hey, who’s your head plastic surgeon here?” Lance asked, scowling as Keith sent him to jail. “Really, mullet?”

“Head of plastics is Coran, and he’s a little crazy,” Shiro said, grinning as he snatched a few monopoly dollars from Keith’s lap. 

“Hey!”

“Is he a good teacher? I’m kinda considering going into plastics, you know,” Lance said, grinning as he got out of jail. 

“Oh no, he’s a great teacher,” Pidge said, leaning back in her chair, “but he’s intense. He’s got this sunshine personality and almost never runs out of energy.”

“You ever consider going into plastics?” Lance asked. 

Pidge snorted loudly. “Never,” she laughed. “I’ve always been a neuro kind of girl, you know what I mean?”

“So why are you with the cardio guy?” Keith asked, tilting his head to the side. “I mean, he seems like he’s good, but if cardio isn’t what you want then why are you still doing it?”

Pidge sighed. “It’s none of your business, Kogane. Look, I need to start getting you prepped for your appy. Shiro, Lance, you guys are going to have to leave,” she said, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. 

Shiro pouted. “But Pidge–”

“No buts,” she said with a small frown. “You have other patients to attend to. Go be a good doctor!”

“Can you believe this?!” Shiro gasped, Lance letting out a wheeze of laughter at his side. “A resident, telling me, the best neurosurgeon, to go check on my patients? Why, the nerve!”

“Ha,” Lance snorted, “the nerve. I get it.”

“Yeah yeah, shoo,” Pidge said with a smile. 

Shiro stood up and saluted her before turning to face Keith, looking down at him in what Pidge could only describe as feigned disgust. 

“You better not die on that table during a routine procedure,” he said, poking Keith on the cheek with his finger. “If you do, mom is going to be mad.”

“I think she’ll be a bit more than mad,” Keith said sarcastically. “I’ll be fine, you idiot. Now go and save lives like Dr. Holt told you!”

“Don’t worry, Shiro,” Lance grinned, stretching his legs out in front of him. “If he can survive a fall from the roof, I’m sure he’ll live through a routine surgery.”

Shiro grimaced. “Yeah, that’s not reassuring at all.”

“Both of you need to go,” Pidge urged, pushing them both out the door to Keith’s room. “Shoo!”

Keith laughed as Shiro and Lance looked back offendedly at her before she waved cheekily at them. She closed the door, Keith grinning at the back of her head. 

“You could at least take me out to dinner first!”

Pidge flushed red, spinning around in her heels to face Keith. Placing her hands on her hips, she shook her head.

“You are a pain in the ass, Kogane. Aren’t you supposed to be in pain?”

Keith shrugged. “I’m about to go into surgery and the nurse just gave me some meds an hour ago. I’m practically ready for surgery already!”

Pidge chuckled, waking over towards him to flick at his hair. “Not with that hair you’re not. Also, you need way more to be prepped for surgery.”

“It’s like a half hour procedure,” Keith said incredulously. “You’re telling me I still need more prepping?! That’s crazy!”

“Yes,” she said with a wicked grin as he groaned. “Hey, no one told you to fight on your roof with a lightsaber at three in the morning. Do you know that’s what every resident and attending is calling you?”

“I figured as much when some intern poked his head in here and shouted ‘may the force be with you’,” Keith said dryly. “It’s not even original!”

“See where being stupid gets you?” She asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed. “You’re a whole ass twenty eight year old. What possessed you and told you to climb up on a roof when you were dying of appendicitis?”

Keith smirked. “I’m afraid to say that if you want to get my answers, you have to go out on a date with me.”

“Ugh. This again,” Pidge shook her head. “I told you, I’m–”

“Dating and engaged are two different things,” Keith said, smiling as he laid back on his pillows. “Come on, Holt! You don’t have to stay with cardio if you live for neuro. I mean, hello? I’m neuro!”

“Hm,” she said with a small nod, “I think the meds finally started kicking in.”

“You really are a weird case,” he sighed. “Hey, do you think Shiro’s really mad at me about the whole falling off the roof and needing surgery thing? Oh, and what about my arm? You gonna get Allura to fix that?”

“Nope,” Pidge said, smiling at him. “Your arm is in a cast, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Oh my god,” Keith breathed, looking at his arm, “it is in a cast!”

Pidge snorted. “Yeah, this is why I love being around stoned people. You’re all so unaware of what you say. It’s funny, really.”

“Can I ask you another question?” Keith asked, his eyes lighting up. 

“Sure.”

“Okay,” Keith said, smiling politely. “I wanna ask you to go out with me, but for real this time.”

“Keith–”

“No no, don’t say anything!” Keith said, waving his good hand in front of him, “I know you’re going to say no, but hear me out!”

Pidge placed her arms on her thighs, leaning forward and resting her head in her knuckles. “Shoot,” she said in amusement. 

“I know you’re dating that cardio guy, but is that what you really want?” Keith asked, frowning. “Is it what you’ve wanted forever? To be a cardio surgeon?”

Pidge frowned. “It’s not the cardio, it’s just…”

“You have to feel your specialty in your heart,” he said, striking his fist against his chest. “That’s how I knew I wanted to do neuro. Now, you’re a smart and very pretty lady. I know you’d be a great neurosurgeon if you just gave it a try!”

“Tell me one good reason I should be a neurosurgeon,” Pidge said dryly. 

“First of all, your personality. You’re all serious and uptight, like a neurosurgeon needs to be,” he said seriously. “Secondly, you’re smart. You’re too smart for cardio.”

“It’s not just the cardio though,” she sighed. “Look, it’s not like I don’t want to do neuro. I love neuro! It’s just that...my relationship with my boyfriend isn’t exactly the best.”

“Then dump him,” Keith said bluntly. 

Pidge snorted. “That easy, huh? I can’t.”

“Is it because your pregnant?” Keith asked, blinking his eyes owlishly, “because that shouldn’t matter. He seems like a dick anyways.”

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face, and she eyed him fondly. “He is, isn't he.”

“Personally, I think that you’re a great surgeon,” Keith smiled. “A really brave one if you’re doing my surgery, too.”

“How so?”

Keith shrugged. “Because if I die on the table, Shiro is going to kick your ass later.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “You’re not going to die, Keith.”

“Sadly,” he sighed woefully. 

Pidge chuckled, getting up and patting his head. “You’ll be fine.”

Keith pouted. “You didn’t even answer my–!”

“Knock knock,” a voice came from the doorway, Pidge letting out a sigh of annoyance. 

“Did Hunk finally get that operating room ready or am I going to have to wait here any longer?” Pidge said in mock anger. 

Of course she knew the operating room was ready. It was Hunk, for crying out loud. He prepared operating rooms better than anyone else in the entire hospital. That didn’t mean she was ready to end her conversation with Keith, though. 

“Why do you think I’m here? To flirt?” Nyma joked, walking over towards Keith’s bed before beginning to prep his gurney for transportation. 

“You’re pretty,” Keith commented, “but Dr. Pidge is prettier.”

Nyma snorted, looking up in amusement as Pidge facepalmed, a dark blush staining her face. 

“Really now? I want to feel offended, but I can’t bring myself to feel that way,” Nyma grinned. “What do you have to say about that, ‘Dr. Pidge’?”

“Drill a hole into the ground for me to die,” she mumbled, helping Nyma roll the gurney out of the room. 

Nyma looked at her in concern. “Are you sure you’re able to help? I can push it by myself, you know.”

“I’m pregnant, non handicapped,” Pidge deadpanned, continuing to push the gurney. 

“You see? That attitude!” Keith said, sighing dreamily. “You’re a neurosurgeon, I’m telling you.”

“At least it’s not plastics or ortho,” Pidge mumbled. “Hey Keith, What do you think about plastics and ortho?”

“Ass lifts and carpentry,” Nyma and Keith said at the same time. 

They fell into a silence before they they stared at each other, eyeing each other suspiciously. Pidge almost jumped in surprise when they both started laughing, Keith grinning. 

“You know, you are smart too. I’m surrounded by so many intellectual women.”

“I approve of this one,” Nyma said with a smile. “He respects women, unlike your guy.”

Pidge groaned. “Did I tell you what he did?”

“The solo surgery?” Nyma asked while pushing the gurney into the elevator, pouting sadly when Pidge nodded miserably. 

“I don’t understand, Nyma! He gave it to a freaking second year resident, and not me, who’s declaring a freaking specialty by the end of the year!”

“Acxa and Lotor have this weird thing going on,” Nyma said, raising a brow. “I saw her yelling at him in the cafeteria like a half hour ago before she calmed down and started talking to him civilly.” She paused, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully. “Well, as civil as she can be when she’s annoyed with him.”

“That’s exactly how our arguments go every time I do something during an emergency,” Pidge spat, helping Nyma push the gurney out of of the elevator. 

“Dump him,” Nyma said, Keith nodding in agreement. 

“I can’t,” Pidge said exasperatedly. “If I dump him, he’s going to throw a fit, and we can’t afford that. He’s the best cardio surgeon we’ve had, and him leaving because of me would make me look bad. Alfor could fire me, for crying out loud!”

Nyma pursed her lips, the two pushing the gurney into the operating room, where Hunk was waiting for them. 

“Are you sure it’s just that?”

Pidge looked at her out of the corner of her eyes, Nyma doing the same thing. Neither of them spoke, but they knew what the truth that Pidge wasn’t saying, the truth that she didn’t want to say out loud. 

It was no secret at the hospital that Lotor and Pidge had a strange relationship. Her close friends knew that the only reason why she was with Lotor was because he was the father of her child. What they didn’t know was that she also feared for her life if she ever decided to leave him. Lotor was not what he appeared to be, and nobody would believe her if she told them just how cruel and manipulative he could be behind his empty compliments and flawless operations. 

But she’d never tell anyone that.

“Hey buddy,” Hunk said cheerfully, helping Keith up onto the operating table. “This’ll be quick, I promise.”

“Oh thank god,” Keith said, “Because I wanted to talk to Dr. Holt more. Hey Dr. Holt! Come here!”

“What did they put in you,” Hunk whispered incredulously, the two other nurses at his side chuckling slightly. 

“Drugs,” Keith said bluntly. “Hey Dr. Holt! Are you going take out my appendix or what?”

“Dr. Garrett will be taking it out, not me,” she said with a sight smile, walking towards him. “Besides, I don’t want to see your appendix.”

“Well you’re going to have to, because the surgery is yours,” Hunk announced, much to Pidge’s shock. 

The nurses smiled as Pidge stared at Hunk in disbelief, Keith smiling warmly at her and tugging on the sleeve of her scrubs. She momentarily snapped out of her trance and looked down at Keith, who motioned for her to lean down. 

She frowned and leaned down, Keith cupping his good hand around his mouth as he whispered into her ear. 

“You looked like you needed something to pick you up, so I told Hunk to let you do the surgery. You’re welcome,” he said warmly before turning to look at Hunk, flashing him a wink. 

Pidge stared at him in disbelief. “You’re...not on meds?”

Keith shrugged. “Don’t worry,” he said with a soft smile, “I can keep a secret.”

She gaped at him, standing there completely still. Leave it up to Keith Kogane to trick her into thinking he was on meds. The nerve this guy had was just astounding to her.

Hunk grinned. “So Dr. Holt, are you just going to stand there or are you going to get prepped? Come on! We’re on a schedule here!”

She nodded rapidly, her frown turning into a blinding smile as she practically skipped towards the wash station, Hunk laughing at her as he watched her tug on a surgical gown. 

Nyma sighed happily at his side, putting a hand up to her heart. “That was sweet of you, Dr. Garrett. It’s been a while since I’ve seen her look that happy.”

“It wasn’t me who had the idea,” he said, smiling knowingly at Keith. The boy only shook his head with a small grin on his features, watching excitedly as she walked back towards him. She looked more composed now, her grin at full force. She looked more alive than Keith had seen her look during the past hours, and knowing that he had been the cause of that just made him feel all warm and giddy inside.

“Okay,” she said, smiling down at Keith, “that whole being high on the morphine thing you had going on? Never do that again.”

“I can’t promise you anything,” he replied with a grin, “But you, on the other hand, can promise me one thing.”

“And what’s that?” She asked, resting her hands at his side.

“That you won’t kill me,” he said cheekily, taking her hand as they began to load him up on anesthesia, a mask covering his mouth as his breathing became more shallow, the machines coming to life behind him as they displayed his stats.

Pidge let out a small snort of laughter, squeezing his hand back as he began to drift off. 

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

The last thing Keith saw before he went completely under was her soft smile, the pressure on his hand greater than it had ever been while holding someone else’s hand. The moment, although it seemed like nothing, was everything to him. If he ever told anyone the real story of how they met and fell in love, he’d tell them that in that one moment, he realized just how smitten he was with her.

He finally drifted off, leaving her to squeeze his hand gently again before letting go. She looked up at Hunk with a small smile and blush dusting her cheeks, the boy looking at her with a knowing smirk. 

“Are you ready?”

With a determined look in her eyes, she nodded before lifting her head up proudly. No matter how small the surgery was, it was hers. She’d take it over nothing. Coupled with the fact that Keith had been the one to basically give her the surgery, it made her heart flutter. The feeling of his hand around hers felt so right, and nothing like she had ever felt with Lotor.

She’d never forget this moment, no matter how small it was. To anyone else, it was a small surgery, an hour at tops, but to her, it was the beginning of something new. 

Putting on her surgical mask, she nodded at the nurse next to her. With one final look at Hunk, who nodded in approval, she spoke up, her voice loud and clear in the OR full of the sounds of machines.

“Scalpel.”

The blade felt heavy in her hands, and a feeling of sudden fear washed over her. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes before leaning down towards the lower abdominal cavity and making an incision. The rush, the thrill of the incision, reminded her that she was a surgeon and not someone’s pet. She knew the feeling of determination would be gone as soon as she stepped foot in the same room as Lotor, but for now she had Keith and her peers who supported her, and that was enough.

Unbeknownst to her, Lotor was looking down at her from the gallery, his expression set on a murderous glare. His hands trembled as he clenched them tightly, watching her make goo-goo eyes at Keith’s peaceful face for a quick second before resuming the operation, Hunk watching over her from the corner of the operation room with a proud smile on his face.

This surgery was nothing to him, something an intern could do if properly trained, yet it got under his skin as he watched her continue to perform the surgery almost effortlessly. It made his skin crawl, and he felt morally insulted. What felt more like a slap to the face, however, was the fact that she was making those faces at Keith, without any remorse whatsoever. It was driving him positively mad.

“I told you she’d leave you as soon as she found the right person,” Acxa said quietly from his side, her eyes trained on Keith, “and it looks like she found that person in Shirogane’s younger brother.”

Lotor didn’t say a word in return, but by the way he was bristling with heavy concealed anger, she knew she had gotten through to him. 

“Not for long,” he muttered before getting up, his expression twenty times more murderous than it had been just a few seconds before. He practically stormed out of the room, and being the only two in the gallery, Acxa called out after him.

“Where are you going?”

“To make sure she stays mine,” he growled lowly before walking down the hall, his hands clenched tightly at his sides.

A sudden feeling of dread washed over Acxa as she watched his faint frown turn into a full on evil smirk before he rounded the corner, her heart suddenly racing as she looked back down at the operating room where Keith was in.

Something told her that after today, nothing would ever be peaceful in the hospital for a long time.


	3. If Walls Could Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lotor get into a heated argument which Keith overhears, and he’s not too happy with what he hears. In the meantime, a big emergency comes through the hospital doors and Pidge is faced with a monumental decision while Keith faces a challenge of his own while recovering from his surgery.

When Keith finally woke up, the first thing his mind registered were voices shouting over him. 

"Are you serious right now? I'm not going to drop a patient case now just because you want to act like a bipolar bitch and suddenly place me on your service!" Pidge shouted, her tone full of anger. 

"Well, you have to!" a voice replied just as angrily. "I am your attending, and as your attending I have the right–"

"To boss me around like I'm your rag doll? I'm not your toy to play with, Lotor," she spat with venom. "You can't just use me from time to time whenever you feel like it! You're so two faced!"

"If you want to talk about being two faced, look at yourself first," Lotor sneered. "First you get angry at me for not letting you do the solo surgery, and now you don't want it? I don't understand you!"

"Just like I don't understand why you feel like coming down to yell at me for doing a freaking appendectomy when I am the resident on this case!"

"Because you're not a general surgeon, you're a cardiac surgeon!" He shouted. "That's what I trained you to be be, and that's what you're going to be. Stop messing around with other specialties!"

"Just because I'm dating you doesn't mean I want cardio," she hissed, her grip on Keith's sheets tightening. "I love neuro, and the only reason I stay with cardio is because you're a piece of shit who won't let other attendings keep me on their cases."

"You wouldn't be any good in neuro! You're brash, unfocused, and frankly, not good enough to operate on a brain!"

"Excuse me? I happen to have graduated from freaking Columbia Med! I can assure you that I'm good enough to operate on a brain!"

"Your personality isn't fit for a neurosurgeon. You've been trained to do cardio since you arrived, and that's all you're good for unless you want to end up as a nurse taking orders from everyone!"

"At least a nurse has actual freedom and doesn't have to follow the orders of just one attending," she growled. "Look at you, talking about maturity when you come to yell at me in front of a freaking patient. You're as mature as a fifteen year old boy going through puberty!"

"If you hadn't scrubbed in on that appy–"

"The patient requested I do it for him," she inhaled sharply. "Hunk was supervising me, so I don't get what the big problem is!"

"My problem is that you want to get all cozied up to patients," he growled. "You think I didn't see the way you were looking at him?"

"Oh great, now you're spying on me again? One of these days I'm going to get a freaking restraining order!"

"I made you into who you are today," Lotor spat with venom. "Don't forget that without me, you would've been kicked out for your tampering with my clinical trial two years ago. You're mine, and mine alone. You work for me, not peds, not neuro, and especially not general! You heard me?!"

"Go away," she hissed lowly. "I'm with a patient, and I'm on his case until he leaves. You can go throw a hissy pissy fit or whatever you want to do, but I'm not leaving this case, do you understand?!"

Lotor inhaled sharply. "You and I will be discussing this on our way home," he warned before storming out of the PACU, leaving Pidge to glare at his retreating form. 

"As if I'd ever ride home with you!" She shouted, leaving one of the PACU nurses to look warily at her. 

"I don't know why you don't just dump him."

"It's complicated, Plax."

"Hm. Well, Mr. Kogane should be up in a bit. Do you want me to stay so you can go or...?"

"I'll stay," Pidge said quickly, moving a hand to rest on top of Keith's. "He's going to want to wake up to a familiar face."

"Nobody came in with him?"

"Someone did, but he had to go drive his nephews to their soccer game. He said he'd be back by the time Keith was back in his room, though."

"Well, I'm going to go check if Matt's ready to roll his patient in. Call me if you need me!"

"I will," Pidge promised. 

Keith heard the nurse walk away, leaving only him and Pidge in the room. He felt her reach out a hand to gently brush his bangs, her fingers lingering on his cheek a little too long. 

"You'd make a better boyfriend than Lotor," she mumbled. "Your personality and looks are better than him by a long shot."

Keith resisted the urge to let out a whine from the back of his throat, choosing to instead keep his eyes glued shut as he continued to let her ramble. 

"You know, you're a good actor. Had me fooled with the whole "I'm stoned" thing you had going one," she chuckled. "You're one of a kind, Kogane, that's for sure."

Keith couldn't help himself at this point, and he began to stir slightly. He felt her grip loosen on his hand until it was completely gone, leaving him feeling disappointed. His disappointment was shortly lived when he opened his eyes and saw her looking over him with concern, her brows pinching together and her lips in a slight pout. 

She looked like an angel there with her scrubs and her hair down. 

"Hey," she greeted him with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like death," Keith groaned, looking down at his abdomen. "Did you get it out?"

"Yeah," she grinned, "right before it burst, too. What have we learned here, Keith?"

"To never lie about my pain again, I get it," he said groggily, raising his good hand to weakly wave her off. "Ugh, What did you guys do to me? It feels like I have a hangover."

"That's the anesthesia, you moron," came a voice from the entrance. 

Keith groaned again, turning his head to face Pidge, who was grinning widely at him. 

"Can I place a restraining order on him?"

"Nah. He has a right to be here in his own, special way," she said in amusement. 

"How are you feeling?" Shiro asked, walking over to stand next to Pidge. 

"Me or her? Because she's the one who took my appendix out," Keith said, eyeing her dreamily. "It was badass."

"You weren't even awake to see it," she retorted, her grin turning into a fond smile, "but the enthusiasm is appreciated."

"Hunk let you do an appy after you not doing general surgery for almost a year?" Shiro asked, staring at Pidge in disbelief. "And Lotor let him?"

"We don't speak of that name here."

"Yeah, fuck that guy."

"What he said," Pidge said with a roll of her eyes. "I'll tell you and Allura later, okay?"

"One of those days?" Shiro asked, frowning sadly when Pidge nodded. "Yeah, I'm probably staying here late to check on Keith–"

"I'm 28! I don't need you to babysit me," Keith scoffed. 

"You broke your arm while fighting on a roof with lightsabers," Shiro deadpanned. "If you got into that much trouble at home, I can't imagine what you'll do in a hospital by yourself."

"That was Lance's fault, not mine. I know how to act in a hospital!"

"No," Shiro said flatly. "I'm staying with you tonight, and Allura can drive Pidge home."

"I can stay with him," Pidge offered quickly. "I don't want to go home only for Lotor to track me down when he gets off work."

"As much as I would love to be in your company," Keith said, "the first things you told me when I first met you that wasn't about my stupid situation was that you hadn't slept in two—now three—days."

"Your point?"

"You need to go home and sleep, and not just for a quick power nap," he said, pointing a finger at her face. "We can't have a talented surgeon like you fall asleep mid surgery."

Pidge snorted. "If I'm talented enough to perform an appy after a year of little to no general surgery, I'm sure I can stay awake for a surgery on little to no sleep."

"But you'll be flawless with sleep," Keith urged. "Come on, now. Don't you want to be better than that stinking cardio surgeon and Shiro?"

"Well..."

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Keith, stop flirting with the doctor. It's disgusting."

"You're just mad because she can replace you as head of neuro when you're old and dying," Keith said bluntly. 

"I think that'll be you, mister 'I don't want to get too good at neuro and replace Shiro'," Pidge teased, crossing her arms across her chest. 

"You said that?" Shiro asked softly, putting a hand up to his heart. 

"Oh no, he's going to get sentimental," Keith whispered, staring at Pidge in fear.

"Keith! I'm flattered you don't want to replace me..."

"Ugh."

"But you're never going to get good enough to replace me," Shiro said with a wicked grin. 

"Just for that, I'm doing to replace you."

"I'd like to see you try, knife boy."

Pidge snorted. "Knife boy? You guys are weird."

"He's the one who has a knife in his back pocket twenty four seven. I'm not the weird one," Shiro said defensively. 

"You may not be the weird one, but you are the one who isn't supposed to be here," Plaxum called out as she helped Matt wheel in a sleeping child. 

"Oh look! It's Keith! I heard of what you did," Matt snickered. "Can I offer you some of my intellect? You seem to be lacking a lot of it."

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Keith said dryly. "Can you guys go away? I just want to be alone and sleep."

"I'll go see if I can help out in the pit," Pidge offered, getting out of her chair. "Oh, and Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Please put me back on your service," she pleaded. "I want neuro."

"You finally woke up!" Matt cheered. "The intellectual little sister I knew finally rose from the depths of cardio!"

"Cardio sucks ass," Keith muttered. "Shiro, Matt, go away. I want her to stay with me."

Shiro gasped offendedly. "I am your brother!"

"You can stay when you act like it instead of a passive jackass," Keith flared back, settling into his pillows. "And Matt is just...no. Just no."

"Hmph. I didn't want to stay around your lame butt anyways," Matt sniffed, patting the head of the kid gently before walking out of the room with Plaxum following him.

"Oh come on," Shiro pouted. "I care! It's just that you're pissing me off everytime I see you getting injured because you forget to take care of yourself."

"I'm fine, Takashi," Keith said while closing his eyes. "You don't need to babysit me. I'm an adult now."

"An adult who was fighting with lightsabers on his roof at three in the morning," Shiro deadpanned. "Yeah, that totally screams that you're an adult."

"I get that you worry, but it's my life. If I'm going to be reckless, I'm going to be reckless because I want to. You don't have to look out for me anymore."

"But you're my idiotic little brother," Shiro said sadly. "Who's supposed to take care of you if I don't?"

"Pidge will," Keith said with a grin. "She already did my appendectomy, anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pidge asked suspiciously. 

"It means I trust you with my life now," Keith explained, smiling warmly at her.

Pidge averted her gaze from him, smiling softly as a blush spread across her cheeks. 

Shiro smirked, the pieces connecting in his mind. 

"I can see that," he teased, only making Keith's smile turn into a murderous glare. 

"Takashi."

"Keith."

"Lance should be coming back in a few," Pidge coughed, glancing at Keith. "I can stay or leave since I just got taken off Lotor's service and no one wants to give me cases because apparently, being pregnant means you can't work."

Shiro perked up. "Well, now you're on mine."

"Great," she sighed. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I'm not sure."

Keith and Pidge both looked at Shiro indignantly, undoubtedly judging him. 

"What?" He asked defensively. "I don't have any major surgeries today!"

A pager suddenly started beeping, both Pidge and Shiro looking down at their waists to see what it was. 

"Incoming trauma?"

"Looks like it's a big one too," Shiro said worriedly. He turned towards Keith and ruffled his hair, smiling fondly at him. 

"I'll visit you later in your room and we'll talk about your bad life decisions then."

"Yeah yeah, go save lives or whatever," Keith huffed, waving his brother away. "I'll keep Pidge to myself."

"That's Dr. Holt to you," she teased, "and I'm sorry, but I can't stay. Big trauma means all hands on deck. I'll check up on you when you're in your room too, okay?"

Keith pouted. "You're abandoning me? I already had enough of that with my mom!"

Shiro choked on his spit, Pidge eyeing him warily as he pounded on his chest with his fist. 

"Yeah, the meds are making him a little loose tongued. Shiro, you know this already. You're a freaking surgeon!"

"I didn't expect that," he coughed, taking a deep breath. "Keith, you can't say things like that without warning. It's not right."

"Go away, Takashi," Keith groaned, "go save lives before someone else takes over!"

"But–"

"He's right," Pidge frowned, watching as nurses ran around the hallway along with other residents and attendings. "Everyone is panicking out there. It's a big trauma, Shiro. We have to go."

"It can't be that big. It's Altea, for crying out loud!"

"Just go," Keith urged. "I'll be here when you guys get back."

Shiro glanced between the door and Keith, grimacing as he watched a resident trip with multiple packets of gauze in his hands. 

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"I'm going to sleep. You should go do your job."

Shiro nodded stiffly before running out of the room, leaving Pidge and Keith alone once more. 

"You should go too," he said quietly. "You are a top resident, and they're going to need your help if it's something big."

"I'd feel bad about leaving you alone though," she frowned. "Lance isn't here yet."

"I'll be fine," Keith smiled reassuringly. "Go save lives like the talented doctor you are."

Pidge squeezed his hand tightly before letting go, making a dash for the hall. Keith was left alone in the PACU, his thoughts being the only things that clouded his mind as he drifted off back to sleep, deciding to just wait out the day in a nap. 

He wouldn't get the chance to sleep peacefully after today, anyways. He might as well enjoy it.

He drifted off to sleep, but not before watching a few more nurses run past the PACU, some residents shoving past them in the direction of the emergency room. It must be a big trauma. Pidge was going to have her hands full, no doubt. 

He pouted. If she was going to be stuck in the emergency room all day, there was no point in staying awake. He finally made up his mind and made one final effort to drift off, successfully falling back asleep as the meds worked their way through his body. 

He couldn't wait to wake up later to Pidge's smiling face.

* * *

Pidge tied her hair up into a ponytail, pushing her bangs out of her face as she came to a stop in front of the ambulance bay. Shiro came to a halt next to Allura, tying his gown around his neck quickly.

"Anyone know what the trauma is?" He asked loudly.

"A mall shooting," Matt responded, frowning as he moved over to help Pidge tie her gown. "Some guy opened fire on a bunch of shoppers and then fled the scene. We have about fifteen patients coming in, and even more on their way if the other hospitals in the area become too crowded."

"A shooting?" Pidge echoed in disbelief. "Who the hell opens fire on a bunch of innocent civilians?"

"A psycho," Acxa murmured from Pidge's right side.

Pidge frowned. "Where's Lotor? Didn't he get paged too?"

"He had to go explain to the patient that she isn't going to get her valve replacement today," Acxa replied. "How's your patient? Is someone with him?"

"He's fine," Pidge sighed. "Plaxum is watching over him while his friend shows up."

"Keep an eye on him," Acxa said lowly. "Lotor caught you in the operating room with him."

"I'm aware," Pidge hissed. "He yelled at me in the recovery room for it."

"Just making sure. There's no telling what he'll do if he goes into one of his fits."

"Alright, listen up everyone!" Alfor said loudly, walking out of the trauma bay, "We have fifteen incoming patients with a series of gunshot wounds to the chest, abdomen, and skull. We need all hands on deck, meaning that no one is under a specific supervisors for today only. Am I clear?"

"What happens if there's overcrowding and we don't have enough ORs?" Ezor shouted over the sound of incoming ambulances.

"Let's pray that doesn't happen, but if it does, we start operating in the trauma bay! Anymore questions?"

"What about our patients now?" Pidge shouted. 

"Check up on them sporadically if they need urgent care. These shooting patients are our top priority right now, and we need to focus all attention on them and them alone!"

The ambulances began pulling into the bay, the residents all scrambling to different ones quickly. Pidge only stood there numbly as the patients began to be rolled out of the ambulances, many of them near the brink of the death with rigid abdomens full of blood and others with brain hemorrhaging. 

She was snapped back into reality as Acxa pulled her along towards an ambulance, where Romelle and her partner began rolling out the patient after opening the doors, the patient looking like he was on the brink of death. What was worse was the fact that Pidge immediately recognized who it was.

"Oh no."

"Adam Wilde, age thirty three, single entrance wound to the fifth intercostal space. No exit wound, lost vitals in front of us," Romelle said, handing Pidge the man's chart.

Pidge furrowed her brows in concern, skimming over his chart quickly. "Alright, he needs an emergency thoracotomy and heart surgery. Let's get him to OR four!"

Romelle and Acxa nodded as they wheeled the gurney into the trauma bay, Shiro looking worriedly after them. Pidge quickly led them to the operating room, Acxa leaning over the gurney as they got closer and closer to it.

"Way better than a valve replacement, right?"

"Just focus on keeping this guy alive."

Pidge hissed as Shiro jogged up to her, pale in the face.

"Pidge, you can't let him die. That's..."

"I know, I know! I'll take good care of him, I promise," she reassured him hastily as they pushed the gurney into the operating room. 

The operating was complete chaos as nurses began attaching wires and injecting him with anesthesia. Heart monitors began beeping rapidly in the background, signaling that his heart was about to give up. He was in terrible shape.

Romelle kept fidgeting and glancing back worriedly at the trauma bay. "I need to go and help," she said urgently. "Where's Lotor? I thought he was your cardio surgeon!"

Pidge growled. "Acxa, page Lotor!"

"I did! He won't respond!"

"Fuck!" Pidge inhaled deeply, squeezing her eyes shut as she heard the nurses scurrying around Adam.

"He's v-fib!"

"Where is the surgeon? We can't wait much longer before he's a goner!"

"Page Lotor again!" Pidge demanded, clenching her fists tightly.

"Still nothing!"

"You have to do something!" Romelle said frantically, watching as one of the other residents began to put pressure on Adam's chest in an effort to get his heart working again. 

Pidge let out a snarl before yanking on a pair of surgical gloves, Acxa and Romelle looking at her like she was insane.

"What are you doing?"

"You aren't authorized to operate on him!"

"I have to crack his chest or else he's going to die," Pidge snapped, yanking on her surgical cap and tying it around her head quickly. "Acxa, get the paddles! We need to bring him back before we can proceed! Romelle, you can go! We have what we need."

Romelle nodded before running out of the room, leaving Pidge to watch over Acxa as she began charging up the paddles.

"Clear!"

Adam's body jolted as the electricity ran through him. He remained in v-fib, much to Pidge's anger and distress.

"Oh no, you do not get to die on me today! Again!"

"Charge to 200!"

"Clear!"

With the second round, Adam's vitals began to stabilize again, leaving the team of nurses and residents to sigh in relief.

"Where's Dr. Sincline?" One nurse asked, her tone laced with concern.

"Wherever he is, it sure isn't here," Pidge spat, standing over Adam's chest. "I'm going to go ahead with the surgery, and I need all of your cooperation to make sure this man stays alive. Am I understood?"

Murmurs of 'yes' were heard, signaling that they were alright with her proceeding. She inhaled sharply before meeting eyes with Acxa, who was staring directly back at her.

"You're going to help me, okay?"

"I don't know if I can," Acxa said worriedly. "I've never seen one of these up close, much less performed one."

"You've trained under Lotor as much as I have, and even if he's an ass, he's still a good teacher. Now tell me, are you going to help or not?"

Acxa bit her bottom before nodding determinedly, standing on the opposite side of the gurney. "I'm in."

"We'll stabilize the heart before Lotor gets here, and if he doesn't get here soon enough we'll go through with the entire surgery. Am I clear?"

"Yes, doctor."

Pidge nodded. "Scalpel!"

The nurse handed her the scalpel, and Pidge wasted no time in making an incision into his chest, her lips and brows creased in utter determination. Once she gained access to the pericardium cavity, she began feeling around for an injury. 

"He's got a big hole on his right ventricle. He's going to bleed out if we don't fix it. Where the hell is Lotor?" 

Acxa frowned worriedly, looking down at the heart. "Do you know how to reconstruct it?"

"I've done it a few times with Lotor," Pidge frowned. "For fuck's sake, where is he? We need him here!"

"You have to do it," Acxa urged. "He won't last if we don't do something!"

Pidge scowled. "I hate it when you're right. Suction!"

The nurse handed her the suction tube, and Pidge handed it to Acxa. The girl looked at her in confusion, Pidge nodding encouragingly at her. 

"We need to clear out the excess blood before we can repair the ventricle. Acxa, help me out here."

"You've got it."

Pidge inhaled sharply before sticking her hands back into his chest, feeling around for any additional holes. Finding none, she nodded towards the nurse, who passed her the a syringe to stabilize the heart.

"Okay. I've got this." 

As she stuck the needle into his heart, all she could think was, if only Keith could see me now. He'd be so proud of me.

The surgery continued for about another hour and a half until Lotor suddenly burst through the OR doors, gown and surgical mask on. He scowled as he spotted Acxa holding the suction and gauze while Pidge reached for a pair of forceps, reaching down into the pericardium cavity once more.

"What do you think you're doing? You aren't allowed to operate without an attending in the room!"

"Well the attending was off doing who knows what while an innocent man was lying on the table, half dead. Forgive me for actually caring about keeping the patient alive," Pidge snapped.

"You don't even know how to perform the procedure," Lotor spat as he walked over to inspect the heart. "We've only performed this surgery two times together the three years you've been a resident here."

"Well she obviously knew what she was doing because the patient is still alive," Acxa retorted in a passive tone, glaring at him slightly out of the corner of her eye. 

"Are you going to let me continue? Or are you going to kick me off my own case like you did with my valve replacement?" Pidge snarked, pausing her movements to glare at him. 

He glared back at her before taking a closer look at the heart, his brows shooting up in surprise. 

"Is something the matter?" Acxa asked. 

"No," he said in disbelief, "in fact, everything is fine. You stabilized the wound and made sure that the heart is still receiving blood supply, just like we did last time."

"I may not be an attending like you are, but I'm pretty damn smart," Pidge said smugly. "Don't look so surprised."

"I didn't say anything bad," Lotor said exasperatedly. "I can take over from here if you want me to. There are other emergency patients out there that need medical attention."

"And give up the surgery that I managed to do all by myself? No chance," Pidge snorted, twisting her hand around the hole. "I'm about to reconstruct the ventricle."

"Well I'll help," Lotor said, stepping next to her and taking the gauze from Acxa's hand. "You continue with the suction. I'll handle the gauze."

"Yes sir."

Acxa and Pidge exchanged knowing looks as Lotor began dabbing at the areas that were still excessively bleeding, looking at Pidge out of the corner of his eyes. 

"Don't think that me letting you finish this surgery makes up for what you did earlier today," he said quietly. "You and I are still going to talk about that."

"Oh boohoo, I talk to other men that aren't you. So what? With the way you act, it's not like I even have a boyfriend," she spat, her eyes suddenly watering. "All I wanted to do was a valve replacement, but you couldn't even give me that."

Lotor paused, looking at her in disbelief. "Are you... _crying_?"

"No!" Pidge said stubbornly, looking directly down, "I am _not_ crying."

"You are," he said, eyes wide. "Okay, I'm taking it from here. You are going to go get some rest while I finish up the surgery."

"You might as well be kicking me off because you prefer seeing other surgeons with you that aren't me," she replied weakly, still prodding the right ventricle. "That's why you want me gone."

"No, I want you to leave because you're a hormonal mess and you can't do that in an operating room when you're working on a heart," Lotor said strongly. "You did fine work here already. Go rest or help with something that won't place so much stress on you."

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped!"

"Give me the forceps," he said darkly, gripping her wrist tightly. "You can't work like this."

"I can too," she argued. "I am Katherine Holt; I graduated from Columbia–"

"You're a pregnant woman who is carrying my child. You've done your part for today," Lotor said stiffly. "Go check up on other patients to see if they need help."

"But–!"

A pager began beeping on one of the tables, all three surgeons pausing their work to look at the nurse with the pagers. 

"Doctor Holt, it's for you. Your patient Keith Kogane just crashed," she said worriedly. "He went into v-fib."

Pidge felt her heart drop, and she immediately handed her forceps to Lotor, who graciously accepted them. 

"Okay fine, take over, I don't care! Keep me updated on how he goes, Acxa!"

"Copy that."

Pidge made a mad dash out of the operating room, throwing her gown into the trash as she made her way up towards the PACU. Lotor looked after her with a small smirk, which did not go unnoticed by Acxa.

"Being bipolar with her and pretending you care about that child isn't going to help you win her over," Acxa said quietly, only Lotor hearing what she said. "You had that chance two years ago when you first started dating her."

"I do care about the child," he said defensively. "Can't a boyfriend care for his girlfriend without raising suspicions?"

"Anyone who isn't you can," Acxa replied, "but you? You only pretend to care."

"She'll be fine now that she's gone," Lotor said indifferently. "Something tells me she won't be shouting at me much longer after today."

The pieces clicked in Acxa's mind as she looked up at him with wide eyes, her face pale. "What did you do to him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lotor said as a nurse passed him suture wires. 

"Now," he said with a smile, ignoring Acxa's pointed death glare, "let's reconstruct this man's right ventricle."

* * *

"Dammit Keith!" Pidge shouted as she grabbed the paddles from the crash cart, nurses surrounding her as she rubbed the paddles together, "You don't get to die on me today, you hear me?!"

"Charged!"

"Clear!"

She shocked him for the third time, the man desperately gasping for air as he regained consciousness. Pidge sighed in relief before holding a mask up to his face, her other hand resting on his shoulder. 

"Breathe, Keith, breathe."

Keith inhaled deeply, staring at her with scared eyes. 

"It's okay, I'm here," she soothed. "You're fine."

"He crashed out of nowhere," Plaxum said, putting a hand up to her head. "There were no signs, nothing that would indicate a sudden heart arrhythmia!"

"Whatever it was, we need to figure out what exactly caused it," she said, feeling Keith raise his good hand to squeeze hers. 

"Are you okay?" She asked concernedly, looking down at him. 

He shook his head. "I...I felt something stab me before I passed out. Then I...I started feeling sick, and I..."

"Easy there," Pidge soothed, brushing his bangs with her fingers, "it's okay. Plaxum, can we get him up to his room now?"

"If his heartbeat and stats are stabilized, then yes."

"We are getting you up to your room where I can have a more private and thorough discussion with you," she said quietly, Keith nodding in agreement. 

"Do you need help with the gurney?"

"Plax, I just operated on a heart for almost two hours. I repaired most of a right ventricle before Lotor finally decided to show up. Believe me, I can handle a gurney."

Plaxum shrugged. "Okay then. You can wheel him out now, but make sure to keep an eye on him."

"Thank you," Keith breathed in relief. "Being here is like a death sentence if you're unconscious without anyone to look over you."

"Lance didn't show up?" Pidge asked as she wheeled him into the elevator, Plaxum holding the door open for her. 

"No, but that's not important. What was your trauma for?"

"Someone opened fire at a mall," Pidge said quietly. "Do you know a guy named Adam, by any chance?"

"As in the guy who dated my brother back in college and who almost got married to him while he was in med school?"

"Yeah, him. I operated on his heart."

"...well shit."

"Watch your tongue, Keith."

"Oh please. You act like you don't curse all the time," he said with a roll of his eyes. "By the way, I love how you yelled at your boyfriend over my unconscious body. Such fire. It's hot."

"Oh my god," she paled, "you _heard_ that?"

"I want to talk to you about that, by the way," he frowned. "When we get to my room, of course. Say, when do you think I'll be able to go out for dinner again?"

"Not for another three weeks," she smiled apologetically, wheeling him out of the elevator and into his room a few doors down on the third floor. "Why?"

"Because I really did mean my date proposal," Keith pouted. "I want to take you out for dinner."

"Keith..."

"I know, I know! But if I can't date you, can we at least get to know each other a bit more?"

She smiled fondly at him. "I wouldn't be opposed to that, actually."

"Great. I was thinking maybe sushi? Unless you're not comfortable with that," he grimaced as her expression suddenly twisted into a nauseous look. 

"I can't think of eating anything like that right now. If I do, I'm going to barf it all up."

"Hm. Maybe it's not the best choice. Hey, what about that restaurant a few minutes away from here? What's it called?"

"The Pub?" Her brows shot up comically. "Keith, you can't drink anything too heavy. You just had a surgery."

"No, not that one!" He laughed, "I was talking about the steakhouse!"

"Oh. Well, that makes more sense."

"You can't even drink anything," he said with a playful grin. "Remember?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. You know, if today happened before I was pregnant, I'd be drowning my sorrows out with tequila or something like that at The Pub."

"I can totally see that," he chuckled. "I can just imagine you going, 'hey bartender, pass me three more shots!'"

Pidge snorted, sitting on the edge of his bed. "God, no. If I did that and we had an emergency, Shiro and Alfor would kick my ass and I'd be stuck on lab reports for a month."

"Didn't that happen to Allura during her intern year?"

"Yeah," Pidge laughed, "she walked in half drunk when she had to treat crash victims, and Shiro had to help her get completely sober before she was allowed to work with any patients. That's the story they always tell people when they ask how they officially met, anyways."

"See, at least they have a normal story to tell people when they met," Keith pouted. "You and I, on the other hand? Yeah, I'm going to have to tell everyone that we met when you repaired my heart after I fell off my roof playing with lightsabers."

"....it was your appendix."

The room was suddenly filled with a pregnant pause, both Pidge and Keith looking at each other in disbelief. The silence was killed as Pidge threw her head back and laughed, Keith watching her, completely awestruck. 

"Beautiful," he murmured, a blush blooming on his cheeks. 

Pidge giggled. "You did _not_ just say I operated your heart."

"Except I did," Keith said woefully. "Forgive me for my stupidities."

"If you can forgive me for mine, we'll call it even," she said in amusement. 

"You? Stupidities? Ha!" Keith said incredulously, "you just operated on a heart for almost two hours without supervision and didn't kill the patient even though your boyfriend never lets you in the OR. That just screams ultimate badass to me, you know, not stupidities."

Pidge lowered her gaze, her smile turning somber. "I've done a lot of wrong things, Keith. It's one of the things I regret, because if I hadn't been such a stuck up person or naive I wouldn't be in the position I am now."

Keith tilted his head to the side. "Does it have anything to do with what your boyfriend said when you were arguing today?"

"The clinical trial was just the final straw," she grumbled. "I screwed up by trying to get Shiro jealous of my surgery skills by going to the next complicated department, which was..."

"Cardio," Keith breathed out. "Is that when you met...?"

"Yeah," she frowned, "That's when I met Lotor. He wasn't a jackass back then, which is why Allura encouraged me to go out with him, but then life happened and he started taking it out on me."

"What do you mean by that?" Keith asked suspiciously. "Is he hurting you? Because you have every right to write up a report against him if that's the case. Hell, I'll report him if that'll help you!"

Pidge smiled sadly at him. "I'm not supposed to be talking with you right now. I have to go back down to check on the other trauma cases."

"Actually, the critical cases are done for and in surgery," Nyma called out form the front desk. "Besides, Lotor paged. He said that if we saw you, we had to tell you to take a nap in the on call room."

Pidge wrinkled her nose. "That place is filthy. Everyone sleeps there!"

Nyma shrugged. "I won't tell him if you stay here, just as long as you're not stressing out too much."

"Oh."

Keith prodded her arm with his foot, the girl snorting before swatting at it with her hand. 

"Stop that."

"Stop frowning, then," he said with a small grin. "You can stay here. I don't mind."

"I have other cases–"

"We both know that's a lie," Keith stayed dryly. "Nobody lets you do anything anymore."

"Ouch. The harsh reality hurts when it comes from your mouth, you know."

"We have the whole day to just ourselves before Hunk or Shiro comes in to talk to me," he smiled cheekily. "Just you and me...and a bed..."

"And a slap to the face if you continue that sentence," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on, Keith. You know, when I first met you, I did not think you were this much of a flirt."

"That's because I'm not usually this talkative," Keith said nonchalantly. "I only talk and flirt with people who I'm genuinely interested in, like you."

Pidge let out a small sigh, a light blush dusting her features. "Really now? Well, I guess I should leave then."

"No," he pouted. "Stay and tell me a story."

"I'm a surgeon, not a babysitter," Pidge huffed. "Get a nurse to read you a story."

"But the story I want to know is how you and Lotor met," Keith said quietly, the atmosphere room suddenly heavy.  

Pidge pursed her lips. "That's personal."

"Yeah, well, I don't like seeing you so upset over a guy who doesn't even act like a good person. Tell me, why are you really still with him when you can just leave? Why won't you just give up on him like anyone with common sense would?"

"Because it's complicated," she sighed frustratedly. "If i tried to explain it to you, it'd take a whole day at least."

"We have time," Keith reassured her, "and if we don't, we'll make time. I just want to know if there's anything I can do to help you, Pidge."

Pidge looked at him, uncertainty clouding her features. She let out a small gasp as Keith reached out to take her hand, squeezing it gently when she tensed up.

"Please?"

She stared at him, reluctant to share her story with him. She looked at his eyes, and instead of seeing the manipulative glare that she had become accustomed to living with, she only saw love and understanding in Keith's dark purple eyes. His face was full of warmth, the same way Lotor's had been the first time she had met him during her first year at the hospital.

All it did was remind her of how pure she had been back then, naive and ditzy as a normal intern. My, how times had changed quickly in three years. 

She squeezed his hand back, and letting out a reluctant sigh, she let her shoulders sag. She closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not Shiro, not Hunk, and especially not Matt. I am asking you for complete secrecy. Do you understand?"

"Of course."

"Okay," she breathed out, "I'll tell you." 

She let out a heavy sigh. "I first met Lotor during my second week here, and when I met him, it felt surreal..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry but I had to include the “I requested that she fix my heart” “actually it was your appendix” comment by Destala on my last chapter haha I hope you don’t mind. If was really funny and I thought it was fitting. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge reveals just what happened to make her take the brash decision to date Lotor, and Keith receives a shocking revelation that ties in strongly to her dilema.

“Oh come on!”

Pidge grunted frustratedly, glaring up at Shiro. The man looked down at her sternly, his arms crossed firmly across his chest. 

“I told you already, you can’t just force yourself onto my service. That’s not how intern rounds work. You need to train under all specialties before you can pick one during your third year. Besides, you’re part of Dr. Altea’s residents. She puts you on cases, not me.”

“But I don’t want to be on ortho! It’s just a bunch of carpentry!” She protested, stomping her right foot. 

Zethrid wrinkled her nose behind Pidge. “Rude.”

“Correct, you mean,” Ezor said dryly. 

“That’s your personal opinion, not fact,” Shiro said with a frown. “If she feels like putting you on a case that requires emergency neurosurgery, then that’s when you’re allowed to be in the operating room with me. Only then, but not now.”

“I want neuro,” she said dangerously. “You know how much it means to me. You helped me study for my entrance exam, for crying out loud!”

“That doesn’t mean you get special privileges,” Shiro inhaled sharply. “You’re a intern, the bottom of the surgical food chain. If you want to bother someone about letting you walk into the OR with me, pray that someone walks in and needs emergency brain surgery. Now if you’ll excuse me, Dr. Holt, I have a cerebral hematoma to fix.”

He turned on his heels and walked away, leaving Pidge to glare at his retreating form. 

“The freaking nerve this guy has!”

“Well, he is an attending,” Ezor said while inspecting her nails, “and we are interns. We technically don’t have any privileges.”

“Bullshit,” Pidge hissed. “I did not go through all that education for it to be wasted on ortho.”

“You are aware that Allura is right here, right?”

Allura crossed her arms across her chest, staring Pidge down. Her heels clacked on the floor as she took a few steps towards the intern, her lips in a tight frown. 

“I understand that you don’t want to work with me, but that’s the case that walked in today, and that’s the case we are going to work on. Be grateful you have a decently interesting case. Not many get that lucky.”

Pidge scowled. “Wasted, I tell you. Completely wasted.”

“Allura, I need you to spare me someone,” a voice called out, his voice rich yet passive at the same time. 

Pidge’s head immediately lifted up as she spotted the doctor coming her way, her lips twitching into a smile. She’d recognize him anywhere. The head is cardio, the second most competitive surgery area—well, in her opinion, anyways. 

“You know interns aren’t allowed to operate,” Allura said dryly, standing in front of the three women, her arms crossed over her chest. “They’re only here to write lab reports, anyways.”

“Rude,” Ezor huffed lowly. 

“You were an intern once too, you know,” the man said in amusement, his lips quirked in a small grin. “Besides, I’m not calling them for surgery. I need to borrow one of them to write up my reports.”

“Don’t you have your own set of interns for that?” 

“They’re useless,” Lotor said dully. “One completely forgot what forceps were when I quizzed him on the instruments used in the operating room. The forceps, Allura.”

Pidge snorted. “What’s next, the scalpel?”

Ezor and Zethrid chuckled at her sides, eyeing her with amused grins. The man raised a brow, his lips quirking up into a smile. 

“Do you mind?”

“Yes,” Allura said firmly. “She’s not going to do your lab work when you have your own residents and interns.”

“Oh come on now, don’t be like that. I just want one!”

“Well you’re not getting one,” she replied shortly, “ _especially_ not this one. She has an itch, an itch that nothing except neuro can scratch. She won’t stop bothering me and Shiro to let her work on a neuro case.”

“Neuro is overrated,” Lotor declared. “Just let me have her, Allura. I can straighten her out and give her back less arrogant.”

“I don’t know,” Allura said while biting her lip. “Holt, are you willing to work with Dr. Sincline for the day?”

“Yes!” Pidge said quickly, stepping out from behind Allura into the light. She smiled up at Lotor, an idea forming in her brain. 

If she could get Shiro to notice her amazing work in cardio, he might let her scrub in on his neuro surgeries. Oh, this was going to get so good. 

Allura looked at her wearily before sighing reluctantly. “Go. You owe me for this, cardio god.”

“Without a doubt,” he grinned, motioning for Pidge to follow him as he made his way into the cardio wing. 

Pidge followed eagerly behind him, practically skipping along as they made their way into the wing. 

“In case you didn’t know, I’m Dr. Sincline,” Lotor said, brushing imaginary dust off his coat. “I’m the head of cardiac surgery here, and you will be doing my paperwork for the day.”

“I’ll gladly do your paperwork. Anything to get away from ortho,” Pidge murmured. 

Lotor snorted. “Between you and me, orthopedics is not my cup of tea either.”

“I’m more of a brain and heart surgeon, you know?” Pidge said nonchalantly, taking a seat at the front desk. “I like complicated stuff.”

“Then I believe we’ll get along just fine. I’ve had a passion for cardiothoracic surgery ever since I was young. And you?”

Pidge shrugged. “Neuro is my first choice, but cardio isn’t that bad. It’s actually really interesting. I love it, just not as much as neuro,” she replied earnestly. 

Lotor hummed, smiling at her. “Tell you what. If you finish my paperwork before the clock strikes three, perhaps I’ll consider letting you into my OR to watch me perform a heart transplant.”

“Really?!” Pidge brightened up, the nurses at her sides looking at her warily out of the corner of their eyes. 

Lotor nodded. “Only if you finish that paperwork,” he said with a cheeky grin. 

“I’m on it, sir,” Pidge said with determination, pulling his charts closer towards her. 

“Excellent. I’ll see you in my OR at three, then?”

“Absolutely.”

Lotor chuckled lightly before walking off in the direction of a patient’s room, pulling a third year resident along with him. He glanced back at her with a small smile before walking completely into the room, Pidge looking after him with a light blush dusting her cheeks. 

“Don’t get too cozy with him,” a nurse at her side whispered. “You know the rules about attendings and interns fooling around.”

“I’d never!” Pidge squeaked in protest, the nurse just shrugging. 

“I’m just saying, be careful. You did only just start here, you know.”

“Oh shut up...whatever your name is,” she scowled, her face hot. 

“It’s Bandor,” he said with a grin, “and I never shut up. Just ask my sister, Romelle. She’s a paramedic.”

“Please shut up,” she said, turning her attention back to her charts, “Bandor.”

“So are you new here? Are you smitten with cardio god?”

“God, why do you talk so much? And no, I’m not smitten with him!”

“You are,” he said plainly. “This is his second year as an attending, and he’s called a cardio god because he graduated from John Hopkins med at the top of his class. He’s never made a critical mistake in surgery, and when a patient dies it’s because their heart was already wasted and he couldn’t do anything to fix it.”

Pidge raised a brow. “So he’s good?”

“Not just good; he’s great!”

“Bandor, please,” the other nurse said. 

“Oh sorry. But yeah, he’s an amazing cardio surgeon. He’s friendly with people too, and I think he likes you.”

Pidge flushed red. “What in the world are you talking about?”

“He has competent interns, he just chose to ask you,” Bandor said nonchalantly. “My guess is that he’s been eyeing you since the first day you got here.”

“Not a surprise,” she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “I was top of my class at Columbia med, after all. I’m an amazing surgeon.”

“Have you ever actually operated on a living person?”

“...no.”

“Thought so,” he smirked. “Lotor’s giving you so much, so don’t mess it up by not doing his paperwork.”

“I am!” She pouted, skimming over the lab reports. 

“Oh, and before you ask, I just know when people like other people,” Bandor whispered. “It’s a sixth sense.”

“Well I don’t believe it,” she announced, signing off Lotor’s lab report. 

“Oh believe me,” he said with a glint in his eyes, “I know.”

Pidge only rolled her eyes at the moment and went back to the paperwork that needed to be filled out, but when she scrubbed in on Lotor’s heart transplant later despite not finishing all the work, something told her that maybe there was some truth to Bandor’s words. It was only further solidified when Lotor let her take a closer look, smiling fondly under his mask as she stared in amazement at the heart. 

By the time the day was over, she had made up her mind. 

She caught him on his way out to the parking lot, a light black sweater over his violet colored shirt and dark black jeans. His black combat boots scuffed along the ground as he trudged his way to his way out of the hospital, looking down curiously at his phone. 

He didn’t see her as he stepped out of the hospital, not paying attention to where he was going. Pidge bit her lip, and deciding to actually speak, she called out his name while running towards him. 

“Lotor!”

The mentioned man turned around, just in time to watch her fall flat on her ass in front of him. His brows shot up in surprise, and Pidge could see the smile he was trying to force down begin to show. 

Her face flushed when he leaned down, staring blankly at his hand as he extended it out towards her. 

“Are you alright? That was...quite a fall,” Lotor chuckled, unable to bite down his smile. 

“I’m fine!” She squeaked, taking his hand and standing up. 

“My my, it’s only your first week here and you’re already hurting yourself. Careful,” he teased, “we wouldn’t want one of our brightest interns getting sent home just yet.”

“How’d you know I’m one of the smartest?” She asked, gaping at him. 

“Word travels around quickly when you have residents and other attendings at your beckon call,” he said with a smile, “especially if you’re related to the head of peds and know Shirogane and Altea on a personal level.”

“Wow,” she laughed, “You do know a lot about people. What’s next, you know my whole life story?” She joked. 

Lotor hummed. “Well, I remember that the first time we saw your records, your birthday was listed as April third, and that you were the top ranking student in your classes since middle school. You took various medical internships in college, which was John Hopkins, and you then went on to medical school at Columbia. Sound about right?”

Pidge blinked. “I don’t know if I should be impressed or concerned that you know all this stuff about me.”

“I don’t scour through your records, Katie,” he chuckled. “If I did that, then you would have every right to call me a creep, but I can assure you that I don’t purposefully stalk you. I just happen to have a photographic memory.”

“Really?” She asked suspiciously, the two walking together along the perimeter of the hospital. “What’s the thirteenth element on the periodic table?”

“Aluminum.”

“Fiftieth?”

“Tin.”

“Seventy Eight!”

“Platinum,” he said with a smirk. 

Pidge grinned. “Wow, okay. I’ve gotta admit, that is pretty cool.”

“Obviously,” he scoffed, lifting his nose up in the air. “I didn’t graduate from John Hopkins med on a whim, you know. I have a bit of a knack for all sorts of medical things. It’s the entire reason I decided to chase after cardio.”

“Mhm,” she nodded, eyes twinkling in amusement. 

“Which reminds me,” he paused, “why were you chasing after me? Is there something you wanted to say?” He questioned, tilting his head to the side. 

Pidge flushed red. “I...uh…”

“Flustered much?” He teased, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

“Do you want to get a drink?” She blurted out, face burning. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I just figured that we could get to know each other better, you know, like...colleagues?”

She watched as Lotor stared at her blankly, his expression unreadable. She nibbled on her bottom lip, her anxiety growing by the seconds as he remained quiet. 

“Or not,” she quickly asserted, smiling awkwardly. “You really don’t have to–!”

“I’d love to get a drink with you,” he finally said, grinning from ear to ear. 

Pidge immediately lost her train of thought, her mind blanking out. “Did you actually agree?”

“Obviously,” Lotor laughed. “What was I supposed to do, disagree? No, I’d never. Especially to such an impressive girl like you.”

“I’m...impressive?”

“Absolutely,” he confirmed with a firm head nod. “So where to? The Pub? I heard that a few other interns and residents are going to be there tonight throwing someone a party.”

Pidge smiled shyly. “If you want to go there, then I wouldn’t mind.”

Lotor quirked a brow. “You’re not opposed to going to The Pub? I thought you hated most of the other residents and interns.”

“Oh please,” she scoffed, “they hate me because I’m amazingly talented.”

“Well, I guess that’s true,” he chuckled. “Shall we get going?” He asked, smiling down at her. 

Pidge beamed back up at him, her eyes still sparkling. “Of course.”

* * *

“So let me get this straight,” Keith said, putting up a hand to stop her. “You guys began dating after you fell on your ass in front of him and because you wanted to make Shiro jealous of your surgery skills?”

“Yeah,” she snorted, running a hand through her hair. “Looking back, I want to punch myself.”

“That’s so...dumb,” he said bluntly. “Who dates someone to make someone else jealous over their surgical skills?”

“Who asks a doctor out after having them operate on their appendix when the same doctor knows that they fought with lightsabers and busted an arm because of it?”

“Touché.”

Pidge grinned. “I thought so.”

“So what happened next? Did he turn out to be a massive jerk on your first date?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head, “he wasn’t a jerk. There was just too much in too little time, and it just...things happened that forced us apart.”

“What happened?”

* * *

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out over dinner, her fork trembling in her hands. 

Lotor suddenly paused mid chew, his own fork clattering on the table as it fell from his grip. Pidge winced as she hesitantly looked up at him, expecting a negative reaction. Instead, she was met with a large, beaming smile, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

“Are you serious?”

“You’re not mad?” She asked, her brows arched in surprise.

“This is….of course not!” He laughed. “Why would I ever be mad? This is great news?”

“It is? You’re not worried that it‘ll jeopardize our jobs?” 

“Why would I be worried about that? It’s a child,” he grinned, “our child, Katie. Do you understand just how amazing that is? It’s what you and I created, for crying out loud!”

“Wow,” Pidge laughed shakily, “I thought you would have a mental breakdown or something, you know? I know how much you don’t like people knowing just how far our relationship goes, so I just thought that you’d ask me to like abort or something because I know you have plans that don’t involve a baby--”

“Never,” he said seriously, dropping his fork to grab onto hers tightly, “I would never expect you to give up something as important as this just for me. I am genuinely excited for this child, and I can promise you with all my heart that I’ll love both of you forever.”

“Careful,” she teased, her voice wobbly, “keep talking like that and I’ll start thinking that you’re going to propose.”

“Would it be too cheesy for me to actually do that right now?” Lotor asked, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, his smile blinding.

“Maybe.”

“I do have a ring, but I didn’t think you’d actually expect me to do it now,” he stammered with wide eyes, the panic foreign on his usually confident face. 

“I don’t do jewelry,” Pidge replied, locking eyes with him and tenderly brushing her hand over his cheek. “Don’t expect me to suddenly change. I’m a surgeon, just like you.”

Lotor inhaled sharply. “So are you saying yes?”

“Y-yeah…”

“...I’m not letting you scrub in tomorrow,” he said with a purse of his lips.

“Well I’m not wearing a ring,” she said while biting down a smile.

There was a pause as they each stared at their hands, until Lotor suddenly stood up and lunged towards her, grin so wide and brilliant that it made Pidge laugh. He quickly embraced her in his arms, the two laughing gleefully. 

“Yes!”

In that moment, everything truly felt alright. If felt like everything was going to be fine, and they’d get their happily ever after. 

That was far from the truth. 

“She’s crashing! Get the crash cart!”

“Come on, Katie! Fight!”

“Multiple rib fractures, broken femur…”

“We need to crack her chest!” Lotor snapped, his eyes wide and full of fury. 

“You need to step outside!” Allura shouted, body blocking him from advancing further into the room. 

“That’s my fiancé!”

“That’s our patient, and we can’t help her if you’re out here panicking!” Allura snarled, pushing him out of the room. “We’re going to do everything we can to save her, but you have to leave!”

“Wait, the child!”

“Child?!” Allura echoed, her face going pale. “She’s with a child and you never thought to tell us about that?!”

“Goddamnit Allura, just let me help her!” He pleaded, trying to get past her. “I can help! I’m a cardio surgeon, for crying out loud! Please!”

“She’s crashing!”

“Lotor, we’re going to do everything we can to help her, but you must leave us if we are to do so,” Allura said gently, pushing him out of the trauma room. 

Lotor clutched his chest and stared through the glass in the door at Pidge, who was a bleeding mess with ugly bruises and large gashes in her forehead and chest. 

“Someone page Veronica! We need an ultrasound machine in here stat!”

“Come on” Shiro urged, sticking an intubation tube in her mouth, “don’t do this to us. Fight, Katie, fight! You can’t die yet!”

“She needs rods in one femur, her ribs need to be reset, and her heart has a piece of glass in it. She has multiple face contusions and possible head and spine trauma. We need to get her into the OR before she bleeds out!” Matt shouted, gripping onto the bed with an icy grip. 

“We have to wait for Veronica!” Allura protested. 

“If we don’t get her up to the OR, both she and that baby are going to die,” Hunk said, locking eyes with Allura. “We can’t jeopardize her life any more, Allura.”

“We must try!”

Veronica burst through the doors, coming to a stand still as she saw while was the patient. 

“Oh god…”

“Help! We need to know how the fetus is doing!” Allura shouted, her eyes wide with fear. 

Veronica shook her head quickly to dispel her thoughts, moving to the back of the gurney. “Okay people, move move move! We’ll do everything up in the OR,” Veronica announced through a slightly panicked tone, snapping her fingers rapidly. “Hustle people, hustle! This is serious!”

It was a blur as they began moving her out towards the OR, leaving Lotor to follow them. He was stopped by Acxa, who only shook her head while he tried to escape her grip to follow the team upstairs. 

“Can you save the baby?” Matt whispered, his voice cracking as they prepared quickly in the washroom for the surgery. 

“I’ll do my best, but it’s a car accident,” she said gently, looking at him worriedly. “I don’t know if there’s much anyone can do except pray for a miracle.”

Matt looked out the OR door where Lotor was seen visibly pacing in the hallways, face crumbling and hands tugging at his hair furiously. An intern at his side kept trying to soothe him to no avail, her face falling when he pushed her away. All anyone could do was hope that the nightmare would be over soon, that it would be an easy road to recovery. 

That wasn’t what happened in the slightest. 

The nightmare continued when Pidge crashed three different times during surgery, only to be resuscitated by Allura, Shiro, and Hunk. Her heart was fixed by another cardio fellow at the hospital, and Allura declared that Lotor could not be in the same OR as she was in fear that he’d go ballistic. In the end, they did end up saving her...but the trauma wasn’t over. 

“I’m sorry,” was all that Veronica could say a week after Pidge was able to talk again without anyone fearing that she would die. “I couldn’t...I tried everything I could, but the damage was too much…”

Pidge wept that day, more than she had ever done before in her life, alone in her hospital room without Lotor by her side. 

Things were never the same after that. 

Lotor would avoid her at times in the hospital, his cheerful demeanor growing into a sour, manipulative personality when things started to go awry with his coworkers. There was some love there, but it was so iced over that Pidge feared that he really wasn’t the man she had once loved before. 

She was different too, in a way. She started becoming more uptight, more serious and less willing to be friendly with others. There were whispers about what caused her sudden change by the other residents, but few knew what happened, and they would look at her and Lotor in pity everytime they made their way out of the hospital together, barely uttering a word to one another. 

Their conversations became short and curt, and over time, it was just screaming. It wasn’t sexual screams of pleasure, but instead plain out screaming, crying storms as they would yell at each other over the stupidest little thing. It would always escalate further until they began screaming about the miscarriage. The catalyst came after the anniversary of the accident, with Lotor half drunk by the time she came home, yelling obscenities at her. 

“Do you think I asked for you to lose the child? I didn’t, and I tried to support you, but instead you looked your way through it alone! Now you want me to care?!”

“Oh, so now this is my fault? You said that you’d support me, but you were off doing who knows what while I was crying alone in a fucking hospital bed over our child being gone! Our child!”

“You never wanted me around!” He snarled, “you only wanted yourself and nobody else to touch you! All you ever do is push people away when they try to love you!”

“If you hate me so much why don’t you just leave?!” 

“Because I can’t!” He spat, “you’re my first choice, always! But you need to put effort into this too!”

“Effort like you going off and screwing Acxa under my nose while I was in the hospital?!” She screamed, tears running down her cheeks. “You think I don’t know? Everyone knows that you have a thing!”

“There is no thing like you claim! If we want to talk about a thing, let’s talk about your horrible personality! You never once cared to ask how I felt, even though I was the father of that child!”

“Because you didn’t even care to come check up on me when I was there!”

“I stood by your side until you woke up, and then I had cases to attend to. Stop playing the victim when you’re not the victim!”

“Okay you know what? We’re over. It’s so over!”

“You can’t break up with me! We’re engaged!” He shouted after her angrily as she stormed out of their shared apartment, grabbing her bag off the counter on her way out. 

“You’ll never see the inside of an OR again! You tampered with my clinical trial, and you expect to get a pass because you miscarried,” he hissed, making her stop dead I’m her tracks. 

“You may be the one who went through the pain, but I too felt great pain. You don’t get to act like the world revolves around you! You messed so much of me up, but I do nothing. You step all over my clinical trial, and you expect me to just forgive you?”

He shuddered in anger. “I was going to be Lotor Sincline, the man who was going to be world renown for his advancements in medicine. You ruined that for me by switching up who received the treatment and the placebo!”

“So this isn’t about the child at all. You just care more about your stupid trial than me or our possible future together,” she said in quiet disbelief, her fists shaking in anger. 

“And there you go, twisting my words again! You have problems, problems that nobody can solve! You think you’re on top of the world when you’re just average.”

“Goodbye,” she spat, slamming the door shut before breaking out into a full on sprint to the elevator. 

“You’re going to come back, just like you always do, and when you do, I’ll still be here because I don’t quit like you do!”

“Goodbye,” she hissed under her breath as the elevator doors slammed shut, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she took in just how messed up her life was now. The spark of tender love that she and Lotor once had was gone, and was replaced by a withering rose with thorns. Their love was gone, and all she could do was cry as she realized just how much she had fucked up her life in an elevator at eleven in the night.

* * *

“He blamed your miscarriage for the loss of his clinical trial?” Keith asked in disbelief. 

“A total piece of shit, if you ask me,” Pidge grumbled, picking at the edges of her scrubs. 

“Wait, So If you miscarried a year ago, how come you’re all...you know…” he said, making a gesture with his hand. 

Pidge raised a brow. “Pregnant?”

“Yeah,” he frowned. “Did you really let him win? I mean, no offense, but I would not want to have a child with that man if he blamed me for his problems.”

“Let me tell you a secret,” she said, her lips slightly pursed as she scooted closer towards him. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m not even sure the kid is his,” she whispered once they were close enough. 

Keith gasped, his eyes going wide. He stared at Pidge’s face, looking ridiculously scandalized, as if she had just told him that she killed a man. 

“Woah, what? How do you not know–“

“Secrecy, Kogane!” She hissed, putting a finger up to her lips. “You’re not supposed to tell the entire world!”

“I’m sorry, but that’s just a shock,” Keith said, his voice low. “You seriously don’t know if it’s his?”

“I know it’s not his,” she frowned. “I haven’t done anything with him since before the accident, and he hasn’t tried either.”

“So what, you’re pregnant out of nowhere? I’m not a gynecologist and have no desire to be one, but I’m pretty sure that that’s not how getting pregnant works,” Keith said, wrinkling his nose. 

“I hooked up with a guy at a bar the night Lotor and I had that fight I told you about,” she sighed, running a hand through her hair. “There. You happy?”

Keith’s eyes suddenly went wide, his cheeks unexplainably red. His heart began to thump wildly in his chest, his heart rate monitor beginning to be incessantly. 

Pidge looked at his heart monitor in alarm, ready to spring into action. Seeing nothing wrong with him physically and his heartbeat starting to go down, she turned to look at him in confusion. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing?”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “That’s not nothing, Keith. Are you okay? Do you feel any chest pain? I knew I should’ve gotten Lotor to do a heart scan–“

“No, I’m fine,” he said through a strained smile, his hands slightly trembling. 

“Huh,” she said with a small concerned furrow of her brows. “If you feel any pain, tell me, okay?”

He nodded. “Of course. Hey, mind telling me why you think the kid is this bar stranger’s kid? Like, how do you know?”

Pidge scoffed. “I am not going to talk about that with you. All you have to know is that the kid isn’t Lotor’s and that he’s absolutely garbage. That’s it. And don’t go telling anyone, either! I’m holding you to absolute secrecy.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” he promised, leaning his head back in his bed. “Hey, can I tell you something?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re strong,” he said, looking up at the ceiling. “You’re so amazingly strong by fighting even when the world wants to get you down. You’re strong, but even strong people need help sometimes.”

Pidge’s breath hitched in her throat. “I don’t need help,” she mumbled. 

“I’m always here if you do,” Keith said warmly, reaching out his hand to take hers. “And I promise that I, unlike that other guy, will actually keep my promise.”

“You can’t promise that,” she said quietly. “You can’t promise me anything. When people promise something, they’re more likely to breakit thank to keep it.”

“That’s because some people give up when something gets too hard for them,” he replied, his eyes soft. “I don’t….and you don’t either.”

“If I told you the amount of times I’ve wanted to give up you’d be ashamed,” she scoffed. 

“But you haven’t,” he reminded her. “You’re a strong, amazing person who has her whole life in front of her. You have an amazing future if you decide to take it by the hands and finally let go of your boyfriend.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It’s not that hard either,” he replied with a smile, “and if you do need help, I’ll be here the rest of the way for you. I intend to keep my promise, you know.”

Pidge smiled fondly at him. “Well, you did keep your promise of not dying on my operating table.”

“I told you, I’m a man of my word.”

Pidge chuckled. “Yeah, well, I guess you are.”

“Well I–”

“Doctor Holt, Lotor has been looking for you all over the hospital,” a nurse said as he poked his head in. “Oh, you’re busy. Never mind.”

“I’m not,” she retorted, standing up and dusting off her coat. “What does he want now?”

“He told me to look for you since you weren’t answering your pages,” he said with a raise of his brow. “I guess I can see why, though.”

“Okay, no one asked you, Bandor,” she replied with a small scowl. “You’d think that after four years at this hospital you’d learn to not talk so much.”

Bandor shrugged. “He’s waiting for you to go explain to him what exactly what happened during your surgery with Acxa.”

“Why me? He finished the actual surgery. I just kept him alive,” she said with a frown, already making her way towards the door. 

“Well you did save his life,” Bandor said with a grin. “I guess Lotor isn’t as big as jerk as he seems to be, huh?”

“Shut your trap,” Pidge grumbled as she came to a stop in front of him. “Where is he?”

“Cardio wing, room five.”

“You can leave now,” she said dryly. 

“Fine. Nice meeting you, lightsaber guy!” Bandor called out as Pidge pushed him out of the room. 

“Oh come on!” Keith complained. “Is that going to be my legacy here until I leave?”

“Nope. It’s going to be your legacy until you die if you come do your residency here,” she said cheekily.

“Just for that, I think I’m going to do my residency at Marmora Hospital across town,” he grumbled. 

Pidge let out a laugh, her eyes sparkling as she sent him a grin over her shoulder. “I’ve gotta run, but you should probably rest before Shiro comes in to yell at you for almost dying.”

“I was framed,” he mumbled crossly. “For all you know, someone wanted to kill me!”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Goodnight, Keith. I’ll see you again in the morning.” 

She turned on the balls of her heels to walk out the door, smiling fondly. Before she could actually step out of the room, she was stopped by Keith calling out for her.

“Hey, Katie?”

“Yeah?”

He smiled shyly. “You should let your hair down more. It suits you.”

Pidge blinked, taken aback by his words, before smiling at him with what Keith could only describe as a face full of love and warmth.

“Goodnight, Keith.”

She closed the door to his room, her hair swishing behind her back as she walked away. Keith looked longingly after her, running his good hand through his hair as he watched her laugh and swat at Bandor’s head as they headed towards the cardio wing.

He relaxed into his pillow, letting his eyes close as he remembered her words. 

“I hooked up with a guy at a bar the night Lotor and I had that fight I told you about.”

“A split second,” he mumbled, looking thoughtfully at the spot where she had sat just a few moments ago.

“A split second…”

* * *

“Come on, Keith. You have to take some risks!” 

“Listen,” Keith scowled, “the only reason I agreed to coming to this stupid bar is because you offered to buy me drinks and Shiro was going to kick my ass if I stayed home. Don’t make me regret it.”

“You come to a bar with two objectives. One is to find some good drinks and get wasted, and the second is to hook up with girls,” Lance said with a roll of his eyes. “A bar is not a place to come slouch and complain about your brother.”

“Everyone slouches and complains about something here,” Keith mumbled. “You’re just mad because that girl who you hooked up with last time stole your wallet.”

“I am not!” Lance said indignantly. “Look dude, you’re not getting any younger. Take some risks! At least try to ask a girl out before your face gets any stinky and uglier than it is now.”

“Not gonna happen,” Keith said, taking a sip of his drink. “I don’t fuck around with girls at a bar. It’s just disrespectful if they don’t want you to flirt with them.”

“Take some risks,” Lance urged again. “Come on. If you can manage to at least talk to a girl today, I’ll...buy you lunch tomorrow!”

Keith raised a brow. “You’re really that desperate for me to find a girl that you’re willing to bribe me with food, huh?”

“Anything if it means that you’ll do more than just mope about your brother,” Lance huffed. “Come on. Next girl that walks into the bar, you’re going to woo her.”

“That’s really creepy.”

“Keith!”

“Ugh. Fine,” Keith grumbled, letting his head fall on his knuckles as he stared at the door. “I don’t even know why I try arguing with you anymore.”

“Look, someone’s coming!”

Keith rolled his eyes and stared at the door in disinterest, internally praying that no one would I walk in. His hopes were dashed, however, when a woman walked in, her hair cascading down her back. 

Keith blinked, suddenly interested when she headed towards the front of the bar, taking a seat in a stool before ordering her drinks. She was short, with beautiful chestnut brown hair falling down her back and amber brown eyes staring at her drink. 

Without a word, he stood up and walked towards her. He ignored Lance’s confused calls, continuing to walk towards her as if he were in a trance. As he got closer, he could hear her talking to the man behind the bar. 

“You’re going to regret drinking so much in the morning,” he said. 

“I always regret something in the morning,” she replied with a small smile. 

Keith scoffed slightly under his breath, smiling as he slid into the seat next to her.

“Double scotch single malt, please,” he said, smiling as he caught her staring at him out of the corner of her eye. 

“Coming right up.”

He heard her clear her throat, looking away from him and staring at her drink. 

“Is this place any good?” He asked her, smiling when she turned around to look at him. 

“I wouldn’t know,” she lied, shrugging. “I don’t tend to drink outside my house much.”

“Oh well, I wouldn’t know either. I’m kinda new here, you know. Never been to a bar in my life.”

“Never?” She asked, raising a brow. “Kinda boring, don’t you think?”

“I tend to stay sober to avoid falling asleep in the middle of class,” he said with a small chuckle. 

“So old and still in school? Now you just sound like a creep,” she said with a small curl of her lips. 

“I’m actually in med school,” he clarified, watching in amusement as her face brightened. 

“You’re in med school? What kind of specialty do you want to follow?”

“Neuro. I would love to say something else, but that’s the only thing that I’ve felt like I really had a connection to, you know?”

“Oh yeah, I feel that,” she chuckled. “I love neuro, too.”

“Oh, so you’re in med school?” He asked, genuinely curious. 

“Second year resident, actually,” she said with a smirk. “I graduated from that hell a long time ago.”

“You’re already a resident? Wow,” he said, clearly impressed, “you must be really smart.”

“Obviously,” she huffed, rolling her eyes. 

Keith’s let out a small sigh, smiling warmly at her. “So what’s your story? Why are you here at a bar if you prefer to drink at home?”

Pidge stared at him, looking hesitant before she sent him a small smile. “I don’t have a story. I'm just a girl in a bar.”

Keith grinned, raising his glass to his lips. “Then I’m just a guy in a bar.”

They smiled at each other before chatting once more, slowly getting to know each other better. Before they knew it, they were both completely wasted and back at his apartment, making out furiously like lovesick teenagers, with Pidge pinned under him. 

They didn’t know how much time passed but before they knew it, they were tangled up in his bed, half asleep while clinging onto one another. All they knew was that it would be over in the morning, even though he secretly wished it wouldn’t. 

Deep down inside, he knew she wished the night wouldn’t end either.

* * *

Flashes of breathless moans and scratches down his back were all that he remembered from the night, her calling out his name throughout the night as they made sweet love. Two strangers, hungry for love after being touch starved for far too long. Two strangers, who completely forgot about each other in the morning after going their own ways. 

Two strangers, who had apparently overlooked one important detail that night, one that led to this startling revelation for Keith. 

“She's the girl in the bar,” Keith whispered to himself in the silence of his room. “Holy shit.”

Then, before he could even process that, another thought came to mind. 

“Holy shit, I’m the guy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty nice twist, huh? ;)


	5. We Found Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith talks with Shiro about his newfound discovery, and Lotor and Pidge have a fight that ends up taking a heavy toll on her. Meanwhile, Pidge and Keith's romance starts to come more into play as she does something that leaves him shocked before she leaves the hospital.

Shiro furrowed his brows as he pushed the door to Keith’s room open, looking around suspiciously when he didn’t hear a single noise. It was uncharacteristic of Keith to be quiet for more than a few minutes, so hearing his hospital room completely silent just screamed that he was doing something wrong. 

“Keith Akira Kogane, I know you’re in here!” He bellowed, flicking on the lights. 

He was stunned to see Keith sitting straight upright in his bed, clutching his chest as he stared at the opposite wall. 

“Keith!”

He quickly rushed towards him, rubbing a hand up and down his back soothingly. Keith still remained there, absolutely quiet and seemingly void of life. 

“What happened? Are you okay? Why didn’t a nurse check up on you?!”

“Takashi,” Keith swallowed quietly, silencing the man, “I’m fine.”

“You haven’t called me that since you were seven,” Shiro said softly. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I may have completely messed up my life,” he drawled out, his throat dry. 

“What do you mean?”

“How do you tell someone that you’re the father of her kid?”

Shiro blinked slowly, staring at Keith suspiciously. “What did you do?”

“I said what I said,” Keith said with trembling lips. “How do you tell her that you’re the guy who she hooked up with and who just remembered that she existed?”

“Who are you talking about?”

Keith hung his head low, staring sadly at his hands. “I can’t tell you unless she lets me.”

“I can’t help you if you won’t tell me,” Shiro said gently. “Who is she?”

“Just help me out here, Shiro!” Keith snapped. “I don’t have to tell you who it is. Just know that she exists and that she has no idea I’m the guy who she hooked up with. What am I supposed to tell her?”

Shiro frowned. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never done something like that. How the hell do you forget who you hook up with? You never go out with anyone!”

“Loving the support,” Keith said sarcastically. “You’re being ever so helpful with my dilemma. Really. I love it.”

“Hey, you asked for my help and I just told you what I know!” Shiro said defensively. “I don’t sleep around. Come to think of it, you don’t sleep around either. You hate every girl you meet!”

“I do not,” Keith said indignantly. “Also, you should be proud I don’t sleep around. I could have syphilis, but I don’t. You’re welcome.”

“Mhm, I’m so thankful for that,” Shiro said dryly. “In all seriousness, I think that if you know that you’re the father of this mystery woman’s baby, then you should tell her. Keeping secrets that big isn’t good for both of you.”

“She doesn’t even remember that I exist or my name!” Keith pouted. “How am I supposed to just roll up to her and go, ‘hey, I’m the father of your kid that happened during our bar hookup!’?”

“Roll up to her?”

“I’m wheelchair bound for the next week,” Keith grumbled. “Pidge said I have to heal if I ever expect to go out with her.”

“Out with her? Keith,” Shiro grinned, “you’re aware that she’s dating–“

“The jackass cardio guy? Yeah, I’m aware,” he said distastefully. “I really do not like that guy.”

“Welcome to the club. Half of the nurses don’t like him,” Shiro snorted. “I think the only one who likes him is Bandor, and that’s because he knew Lotor since he was a kid.”

“Why does everyone in the hospital know everyone? Like, you’re all screwing each other. Just look at you! You’re with Allura!”

“I am not screwing her,” Shiro said, completely mortified. “We are pure–!”

“As pure as me at a bar,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. “Never let me get drunk at a bar again. I did that once and now I find out I have a kid.”

“Okay, but how come you didn’t remember her until now? And when in the world did you go to a bar? You’re like a hermit,” Shiro said, completely at loss. 

“This was like three or two months ago,” Keith sighed. “I went because you and Lance were nagging me about getting out of the house more, and he promised me lunch if I asked a girl out at the bar.”

“That’s so disrespectful,” Shiro said disapprovingly. 

“Shiro,” Keith said exasperatedly, “Stop. I was single and a little too willing to get free lunch.”

“Free lunch for a hookup. I fear that you’re straying from the path of our good lord,” Shiro said mockingly. 

“Shut your mouth,” Keith hissed. “Like I was saying, I only agreed because he said he was going to buy my lunch the next day. A girl walked in, and she was actually pretty cute, so I talked to her.”

“You talked,” Shiro said suspiciously. “If she’s pregnant, I don’t think that all you did was ‘talk’.”

“Shiro! Let me finish!”

“Fine.”

“So we talked and she didn’t pay attention to me until I said that I was in med school. We started talking about our jobs and bam, it turns out she works in the medical field too! So I’m here, completely impressed, and I ask her who she is.”

“And let me guess,” Shiro said dryly, “she said no.”

“She said that she was a girl in a bar, so I said, well I’m just a guy in a bar! So we talked more and ended up getting completely wasted, and Lance dropped me off home with her because she refused to tell us where she lived.”

“Remind me to never sit on your couch the next time I visit,” Shiro shuddered. “Just imagining what you did…”

“I have one good arm left,” Keith said threateningly. “Do not test me.”

“I still don’t understand. She didn’t tell you her name or did you have the classic Keith-itis that doesn’t let you remember people’s names?”

“I guess?” Keith said, scratching the back of his neck. “I couldn’t remember her name at all the next morning. I just know that she left me with nothing except a ‘thanks for the good time’ on a small note. There was no name or number, nothing!”

“Poor Keith,” Shiro pouted in fake sympathy, “not knowing if the girl was satisfied enough. You truly let yourself go wild when you’re not under adult supervision, huh?”

“Why are you like this? Mom would kill you if she heard you say things like that.”

“Actually, mom would kill you for hooking up with a girl and not even making an attempt to tell her the truth,” Shiro said dryly. “I’m not an expert on this, but you have to tell her.”

“How?!”

“Definitely before she gives birth and has to raise the kid alone,” Shiro replied. 

“Believe me, she won’t raise that kid alone. Not if her boyfriend has anything to say about it,” Keith mumbled. 

Shiro gasped. “She had a boyfriend? Keith, what in the world are you doing?! First hookups and now a homewrecker? You really _are_ straying from the path of our good lord!”

“I didn’t know until after!” Keith’s said defensively. “Come on, Shiro. I need some advice!”

“I have this strange feeling that I know who you’re talking about, but I can’t put my finger on it,” Shiro said suspiciously. 

“You’re useless. Go fix someone’s brain or something, save a life!”

“Speaking of saving lives…”

“If you bring up my sudden arrhythmia I’m going to throw myself off the roof.”

“Why did Pidge have to resuscitate you? What happened in there?” Shiro asked worriedly.

“I don’t know,” Keith sighed. “One minute I’m half asleep, and the next thing I know, I’m having trouble breathing and I’m suffocating on my pillow being pressed over my face!”

“How did you not see who it was? That’s a serious offence that I have to report to the chief,” Shiro frowned. “Was it someone you knew? Anyone from the hospital?”

“I don’t know,” Keith grunted frustratedly. “All I know is that I almost died and that Dr. Holt brought me back to life. I didn’t die, and that’s the important part.”

“If you died that would’ve been a real bummer,” Lance called out from the dorway, smirking when he saw Keith groan. “How’s it hanging, mullet? I see you survived your surgery.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Keith!” Shiro gasped. 

“What? It’s a joke,” Keith said dryly. “Hey Lance, how many times have I said that I want to die without actually dying?”

“I’ve lost count. Hey, where’s your doctor? I thought she’d be here since you two are all...you know…” Lance made a motion with his hand, gesturing towards Keith.

“Pregnant?” He asked.

Shiro snorted loudly. “Yeah, you’re definitely pregnant, Keith. Totally amazing.”

“Shut your mouth, Shiro.”

“Yikes,” Lance winced, “did the doctor give you extra cranky meds or what? You seem to be more pissed off than usual.”

“It’s because he found out that he accidentally impregnated someone,” Shiro shrugged. “It happens.”

“Wait, what?! Dude!” Lance shrieked, “you’ve been sleeping around? With who?!”

“So much for secrecy,” Keith mumbled sarcastically, shooting Shiro a glare. “I haven’t been sleeping around. I’m not like you, you know.”

“Okay first of all, rude. Second of all, what the cheese? You’re a dad? What kind of chick in her right senses would hook up with...you…”

His eyes went wide as the pieces suddenly clicked, his jaw dropping. 

“Wait, is it the bar chick?! Dude…”

“Please don’t say her name,” Keith pleaded. “Shiro is going to kill me!”

“Shiro is right here and curious to know why Lance looks so shocked about this mystery bar girl,” Shiro said, furrowing his brows suspiciously. “Do you know who she is?”

“I mean, I kinda just figured it out, but I can’t be too sure you know? Best not to tell you and bring up false accusations,” Lance babbled, smiling nervously. “So Keith, how about that surgery? Do you feel better?”

“Some jackass tried to kill me in the PACU,” Keith said in disgust. “Katie had to revived me there after performing half of a ventricle repair on Shiro’s ex, which is completely amazing! Oh by the way, how is he?”

“Lotor managed to stitch him all up, so he’s fine,” Shiro sighed. “I haven’t actually spoken to him because he’s unconscious but, you know how it is.”

“Hey, at least your ex didn’t steal your wallet after hooking up with you at a bar,” Lance snorted. “I’m pretty sure one of the nurses here is that same girl. The one at the front desk keeps looking at me weird.”

“Hello? I almost died in the recovery room,” Keith said indignantly. “You could at least act a little bit more concerned, you know?”

“If you almost died there, why are you here? Shouldn’t the nurses be checking up on you there?” Lance asked in confusion. 

“Katie pulled some strings and stayed with me until she was sure that I wasn’t going to die,” Keith said with a smile. “We talked and she agreed to going out for lunch with me.”

Lance blinked. “I’m sorry, the doctor who’s dating the head of cardio agreed to go on a date with you, a medical school student?”

“It’s a….friend date,” Keith winced. 

Shiro grimaced. “Try not to look so pained when you say it, will you? Oh, if you actually try to go out with her, please do it soon. I would hate to have you leave someone else pregnant.”

Lance snorted loudly, he and Keith locking eyes. 

“Believe me, I don’t think he’ll do that ever again.”

Shiro raised a brow. “Okay, you two are creeping me out. What are you saying?”

“We’re not doing anything,” Keith said tiredly. “Can you please go away? I’m pretty sure Katie said you had a craniotomy scheduled for today.”

“Pushed back until tomorrow because Alfor suddenly decided that I have a life that doesn’t involve cracking peoples heads open,” Shiro sighed. “I’m going home. I would try and pull some strings to try and take you home today, but I’d be fired.”

“If you take me home I’d be sure to die just to get you fired,” Keith said dryly. 

“Thank you. I really appreciate that.”

“Oh, he’s up!” Hunk said cheerfully from the doorway. “That’s good. How you feeling, Keith?”

“I want to eat something,” he complained. “Do you guys have any takeout?”

“Why would there be takeout at a hospital? They’re doctors,” Lance snorted. “They can eat junk food when they’re home.”

“Question answered,” Hunk said with a laugh. “But seriously, you’re fine? No pain?”

“Nope. Doctor Holt did a pretty good job, wouldn’t you say so?” Keith asked with a grin. “She’s amazing.”

“Still smitten, I see,” Hunk smirked. “I thought it was just the meds talking, but I’m not so sure about that anymore.”

“They’re going on a friend date,” Shiro said with a laugh, "A _friend_ date. I didn’t even know that that was a thing until Keith said they were doing it!”

Keith rolled his eyes. “It literally just means lunch or dinner together. Calm yourself, Shiro. You went on plenty of friend dates with Allura, and you called them that too even after she kissed you on your second one.”

Lance let out a wheeze at his side, grinning widely. “Wait, you’re the one who Doctor Altea is engaged to? Dude, you found yourself a freaking angel!”

“Thanks, I know,” Shiro smiled. “Keith, I won’t hesitate.”

“Try me,” Keith flared back, narrowing his eyes. “Holt will be up your ass before you know it.”

“Even in pregnancy she still scares me,” Shiro shuddered. 

“Which doesn’t make sense because you’re like, wayyy older and taller than her,” Hunk grinned. “She’s literally the height of your kneecaps.”

“I know, but what terrifies me is that she knows enough about the heart and brain to purposefully murder me in my sleep,” Shiro replied. “She’s scary.”

“Not scarier than you during your clinical trial,” Pidge called out from the doorway. 

Keith immediately brightened up, his brows shooting up upon seeing her in a light green sweater and some blue jeans. “Hey, you’re actually going home!”

“Alfor said something about me spending too much time at the hospital, so I kinda have to,” she grumbled. “Besides, I’m tired.”

“Performing a solo heart surgery will do that to you,” Hunk smirked. “So how’d it feel to one up Lotor?”

“Amazing,” she grinned widely. “I got to explain to the patient’s family everything and it just felt so right. I feel like an actual surgeon now!”

“You’d feel more like a surgeon if you did neuro,” Shiro sulked. 

“I can do both,” Pidge beamed. “After today, I’m invincible. I performed an emergency thoracotomy and bam! I’m suddenly standing there with no idea where my attending is, and the patient is dying on the table–it was just amazing!”

Keith stared at her in pure awe as she rambled on about her surgery, his eyes softening as she made wild gestures with her hands. It was like she had found a deluxe box of crayons and endless paper, albeit they weren’t crayons, but rather a scalpel and a solo surgery. 

“I told you that you were an amazing surgeon,” he said softly, the girl beaming with pride. 

“You also said I operated on your heart when I did an appendectomy,” she laughed. “You are not the most reliable person, Keith.”

“That hurt,” he relied, putting a hand up to his heart, “that hurt so bad.”

“Alright you two, enough with the flirting!” Lance grinned cheekily, taking pleasure in watching them both blush. “When can we take mullet head here back home?”

“Three days tops,” Hunk smiled. “Sorry buddy, but you added another day to your stay here after almost dying in the PACU, which, by the way, what was that all about?”

“Ugh, not you too,” Keith grumbled. “I’m fine, Hunk. Seriously! All he did was try to kill me which obviously didn’t work.”

“How did the security cameras not pick it up?” Pidge frowned. “I know the nurses were busy, but that’s no excuse to just miss and attempted murder.”

“I don’t know,” Keith huffed, “But I’d prefer if we stopped talking about it. Drop it.”

Pidge sighed. “Why can’t you be nice everytime we talk? It’s like you have three different personalities inside of you.”

“Oh yeah? Which ones?”

“The nice one, the jerk one, and the flirty one,” she said matter of factly. “You’re absolutely weird.”

“In my defense, it’s better to be weird than just a part of the crowd,” Keith said with a stiff shake of his head. “Hey, can one of you get me a wheelchair tomorrow? I want to roam around the hospital for a while.”

“You can’t just roam around the hospital,” Pidge snorted. “A resident has to help you get around for fresh air. Besides, you leave in like three days. That’s only for our patients who have a long recovery time ahead of them.”

“I mean,” Hunk grinned, “You are the resident on his case. If anyone has to push him around the hospital, it should be you.”

“She’s pregnant,” Shiro reminded him. 

“Not handicapped, you moron,” Pidge and Keith hissed at the same time. 

“Seriously, did no one just hear me? I’m three months pregnant and I just performed a freaking heart surgery by myself! And he didn’t code at all once he was open! I think I deserve a little bit more OR time, don’t you think so?”

“Didn’t your jerky boyfriend steal it right after?” Keith asked. 

“I did the most important thing though,” Pidge grinned. “I kept him alive.”

“Impressive,” Keith nodded. “I can’t believe you’re only a third year resident and already flying solo on hearts.”

“You sound like a creep,” she giggled. “Let me remind you that you’re the med school student here, which makes you inferior to me.”

“Who convinced Hunk to let you do my appy? Oh yeah,” Keith grinned, “it was me.”

“Ah yes, I’m eternally grateful for that,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Operating on lightsaber guy’s appendix. I’m so proud.”

“I still can’t believe everyone calls me that!” Keith huffed exasperatedly. “Like, come on. It’s not even original!”

Pidge laughed. “Well, be thankful it’s not double o seven. That’s what everyone called Matt after he killed his first patient during his first surgery.”

“That’s going to be Lance,” Keith said. “He can’t tell a leg apart from a foot.”

“Hey!”

Pidge grinned. “Yeah, whatever. You guys go back to doing whatever it was that you were doing. I am going home.”

“Do you have a ride?” Shiro perked up. “You can crash at Allura and I’s place tonight if you still feel bad.”

“Ah, no,” she said with a small smile. “I’m getting a ride home with Matt. Don’t worry about me.”

“He’s Shiro,” Keith said in disgust. “It’s his job to worry.”

“I know,” Pidge sighed. She smiled warmly at Keith before pulling out a pen from her purse, writing something down quickly on his cast. Once she was done, she stood up and grinned. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kogane. Try not to die again, okay?”

“I make no promises,” he said with a slight grin. 

Pidge laughed as she turned on her heels, walking out the room with her hair flowing down her back, free from her ponytail, Keith realized. He grinned. So she had taken his advice. 

“What’s on your cast?” Hunk asked, trying to peer over at his arm. 

“Hey, I get to see first!” Lance said indignantly, pushing Hunk away. “What did she write? Is it about the thing?”

“The thing?” Shiro echoed in confusion. “What thing?”

“Nothing!” All three boys shouted, Keith still trying to fight Hunk and Lance off. 

“Hey! Hands off my cast!”

“Oh my god, it’s her number!” Lance screeched. “Dude, you got her number!”

* * *

Pidge smirked as she heard the loud screech come from Keith’s room, shaking her head as she began to walk towards the elevator. 

In hindsight, it was dumb to give him her number, but hey. She actually liked him, and he was good company. It was better than the silent treatment that Lotor usually gave her. 

“You seem to be in a chipper mood.”

Speak of the devil. 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “I am? I didn’t notice.”

“Oh come on now, don’t be like that,” Lotor sighed exasperatedly as the elevator doors closed behind him. “You know that I don’t mean any harm.”

“Mhm. Of course. What’s next, you’re going to beg for an apology?”

Lotor rolled his eyes. “I am not going to beg. I’m simply going to offer you to accept my apology for doubting you and going behind your back.”

“Begging,” she said with a small smirk. 

“It is not,” he huffed. “I’m offering my apologies.”

“For what, exactly? For kicking me off my actual solo surgery or for being wrong about my surgical abilities?” Pidge inquired, looking up at him. 

“I guess for both,” Lotor sighed. “I shouldn’t have kicked you off of the solo surgery knowing how much it meant to you. I just thought that there would be a better opportunity for you.”

“Righttt,” Pidge said suspiciously. “Like what?”

“Like a heart transplant or something more interesting than a valve replacement,” Lotor explained as they walked out of the elevator. “You need something challenging.”

“Okay no, you don’t get to make excuses. You promised it to me so early on that I was practically over the moon about doing my first solo heart surgery! I haven’t touched a scalpel in what feels like forever because everyone thinks that just because I have a kid growing inside of me, I’ll puke at the sight of blood. It’s not fair, Lotor.”

“That’s not what was running through my mind when I gave the surgery to Acxa,” Lotor said gently. “I know that you can do better than a valve replacement. Besides, do you think I actually gave it to her? She was just going to help, not do the entire thing. She’s not capable enough to do one by herself just yet.”

“Then why tell me I’m going to do it if I’m not? This isn’t how people communicate,” Pidge said exasperatedly. “You can’t say something as big as that and just pull back.”

“I know, and I can assure you that I feel terrible about it,” Lotor said, “but let me tell you something else.”

“Ugh. What now,” Pidge grumbled. 

“The fact that you performed half of a surgery that I didn’t learn to do completely through until my fifth year only proved to me just how an amazing heart surgeon you are,” Lotor said with a small smile. 

“You did everything right, and the sutures were correctly placed. You were doing everything right up until the moment I arrived, and that was direct confirmation that you need a bigger challenge. You are an extremely good surgeon, Pidge.”

Pidge lowered her gaze. “You don’t mean that.”

“Except I do,” Lotor replied. “You’re so focused on trying to get out of my specialty that you completely ignore how good you’re getting, how familiarized you are with the heart. Your training has paid off marvelously.”

Pidge slowly smirked. “I am pretty good, huh?”

“Extremely so,” Lotor agreed. “One day you might just replace me as head of cardio,” he teased. 

“Please. If your arrogant ass has been around this long, I’m convinced that you’ll never leave,” Pidge laughed quietly. 

“Don’t be to sure about that,” Lotor smiled slightly. “Even surgeons get tired of operating everyday. I might just take a vacation to the Bahamas.”

“You never do anything except work,” Pidge shook her head. “As if I’d believe you.”

“You know me so well.”

Pidge smiled slightly. “I guess I do.”

They continued walking towards the entrance in comfortable silence, ignoring the looks that they received as they went about their way. Deep down inside, Pidge agreed with them. She shouldn’t be with him and accept his apologies so eagerly after he doubted her, but she was young and he was a good teacher. 

Pulling out a water bottle from her bag, she rolled her eyes and cast her gaze to the side. 

Man, now she really wished she’d never screwed around with an attending as an intern. 

“So how is our lightsaber patient?” 

Pidge choked on her water, stopping abruptly in the hospital entrance. Lotor looked at her in alarm, reaching out to help her. 

“No,” she coughed, “I’m fine. I’m fine!”

“You don’t look fine,” Lotor said pointedly. “What’s wrong? All I did was ask an innocent question.”

“Lightsaber guy,” she echoed, before bursting out into a full blown fit of giggles. “Lightsaber guy!”

“Yes?” Lotor said, tone full of uncertainty. 

“He’s fine,” Pidge smiled. “Everyone is placing bets on who won the fight.”

“Betting on a patient that no one knows?” Lotor huffed as he took a sip of water from her bottle, “the immaturity of the staff never fails to disappoint me.”

“You do know that lightsaber guy is Shiro’s younger brother, right?”

Now it was Lotor’s turn to choke on the water, his face puffing up as he pounded on his chest. 

“He...he is? Oh,” he said faintly, “I didn’t know.”

“You’d think that with the way you stalk through the records of the people I treat you’d know a thing or two about their family. And hey, give that back,” she said, snatching her bottle back from him. 

“I do not stalk through your patient’s records,” Lotor said indignantly. 

“And I’m not pregnant,” she deadpanned. “Give it up, Lotor. Everyone knows that you can’t go a minute without knowing where I am, even the patients!”

“Well that’s none of their business,” Lotor said firmly as they approached his car. “Our relationship is just between you and I, not them. I hope you do realize that.”

“Okay, just stop,” she sighed as she stopped walking, instead turning around to face him. 

He stopped in his tracks too, looking at her expectantly. “Stop what?”

“Stop acting like you own me and have control over me!” She said exasperatedly. “You’re not my fiancé anymore. You gave up all rights you had to boss me around when you started yelling and blaming me for something I had no control over.”

“Not this again,” Lotor groaned. “I am not controlling you, Katie. You’re simply overreacting to nothing! What have I done to grant you the right to yell at me today?”

“The fact that you’re acting like you didn’t do anything wrong, that’s what! You always do this, even after you yell at me for doing nothing wrong. I operated on my patient, my patient, and you yelled at me for doing something other than cardio! I really do not understand you,” she said frustratedly. 

“Is it really wrong of me to want you to only do cardio? It’s all I’ve trained you to do, and it’s something you love as well! I’m not the wrong person here,” Lotor flared back angrily. 

“No, you are,” she spat. “You yell at me for doing an appendectomy which I had to do to save my patient’s life, then you kick me out of the surgery that I had full control over because I’m not an attending. I don’t need an attending to watch over me, especially you!”

“You know it’s against hospital protocol to operate on someone of you don’t have an attending in the room with you,” Lotor replied, bristling with anger.

“Oh come on! You know as well as I do that that’s not the reason why you yelled at me,” she said exasperatedly. “You just don’t like being one upped by me, and you know it!”

“It was a shooting, Katie! I had other patients to deal with,” Lotor glared at her. 

“That’s not the story Acxa told me, who I trust more than you at this point,” Pidge hissed. “All you do is say how proud you are while trying to tear me down. That’s not how relationships work, Lotor! I really don’t know why I stay with you.”

“Because I’m the only one who will give you a chance,” he said darkly. “I’m the one with the money, the fame, and the talent to help you make it big out there. I’m the man who’s going to cure heart diseases, no matter how hard it may be, and with you there, you’ll be successful as well. Don’t you want that?”

“I don’t need riches to be happy,” she replied exasperatedly. “All I need is love, something that you’re not giving me. I deserve more than this, dammit!”

“But I do love you!”

“No you don’t,” she laughed bitterly. “All we do is argue over the smallest things, and you’ve gone full out creep with how much you watch my every move. You just want me at your side because you’re afraid of being alone.”

“I do not! I really do care about you,” Lotor said, digging his nails into the palm of his hand. “I love you, Katie.”

“Until you can prove it, I won’t believe it,” she said bitterly, shoving him in the chest as she made her way back to the hospital. 

“Oh, and in case you can’t read what this is, this is me breaking up with you. Have fun being lonely,” she said lowly over her shoulder. 

“If you leave now, you’ll never see another operating room,” Lotor yelled out after her. “I’ll make sure to have Alfor keep you off every surgical floor and be stuck in the delivery wing for the rest of your days! Your talent, knowledge, wasted on birthing babies. Is that what you want?!”

“What I want is a man who’s going to respect me and my choices!” She shouted, whirling around to face him. 

“You’re never getting rid of me,” he laughed. “You’ll be back once you realize how hard it is to get on without me, the one who has provided for you ever since I began dating you! Who are you going to run to? Kogane? He won’t be there like I am for you.”

“Just stop, okay?! Stop mentioning other people. This is about you and me, not anyone else in this entire hospital. If you want to do that, then I’m going to pull out the Acxa card which I know you don’t like,” she flared back angrily. 

“You can’t leave just like that. We fight and make up, it’s normal relationship!”

“No it’s not,” Pidge snarled. “This, what we have here? It’s not normal. None of this is normal! Yelling in a parking lot for everyone to hear isn’t normal, am blaming each other for everything isn’t normal either.”

“Then stop trying to argue with me when you know I’m right!” Lotor said frustratedly. 

“No,” she chuckled darkly, “you’re not right, and I’m going back into that hospital and getting my brother to drive me home. I am not going anywhere with you today.”

“You have nowhere to go. You practically gave up your apartment to live with me,” Lotor said indignantly. 

“I’ll figure it out,” she hissed before spinning on her heels and stomping back into the hospital. 

She ignored Lotor’s calls as she made her way back into the hospital, shooting heated glares at every person that dared look in her general vicinity. She didn’t know where she was going, or where the hell her brother was, but she needed to get away from Lotor. 

Her feet ended up taking her to the one place where she knew she was going to be comforted. Third floor, first room in the wing. She didn’t even realize she was there until she heard his voice call out to her. 

“Woah, hey,” Keith said in surprise as he spotted her standing his doorway. “Are you okay?”

That was all it took for the dam to break. All those pent up emotions that she had fought hard to keep down all day finally took a toll on her as she broke down crying in his doorway, her shoulders sagging as she lowered her head down in shame. 

Keith’s eyes widened. “Oh no...come here…”

He motioned for her to walk towards him, Pidge shaking as she trudged towards him. She came to a stop at the side of his bed, her lips quivering and eyes full of tears. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing…I try so hard and it’s never enough for anyone…”

“Don’t say that,” Keith said softly, reaching out a hand to grasp hers. “Who told you that? You’re more than enough, Katie.”

“I feel so useless,” she sobbed. “Everything I do just gets judged by him, and I can’t go one day without being challenged just because he wants to protect his ego. I don’t know what I’m doing with him anymore, I really don’t.”

“Did you guys have another fight?”

“In the freaking parking lot in front of most of our coworkers,” she said miserably. “I tried breaking up with him, but he’s right. I’m dependent on him for almost everything; my salary, my surgical opportunities, my fame is all because of him. I owe him so much…”

“You don’t owe him anything if he’s not treating you right,” Keith said firmly, squeezing her hands. “You don’t have to feel obligated to go back to him. You’re an incredibly talented surgeon on your own, with or without him.”

“He’s taught me everything I know,” she sniffled. “Everything I’ve dreamed of is only becoming a possibility because he’s helping me through everything. Without him, I’m nothing!”

“No,” Keith declared firmly, pulling her down to sit on his bed, “You’re not you because of him. You’re not nothing; you’re everything. Your surgical skills were there, he just taught you how to operate on live bodies instead of corpses. You can perform surgeries you haven’t done in ages off the top of your head flawlessly, and that’s only the tip of the iceberg!”

“He’s going to take everything away from me if I don’t go back to him,” she said quietly. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Be the strong independent woman that you are, of course,” Keith said. “You’re not who you are thanks to him. You’re you because you fought the battle to get here, with his help, but you did it by yourself. You’ve gone on without him before, and even if he strips you of everything, you can only get up and start again after hitting rock bottom.”

Pidge stared at him quietly for a few second before wiping her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. “How come you’re so philosophical and make everything seem so clear? I don’t understand you, Kogane.”

“It’s not as good as Shiro’s ‘patience yields focus’ though, right?”

Pidge snorted, her tears finally disappearing. “No, I guess it’s not.”

“Good, because I never want to be like Shiro,” he shuddered. “He’s too old.”

“You’re going to turn thirty in two years,” Pidge reminded him with a small smile. 

“Oops.”

Pidge laughed, before flashing him a small shy smile. “Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” she said quietly, a blush spreading over her cheeks, “for everything. I know we just met and all, but you’ve been such a big help with my stupid relationship issues that don’t involve you.”

Keith resisted the urge to groan and instead flashed her a warm smile. “Don’t mention it. I like helping you. You make me feel like there’s actually something to look forward to once I graduate med school.”

“Ha,” she chuckled, “I wouldn’t say so. I’m like a black hole draining the light out of people. I’m not special.”

“But you are to me,” Keith said earnestly. “I’m not joking when I say that you’re talented. You are; it’s just up to you to realize just how much potential you have.”

Pidge smiled softly. “You’re going to make a good boyfriend to whoever dates you in the future, you know?”

“I desperately hope that’s you,” he said while stroking her knuckles with her thumb. 

“Keith…”

“You know I want you,” he said quietly, moving his face closer towards hers. 

“I can’t...we can’t…you’re a patient,” she replied, her head moving closer towards his as well. 

“To hell with that,” he mumbled as their noses pressed together, their lips millimeters apart from one another. “You’re the one that I choose above everything.”

“Yeah?” She asked breathlessly. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, leaning in even closer. 

Just as they were about to kiss, someone walked into the room, their shoes clacking loudly on the ground. Pidge and Keith both jumped and separated, faces blood red as they stared at the woman in the doorway. 

“Hi, Keith!” Allura said brightly before taking note of the other person’s presence in the room. “Oh, and you too, Pidge! Did Lotor not take you home with him or are you on call tonight?”

“Nope. We’re on one of those days,” Pidge said briskly. “I need to crash at either Matt’s or your place tonight.”

“I’ll be happy to let you stay with us tonight,” Allura smiled. “You’ll have to explain to me what happened though, alright? I do fear for your mental health sometimes, and the health of your body. You are pregnant, after all.”

“Believe me, if the baby is anything like me, he’ll be just fine,” Pidge smiled slightly. “We’re warriors.”

“I can attest to that,” Keith said, his face still a big red. “Hey, you are going to push me around for fresh air tomorrow, right?”

“It’s my job, so…”

“Right,” Keith chuckled awkwardly. “Well, I guess you should get going. You really do need the rest to be at the top of your game and all.”

“Wel, Yeah,” Pidge mumbled, face still hot. “Um, I’ll be out with you in a sec, Allura. I just gotta find Matt and tell him I’ll be with you guys tonight.”

“That’s fine,” Allura said dismissively. “We were going to go to The Pub anyways with him before heading home. It is Friday night, after all.”

“Right,” Pidge smacked her forehead with her pal, “I forgot. Well, I’m game. Just no alcohol for me. You know, Veronica said that if I drink alcohol my baby might have three heads.”

Allura nodded understandingly. “Ah, of course.” She glanced around the room before smirking. “Do you want to get some crack cocaine?”

A bubble of laughter escaped Pidge’s lips as she shook her head, grinning widely at Allura. “Sure.”

“I hope that’s just a code word for something that isn’t illegal,” Keith said in slight alarm. 

Pidge smiled at him. “Don’t worry. It’s legal if Allura has it.”

Allura grinned. “I’ll meet you in the lobby, alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll just check up on Keith’s vital’s once more before I leave.”

“Okay,” Allura sang as she winked at her. “Don’t take too long!”

“I won’t,” Pidge promised as Allura walked out of the room.

“Phew,” she sighed in relief. “I thought she’d never leave. I’ll just make sure your stats and vitals are okay before I leave.”

“Mhm,” Keith said, staring at her as she moved around his hospital bed. 

They continued to stay in a calm silence until Pidge was done with her exam, seemingly satisfied with everything. 

“Everything looks fine. I’ll be back tomorrow in the morning,” she smiled. 

“No goodnight kiss?” He called out before he could stop himself. 

Pidge’s smile slipped, her brows shooting up in surprise. Her face flushed red, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. 

She looked around quickly before sighing, and as soon as she made sure no one was looking, she leaned down to press a small pick to his cheek. 

Keith’s eyes widened comically in surprise as she quickly stood up straight, bruh if their faces stained in what he felt would be permanent red. 

“Goodnight, Keith,” she said softly before walking out of the room, closing the door on her eyes out. 

Keith only looked after her in absolute awe as she made her way out of the hall towards the elevator, spotting the tiniest of smiles on her face as she glanced back briefly at his room. 

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself, the corners of his lips curling up into a lovestruck smile as he fell backwards into his pillow. 

This girl, the one who he hadn’t seen since their one night stand still managed to drive him crazy. Her smile, her laugh, her attitude, he loved it all. 

“Fuck,” he whispered again, realizing just how deep his feelings for her ran. 

He was in love with the mother of his child, the woman who he had fallen absolutely head over heels for at a bar the first night they met. Go figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! I wanted to get this out here before season 8 airs and completely destroys me, and I'm so happy I was able to do it! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and it was an honor flying with you all during this entire Voltron ride. <3


	6. I Did Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Pidge have to work together to treat a familiar face in need of a heart transplant. At the same time, things only get more tense between Keith and Lotor, who hate each other for various reasons, and Pidge finally finds out why she’s so attracted to Keith in the first place.

“I’m pretty sure that you broke your leg,” Pidge said as she poked at the injury on a man’s leg in front of her. “We can get you an ortho consult to see if it’s really bad.”

“Thank you,” the man said gratefully, sighing in relief. 

“I’ll let an intern help take you upstairs to radiology before we take a course of action,” she supplied with a smile before closing the curtain and taking the chart with her, stepping back into the emergency room. 

She let out a sigh before running a hand through her hair, staring at the chart in her hands. For some reason, she had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something was wrong, but she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was. 

She sighed and spun around on her heels, which turned out to be a mistake as she proceeded to crash into someone, who helped her stand up straight after she stumbled backwards. 

“Are you alright?”

Pidge let out a grunt of annoyance, glaring up at the man in front of her. “I was fine until you showed up. Can’t you stay on one floor and leave me on another? I really hate looking at your face right now.”

Lotor frowned. “I came to consult you for a possible heart transplant, Katie.”

Pidge huffed. “Why me? You have Acxa. Let her help you.”

“I would not ask you to scrub in on this if it were just any ordinary transplant, but I need you on this case,” Lotor said, his face serious. 

Pidge frowned. “Again, why?”

“The patient requested that you work on this case with me,” Lotor said, glancing behind him at the front desk. “Leave your chartwork to an intern. I need you with me today.”

“I don’t think so,” Pidge said with a false sweet smile. “Need I remind you that you threatened to send me to work on the vagina squad?”

“It’s called delivering babies, Katie,” Lotor said with a small sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look, I was never going to send you to work with...the vagina squad,” he said slowly.

Pidge snorted. “Say it without the pain, Lotor. You know why they’re called that.”

“Look, I’m not sending you to work with them,” Lotor huffed. “Your talent is sorely needed in cardio.”

“You have other residents to help you. I highly doubt that the patient requested me, a girl who hasn’t interacted with anyone outside of this hospital for a long ass time, to help them for a surgery. I’m not famous.”

“The other residents are pinheads,” Lotor said in disgust. “They don’t know a ventricle apart from an aorta.”

Pidge shrugged. “You put me on Shiro’s service yesterday. Talk to him if you want, but not me. You made your choice, and I’m making mine now.”

“This isn’t about our relationship, and it sure isn’t about winning you back,” Lotor said gruffly. “I will work on my personality if that’s what you want, but this isn’t about us right now. The patient requested you, and if you take a look at the case, you’ll know why.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right. You practically banned me from the OR yesterday, and now I’m supposed to just accept a surgery request? There is no way–”

“Just look at the chart,” Lotor frowned, handing her the chart in his hands. “He requested you.”

Pidge looked at him suspiciously before opening up the chart, skimming it with a small frown. Once she looked at the name, she let out a small gasp. 

“Is this…?”

“Yes,” Lotor confirmed with a nod. “He specifically requested you, and I believe it’s because he was there to witness you work your magic with your solo surgery.”

Pidge frowned as she began walking towards the elevator, Lotor following closely behind her. 

“But why? He seems healthy enough. Why would he need heart surgery?”

“Alas, a defected heart can be deceiving on the outside,” Lotor mused sadly, stepping into the elevator. “He acts all jolly and peppy, but his heart has been worsening by the second ever since he arrived here. I trust that you can assist with this surgery?”

“Of course,” she said softly, opening up the chart again. “He’s lived with heart disease for this long? He shouldn’t even be alive at this point!”

“Heart pumps can only do so much,” Lotor replied with a small frown. “A heart transplant is his best option now. He’s been on the list for years, but only now is there a heart ready for him. Acxa be in charge of transporting the heart from John Hopkins to here while you take the heart out from our patient and then reattach the new one tomorrow.”

“That’s...so much,” Pidge breathed out. “Are you sure it’ll be successful?”

“I promised Romelle I’d do anything to help her brother, and I intend on keeping my promise,”  
Lotor said stoically, stepping out of the elevator once they reached the third floor. 

“And you’re sure that this has nothing to do with the fact that we broke things off?” Pidge questioned him, her tone slightly suspicious. 

“I already answered that,” Lotor said with a frown. 

“So you’re not going to fight to keep me?”

“You make it sound like I’m an actual jackass,” Lotor with a roll of his eyes. “Tell me, have I actually told you anything incriminating or hit you? I’m not abusive.”

“You’re manipulative,” she shot back, glaring at him, “which is why I’m so freaked out by you not begging me to come back to you.”

“Trust me,” Lotor said dryly, “If you come back to me, it’s because it’s your choice. If you want to throw everything I gave you and helped you achieve, then that’s on you. If you want to succeed, then you’ll come back.”

“So you are trying to get me back,” she scoffed. “Wow. Nothing changed.”

“Listen,” Lotor said, coming to a stop in front of his patient’s room, “the choice is yours. I am an excellent teacher, and if you want to learn, you’re going to have to come to me. It’s up to you to decide if you want to be an outstanding surgeon or just ordinary like everyone else.”

He shot her one last final look before pushing open the door, gesturing out towards his patient, who was sitting up in his bed and laughing at something that his bedside companion said. 

“She acts all tough, but she’s sweet. Don’t let her angry face scare you away,” he said with a grin. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Keith said with a small chuckle. 

“Be quiet, Bandor,” Romelle said exasperatedly. “Lotor is here.”

“Why is there another patient in here?” Lotor questioned Pidge, raising a brow. “Aren’t you the resident on his case?”

“Keith, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be on bed rest,” she said while glaring down at him. 

“It’s my last day here,” Keith replied with a frown. “Besides, I don’t like staying put in one place for too long.”

“Amen,” Bandor said bravely before bursting into a fit of giggles. 

“Help,” Romelle said, looking up at Lotor helplessly. 

“I’m afraid that you’re going to have to leave the room,” Lotor said with pursed lips. “We have to talk to the patient...alone.”

“Yeah, because that’s what you want,” Keith said sarcastically. “Fine, I’ll leave. But I need Dr. Holt to escort me back to my room. Protocol and everything, right?”

“She needs to explain the procedure to the patient–”

“She is the resident on my case,” Keith said with a menacing glare. 

“But she’s the resident on a far more important case than your appendix and lightsaber fight,” Lotor said, a vein in his temple throbbing. “I can hardly see why you need her–”

“It’s hospital protocol for the resident on a case—no matter how small it is—to take care of their patient until their time of discharge. You can’t fool me. I’m a fourth year med school student,” Keith said with a small smirk. 

“You’re not an attending,” Lotor said crossly. “I have more power than any stupid protocol here, and I say that you get taken out by a nurse.”

“Oh for crying out loud, just let her take him!” Romelle shouted, throwing her hands up in the air exasperatedly. “So you’re an attending? Who cares?! He’s a patient just as much as Bandor. Besides, he’s not dying yet. Five minutes more won’t kill him!”

Pidge hid her smile behind Bandor’s chart, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she turned her attention to Keith. The man smirked, looking proud of himself as Lotor pinched the bridge of his nose, glaring at him. 

“Fine!” He grunted frustratedly. “You better be back here in five or else.”

“Your threats are empty,” Pidge said dryly. “Bandor requested I help. You can’t kick me off the case.”

“Such a love triangle,” Bandor murmured in amazement. “Who will she choose though?”

“Just let the doctors work,” Romelle said, slapping the back of his head lightly with her hand. 

Pidge rolled her eyes in amusement, turning to stand behind Keith’s wheelchair. 

“Even in sickness you’re still your crackass self.”

“I’m charming,” Bandor said with a grin. “Hey Keith! Remember what I told you!”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” he chuckled before leaning his head back to smile up at Pidge. “Hey.”

Pidge resisted the urge to smile, instead shaking her head. “Let’s just get you back to your room.”

She wheeled him out of the room, Keith still sporting a smug grin that he had used to taunt Lotor just a few minutes ago. As soon as they were out of the cardio wing, Pidge leaned down to slap the back of his head. 

“You do that again and I really am going to let a nurse come get you,” she scolded him. 

“It was worth it,” Keith shrugged. “You know, he’s a really chill dude. He told me a lot about you.”

“Oh great,” Pidge sighed exasperatedly, “another stalker in my life.”

Keith chuckled. “You know I wouldn’t do that.”

Pidge arched a brow. “Do I? You escaped your room and managed to get all the way here to the cardio wing. I have a right to be suspicious.”

“Another nurse brought me here after Bandor requested that I be brought to him,” Keith said with a small smirk. “Nyma, I think her name was?”

“We need to get you out of here before the rest of the staff start treating you like royalty,” Pidge mumbled as she pushed the doors to the general surgery patient rooms. 

“Ha,” Keith snorted, “as if Shiro would let them treat me wrong.”

“Exactly why we need to get you out of here. Also, you’re not a fourth year med student. Why’d you lie?” She asked, wheeling him into his room. 

“He was being an insane jackass and acting like I didn’t know anything about the medical field or even hospitals. I’ve witnessed Shiro and Matt use their powers as attendings the few times I’ve visited,” Keith said dryly. 

“It only works because everyone loves Matt for some reason and everyone thinks Shiro is Doctor McDreamy,” Pidge said with a roll of her eyes, helping Keith up into his bed. 

“That’s disgusting,” Keith shuddered. “Do all of you just give names to every doctor here?”

“Lotor is cardio god, Shiro is McDreamy, and Matt has been dubbed McSteamy after he slept with a bunch of nurses here before moving on to his girlfriend,” Pidge replied, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Matt? McSteamy? I think that should be given to someone else,” Keith snorted. “He’s a pile of twigs. He’s like Lance, but with longer hair. You get what I’m saying?”

Pidge smiled. “Yeah, I get it. Uh,” she said, glancing back at the door, “I really have to go before Lotor kicks my ass. We may be broken up, but Bandor requested me to do his heart transplant tomorrow.”

“So you’re forced to work with your ex,” Keith said suspiciously. “Are you sure Bandor didn’t pick you just for that reason?”

“Bandor is Bandor,” Pidge said tiredly. “He does what he wants and gets what he wants because he’s related to a paramedic who happens to be best friends with Allura and is literally the only nurse everyone loves.”

“Wow. What am I, chopped liver?”

“Nope,” Pidge said with a grin, “you’re Shiro leftovers.”

“Disgusting.”

Pidge laughed before turning on her heels, walking out of the room. She barely heard Keith’s protest as she spotted Lotor standing in front of the general surgery wing, his arms crossed across his chest and his glare unforgiving. 

“What?” she snarked as she passed him, “am I suddenly not allowed to work with my patients again?”

“Oh please. If you want to ruin your own career by sleeping with a patient, then that’s on you.”

Pidge gaped at him. “I do not–!”

“I may be a man, but I am no fool,” Lotor said sharply. “You think I don’t realize things, but I do. I know a lot about you that you don’t want me to know, yet I don’t say it out loud for anyone to hear. Why? Because even though you doubt it, I care.”

Pidge scoffed. “Please. All you care about is your reputation.”

“My reputation isn’t important.”

“Really? Because that’s all you care about,” Pidge sneered. “In fact, I’d say that you value it more than our own relationship.”

Lotor narrowed his eyes. “That is not–“

“We have a patient,” Pidge said coldly. “I suggest that Dr. Sincline treats his star patient before his family wonders where you are.”

Lotor clenched his fists at his sides before stiffly nodding and pushing the door open to Bandor’s room. Pidge shuddered as she watched his scowl turn into a fake smile, one that she was accustomed to seeing every night before she went to bed. He was seething with anger, but he’d rather die than let it interfere with work or his life. That is, he didn’t let anger influence his decisions unless it was about their relationship.

Pidge inhaled sharply before walking in behind Lotor, smiling placidly as she stood directly next to him. She felt him tense up, his smile icing over just a bit when she glanced up quickly to see his reaction. 

The entire consult lasted a grand total of five minutes, with Pidge reassuring Romelle that she would do anything to help her brother. Lotor shook hands with both her and Bandor one last time before walking out of the room, Lotor holding the door open for her despite her shoving roughly past him. 

Once the door closed, Romelle let out a big sigh, sinking in her chair. 

“Are you sure that you want them working on you? It looks like if it were up to them, they’d stab each other with scalpels if they had the chance to do so.”

“She’s trained under him for three years and performed two surgeries all by herself in one day. That girl is an incredible surgeon, and I want her on my team,” Bandor said stubbornly. “Besides, as long as I’m alive, Lotor won’t lay a hand on her.”

“I thought they were happy,” Romelle frowned. “I mean, what’s happening? It’s like everything is falling apart at this hospital, including their surgeons.”

“Romi, it’s either this or Galra Hospital. You hate the Galra. Besides, Lotor and Pidge will do a great job. They aren’t called heart surgeons for no reason,” Bandor said with a smile. 

“I sure hope you’re right.”

* * *

Lotor scanned the area with his eyes, frowning when he didn’t spot Pidge at any of the tables outside. He groaned quietly, turning around on his heels, only to smack directly into Ezor.

“Hey, watch it,” she grumbled, glaring at him slightly.

“My apologies, Ezor. Do you know where Katie is, by any chance? I’ve been looking for her, but I can’t seem to find her anywhere,” he frowned.

“Has it ever occured to you that maybe she doesn’t want to be found? Dunno, just a thought,” Ezor snapped, her glare deepening.

“I swear, I’m not looking for her to try anything stupid,” Lotor said, holding his hands out in front of him defensively, “I just need to find her to consult about our heart transplant patient. She won’t answer any of my pages, and she needs to know what we’re going to do tomorrow.”

“If you’re having that much trouble finding the girl who you always have tabs on, then boy, you are losing your touch,” Ezor snorted, patting his shoulder before walking off. 

Lotor watched her walk up the table where Zethrid and Acxa were sitting, the two women immediately beginning to chat with her while glancing up at him. Lotor groaned before turning on his heel, walking out of the lunch area.

“Think, Lotor. If you were Katie, where would you be hiding?” He asked himself quietly, looking around the hallway he had walked in.

Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. He grunted in annoyance, making his way towards the elevator with a prominent frown. He excused himself as he got into the elevator with a few other doctors, getting off on the third floor. He made a beeline for the first door on his right, sending Nyma a small smile before walking directly into the room.

Keith snapped his head up from his laptop quickly, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

He and Lotor stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Lotor cleared his throat, turning his head in the other direction.

“Don’t tell Dr. Holt.”

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to,” Lotor replied with a frown. 

“What are you even doing here? The cardio wing is in the other direction. This is general surgery, and you’re a heart surgeon,” Keith said, wrinkling his nose.

“Yes, but the doctor I’m working with just so happened to disappear on me right when I needed her,” Lotor huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Why are you looking here? I’m pretty sure she’s operating on an aneurysm with Shiro,” Keith frowned.

Lotor’s eyes widened in realization, the man suddenly remembering that he had seen and heard Shiro talking about the aneurysm surgery with her when he had accidentally met up with them at the vending machine. 

He let out a groan of annoyance, facepalming himself. “Of course she is. I should’ve known that she wouldn’t give up a neurosurgery for a heart transplant consult.”

“I thought you kept a close tab on her,” Keith said, returning his attention to his laptop screen. “That’s what she says, anyways. You know, I really do not like you.”

“The feeling is absolutely mutual,” Lotor hissed. “What lies has she been telling you about me now? That I’m a manipulative bastard who doesn’t let her do anything? That I won’t let her operate and blame her for one upping me at times because I only care about my reputation? Is that what she’s telling you?”

“I don’t think they’re lies,” Keith said lowly, glaring at Lotor. “If anything, they sound like something that could be true. Your personality is not one that screams that you’re the kind of surgeon who cares about anything that isn’t surgery.”

“That’s not true,” Lotor snapped. “Why would you care about my relationship with her, anyways? You seem like an opportunist, if I do say so myself.”

“I didn’t steal her from you, if that’s what you’re trying to say,” Keith replied bitterly. “If she’s telling me all this, it’s because she wants to and trusts me. I’m not forcing her to stay with me, hell, we aren’t even a thing!”

“Well, that’s wise on her part,” Lotor said with a glare. “She would be throwing her entire career down the drain if she were to date a patient.”

“One day, I won’t be a patient, just like you won’t be the manipulative asshole dating her. Mark my words, Doctor Sincline, one day you’re going to regret being blinded with your need for fame and glory, and you’re going to realize what you lost.”

“I do not seek fame and glory. Those things are nice, but it is my excuse to push her to the limit. She is an extraordinary surgeon, but unless you push her, she won’t get far in her career. I push her because I care. Have I been rough with her and blamed her unjustly for things? Yes, I have, but I do still care about her. Do not judge me when you don’t know both sides of the story,” Lotor snapped.

“You’re just saying that to win her back,” Keith growled.

“No, I’m saying it because I know why I do things. She might not understand and might even hate me now, but in the future, she’ll realize just how much I helped her reach her goal. With you, however? You are a patient, one that’s playing a dangerous game by trying to date a doctor when you’re going to start clinical rounds once the fourth year of medical school rolls around. Do you really want to be that person who ruins the career of someone else for his own selfish needs?”

Lotor straightened his lab coat, fixing Keith a glare. “Don’t be that person, Mr. Kogane. If you know what’s good for both you and her, you’ll leave her alone. Oh, and before I go? I’m pretty sure concussion patients aren’t supposed to look at any type of electronics,” he said, sending Keith one final glance before turning on his heels and walking out of the room.

“Asshole,” Keith mumbled as Lotor closed the door behind him.

Lotor let out a small sigh, leaning against the door. He ran a hand through his hair before straightening up, walking towards Nyma. 

“If you see Katie once she’s done with her aneurysm surgery, please tell her to meet me down in radiology. I need to consult with her about the heart transplant tomorrow.”

Nyma nodded. “Of course, doctor. Oh, and may I say something?”

Lotor raised a brow. “Yes…?”

“I don’t know exactly what’s going on with you and Doctor Holt, but if you want her to choose you, then you really do have to fix your attitude around her.”

Lotor frowned. “Is that all?”

“Yes,” she said, staring at him suspiciously. “I’ll be sure to tell her when she’s out of surgery and makes her rounds.”

“Thank you.”

Once Lotor was in the elevator, Nyma pushed her chair out from under the desk. She looked down at the person hiding under it, an unimpressed look covering her features.

“You can come out now.”

“Thanks,” Pidge breathed out, getting out of the small space under the desk. She stood up, letting out a sharp gasp as she felt a shooting pain run down her side.

“Shit. I think I got a cramp.”

“Eavesdropping on your ex and avoiding his pages because you’re in a supposed surgery with Shiro is not what I imagined you to be doing, of all people,” Nyma said with a wrinkle of her nose.

“What was I supposed to do, interrupt him when he’s finally explaining why he treats me like absolute shit?”

“Uh, yes? That’s something he’s supposed to talk about with you, not Keith Kogane!”

“He doesn’t communicate with me about that,” Pidge huffed exasperatedly. “It’s always the excuse that he wants to have a successful assistant, which is not who i am. I am a brilliant surgeon, one who doesn’t depend on the success of anyone to win.”

“You wouldn’t get far without his guidance, though,” Nyma reminded her. “You don’t owe him anything, but he has helped you become a better heart surgeon.”

“My passion is neuro, not cardio. Why does he not get that?”

“Because you chose cardio over fighting for a spot with neuro. Tell me, are you honestly happy working in neuro right now? Is it everything you ever dreamed of? Do you know how to perform every surgery without flinching?” Nyma questioned her, fixing Pidge with a long stare.

“...no,” Pidge grumbled.

“But you do know almost every procedure like the back of your hand when it comes down to cardio,” Nyma said with a small smile. “Whether you like it or not, you’re naturally talented with cardiac surgery. It’s why Lotor pegged you from the beginning; he saw talent in you, even when you were pursuing neurosurgery.”

“I don’t get it,” Pidge said quietly. “I’m so...confused! What does this all mean? Why not just tell me that he thinks I need guidance to become a better surgeon instead of going stone cold on me?”

“Because there’s a difference between medical relationships and actual relationships,” Nyma answered without missing a beat. “Lotor values you as a romantic partner just as much as he does with your surgical skills, but the line gets blurred so much that he doesn’t know how to distinguish between the both.”

“How do I know that he actually cares about me romantically? All he can talk about is his reputation and work.”

“Would he be yelling at your patient if he didn’t care?”

Pidge went still for a moment, dropping her gaze to her shoes. 

“I...don’t know.”

“Look, I’m not going to tell you what to do with your relationship, but Lotor is one hell of a good teacher. My advice is to stay with cardio, no matter how much you think that neurosurgery is your calling. If he demands that you date him to get back on his service, then you can yell at him for being a bitch and take it up with Alfor.”

“That simple, huh?”

“Don’t overthink things too much,” Nyma said with a smile. “You’re an amazing surgeon with so much potential. Let Lotor be that guide to help you enhance those skills you already have, but don’t let him take control over you. Oh, and that whole situation with Keith? He has a point.”

“I don’t have any interest in Keith!” Pidge squeaked, flushing red.

“Uh, yes you do. Even Rolo noticed it, and he’s practically oblivious to all the romance that goes on in this hospital. You two are constantly flirting.”

“We talk. There’s a difference,” Pidge protested, only to be cut off by Nyma’s unimpressed glare.

“Pidge, you can’t keep lying to yourself. Keith is an amazing person, but he is going to start clinical rotations here during his fourth year of med school. Just...think of that. You’ll be putting both yourself and him at risk of humiliation if anyone were to find out if you were a thing, not to mention you could get kicked back to the vagina squad.”

“I never thought of that,” Pidge said quietly. “But Nyma, I really like Keith. He’s kind, annoying, smart...he’s like me, and he just _gets_ me. He doesn’t question what I do, and trusts me with his life even though we’ve only known each other for three days. He’s amazing, Nyma. I haven’t felt this happy since, well, a long time.”

“I’m not going to tell you what to do, but I will tell you one important piece of advice. Choose what your heart tells you, not your mind. Your mind can give you logical answers, but going with your gut feeling is what usually works out better for you in the end,” Nyma replied, returning her gaze back to the papers on her desk.

“It’s your choice, Pidge. No one can make it for you, no matter how many opinions you try to get.”

Pidge nodded quietly, raising her gaze to stare at Keith’s room. She could make out his shape hunched over his laptop, typing like a madman with his healed hand. Nyma and Lotor were both right. No matter how much she wanted to pick Keith, her work was just too important to her. She didn’t want to be the cause for his humiliation, and she much less wanted to lose her job when she was on her way to becoming one of the best residents at the hospital. 

She groaned, running a hand through her head.

Life really was a hot, shitty piece of garbage.

* * *

“So,” Keith began, leaning back in his wheelchair, “when can I see you again? Next week to check up on my arm? A few days for my broken leg?”

“You don’t have a broken leg,” Pidge said in confusion.

“Not yet I don’t.”

“Kogane, if you so much as step a foot in this hospital ever again, I am going to personally kick your ass,” Pidge grinned. “Stop letting your roommate pull you into every fight.”

“In my defense, he would be dead by now if I didn’t start that fight,” Lance said from beside her, pouting.

“My hero,” Keith said dryly. “But really, when can I see you again? I’m going to miss having you come into my room to complain about all the shit that the doctors make you go through.”

“You have my number for a reason,” Pidge replied with a smile. “Maybe you should, I don’t know, use it?”

“Feisty now, huh? What, are you really not going to miss seeing me?”

“I am,” she admitted, “but I’m also glad that you’re leaving so the doctors won’t have an excuse to not put me on any surgeries.”

“Wow. Rude.”

Lance grinned. “That’s going to be you in two years, mullet. She’s just being wise in not wanting to take care of a jackass like you.”

“I am wounded,” Keith pouted. “Can I at least expect that dinner date that we agreed on?”

“If it’s not sushi, then I’m all in,” she laughed, pushing him out of the hospital, the sky already pitch black. 

“I’ll go get the car,” Lance said before running off into the parking lot, presumably to get his car.

Keith craned his neck to make sure that he was gone before turning around to face Pidge with a small frown.

“So...have you actually thought about going out with me?”

“I...yeah, I have,” Pidge said, looking down at him with a sad smile.

“And? Can I expect to have more than one date, or am I just being too hopeful?” 

“I would love to go out with you,” Pidge said quickly, “but my job just won’t let me do that. You start clinical trials here during your fourth year, and I would be one the residents helping you with those. I can’t screw this up for you, no matter how much I want to go out with you.”

“That’s bullshit,” Keith declared. “Look, I know the risks of having a student-teacher relationship, especially in hospitals. It’s risky, but I don’t care about that. You’re the girl I’ve had eyes for since the first day I got admitted into this place, and you’re the one who I feel like is my soulmate.”

“Your reputation would be ruined,” she said weakly. “Mine and yours both.”

“Reputations don’t matter when you really want to put effort into something,” Keith replied, reaching his good hand up to touch hers.

“I don’t know, Keith. It’s too risky. A relationship between us wouldn’t last, no matter how much we want to be with each other.”

“How can you say that when we haven’t even tried? We can just be strangers in a bar,” Keith said quickly, looking up at her hopefully. “You’ll just be a girl in a bar, and I’ll be a guy in a bar. We can try, and I’m sure we can make it work out. I just...I really like you, okay?”

“I really like you too, but–” Her words were cut short as she felt a sudden shiver run through her body, her hands going cold and her body tense. 

“But what? Katie?” Keith asked in confusion, grabbing her hand tightly. “You’re ice cold! Are you okay?”

“What did you just say?” She asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I asked if you were–”

“No, before that. What did you say?” she asked again, her voice slightly wobbly. 

“I said that we could be two strangers, just a guy and girl in a bar...oh,” he said quietly, his eyes going wide.

Pidge let go of his wheelchair, looking down at her trembling hands in alarm. Suddenly, everything came rushing back, their night together finally returning to her memory. The memory of Lotor’s excitement when she said that they were having another child also came to mind, and her heart clenched. 

Right there and then, she knew what she had to do. 

“Katie, I…”

“I...I have to go back to work,” she murmured, looking up at Lance’s blue car in relief. “Your ride is here.”

“Look, there’s something I need to tell you–”

“And I have something to do, so you better get in that car before I kick your ass,” she said weakly, pushing him up towards the car. 

“But I–”

“I’m back!” Lance announced, opening the passenger side door. “I can help him from here, Doctor Pidge.”

“Don’t call me that,” she said exasperatedly, helping Keith get up. 

“At least I’m not calling you a nurse anymore,” Lance grinned, hoisting Keith’s leg into the car while the boy slid into his seat.

“You finally have some human decency. Congratulations, you deserve a medal!” She said sarcastically, pulling the wheelchair away from the car once Keith was fully seated.

“Katie, I have to–”

“I have to get back to work,” she said sharply. “Good luck with your recovery, and I really hope you don’t ever show up here needing another surgery. Have a nice life–I mean, night!”

Lance frowned. “Dude, are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” She shouted, turning on her heels and walking back inside the hospital. “Have a good one!”

She ignored both Keith and Lance’s confused calls in favor of running back into the hospital, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She quickly handed over the wheelchair to the nurse, her thoughts too scrambled up in her head to process what she was doing. Before she knew it, she was all dressed up and walking out the hospital doors once again, her bag clenched tightly in her hand.

She spotted Lotor standing beside one of the pillars, texting someone on his phone. She marched right up to him, her mind on autopilot. She didn’t know what she was doing or why she was doing it, but she felt the need to tell him everything. 

“Katie? What on earth are you doing?” Lotor asked, staring at her in confusion as she came to a full stop in front of him.

“I want to be your student,” she said firmly, looking up at him with a determined glare.

“Just this morning you were bouncing because I let you work with Shiro. Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I am a great surgeon with hearts, and that’s all I know how to do. I want to be more than that, though. I want to be extraordinary. I want to be the best, and I can’t do that without your guidance. I want you to teach me.”

Lotor looked at her in shock, his brows raising. “Are you completely sure that this is what you want?”

“I want us to work things out, both romantically and medically speaking. I can’t be who you want me to be as a partner, and you can’t be who I need in that way. But you can be my teacher, and you can help me with what I need to learn.”

“I still don’t understand. What’s going on? Why are you suddenly so willing to be taught under me, and why are you so adamant about our relationship being over? I already got the hint when you yelled at me in the parking lot, you know.”

“We need to have a long discussion about our relationship, Lotor. There are some things that you need to know, but I want to know things about you too before I can even consider giving us another chance.”

“You’re making absolutely no sense, but alright,” he said gently, frowning in concern. “Are you feeling alright? You look as pale as a sheet.”

“Take me home with you. I’ll explain everything there, and you can hate me and yell at me for it, but you have the right to know.”

“Alright,” he said, pulling his car keys out of his pocket, “alright.”

“Thank you,” she breathed out shakily, gripping on tighter to her bag as they made their way across the parking lot.

A million thoughts ran through her mind throughout the car ride to his apartment, the most prominent one being _what the hell am I doing_? She had no idea what she was doing, but she suddenly felt the urge to tell him what was going on. He was a piece of garbage, but he deserved to know that she wasn’t exactly a saint either. 

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, a feeling of dread taking over her body as she read the message.

 **Unknown (10:15 PM)**  
Katie, it’s Keith. We need to talk.

With trembling hands, she managed to type out one sentence that would condemn her to a life that was going to be hell, one where she finally knew who the father of her child was. A life where the man who thought he was the father was going to be crushed upon realizing that she had been lying to him almost as much as he had been lying to her. A life where she had to acknowledge that Keith Kogane, her patient who she had just treated for a swollen appendix and broken arm, was the father of her child. 

**Katie (10:16 PM)**  
Yes we do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t updated in two weeks but have this and I’m super later but a late Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrated it and I hope you have a wonderful New Year if I don’t update before then. I love you guys so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	7. Out of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has a negative reaction to Pidge's revelation and releases his anger in various different ways. Pidge tries to calm him down, which only ends up making things worse. Meanwhile, Keith gets chewed out for his actions and must face the consequences of what he has done by going up face to face against Lotor.

The next day at work, everything was an absolute shitshow. 

“Allura, I’m telling you, it was huge! The aneurysm was taking up a good half of the brain!” Shiro exclaimed, taking a bag of chips out of the vending machine in the break room. 

“That’s impossible, Shiro. The patient would’ve been dead by then,” Allura said dryly. 

“Yeah, well–”

“You!”

Shiro and Allura both turned around, puzzled at who had shouted at them. They quickly pinpointed the culprit, who was standing in the doorway, visibly fuming with anger. 

“Lotor? Are you alright?” Allura asked. 

“You look like someone killed your firstborn,” Shiro said in concern. “Are you–”

He didn’t have time to react as Lotor lunged at him, grabbing him by his coat and pushing him up against the vending machine. Allura let out a scream as she watched Shiro’s back hit the vending machine roughly, Shiro desperately grabbing Lotor’s hands in an attempt to get free. 

“Are you insane?! Let go!”

“You have a lot of nerve mentioning firstborns when you know that the child isn’t mine! I’m going to kill Kogane, even if it’s the last thing I do!”

“Lotor, stop!” Pidge called out from the doorway, Hunk and Matt rushing into the room to separate both men before a full on fight could form. 

“Let go of him!” Matt shouted, prying Lotor off of Shiro. He held him tightly against his chest, glaring down at him. 

“Why should I?! He’s the closest to Kogane that there is here! When I find that sick bastard, I’m going to personally–!”

“What the hell did my brother even do to you?!” Shiro shouted, rubbing the sore spot on his chest. 

“Oh sure, act like you don’t know! You are a sick son of a bastard for covering it up when you know what he did!”

“He doesn’t know!” Pidge yelled, running towards him and grabbing his face in her hands. “Snap out of it! He doesn’t know!”

“How can you be so sure about that, huh?! How do you know he doesn’t know?!”

“Because neither of us figured it out until last night when he got discharged!” She shouted, firmly grabbing his head. “Look at me! Shiro isn’t at fault for any of this.”

Lotor growled lowly, glaring at Shiro, who was being held back by Hunk and Allura.

“Let go of my, you buffoon,” he snarled, looking back at Matt.

“Not until you promise to not beat the crap out of Shiro!” Matt replied, still grabbing into him.

“I make no promises,” Lotor replied, still glaring at Shiro.

“Okay, then I’m not letting you go.”

“Let go of me you sick son of a–”

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?!” Shiro demanded, looking at the man seething with rage in confusion. “Why does everyone want to kill Keith?”

“Because your bastard of a brother impregnated my girlfriend!” Lotor snarled, attempting to pull himself free of Matt’s grasp.

Allura’s eyes widened. “That’s not true. Who in the world told you that?!”

“I did, because it’s true,” Pidge confessed, leaving the entire room to stare at her in shock.

“See! I have a right to be angry! He got her pregnant when we were still dating, and you expect me to stay calm and not want to kill him?! Keith better pray I don’t find him, because when I do, I will personally rip out his testicles and fillet them and put them on display for the entire world to see!”

“Hey, stop that!” Pidge shouted, grabbing his face tightly in her hands, making him look at her. “Look at me! Not at Shiro, not at Allura, just me.”

“What do you want?!”

“This isn’t about them; it’s about us. I told you that you could be angry with me, but you have no right to try and kill Shiro when it wasn’t his fault! Keith and I were drunk, and you and I had just had a fight that night. Blame me and Keith, but don’t hurt Shiro. He didn’t know, so leave him out of it! Do you understand?”

Lotor growled lowly before nodding, clenching and unclenching his fists as he stared at her.

“Yes.”

“Okay. Can we let you go without you assaulting Shiro again?”

“...”

“Lotor! Can we let you go without you assaulting Shiro again?”

“...yes.”

“Good.” Pidge nodded at her brother, who reluctantly let go of Lotor.

He stood on guard behind him, ready to grab the man if he decided to jump Shiro again. Lotor didn’t attack anyone this time, though, instead choosing to stand his ground. 

Pidge put a hand up to his chest, holding him back from attacking Shiro again. “Leave him alone. Now, let’s get out of here before you attack another doctor. We have to perform a heart transplant today.”

“I’ll be watching you, Shirogane,” Lotor growled lowly, swiping his fist across his lips before storming out of the room, leaving the other doctors to look after him in complete shock.

Pidge groaned as she heard a nurse yelp, presumably after seeing how disheveled Lotor looked. He had spent the entire night yelling and trying to raid his liquor cabinet, stopped only by her reminder that they had to perform a heart transplant on Bandor the following morning. Then he had completely ignored her, but surprisingly hadn’t even tried to lay a hand on her. It was shocking, to say the least.

“Wait, _Keith_ is your baby’s dad?!” Hunk screeched, pulling her back down to reality.

“ _You’re_ the one he was talking about when he said he accidentally impregnated someone?!” Shiro asked in disbelief.

“Yes,” Pidge sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “he is. I’m not going to give you all the gritty details, but we met at a bar one night, got wasted, and that’s it! I never saw him again and didn’t remember until yesterday, but that’s what happened! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go find the very pissed off cardio surgeon before he kills Bandor on that table.”

She proceeded to run out of the room, quickly asking nurses were Lotor went. Once they told her which direction he had taken off in, she ran after him, determined to find him before he could hurt himself or anyone else.

She found him in a supply closet on the second floor, the man leaning on the wall, pounding the wall with one fist. He refused to look at her, even when she opened the door and stepped in, instead letting out a low snarl.

“What are you doing here? You have a heart surgery to perform.”

“I can’t do it without you,” Pidge said quietly, standing still behind him.

“Oh really? Because you seem to be capable of doing many other things without my help,” he said sarcastically, glaring at her out of the corner of his eyes.

“Listen, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you at first. I didn’t even think that it would matter so much! You were off caring too much about getting drunk every night and used it as an excuse to yell at me for everything I did, and I was off drinking my own sorrows off at The Pub. I didn’t think you’d be so hurt–”

“I wanted a family with you,” he said lowly. “I wanted you to be mine. Do you know how devastated I was when we lost the first one? I know it wasn’t your fault, but you acted like you were all alone and pushed me away every time I tried to offer you my support. You act like I’m a monster when I’m not! I tried to help, you just pushed me away. Did you really expect me to be the same happy person as before?”

“You pushed me away too when I started letting you in,” she replied with a strained voice, her mouth suddenly going dry. “You started changing when I was ready to let you in, and you became this manipulative bitch who wouldn’t let me do anything, who was afraid of being alone.”

“Can you blame me? You were off every night doing something else than trying to salvage our relationship,” he said bitterly. “You really expect me to understand? I don’t let just anyone into my life, Katie. When I let you in, it was because I wanted you to stay in my life. But then what do you do? Get drunk off your ass and have someone else’s child.”

“I have my own needs, too. I was lonely–”

“Oh for crying out loud, that’s not an excuse to cheat on your partner!” He shouted, whirling around to face her. “I was lonely too, but never once did I cheat on you! I was trying to fix things while you were off getting into stranger’s pants every time you walked into a bar after things got to be too much for you to handle.”

“That is not true!” She argued, “It was only one time! You never seemed to care about me, and I was lonely. He was just there, and he was the highlight of my shitty day after you yelled at me about the miscarriage. If there’s anyone to blame, it’s you for not treating me like I was your girlfriend!”

“Don’t spin this on me! I was mourning–”

“Well so was I! This entire situation could’ve been avoided if you had just paid me attention.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Lotor said lowly. “I was thrilled to hear that we were having another child, Katie! I wanted to work things out between us, but I didn’t know how without ruining our medical relationship as well. I don’t know what to do in relationships like this, Katie.”

“Then why even ask me out in the first place if you don’t know how to handle relationships? Were you really just trying to damage me?”

“I wanted to believe that a relationship could work out,” he said frustratedly, “and I guess that didn’t work because now you’re pregnant with Keith Kogane’s child, which you told me without any remorse. Are you in love with him?”

Pidge blinked, taken aback by his question. “What?”

“Are you in love with him?” Lotor repeated, fixing her with a broken glare.

“I’m….no, I’m not.”

“Stop lying to yourself and to me. I wanted us to work out, but if you really think that I can be the father to your child—the one who you told me was mine—after finding out that you know the father, then you are absolutely mistaken. Keith will pay dearly for this when I see his face again,” he growled lowly.

“Can you please calm down? We have a heart transplant, and I need you on your best. Please? For Romelle and Bandor,” she said quietly, looking at him urgently.

Lotor inhaled sharply, closing his eyes before nodding. “For Bandor and Romelle.”

He opened his eyes and pushed past her towards the door, Pidge standing frozen in place as she heard the door open and close behind her. 

This was not good. Not good at all.

* * *

Keith groaned as he lay back in his bed, Lance looking up from his spot on the floor at the boy.

“What’s got your panties all up in a twist? Did Pidge reject the idea of having a friend date?” He chuckled, continuing to type rapidly on his laptop.

“She told Lotor that he’s not her baby’s dad,” Keith replied, closing his eyes.

Lance stopped typing, the room completely quiet before he jumped up, looking at Keith as if he had three heads.

“Wait, are you serious?! She actually–wow,” he whistled, “that must have taken some guts.”

“I’m so dead when Shiro finds out,” Keith grumbled. “I hope she’s okay, and I hope that bastard didn’t lay a finger on her either.”

“Dude, I really thought you recognized her the first time we came in,” Lance said incredulously. “She had her hair down like when you met her, and her entire personality just screamed ‘I’m the drunk girl at the bar’!”

“I had a concussion and a swollen appendix, you ass. Besides, she didn’t remember anything up until last night when we were leaving.”

“Yeah, but you knew the same day right after your surgery,” Lance pointed out. “You could’ve told her, but you didn’t. If there’s anyone who’s a jackass, it’s you. You didn’t tell her and just let her fall for you all over again!”

“I saved myself hell, Lance. If she told Lotor that I was the father of her child and not him, I’d either be on life support or dead by now.”

“Yeah, but now you left her alone to deal with the consequences of your actions,” Lance reminded him, slightly frowning. 

“Well I….shit, you’re right,” Keith said, eyes going wide. “Lance, get in the car. I have to protect her!”

“You just had surgery!” Lance said incredulously. “You’re crazy if you think that I’m driving you back to the hospital when you just got out of it. I can’t help it if you’re too stupid to think things through.”

“You are being extremely annoying,” Keith said in pure exasperation, making Lance let out a snort of laughter. 

“No, I’m just using my head. What do you think Lotor is going to do to you if you show up to the hospital? You just got out of it, you idiot. Don’t get sent back.”

“But I can't just leave her to deal with the guy all alone! What kind of jackass would that make me?”

“One that waited until the last minute to talk things through with the girl who he knew was the one he had a hook up with,” Lance said blandly. 

“I–“

A ringing sound was heard throughout the room, Lance and Keith looking at each other curiously. Lance quickly picked Keith’s phone off the table, reading the caller ID before wincing. 

“It’s Shiro.”

“Shiro?” Keith asked incredulously, reaching out for his phone. “He never calls me during the day.”

“Yeah, well, he’s calling you now so you better pick up before he drives up here and runs you over in his car,” Lance urged him. 

“Fine, fine.” Answering Shiro’s call, Keith put the phone up to his ear. “Hey Sh–”

“ _You better pray that I don’t find you because when I do, you are so grounded_!”

“What did I do?!”

“ _Lotor jumped me and nearly killed me! He wants to kill you, and quite frankly, I can’t blame him! You got his girlfriend pregnant, and you expect everything to be just fine_?!”

Keith winced. “He jumped you? Man, I sure am glad I left the hospital yesterday.”

“ _Keith! This is serious! He jumped me, and Pidge had to calm him down before storming off like a lunatic. He has a heart transplant today, Keith. A heart transplant! You ruined his mood on the most important day_!”

“Fuck. I completely forgot about that. But I didn’t tell him! Pidge and I just found out yesterday!”

“ _So you’re not denying it_?”

“I couldn't deny it even if I wanted to. That’s my child, not Lotor’s.”

“ _You couldn’t have waited another day to tell him that_?!”

“Sorry Shiro, but I'm not a surgeon yet. Forgive me for my stupidity.”

“ _Lotor wants to flat out kill you, Keith. This is serious, and you’re taking it like...like a joke! He jumped me because I was the closest thing to you, and he meant business. I have red marks under my scrubs, Keith! He’s absolutely pissed_.”

“But what do you want me to do about it? I can’t do anything! I just got discharged, for crying out loud!”

“ _You need to talk to him and work things out_.”

“Shiro, the guy attacked you for being my brother and wanted to hurt you. What do you think he’s going to do to me? I’m going to be killed!”

“ _So you’re just going to be a coward and ignore the problem_?” Shiro asked in disbelief. “ _I can’t believe you_!”

“I didn’t say that!” Keith snapped. “I want to help her, but I can’t do anything!”

“ _I have one idea on what you could do_.”

“I swear, if you tell me to talk to him–”

“ _Talk. To. Him_.”

“He’s going to–!”

“ _Kill you? I would too if some random stranger got my girlfriend pregnant_ ,” Shiro spat. “ _I’m picking you up later and driving you to their place. You better have an apology or speech or something to make up for your actions_!”

“I didn’t even know she had a boyfriend at the time!”

“ _That doesn’t matter now. What matters is that the cat’s out of the bag, and you need to fix your mistake. When will you learn, Keith? When will you learn that your actions have consequences_?!”

“Shiro, stop yelling! I get it!”

“ _I–what is it, Pidge? Oh no. Keith, I have to hang up now, but I will personally pick you up later–Lotor, no_!”

He hung up abruptly, leaving Keith to stare at his phone in utter confusion. 

“What just happened?”

“You just got your death sentence,” Lance snorted. “Quite frankly, Shiro’s right. You _do_ deserve it.”

“I’m loving the support here. Really, thank you.”

“Hey, I’m just saying,” Lance shrugged. “You better get something prepared for later. I have a feeling that you’re going to need one hell of a good apology if you want to even think of staying alive.”

“Is it stupid of me to hope that he wasted his energy trying to kill Shiro?”

His response was a pillow to the face, courtesy of Lance. 

“Yeah. I thought so too.”

* * *

Pidge chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she went over the heart transplant process with her hands, picking up various instruments and putting them down. 

“You know, surgeons aren’t really supposed to touch those unless they’re in surgery.”

Pidge sucked in a breath, whirling around to face her brother with wide eyes. 

“Jesus, Matt! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Don’t worry,” he grinned as he walked over towards her, “I won’t tell the nurses.”

“Lotor isn’t answering my questions about the surgery later, and I’m really nervous. What if I mess up? I mean, residents don’t usually get solo surgeries until like their fifth year of residency. Am I going too fast? Am I being too ambitious? Oh god, I think I am!”

“Hey, hey,” Matt soothed, grabbing her by the shoulders, “you’re going to be fine. Mad at you or not, Lotor knows that you’re ready for the surgery. We all know how ready you are for it, too.”

“But what if I’m not? I messed up so much already, with the whole baby announcement and then making him even more mad by trying to reason with him, and now the surgery–”

“The surgery is going to go fine,” Matt reassured her, “and Lotor is going to get over it once you figure out what course of action to take.”

“But what’s right and what’s wrong? Lotor wanted a kid so bad, and seeing him so upset made me kind of upset too. I know he’s a bitch who doesn’t deserve my attention or time, but it’s hard to just give someone up when they’re your teacher and have been with you for almost three years,” Pidge frowned. 

“You’ll know the right thing to do. For now, just focus on your surgery. This is Bandor you’re operating on, after all. He’s a special guy,” Matt said with a crooked grin. 

Pidge scoffed. “Believe me, I know. He personally requested that I work with Lotor for the surgery and then talked with Keith about me. Like, what was that all about?”

“Maybe he’s trying to set you up with Keith?” 

“Maybe, but he doesn’t have to do that. I’ve already been thinking of actually giving Keith a chance, not gonna lie,” she admitted. 

“Seriously?” Matt gaped at her. “You? Actually leaving Lotor for another guy? I’m so...ridiculously proud of you,” he grinned. 

“I would be too, but there’s things holding me back.”

“Like what?”

“Well, he’s going to be a fourth year med student once September rolls around. He’s going to start clinical trials in what, October or November? If we _are_ dating and word gets around, everyone is going to start thinking that I’m giving him privileges! His career and mine could go down the drain just like that!”

“You’re going to be able to go on maternity leave by then, though, which I full expect you to go on,” Matt said firmly. “We aren’t going to watch you come to work and almost kill yourself and that baby daily with the stress of work.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, Matt, but right now, I need help! What do I do? Do I go with my head that tells me that I shouldn’t date Keith, or do I go with my heart that tells me that I should?”

“You’ll know what to do,” Matt repeated with a small smile. “You’re a smart girl.”

“I doubt that sometimes,” she frowned, putting down the clamps. “What kind of idiot runs off and gets pregnant while dating someone else? Lotor is a jackass, but even I realize just how fucked up I seem to be.”

“You can’t blame yourself for anything, Pidge. Stuff happens, and you just have to deal with the mess later. You were in a bar after you basically broke up with your boyfriend, after all.” 

He paused, raising a brow. “Why _did_ you go back to him the next morning?”

“Because I felt bad!” She groaned. “I mean, wouldn’t you do that if you cheated? Go back to your actual partner’s home instead of staying with the side person?”

“Why are you asking me that? I’ve never cheated on anyone,” he replied with a small frown.

“Just...this entire thing is a mess. God, sometimes I wonder if it would be easier to kill myself,” she grumbled

“Hey, we are not going down that avenue!” Matt said sharply, grabbing her tightly by the shoulders. “This is a big mess, yes, but you can fix it. You can’t give up now just because of one mistake. Mistakes are made all the time, but you can’t let them control your life. So straighten up and get ready for your surgery because you are Katie Holt, future head of cardio at Altea Hospital!”

Pidge let out a small snort of laughter, smiling up at her brother. “Thanks, Matt.”

He grinned back at her. “No problem, Pidge.”

* * *

“You know, Romelle asked me if she could sit in the gallery,” Acxa spoke up, holding a clamp in place while staring at the heart that was being taken out of its container by a nurse.

“Did you let her?” Pidge asked, not looking up from the inside of Bandor’s chest cavity.

“I wanted to, but Lotor wouldn’t let me,” Acxa answered, glancing at Lotor birefly.

“Hospital protocol, Acxa,” he replied from his place in the corner of the operating room, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

“She’s a paramedic. She has hospital immunity,” Acxa mumbled.

“Uh-huh, yeah,” Pidge replied, prodding the edges of the tubes that had been separated from the old heart. “Okay, Acxa, I need you to help me take this out.”

Acxa nodded, handing the clamp to another resident at her side. She reached inside the chest cavity, helping Pidge take out the heart before handing it to one of the scrub nurses. 

“That’s one big heart,” she mused aloud in wonder. 

“Tell me about it,” Pidge replied, wringing her hands nervously as she was handed the other heart. “Okay, I’m going to place the new heart in the chest cavity. Lotor? Mind checking if I’m doing it right?”

“You’re doing fine,” he mumbled. “I didn’t train you for failure.”

Pidge inhaled sharply, glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes. “Would you just check the damn thing?”

“Acxa, is the heart correctly placed?” Lotor asked, looking up at the woman in question.

“Yes.”

“You don’t need my help for this, Dr. Holt. Now, don’t interrupt me unless you have an actual question,” he said swiftly, returning his gaze back to his book.

Pidge bit her bottom lip, looking up at Acxa with tired eyes. Acxa only nodded, passing her the sutures.

“Alright then. Sutures,” she said, taking the sutures from Acxa’s hand. She briefly looked up at the gallery, where she could spot her fellow attendings and residents watching her.

“This is so weird,” Ezor said from inside the gallery, sipping on her cup of tea. 

“He’s flat out ignoring her,” Zethrid said in amazement. “Doesn’t he know that he’s supposed to be watching over her?”

“She can do it on her own,” Allura said determinedly. “Besides, he is watching over her. Do you really think he would just let her go solo and not watch? He has to be watching. I highly doubt that personal issues are going to interfere with their work.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Veronica spoke, pointing inside the room. “First complication!”

“We have a bleeder!” she shouted, frantically stuffing gauze under the heart, attempting to find the area. “Suction! Someone give me a sponge! Acxa, can you spot the bleeder?”

“No, I can’t find it,” she said, her voice panicked.

“I’m having difficulty finding the bleeder. Dr. Sincline?” Pidge asked, still attempting to fill the area with gauze.

“Keep looking,” he said, briefly glancing up from his book.

“BP is dropping,” Acxa said, placing a sponge inside the exposed area while looking up worriedly at the heart monitor.

“Wait,” Ezor frowned, “how come Lotor’s not doing anything?” 

“Suction, I need more suction!” Pidge demanded, still prodding the area to find the bleeder. “I can either clamp to stop the bleeding or clip it. Dr. Sincline, what do I do?!”

“It’s your call, Doctor Holt. I don’t know,” he replied, still sitting. 

“Well you would know if you came over here and looked at it,” she snapped, grabbing a clamp off the tray.

“You’re overthinking it,” Lotor replied stiffly. “Look at the heart! What is it telling you?”

“It’s telling me that you should get over here and look at it!”

“He’s going to let the patient die,” Allura said in disbelief, looking at Shiro. “He’s going to let Bandor die!”

Shiro quickly got up and ran out of the room. Within seconds, he was down in the operating room, a mask pressed against his lips.

“What are you doing just sitting there? She might be too proud to ask for help, but she needs your help!”

“She is a talented surgeon who doesn’t need my help. She might be proud, but this isn’t one of those moments. She is going to save this patient,” Lotor said, snapping his book shut.

“You might have some personal issues to work out, but you can’t let that interfere with your work! His sister is in the waiting room–”

“Dr. Shirogane you are ruining my concentration so shut up and get out of my OR!” Pidge shouted, pressing the suction down harshly around the area. “Clamp!”

Shiro looked at Lotor in disbelief. “You better not kill Bandor because of some personal drama.”

“Shiro! Get out!”

“I’m going!”

Pidge inhaled sharply as she clamped the aorta, the incessant beeping on the monitor stopping. 

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing once she stepped back to grab the sutures. 

“Okay, I’ve got it. I’ve got it.”

“She did it!” Ezor cheered, clasping her hands together while leaning down to watch the surgery. “I feel so proud!”

“Bandor knows how to pick his surgeons well,” Allura beamed, sitting back in her seat. 

Pidge briefly glanced up at Lotor, who was looking at her. She raised her brows, Lotor nodding slightly before walking over towards her, crossing his arms behind his back while looking down at the heart.

“You don’t need me for this,” he whispered in her ear quietly before walking away, leaving Pidge to shudder slightly.

The atmosphere in the OR room now was drastically different compared to when she had operated on Keith. Instead of feeling welcoming, it felt like she was trapped with little to no room to breathe. It was like being stuck underwater, slowly drowning.

Being in the operating room with Lotor was drastically different than being in it with Keith.

Once the surgery was over, Pidge walked out of the operating room with Acxa into the wash station, her mind still reeling over what had just happened.

“I just performed my first solo cardiac surgery,” Pidge said in disbelief, washing her hands. “Acxa, pinch me. I think I’m dead.”

“No, you’re definitely alive,” Acxa grinned. “Congratulations on your first successful solo surgery in cardio. I do hope that it isn’t the last.”

“I am invincible!” Pidge cheered, hugging herself as soon as she finished washing her hands. “Wait until Keith hears about this!”

Acxa’s smile slipped as she looked past Pidge, averting her gaze quickly from the girl. She coughed awkwardly, Pidge looking at her in confusion.

“Congratulations on your first successful solo surgery in cardio,” Lotor spoke up, looking at her with a stoic expression. “You handled the complication quite well. I knew that you could do it.”

“I’ll meet you outside to go speak with Romelle,” Acxa said uncomfortably before walking out, leaving Lotor and Pidge alone.

Pidge shifted on her feet uncomfortably. “There wouldn’t have been a complication if you had helped, you know. You were there, and you didn’t even try to help me.”

“You had the situation under control, Katie. This wasn’t about anything personal, like Shiro claimed it to be. It was about letting you understand that I won’t always be there to help you, and that you are capable of more than you realize.”

Pidge frowned. “So does this mean that you’re not mad at me?”

“Oh no, I am still furious about that issue. I just won’t let it interfere with my work. There is a thin line between work and personal issues that I’m trying not to cross.”

“Oh.”

“However, the surgery was successful and I can say that as your teacher, you will go far if you continue with how you are going. This includes not changing specialties when you’ve already spent two years as a cardio resident,” he said with pursed lips.

“Yeah, I guess.” She coughed, glancing back at the door. “I should, uhm, go talk to Romelle now.”

“We’ll talk more about the other... _issue_ , later,” Lotor called out as she walked out the door, leaving him to stare after her retreating form in silence.

“Or perhaps murder someone later,” he mused under his breath before walking out of the operating room, clenching his fists tightly at his sides.

Tonight was going to be a disaster.

* * *

“I still can’t believe that you would go ahead and tell him that on the day he had a solo surgery! He almost let Pidge kill Bandor because he was holding a grudge against her even when she was asking him for help! Do you even realize all the chaos that you’re causing at the hospital? You’re not even there, but you’re killing everyone there!” Shiro yelled furiously, slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

“Do you think that I wanted this to happen?” Keith asked frustratedly. “I never planned on telling him, but she went ahead and told him despite me telling her not to!”

“Did you really expect her not to tell him? I mean, come on, Keith! Regardless of how their relationship was going, Lotor genuinely thought that child was his. Hell, everyone thought it was his because they were dating at the time!”

“She still didn’t have to tell him precisely yesterday,” Keith grumbled.

“Oh no, you are not blaming this on her. You were the one who had your whole ‘we need to talk’ text message fiasco last night after stupidly triggering her memory of the event. Lotor nearly let her kill Bandor today in that OR!”

“Wait, he was willing to kill Bandor over my mistake?” Keith asked incredulously. “What the hell?”

“I know! And then he came up to me after the surgery and said that he didn’t intervene when Bandor was crashing because she had it all under control when she didn’t!”

“Did he end up helping her or not? Please tell me that Bandor is still alive.”

“Of course he is! Pidge managed to stabilize him without Lotor’s help, even though she continuously asked him for his help!” Shiro grunted frustratedly, pulling off the highway into the nearest exit.

“Pidge isn’t dumb, though. Why would she be asking for his help?”

“Because it was a freaking heart transplant!”

“Yes, but it’s Pidge. If there’s anything I learned about her, it’s that she likes challenges, especially surgeries that are extremely challenging. It’s the whole reason she wanted to go into neuro,” Keith frowned. “She did save him, right?”

“Yeah, eventually!”

“I hate Lotor with a burning passion, but don’t you think that he’d be a bit more mature about operating on the first person he ever met at the hospital when he started his residency? I mean, Pidge is talented enough and he is her teacher. I don’t think that he would just let her kill him if he didn’t believe that she could do it.”

“Who’s side are you on, Keith?” Shiro asked suspiciously, rounding a street corner. 

“Your’s, obviously! I’m just saying that she wasn’t going to kill Bandor and Lotor knows that. You can’t be too overprotective of her, Shiro. She’s not the girl you used to babysit with Matt while she binge watched Teen Titans,” Keith said with a small grin.

“I have three things to say. First of all, I really regret telling you all the stories I have about her. Second of all, Lotor tried to kill me in the morning and threatened to kill you. I am allowed to be worried about him taking out his anger on her. Finally, please don’t die.”

“Huh?”

“We’re here,” Shiro said gravely, looking out Keith’s car window at the apartment in front of him.

Keith felt his breath hitch in his throat when he spotted Pidge and Lotor standing in front of the apartment entrance, staring at Shiro’s car. Lotor looked ready to kill someone, and Pidge looked plain out miserable and uncomfortable just standing there.

Keith sucked in a breath, and meeting eyes with her, slightly shook his head.

All she did was frown in return, whispering something to Lotor. The man only huffed before walking right up to the car, leaning down to face Keith through the open car window.

“Hello, Keith. We have _much_ to discuss about,” he said with a sinister smirk, his brows furrowed devilishly.

Keith gulped. “Yeah. I guess we do.”

He was so not going to make it to see the next sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to write the next chapter hehe. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	8. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first showdown between Keith and Lotor takes place, in which Keith realizes just how flawed Pidge’s relationship is with the man. Meanwhile, things take an interesting turn at the hospital, and an unexpected patient makes a return to the operating room.

Keith shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to find a comfortable spot to sit in. He stopped, however, once he realized that Lotor was glaring at him, a sudden shiver running down his spine. 

Pidge briefly glanced up at him from the kitchen where she was making coffee, chewing on her bottom lip when she caught Lotor glaring at Keith, his expression downright murderous. 

She quickly finished pouring the coffee, walking into the living room and handing a cup to both Lotor and Keith. Both men refused to look at her as they stared at each other, the tension in the room thick enough to cut with a knife. 

“Uhm.”

“I shouldn’t be here,” Shiro said awkwardly from his place in the front doorway. “I’ll uh, just wait outside.”

“Yes,” Lotor growled. 

“No!” Keith whispered harshly, only to stare after his brother in disgust when he walked out, leaving the three alone. 

“Katie?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind explaining to us just why we’re here instead of in our beds sleeping soundly?” Lotor asked with false sweetness, his lips in a cruel smirk. 

Pidge frowned, looking away from him. “Uhm, okay. We’re here today because uh…”

“Okay, stop,” Keith growled. “Stop making her explain herself like she did something wrong. She didn’t do anything wrong!”

“I wasn’t accusing her of doing anything wrong, Kogane,” Lotor said snidely. “Quite frankly, you should learn to keep your mouth shut when your opinion isn’t needed.”

“But it is needed right now,” Keith snapped. “You’re basically slut shaming her by making it seem like she did something wrong. So what if we slept together? It happened because you were a shitty boyfriend!”

“I won’t stand for these false accusations!” Lotor shouted, standing up abruptly. “How dare you say something you have no idea of? Did I not explain to you my situation back at the hospital? Or were you too busy being an absolute idiot and disobeying your doctor’s orders?”

“Hey, don’t turn this on me! I didn’t do anything wrong, you piece of shit. All I did was take interest in a girl at a bar. I didn’t know she was dating someone, and I didn’t know that we were going to end up having a kid together!”

“Condoms exist, Kogane. Your parents clearly didn’t use them when they accidentally created you,” Lotor said with a sneer. 

Pidge gaped at him, her eyes wide. “Lotor, you’re taking it too far.”

“Don’t you dare bring my parents into this!” Keith’s shouted, trying to stand up. 

“Keith, sit your ass back down before you tear your wound open again or so help me I will slap you!” Pidge shouted, glaring at him. 

Keith looked at her in disbelief. “Are you serious? I’m not going to just let him slander my parent’s name like that!”

“Doctor’s orders!”

“Fine!” Keith shouted, sitting back in his seat once more. “I’m warning you, Lotor. When I’m all healed, you’re going to wish you never said anything!”

“Please. You won’t even live to see the day,” Lotor smirked deviously. 

“Alright, that’s enough!” Pidge shouted, pushing Lotor back into his seat. “Lotor, you sit down. And Keith? Stay seated or else I’m going to get Shiro up here to snap you out of it!”

“But he started it!” Keith frowned. 

“On the contrary, you bastard. You started it by sleeping with my fiancé!”

“Hey! We are going to talk about this like civilized adults, so whether you like it or not, we are not going to kill each other or send threats to one another! Do I make myself clear?”

Lotor and Keith glared at each other, both men crossing their arms across their chests. Keith tried to cross his arms as best as he could, wincing when he moved his broken arm the wrong way. 

“Crystal,” Lotor growled lowly. 

“Okay. We are each going to explain what happened, and we’ll figure it out from there. Keith?”

“Please don’t say I’m–“

“You’re first,” Pidge said, rolling her eyes. “Grow up. Lotor won’t kill you.”

“He assaulted Shiro in a hospital, Pidge. A _hospital_. I have a right to be afraid for my life!”

“We actually agree on something for once, it seems,” Lotor said with pursed lips. 

“Stop talking,” Pidge said, glaring at him. 

“...fine.”

“Where do I start? The day at the bar? Me walking in innocently without even thinking of hitting on a girl?”

“Just explain what happened that night,” Pidge said tiredly. “I really wish I could drink something right now.”

“Right, um. Well, I went to a bar with a friend of mine who encouraged me to get drunk or whatever and ask someone out. I refused because that seems like a weird stalkerish thing to do. Then he offered to buy me lunch the next day if I did it.”

“So you had sex with a woman for lunch? My displeasure with you has grown times one hundred since you walked into the hospital,” Lotor glowered. 

“Anyways,” Keith continued sharply, “I wasn’t going to do it until this really beautiful woman came walking through the door. She asked for a drink, and I walked up to her and started to talk to her.”

“You ‘talked’,” Lotor scoffed. 

“Listen, I know it seems like a jackass thing that I did, but I didn’t do anything wrong. We talked, and I asked her about herself and why she was in a bad. She didn’t say anything. She just told me that she was a girl in a bar, so I didn’t assume anything. How was I supposed to know she was engaged to someone when she didn't give me any backstory?!”

“So you did cheat,” Lotor scowled, turning to look at Pidge. “You didn’t think to mention that you had someone already? Someone who was yes, very flawed, but who was waiting for you at home?”

“We were technically broken up at point!” She screeched. “What is so difficult to understand about that?! You started blaming me for the miscarriage, and I clearly remember saying goodbye when you yelled that I’d go back to you.”

“If you wanted to avoid this fiasco, then you should’ve just stayed away from me! You slept with me two weeks later. What was that all about? You wanting to cover up the mistake that you made instead of telling me that you cheated?!”

“If I told you I cheated, you were going to throw a fit! And the only reason I did end up coming back to you was because I was scared, okay? I was scared that you were going to ruin the career that I had fought hard to keep,” she said in defeat. 

“I was never going to do that and you know it! You should’ve been honest with me instead of acting like you did it because I wasn’t paying attention to you. Sleeping with me and trying to hide the fact that you knew you were already pregnant with someone else’s child isn’t justified by any sort of excuse that you make!”

“Keith, just...please continue with what happened,” Pidge sighed, sinking in her seat. 

“After the whole talk at the bar, we got crazy drunk. Then we called an Uber to my place because she refused to tell me where she was staying, and uh…” He paused, looking up at Pidge with a slight red tint to his cheeks. “I don’t have to explain what happened after that, right? I mean, you guys are surgeons and you probably know how babies are made.”

“We had sex, I left the next morning without telling him my name, and that’s it! I never saw him again, and I never tried to find him. I completely forgot who he was until he was being discharged from the hospital yesterday,” she finished. 

“See? I didn’t do anything wrong! You’re all giving me so much shit for something that I had no control over! Did I have sex with her? Yes, I did, but if I knew that she was dating someone I would’ve never done it. You’re trying to kill me when I did nothing wrong!” Keith shouted, looking directly at Lotor. 

Lotor scowled at him. “I wish I could disagree, but unfortunately, you seem to be correct. You didn’t know anything, and that part is on Katie.”

Pidge winced, averting her gaze to the tips of her shoes. 

“However, I still hate you with a burning passion and want to kill you.”

“Believe me, I’ve wanted to kill you since I first saw your face at the hospital,” Keith mumbled under his breath. 

“What was that?” Lotor snapped. 

“You are a piece of shit who I’ve wanted to kill since I met you at the hospital. There.”

“Why you little–”

“Lotor! Stop!” Pidge shouted, snapping her attention back to him. “Now it’s my turn to explain what happened.”

“Is it your sob story about me not paying you any attention? Because trust me, you are not going convince anyone with that one. Lonely or not, you didn’t need to cheat.”

“Listen, I wasn’t even aware of what happened until the next morning. I was drunk, and the only reason I went to that bar was because you were being such a piece of shit to me and I needed an escape! Anything can happen at a bar, including sleeping with someone else.”

“That’s a horrible excuse! You never have an excuse for cheating on someone, even if you are fully drunk. No one told you to go to a bar instead of your own home, Katie. You made a conscious choice to go to the bar and get drunk with him. This is all on you,” he growled. 

“Oh really now? This is all my fault?!” She scoffed. “You never cared about me, Lotor. The only reason I stayed with you was because I felt obligated to!”

“You didn’t have to sleep with me and pretend that the child was mine!” Lotor shouted, clenching his fists at his sides tightly. “You gave me false hope of actually trying to salvage our relationship, knowing that the child wasn’t mine. I genuinely wanted a family with you, regardless of what was going on with us!”

“You wanted to have a child with me to what, yell at it for every mistake it did like your dad and mom did to you? You’re the spitting image of him down to your personality, and I hate it!”

“Don’t you dare compare me to my father!” Lotor screamed, fuming with visible anger.

“Pidge, you’re taking it too far–”

“This doesn’t concern you, Keith!” Pidge snapped, whirling around to glare at him. 

“Oh, so now you want to yell at him? You should’ve done that when you were banging him senseless while drunk instead of now when the deed is already done! You’re a filthy cheater who only thinks of herself, but never about the feelings of someone else!”

“Shut up! Just, shut up, Lotor! I did something bad, and I know that, but you can’t hold it over my head forever. You were treating me like absolute garbage, and I needed to go somewhere where I could just forget that those problems existed. This is not just my fault, but it’s yours as well!” She spat. 

“You should’ve confided in me instead of running off and cheating,” Lotor glowered. 

“And you should’ve tried to fix your goddamn personality instead of blaming it all on me!”

Silence filled the room, both Lotor and Pidge breathing heavily as they glared at each other. Keith quickly looked between the two of them, silently wishing that he could just walk out and leave. 

“What are you looking at?” Lotor snapped, glaring at Keith out of the corner of his eye. 

“I just want to know how the hell we’re supposed to fix this mess.”

“There wouldn’t be a mess to fix it Katie hadn’t–”

“And here we go again!”

Keith felt a sudden wave of tiredness wash over him, slightly dizzy as he watched the two continue to bicker in front of him. Without thinking, he sat up straight in his seat, glaring at both of them. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, he began shouting at them. 

“Okay, you guys need to seriously stop!” Keith shouted, glaring at the duo standing in front of him. 

“You both clearly have some issues that are not going to be fixed with a simple ‘I’m sorry.’”

“Thank you for pointing that out, captain obvious,” Lotor said with a roll of his eyes. 

“You two can’t go on like this, and I’m not just saying this because I just want to get out of this and leave, but I’m saying it because it’s not good for either one of you. Lotor, I hate you, but you’re a famous cardio surgeon who should think before you accuse someone of doing something wrong when you’re really flawed yourself.”

“The nerve–!”

“Yes, you’re flawed. Deal with it! She was wrong to go a bar and not tell me that she was with you, but so were you for belittling her over and over again for everything she did. She’s an amazing surgeon, and treating her like pure shit just to exploit that talent isn’t a valid excuse. You are flawed because you don’t know how to treat someone like an actual human being without wanting to control them and berate them for every single thing they do.”

“That is not true!”

“Oh come fucking on, Lotor! You are a piece of shit when it comes to relationships. You can’t deny that. Your supposed fiancé running away from you in a bar is enough proof of that,” Keith said snidely. 

“And Pidge? You’re too talented and smart to put up with his shit. I know you broke up with him already, but you have to end it once and for all! Do you really want to bring a child into a world where his or her father is a manipulative piece of shit?”

“...no.”

“Then stop giving him second chances like they’re free! You two are so fucking toxic, and I shouldn’t be here. Your issues are between you two, and I don’t need to be here. If you have problems, you should deal with them on your own without me!” He shouted, clearly exasperatedly. “I deal with enough relationship drama from Lance and his bar hookups, and I don’t need it from this.”

“You can’t just walk away from this, Kogane. You are the father of the child, and like it or not you have to deal with the consequences of your actions,” Lotor snapped. “You’re not entirely innocent here.”

“And this is why I prefer to stay home and drink,” Keith grumbled. “Thank you, captain obvious. I obviously didn’t know that I was the father of the child.”

“Can you two just shut up and come up with something to fix this? I’m literally willing to do anything to just end this conversation once and for all, except an abortion. I am not doing that.”

“That’s not my child, but even I wouldn’t tell you to have an abortion,” Lotor said with pursed lips. “Even if that child was born from adultery.”

“For the last time, we were broken up!” She screamed.

“Why? Why did I go to a bar instead of staying home? I knew I should’ve followed my gut instinct,” Keith mumbled under his breath. 

“Hey! Speak up so all of us can hear!” Lotor snapped. 

“Oh for the love of god, leave me alone! None of this is my fault, but you’re blaming me when you only have yourself to blame. I’m leaving,” Keith said determinedly, trying to get up. 

“You are the father of that child; you can’t just leave. You have to stay and face the consequences of–”

“I got roped into this without even knowing what was going on! Do you really expect me to just stay here and tolerate you yelling at me when I did nothing wrong?!”

“Okay, that's it!” Pidge snapped, glaring at him. “This is a complete fucking mess, but we can fix it if you two are willing to cooperate.”

“Why would I cooperate with Lotor?”

“I am not going to cooperate with _Keith Kogane_ , of all people,” Lotor said in disgust. “What do I look like, a peasant?”

“With those dead hair ends you do,” Keith snarked back. 

“You two are acting like children. Grow up and listen to what I’m going to propose before I kick both of you out and get a restraining order!” She screamed, her face getting redder by the second. 

Lotor pursed his lips. “Yelling isn’t good for the baby.”

“Then fucking listen to me!”

“Fine,” Keith begrudgingly agreed. “Go ahead.”

“Yes, I would love to see how you attempt to fix this whole mess,” Lotor said with a roll of his eyes. 

“You,” she said, pointing to Lotor, “are not required to stay with me. You are going to leave me and my child alone if you really don’t want to deal with the mess and hate me so much. That includes not trying to get me back!”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” she glared. “If you’re not willing to support me and the child because you think that he was born in adultery, then you can fuck off right now. I’ll take my things from your apartment, and you’ll only see me at work.”

Lotor pursed his lips. “And what if I _don’t_ want to do that?”

“Then you have to accept that I have flaws, but you do too. Keith is right. You’re too fucking toxic, Lotor. Unless you fix that shitty attitude, then I don’t want you in any part of my child’s life.”

“And you,” she said, whirling around to face Keith, “you aren’t required to own up to raise the child.”

Keith blinked. “I’m not? But I thought–”

“If you really do want to take care of me and the baby, then you’ll have to earn your place. I’m not just going to accept you on a whim because you’re the father of my child, Keith. You have it earn your place...and a second date,” she mumbled under her breath.

Keith flushed red. “But can I at least talk to you about the baby and try to act like a dad?”

Lotor scoffed. “Why would you want to do that? You were practically yelling about wanting to leave and that you weren’t part of this mess.”

“That doesn’t mean that I don’t want to take care of the baby,” Keith frowned. “Believe it or not, fathers sometimes care about their children.”

Lotor pursed his lips, glaring at Keith. He said nothing, but the way his eyes glared daggers into Keith’s soul said enough. 

“Like I said, you have to earn it. I’m not going to tell any of you what to do, but those are your options.”

“You’re just letting them step all over you?!” A muffled voice shrieked from the other side of the door. 

“Shiro?” All three spoke in unison, confusement on each of their faces. 

“You can’t let them just step on you and offer yourself like meat on a platter! Make them beg to be a part of your life!”

“Shiro, this doesn’t involve you!” Pidge grinned frustratedly. 

“Says you. I am not going to let you be pulled into another toxic relationship because you let them walk all over you. You should just have them duke it out over who gets to date you!”

“That is so seventeenth century, Shiro. Can you please just–”

“Interesting proposal,” Lotor grinned. “I would _love_ to duke it out instead of agreeing to this proposal.”

“Ha,” Keith snorted, “you’d be done in a second. I trained for years in the art of martial arts and fencing.”

“Do you want to put your skills to the test?” Lotor challenged. 

Keith smirked. “Maybe.”

“No, no fighting in the apartment!” Pidge snapped, glaring at each man. “That’s my proposal, and that’s all you’re getting. Now, will you agree or not?”

Lotor pursed his lips. “If I agree, does that mean I might get a chance to date you again?”

“You heard my terms. Don’t play dumb,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Deal or no?”

“Deal.”

Keith wrinkled his nose, glaring daggers at Lotor. “Deal.”

“Okay then. Keith, now you can leave. I’ll, uhm, see you whenever you’re ready for that date?” She said sheepishly, wincing. 

“Oh, I’m totally down for that,” Keith said with a slight grin. “I just have to be able to actually drive, you know?”

“Don’t force yourself to do things that you can’t do,” she said with a slight smile. “The last thing we need is you to rip your stitches open or something. And stay of any electronics,” she said sternly. 

Keith gaped at her before turning to look at Lotor in disbelief. “You told her I was on my laptop?”

“I keep no secrets from the doctor,” Lotor said with a glare. “Besides, she would’ve found out eventually. Secrets never stay secrets for long.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I get it. You can stop trying to be all dark and mysterious now.”

Pidge frowned, turning to look at Lotor. “You know, it’s really out of character for you to not reclaim me for going out on a date with someone who isn’t you. What gives?”

Lotor shrugged, inspecting his nails. “You already cheated and have a child as a result of that. I don’t expect much from you after that. Also, no one plans a murder out loud, do they?” He smirked. 

“You don’t have the guts to kill anyone,” Keith snarked. “All you do is talk but never act.”

“Listen, you little–”

“Okay, that’s enough for today!” Pidge said loudly, pushing both men away from each other. “Shiro, you can come back in and take Keith home. He’s going to have to take care of himself if he ever wants to drive again.”

“Absolutely,” Shiro sighed in relief as he walked into the apartment. 

“What am I, chopped liver? You aren’t even looking at me without yelling,” Lotor accused.

“You? My task for you is to fix your shitty attitude,” she said simply, glancing at him before picking her bag off the couch. 

“Where are you going? You didn’t bring your car,” Lotor said incredulously. 

“I’ll walk if I have to,” she replied with a roll of her eyes. 

“Well–“

Both were stopped by a loud beeping noise, the noise ringing throughout the now quiet apartment. Shiro quickly checked his jean pocket, pulling out his pager. 

“It’s not mine.”

Lotor and Pidge looked at each other before frantically pulling out their pagers, their eyes widening as they realized why they were being paged. 

“It’s Bandor. It has to be him,” Pidge said in fear, rapidly picking up her belongings. 

“I’ll drive you. You didn’t do any type of mistake in surgery, did you?”

“No, I did everything right! You checked it yourself once it was done and said it was fine!” She said frustratedly, walking to the door with him. 

“Hey! What about the door?” Keith called out. 

“My keys are on the counter! Just lock up!” Pidge called out before walking out the door behind Lotor, the two rushing downstairs. 

Keith frowned, looking up at Shiro. “What the fuck just happened?”

Shiro looked worriedly out the door at the duos retreating form. 

“I don’t know, Keith. I don’t know.”

* * *

“We managed to stabilize him in the time it took you to get here, but we don’t think it’s going to last long,” Luca said factually, handing Lotor the patient’s chart. 

“What exactly happened?” Lotor questioned her, looking over Bandor’s chart. 

“His temperature spiked a while ago, and we gave him meds to bring it back down. Then he started complaining of chest pain again when he woke up, and then he crashed out of nowhere. He was under for more than three minutes.”

“Did you shock him?” Pidge asked, taking the chart from Lotor.

“We had to. We think that it might have something to do with his surgery, though. He was complaining about chest pain,” she said, looking at Pidge. 

Pidge frowned. “Where’s Romelle?”

“She left,” Luca replied coldly. 

Pidge glanced up at her curiously, Lotor doing the same thing. 

“Alright? Lotor, you should check up on Bandor. I’ll go find Romelle.”

“Are you insane? You were the one who operated on him, not me. A true surgeon–”

“A true surgeon worries more about her patients than the wellbeing of those who aren’t important,” Luca glared. “Romelle can live without knowing about her brother for a while.”

Lotor wrinkled his brows. “Luca, are you alright? You seem...agitated.”

“Is that all you need from me? Because I would really love to get back to doing my job,” she glowered. 

“Of course. We won’t hold you any longer. Thank you for paging us.”

“It’s my job to do that,” she hissed before taking a seat at her station again, glaring at her computer screen. 

Pidge made sure she wasn’t looking before pulling Lotor into Bandor’s room, shutting the door behind her. 

“Doctor Holt?”

“Don’t ‘Doctor Holt’ me,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Luca is acting weird, and you know what happens when nurses act weird. It’s like she hates Romelle or something.”

Lotor pursed his lips. “I realize that, but we can’t do anything about it.”

“Lotor, this is serious. She looks exactly like you do everytime you see Keith; like you’re ready to kill someone. You’d don’t think that she...caused what happened to Bandor to get back at Romelle, do you?”

“We can’t make false accusations where they aren’t supposed to be made,” Lotor chastised. “However, I’ll look into the case and remove her from Bandor’s case if we catch her acting more suspicious around either Romelle or Bandor.”

“Thank you,” Pidge breathed in relief. “Can I please go talk to Romelle now? I need to know exactly what happened to make Bandor crashed.”

“You mean that you need to know if you erred during surgery and hurt him?”

“Yeah, that.”

“I personally checked your work once you were done. There was nothing wrong with what you did. Heart surgeries are always risky, but that doesn’t mean that it’s your fault.”

Now,” he sighed, “go find Romelle.”

He shook his head, mumbling to himself as he moved to Bandor’s bedside. “First I get called an asshole by my ex girlfriend and now I have to deal with surgery complications. God, please give me strength to handle this.”

Pidge let out a small quiet snort before slipping out of the room, sparing Luca one final glance as she rushed outside. Once she was outside of the hospital, she found Romelle sitting on one of the benches, her head tucked between her thighs.

“Romelle? Are you okay?”

“He was fine until she gave him the medicine,” Romelle said, her voice cracking. “Today was stressful enough with the heart surgery, but complications? I don’t know how I can handle it.”

Pidge frowned sympathetically, taking a seat next to Romelle and patting her back soothingly. “He’s stable now. Lotor is actually checking him out to see what went wrong.”

“He was fine one moment, and then he suddenly gave out. I know that I’m a paramedic, and I’m used to seeing worse, but that’s my brother on the table now. I know that I shouldn’t be afraid because the surgeons here are the best and Bandor won’t just give out like that, but I’m afraid. I already lost my mother and father. I can’t lose him too,” Romelle whispered, looking up at Pidge.

“We’re going to do everything we can, but we need your help finding out what exactly went wrong. Can you help us with that?”

Romelle sniffed, sitting up straight. “I don’t really know what happened. I was half asleep, and all I heard was a nurse–Luca, actually–come in to administer some medicine. I don’t know who it was, but then Bandor began to complain about pain and crashed. Is this my fault?”

“No, Romelle, it’s not your fault. Um, can I ask you a quick question?”

“Of course.”

“Do you and Luca get along?”

Romelle frowned. “I wouldn’t say that we get along, per se. We were never really close in college, and we only talked to compare chemistry notes. There wasn’t much chemistry between us, though.”

“I can relate to that,” Pidge mumbled. “Would she ever try to hurt you or Bandor in any way?”

“I don’t think so,” Romelle said uncertainly, tugging on a loose strand of hair. “I mean, I sure hope she doesn’t. What we have….it’s like with you and Lotor. We have our good days and our bad days, but it’s mostly bad days.”

Pidge frowned. “Yeah, but Lotor wouldn’t try to hurt someone I cared about.”

Romelle fixed her with an unimpressed stare. “The entire floor was talking about how Lotor jumped Shiro for personal reasons. Then they started talking about how Shiro was yelling at Keith, which I figured were related to the whole Lotor mess. Believe me, Lotor could do harm to someone you cared about. Just look at poor Shiro!”

Pidge winced. “Yeah, you got me there. But going back to Luca, would she ever try to hurt you?”

“I’m telling you, I don’t know. We were never close, and she hated me at one point after I transferred from Arus University to Altea University during my junior year. I don’t know if that’s enough to hurt Bandor, though.”

“Romelle, is she capable of hurting people?”

Romele frowned. “I don’t want to sound mean, but she is capable of hurting people. She grew up around the Galra area, and you know how they act. It’s the whole reason I left Arus to attend Altea Uni. Everyone there is extremely violent, and if you’re not, you will be once you graduate college there. It is a terrible place,” she shuddered. “Why are you asking me this?”

“Because...well, because she seemed really touchy when we asked her where you were and what happened. Also, the same thing happened to Keith a few days ago after his appy.”

“He had an appy?”

“Yeah. He met Lotor and asked me out on a date after waking up from his sudden arrhythmia, too,” she snickered. “Okay, but in all seriousness, do you still talk to Luca at all? Is she willing to hurt people?”

“Once a galra member, always galra,” Romelle said with pursed lips. “Also, aren’t you dating Lotor? Or did that big mess with Shiro and Lotor today have to do something with you and Keith?”

“You’re too smart, Romelle. Yeah, it was about that,” she sighed. “Allura didn’t tell you?”

“No. Tell me,” she urged. “I need to get my mind off of this whole surgery fiasco. What happened between you and Lotor?”

“Well, uh, the baby I have isn’t Lotor’s and ended up being Keith’s,” Pidge said slowly, grimacing when Romelle’s eyes widened comically.

“What the quizzack?!”

“It’s quiznack, and yes, I know. It sounds so stupid, but shit happens. It’s at times like these that I really wish I could drink beer,” she sighed exasperatedly. 

“I wish I could do that, but I’m kind of a paramedic,” Romelle sighed sadly. “Last time I had a hangover, I almost hit a deer. Curtis heard later on at the bar that night and went all dad mode on me.”

“The one nurse who always has something snarky to say when you walk into the clinic?”

“Yes, him! He banned me from drinking, which didn’t stop me, but he found out and made sure that I wasn’t allowed to work for like two days. I should be thankful, but I miss my tequila.”

“God, that’s a mood.”

Both women began laughing loudly, attracting looks from some other people sitting in a few benches. .

“Ah, but really? You slept with Keith? How?”

“It’s a really long story,” Pidge chuckled awkwardly. “It involved a bar and too many drinks, though.”

“Well, I–”

“Pidge!” A voice called out frantically, the person’s tone urgent and panicked.

“Huh?”

“Shiro?” Romelle asked in confusion.

Pidge’s eyes widened when she saw Shiro carrying Keith in his arms, a large red patch seeping through his dark grey shirt. She immediately panicked, abandoning her place next to Romelle to check on Keith, who was now unconscious.

“What did you do?!”

“His stitches ripped when he tried to walk down to the car by himself. He ran and tripped and I don’t know, but they’re ripped and he’s bleeding a lot!”

“Alright, take him into the hospital. We’ll get him back into surgery to check if everything is okay inside, and then we’ll close up the incision again. Move, Shiro, move!”

She sighed as Shiro ran inside with Keith, Romelle looking up at her worriedly.

“Are you alright?”

“He’s a surgeon, Romelle. Shiro is the freaking head of neurosurgery and he still get scared about his brother’s ripped stitches,” she deadpanned. “I have to operate for the second time on the father of my child. No, I am not alright.”

“Must be hard being a surgeon and having to operate on your baby’s dad, huh?”

Pidge smiled wryly. “You have _no_ idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add something light at the end to take away from the whole arguing thing. Also, the whole scandal at the hospital with deliberate murder attempts? It’s going to be important in the future, wink wink nudge nudge. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! <3


	9. Treat You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lotor have yet another showdown, and it's up to Lance to encourage his friend to go after his dream girl. Pidge also deals with a medical issue that provokes Lotor's anger. Meanwhile, she and Keith seem to only be growing closer as time passes.

The first thing Keith did once he woke up was groan loudly, staring at the figure standing at the door of his bed in utter defeat.

“Before you say anything, I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Really? Because according to Shiro, you tripped after trying run after me,” Pidge said in an unimpressed tone. 

“I didn’t know the stitches would rip if I fell,” Keith grunted frustratedly. “I didn’t even know I was going to fall!”

“I guess you really did end up falling for her,” Lance joked from his side, grinning widely from ear to ear. 

Keith groaned. “Why are you here?”

“Since it was only stitches, you’re allowed to go back home under someone’s care,” Pidge said with a false smile. 

“Shouldn’t I stay at least one night in the hospital for observation?”

“Listen, Keith, I told you that if I ever saw you step foot in the hospital again, I was going to kick your ass. This, me telling you to go home? It’s me kicking your ass gently,” she said with a roll of her eyes. 

Keith shuddered. “How can someone who’s two inches tall be so scary?”

“Hm. I don’t know, Keith. How can someone who’s two inches long be so cocky?”

Lance let out a loud snort, doubling over in uncontrollable laughter while Pidge smirked at Keith, looking extremely pleased with herself. Keith, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to disappear. 

“I thought you didn’t remember anything from that night,” he mumbled. 

Pidge grinned. “Keith, my whole point is that you can’t stay here. Unless you have an actual long term illness–which you better not have,” she glared, “then you can’t have a permanent room.”

“What if I broke my arm again? That’s serious, right?”

“Keith, your arm isn’t broken and you are going home,” Pidge said dryly. “No excuses. Besides, you still need to recover from your concussion.”

“Does that mean I have to actually hide his laptop? Because he’s been using it a lot,” Lance said, looking at Keith out of the corner of his eye. 

“Oh, I’m aware,” she said judgementaly. “Yes, you have to take away his laptop.”

“Oh come on! I’m supposed to be doing research!”

“That cast isn’t coming off for about a month and a half, Keith. Besides, you can type with one hand... _after_ your concussion fades away,” she said with pursed lips. 

“Did you have to do surgery again on me? I mean, surgery is tough. Maybe–”

“Look, you’re going home. Be thankful you don’t have to stay in this hell of a hospital,” she shuddered. 

She picked up a chart from the foot of his bed, handing him the all too familiar papers. 

Keith groaned. “Discharge papers? _Again_?”

“Yes, Keith, _again_ ,” she mimicked. “All you have to do is sign.”

“Are you saying that I don’t have to read?”

“I’m saying that you have to sign your discharge papers,” she said firmly, hesitantly glancing up Plaxum, who was smiling fondly in her direction. 

“Plax? Are you okay?”

Plaxum blushed and nodded before looking away, shooting a glance in her general direction. She then turned back down to her papers, face pink. 

Pidge raised a brow. “What was that all about?”

“I think she has a thing for Lance,” Keith replied with a small shrug. “She’s been eyeing him up and down since the first day I had surgery last week.”

“Really?!” Lance perked up, sitting up straighter in his seat. “Pidge, can you maybe, I don’t know…”

“No,” she replied flatly, much to his chagrin. 

“Oh come on!”

“No. She’s been fucked over by guys before, and we are not doing that again.”

Lance pouted. “Pleaseee?”

“I said–”

“Why do you people talk so much?” A feminine voice grumbled from the other side of the curtain. 

Pidge sighed. “Mrs. Marilyn, I apologize for any disturbances we may have caused you.”

“That’s what they all say.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “And this is where I leave you, Mr. Kogane. If I ever see you step foot in this hospital, I swear–”

“You’ll kick my ass. Trust me, I got the memo,” Keith replied dryly. 

“Mhm. Well, I have cases to work on and you have a home to get going to,” she chided lightly, smiling. “Have a good day, Mr. Kogane.”

“Mr. Kogane?” Keith echoed as she walked out of the recovery room, his brows pinching together in confusion. “Since when am I Mr. Kogane?”

“Since you decided to be an idiot and get yourself sent to the hospital your girlfriend works at,” Lance snorted. “I mean, really man? You couldn’t go at least one day without being in the hospital?”

“It’s training for my future career, Lance.”

“Yeah, well, stop training and get better already,” Lance pouted. “I need someone to bother when Hunk’s not home.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “And you wonder why you’re still single.”

“Hey, I am a gem and you know it!”

“Yeah, sure.” 

Keith let out a sigh, moving his good arm around on top of his lap. 

“I really need to stop getting myself into these situations.”

“No shit Sherlock. I mean, getting someone pregnant and then landing in the same hospital that she works in? Wow,” Lance whistled. 

“You’re in for a big storm, son,” the woman on the other side of the curtain cackled. 

All Lance received was a middle finger in the face, courtesy of Keith.

* * *

“Hey Shiro,” Pidge greeted as she walked up to him, the man glaring intently at the OR board. 

She frowned, her brows pinching together in confusion. She walked up to his side slowly, coming to a stop and crossing her arms behind her back before inspecting the board. 

“Whatcha looking at?”

“The board, obviously,” a female voice piped up from behind her. 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “I can see that, Ezor. There’s nothing on it, though. It’s practically empty!”

“Exactly,” Shiro said, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Oh,” she said in sudden realization. “ _Oh._ ”

“Quiet board?” Matt asked as he came to a stop of Shiro’s other side, his sneakers squeaking against the floor. 

Shiro groaned. “Yes, quiet board.”

Matt winced. “Does Alfor know?”

“He does,” Hunk replied as he walked up to them. “He’s not too happy about it, either.”

“Why would he be? A quiet board means trouble,” Pidge frowned. “God, why can’t I catch a break? There just has to always be trouble _somewhere_.”

“It’s a hospital, Pidge. You signed up for this,” Matt reminded her. 

“Yeah, don’t remind me,” she gagged. “Hey Shiro, Adam was asking for you earlier today.”

Shiro nearly dropped the chart in his hand. “He was?”

“Yeah, he said he wanted to talk to you about something. Allura already visited him, too,” she said suspiciously. “I didn’t know you three were all friends.”

Shiro smiled nervously. “We, uh, worked it out…?”

“Hm. Well, whatever it is, he wants to talk to you.” 

Looking quickly side to side, she pulled Shiro down by his scrubs, staring him dead in the eye. 

“If you even think about leaving Allura for him–”

“No, I swear it’s nothing like that!”

Pidge let him go, dusting her coat off. “Good.”

“So uh, Pidge,” Hunk began awkwardly, “who’s service are you on?”

“Lotor’s,” she sighed. “Don’t give me that look, Shiro. I’m a cardio surgeon, not a neurosurgeon.”

“You’re there because he made you stay with cardio,” Shiro replied with an unimpressed look. “You don’t have to stay there, you know. You could–”

“Switch to neuro?” Pidge snorted. “I l love neuro, but if I switch now I’m adding more years to my residency, which is not something I want. Besides, that’s too stressful. I’d rather just stay where I am now.”

“Speaking of stressful,” Ezor said, sliding over towards Pidge and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “you really need to take a day off. All that stress isn’t good for you and the baby.”

“Let me guess,” Pidge replied dryly, “Matt told you to tell me that.”

Matt shrugged. “You have no proof of that.”

“I’m allowed to keep my secrets,” Ezor grinned, “but yeah, Matt sent me.”

“Called it.”

“Butttt,” Ezor drawled out, “I’m saying it as your friend, too. Watching you kill yourself working is really painful to watch.”

“I’m a surgeon. It’s my job to stress out.”

“Yeah, but not as much as you are now. Just…take care of yourself, okay? We all really want to see what a mini Pidge would look like,” Ezor finished with a wink.

“Mini Pidge and Keith,” Shiro murmured in amazement. “This kid is going to be a pain in my ass.”

Pidge’s lips curled up into a smile. “Maybe.”

“What are you all doing?” Alfor shouted, Lotor standing at his side. “Get to your cases!”

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Pidge said tiredly, “there _are_ no cases.”

“Then go study! A true surgeon never stops studying, even when he works daily,” Alfor called out sternly. 

Shiro smiled wryly. “With all due respect, sir? I would truthfully rather sleep than study.”

Chortles were heard from the other residents and attendings at his side, Shiro still smiling wryly at Alfor. The older man’s lips twitched, and Alfor, trying to fight his smile, waved at Shiro dismissively. 

“You’re a top neurosurgeon, Shiro. You’ll figure out what the right thing is to do...eventually.”

“So sleep. Got it. Thank you, sir.”

Shiro turned around and winked at Pidge, who shook her head in amusement. 

She turned her attention back to Alfor, who was now groaning as he read the OR board. 

“I really was hoping that the OR board being empty was a lie, but I guess it isn’t,” he sighed. “Trouble, I tell you. Keep your eyes peeled and the TV’s on.”

Lotor frowned. “We almost never have empty OR boards. Why the sudden emptiness?”

“I wish I could ask my heart that,” Pidge sighed, earning a snicker from Ezor. 

“Crime is rising at an alarming rate in Altea, Lotor. With some people starting protests and the general growing malice in the world, the sudden empty OR boards are to be expected,” Alfor said solemnly. 

Matt tsked. “We can handle anything that comes through those doors, sir.”

“Unless it’s another mass shooting,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Well, I’m going to tell you all the same thing I told Shiro. If you don’t have cases, after rounds go study or...well, you’ll know what to do,” he sighed. 

He continued walking down the stairs, rounding the corner towards the front desk to the trauma room. 

“So do any of you know who’s on trauma shift today?” Hunk asked, peering through the small opening in the door leading to the trauma room. 

“Isn’t it Zethrid’s turn?” Pidge questioned, looking at Ezor in confusion. 

“For the love of God, Acxa, stop trying to steal cases from the trauma bay!”

“Yeah, she’s there,” Ezor grinned. 

She looked up at Lotor, who began making his way down the stairs. Her eyes widened, and she leaned in closer to Pidge, bumping her arm against Pidge’s. 

“Say, want to go see what’s going on in the gallery? I know Veronica is probably in there operating on a baby or something.”

“Actually, I have to talk about something with Lotor first,” Pidge frowned. “Save me a seat, okay? I’ll be there in a few.”

Ezor let out a long sigh, her shoulders sagging. “Fine. Hey Matt? You want to go scope out Veronica’s surgery?”

“Count me in,” he grinned. 

As he followed after her, he patted his sister’s shoulder reassuringly, which somewhat comforted her. She stood next to Lotor as he came to a stop in front of the OR board, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. 

“So about Luca,” she coughed, looking away from him. 

“Did Romelle say anything about her?” Lotor asked, not looking at her. 

“Luca has a grudge against her that’s been around since Romelle switched colleges.”

Lotor hummed. “I found the error with Bandor.”

Pidge felt her blood run cold. 

“Was it me?” She asked quietly. 

“No. Someone slipped an excess amount of morphine into his system, and then an even larger amount of amphetamine was found in his IV fluid,” he frowned. 

Pidge gaped at him. “What? How did you–”

“Luca might be one of my most trusted nurses, but I took your words about her suspicious behavior into consideration. I ran a few tests with his blood, and found the results to be quite alarming.”

“Do you think it was her?”

Lotor sighed. “It pains me to say it, but it very well may have been her. All evidence points to it.”

“Bandor isn’t the first one who had high amounts of drugs in his system, you know,” Pidge said nervously. “The same thing happened to Keith last week.”

Lotor pursed his lips. “Quite unfortunate.”

Pidge narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “You didn’t have anything to do with that, did you?”

“If I were to kill the man, I would’ve done it by myself with my bare hands,” Lotor said with a roll of his eyes. “What kind of man takes someone else out in a hospital?”

“Lotor, I swear if you–”

“I didn’t do anything,” he snapped, finally looking down at her. “If you actually paid more attention to your cases, perhaps you would’ve caught what caused it. Do not blame me for something I did not do.”

Pidge clenched her teeth together tightly. “Yeah, well, excuse me for being a bit suspicious.”

She turned on her heel, leaving Lotor alone in front of the OR board to watch her retreating form. 

“Already breaking the rules to our commitment, huh?”

Lotor let out an exasperated sigh, his mouth forming a thin line and his brows furrowing into a glare. He didn’t turn around, however, already knowing who was behind him. 

“Speak of the devil.”

“The only devil here is you,” Keith said in disgust. “What are you doing, accosting her? She made it clear that she didn’t want to have anything to do with you.”

“Your are aware that I am her boss, right?”

Lance coughed, looking to the side. “Right, sure. Uh, Keith? Can you maybe wrap this up? I really wanna get back home and go back to bed.”

“You have a paper to write,” Keith said dryly. “You can wait a few more minutes.”

“Ugh,” Lance groaned, “Fine. Go chew out your competition or whatever, I don’t care. Stupid,” he muttered under his breath. 

“If anyone is accosting her, it’s you,” Lotor said pointedly. “After all, you did get yourself sent to the hospital after I left with her. What’s wrong, Kogane? Afraid I’ll actually win her back?”

“She’s not a prize to be won,” Keith snapped, tightening his fists, “and that’s the whole reason why she doesn’t want to be with you anymore. You treat her like she’s a prize to be won, but she isn’t. She’s a surgeon, just like anyone else in this hospital; just like you, but ten times better.”

“Your trash talk is terrible.”

“Just like your personality.”

Lotor hummed. “If you’re really so convinced that you can win her affections, let me ask you a few simple questions.”

He clasped his hands tightly behind his back, beginning to pace back and forth in front of Keith. A slight smirk formed on his lips, the gesture making Keith shudder for an unknown reason. Fear? Anger? He didn’t know.

“Okay…”

“Do you know what the exact date of the incident was?”

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yeah...uhm, it was...it was…”

Lotor only nodded. “Yes, you don’t remember. Interesting. Alright, next question. When is her birthday?”

“What does that even have to do with anything?!”

“You don’t know? Pity,” he said in mock woe, “I would’ve thought that the topic would’ve come up in your opening banter. Do you know what her favorite drink is? Favorite restaurant? Schools she attended? The names she wishes for the children?”

“I...no,” Keith confessed softly, lowering his head. 

“I thought so,” Lotor smirked, his eyes narrowing. “What in the world makes you think that she’s going to pick you over me when you don’t know anything about her? All you know is that the child she’s carrying is yours. You don’t even know the gender of the child,” he sneered. 

“I bet you don’t even know the gender either,” Keith snarked back angrily, “and, for the record, as a guy who cares a whole lot about protocol, you’re not following it by harassing a patient.”

“Listen here, Kogane. I’m not harassing you if I’m not touching you,” Lotor replied, all too pleased with himself, “and you say that because you know I’m right. You will never know her like I do, not now, not tomorrow, and not in a million years. You’ll never be anything to her, so you can try and ask her out on as many dates as you want, but you’ll never get any farther than one.”

Lance finally looked up from his phone, his expression downright murderous. Stuffing it quickly into his jean pocket, he gripped onto the handles of the wheelchair tightly. Plastering a fake smile on his face, he stared up directly at Lotor, anger burning in his eyes, a stark difference to his normal cheerful demeanor. 

“Listen, _Doctor_ , I don’t know what you’re trying to gain by fighting with a patient in the middle of the hallway, but I advise you that if you don’t want to have your surgery privileges suspended, you’ll leave us the fuck alone right now and turn around and walk away,” he growled lowly, his smile shifting into a scowl. 

“You could never.”

“Oh I could,” Lance chuckled darkly, “because in case you haven’t noticed, Keith isn’t the only one who has connections within the hospital. One wrong move, and you’re done for. Consider this a warning, Loturd. If you touch or verbally harass Keith or Pidge in any way, you’ll be praying that you were never born,” he hissed. 

Lotor crosses his arms across his chest, looking down in Lance with a vicious smirk. 

“Oh really? Well, we’ll just see about that.”

Lance tossed his head to the side, restraining himself and instead pushing Keith’s wheelchair. 

“Come on, Keith. Let’s go home.”

Keith only nodded quietly, letting Lance led him out of the hospital. A nurse escorted them out to the front of the parking lot, and Lance brought his car over. 

Once they were on the road, Lance let his gaze wander over to Keith. 

“Keith…”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Keith snapped, resting his head on the back of his seat. 

Lance let out a sigh. “I know you don’t, but can I just say something?”

“What.”

“None of what he said is true,” Lance replied, his voice suddenly softer. “No one knows what will happen in the future, not even what will happen in the next minute. You’re a good guy, even if your hair is shit. I’m sure she’ll realize that and realize that you’re better than that...pile of garbage.”

Keith snorted softly. “Yeah, sure. Lotor’s right. I don’t know her like he does, hell, I didn’t even know her name until we came to the hospital! What makes you think that I could ever be good enough for her? I forgot she existed, Lance.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Lance replied with a small purse of his lips. “You spent weeks trying to find her. You even mistook Matt for her when he came over with Shiro,” he said pointedly. 

“I didn’t try hard enough,” he continued frustratedly. “I didn’t try hard enough to find her. If I had found her, we could’ve talked about this before, and there wouldn’t be such a mess, there would be…”

“There was going to be a mess regardless of when he found out,” Lance frowned. “At least now, you have a chance to fight for her. You have a chance to fight for the life of that baby, to give it a chance to have a normal father and life.”

“But what if he’s right?”

“A guy with that much arrogance is never right, and trust me, I speak from experience,” Lance said with a gentle laugh. “Trust me, Keith. You’re going to woo her off her feet, and when you do, you’ll be the one laughing at his majesty’s face.”

Keith huffed out a small chuckle, looking at Lance with a small smile. “Do you really believe that?”

“Trust me, mullet. Call it a sixth sense or whatever, but I know you’ll end up winning her love...even with that ridiculous hairstyle,” he finished with a loud snort. 

“Hey,” Keith protested, “my hair is great!”

“Mhm, sure, mullet.”

“It is!”

“Of course it is.”

“At least it’s not like Lotor’s split ends,” Keith grumbled, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. 

Lance immediately burst out laughing, trying to keep his eyes on the road. Keith also began laughing at his side, the two men unable to stop. 

Just for that one moment, Keith allowed himself to forget about his situation, and just for that moment, everything felt right.

* * *

“ _Breaking news: A devastating ferry boat crash has occurred on the connecting boat deck to Altea. The boat was full of many children on a field trip and women and men on their morning commute. We have no exact reports on the amount of injured, although we suspect that there are many casualties_ …”

“We have six ambulances on route so far, each of them holding one person. There were at least ten declared dead on the scene,” Zethrid shouted to the residents lining up in the ambulance bay. “At the rate they’re declaring people dead, don’t expect too many surgeries.”

“Quiet board,” Shiro grumbled under his breath as Allura finished tying his gown, tapping his hand against his thigh in annoyance. 

“Will you stop mumbling about the quiet board?” Allura snapped, her face full of annoyance. “I love you, but now we have to focus on helping these poor people stay alive. Can you focus on that for now?”

“Has anyone seen Doctor Holt?” Lotor inquired loudly, drawing his brows together.

“She, Ezor, and Acxa were sent with a bunch of other residents to the docks,” Zethrid replied, tapping her clipboard nervously. “They should be in contact if you page them.”

“I have a really bad feeling about this,” Shiro groaned, watching as the ambulances began piling into the bay.

“This is stressful enough without the commentary, Shiro. Don’t make it even more stressful!” Hunk shouted, aggressively chewing on his bottom lip.

“Alright, stop your bickering!” Alfor barked, “focus on saving the injured!”

“What’ve you got?”

“Twenty four year old Florona Garcia, systolic abdomen with possible brain hemorrhage, shard of glass in her heart.”

“Seventeen year old Angelina Kerovsky, collapsed lung…”

“Five year old Anna Nalick, internal bleeding…”

“Fifty one year old Allan Park, dislocated arm and facial bleeding…”

“Good lord,” Allura mumbled, looking at Shiro in worry as he looked nervously down the at the oncoming ambulances, “we could really use our other residents here.”

“Give me the shard to the heart!” Lotor shouted, taking the clipboard from the paramedic’s hand.

An ambulance pulled into the trauma bay after Lotor made it inside, Romelle pushing the back door open to reveal Pidge, who was pressing bandages to a man’s head while Acxa held the man’s heart in her hands inside his chest, her scrubs soaked with blood. 

Shiro’s eyes flew open, he and Allura staring at the scene in front of them in disbelief.

“I had to release pressure from his brain if he wanted to live,” Pidge replied, looking urgently at Shiro. “I drilled burr holes into his skull.”

“You what?!”

“Thirty year old Anthony Rivera, collapsed lung and hole in his heart, brain swelling and broken legs. He was pinned down under a slab of collapsed cement,” Romelle said, handing Shiro the chart.

“Clear trauma bay three!” Allura shouted, helping Romelle push the stretcher into the hospital.

“You’ve got _quite_ the resident’s there, Allura.”

“Believe me, we know.”

“How did you even manage to find a drill?!” Shiro questioned her, Curtis pushing the door open to the trauma room for him. 

“The guy is an engineer,” Pidge replied, “he had a drill in his handbag. He was losing consciousness fast, and I had to do something. Acxa realized he had a problem with the heart and performed an emergency thoracotomy and I drilled into his skull to alleviate pressure. Any more questions?”

“How do you think Lotor will react to the fact that you saved a man’s life with neurosurgery instead of heart surgery?” Shiro asked, a slight teasing tone on his voice as Allura ordered the residents to intubate the patient.

“Oh, very pissed.”

”Great,” Acxa replied with a strained grin, still holding the man’s heart in her hands.

Shiro nodded, his smile slipping. It was replaced by a serious expression, one that he always sported whenever there was an emergency. 

“Alright, I’m going to need an X-ray machine. Someone prepare OR two and page Lotor! Doctors Kogane and Holt? Excellent job keeping him alive. You’re scrubbing in.”

Pidge sighed in relief, Acxa doing the same thing. They looked at each other and nodded, each woman filled with a sudden sense of ease despite one just having have drilled into a man’s skull and one currently holding a man’s heart in her hands.

“See? I told you that you’d get an interesting case today.”

Acxa only huffed out a small laugh, quieting down once she felt the heart slip. Pidge only smiled triumphantly as she pressed more gauze to the man’s head, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling while nurses moved around her.

“Doctor Holt? What on _earth_ are you doing?”

Pidge only looked at Lotor with a pleased expression, her eyes narrowing.

“Hello, Doctor Sincline. As you can see, I performed brain surgery all by myself and Doctor Kogane has her hand stuck in a man’s chest.”

Lotor only fumbled for words, his mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out. 

Pidge only smirked, looking back at Acxa. The woman grinned back at her, sending her a wink.

This was going to be _so_ much fun.

* * *

“ _Hello_?”

“Pidge?”

“ _Yeah…_?”

“Oh, it’s you,” he breathed in relief. “I was afraid that I was calling some random stranger’s number.”

“ _No, no, it’s me. What do you want_?”

Keith winced. “Can’t a guy just call to ask how a friend is?”

“ _You seem more like a texting kind of guy_ ,” she replied with a small laugh. “ _Why’d you really call, Keith_?”

Keith shuffled around a bit in his bed, balancing his phone between his ear and his shoulder. 

“I just wanted to check up on how you were. That okay?”

His ear was met with laughter from the other side of the line. “ _Of course it is, stupid. Why wouldn’t it be_?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s just me being self conscious or something. Ignore it.”

“ _Nah, you shouldn’t be self conscious about anything. I was actually going to call you_ ,” she said, her voice suddenly full of embarrassment. 

“O-oh? Really?”

“ _Yeah. Is that okay? The calling, I mean. Is it too much? Because I can stop_ –”

“No!” He said quickly, eyes still wide, “no, I don’t mind it. I actually really enjoy talking to you.”

“ _...do you really, or do you feel obligated because you’re the father of my kid_?”

“What? Of course not!” Keith sputtered indignantly. “If I’m calling you, it’s because I’m genuinely interested in how you’re doing, okay?”

“ _I mean, okay, I guess. Sorry_ ,” she chuckled shallowly, “ _it’s just that...the last time I fell for a guy, he kinda turned into a manipulative jerk when he started off like you_.”

Keith smiled softly. “Well, I’m not that type of guy.”

“ _Hm. That’s up for me to decide, don’t you think_?”

“Is one date going to be enough for you to figure that out, though?”

“ _Obviously not_ ,” she huffed, “ _that’s why I’m expecting at least four more within the next two months_.”

Keith felt his chest swell, his cheeks reddening. “You really want to go on more dates with me?” 

“ _Well...yeah_ ,” she said, her tone uncertain. “ _Why? Do you not want to do that_?” 

“No, no! I’m totally fine with it,” Keith chuckled lightly. “Damn, look at you, Katie. Scoring future dates when we haven’t even gone on our first one. McSteamy would be disappointed that his sister has more game than him, don’t you think?” 

“ _Oh god_ ,” she laughed, “ _don’t even mention that nickname. He gave it up when he started dating Marisol, a nurse up in peds. We call her N7 sometimes because once, when she was really drunk, she introduced herself as that at our intern party_.” 

“So Matt’s dating a robot. Cool,” Keith said, trying to hide the amusement in his tone. 

“ _You realize that I can practically hear you laughing, right_?” 

“You got me,” he chuckled. “So, any interesting stories about work? Or were you just left to complain about a quiet board for the rest of the day?” 

“ _Welllll_ ,” she drawled out, her voice full of excitement, “ _I might have, kinda_ …” 

“Did you get a solo surgery?” 

“ _Even better._ ” 

“Now you’ve piqued my interest. What’s better than a solo surgery?” 

Unable to contain her excitement, she let out a loud squeal, causing Keith to grimace slightly. 

“ _I got to perform brain surgery_!” 

Keith’s eyes widened. “Wait, really? When? How? Were you scared? Excited?” 

“ _You really want to know_?” 

“Of course I do! I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I kinda adore neurosurgery.” 

“ _Right, yeah. Okay, so you saw how there was this huge ass boat crash down at the docks today_?” 

“Yeah?” 

“ _This guy was trapped under a slab of cement that just collapsed on him, crushing his entire body and injuring his head. So me being me, I decide that taking him to the hospital without doing something out on the field would be too risky. I asked around if there were any drills to alleviate the pressure, because you could visibly tell that this guy’s brain was swelling under his skull_.” 

“Uh-huh?” 

“ _And someone finds a drill in his bag–one of his buddies, actually. They give it to me, and there’s no attending around, no Siro, nothing! So I’m left to drill burr holes into this guy’s skull without actually injuring his brain, and I just...suddenly felt so afraid. Like, was I going to be able to pull it off without killing this guy_?” 

“Did you kill him?” 

“ _No_!” she laughed, “ _Acxa helped me and reassured me that I could do more than I thought I was capable of. I haven’t done a neurosurgery in so long, and when I actually began drilling the holes, I thought my heart was just going to collapse. I got through it, though, and let me tell you, the relief and excitement motivated me so much! I feel invincible, Keith_!” 

“That’s...amazing!” He grinned. “Did poor Acxa do nothing except watch?” 

“ _Oh, no. She performed a thoracotomy mid-field because she realized that he had a hole in his heart without even having to look at an x-ray machine. She’s ridiculously talented in cardio, Keith. I mean, so am I, but I can tell why he keeps her close to him. She’s good_.” 

“So you’re switching to neuro?” 

A pause was heard on the other side of the line. “ _Well, I love neuro, but I just….it doesn’t feel like my calling anymore. I’m comfortable where I am now. I mean, can you imagine me replacing Lotor in the future? Oh god, the look on his face when that happens is going to be priceless_!” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Ew, Lotor. How did he react when he realized that you had basically performed brain surgery on some guy without any assistance even though he’s only been training you for cardio?” 

“ _He looked so devastated_!” she laughed, “ _like, just imagine it. He walks into the trauma room once Shiro pages him, and he just stands there with his stupid mouth hanging open, looking at Acxa’s hand in the guy’s chest and then at me, who’s holding gauze to the poor guy’s head. It was so freaking funny, Keith. I wish you could’ve seen it_.” 

“I wish I could’ve seen it too,” he said softly, smiling as he gripped his phone tighter. “Hey, Pidge?” 

“ _Yeah_?” 

“When do you think I can...you know….see you again?” 

He heard her hum on the other side of the line. “ _Well, first I’m going to need to have Shiro confirm that you’re all healed from your appendectomy_.” 

“That’s going to take so long,” he whined. 

“ _Do you want to rush out of your house and die on our first date or do you want to live and go on many more dates_?” she inquired sassily. 

“More dates,” he grumbled, “but that’s not fair! I’m going to have to go at least a whole month without seeing you. What am I supposed to do then?” 

“ _FaceTime exists, Keith. You can live without seeing me for a month_ ,” she said, and Keith could _feel_ the roll of her eyes through the phone screen. 

“But what if I don’t want to go without seeing you for a month? What if I really want to hang out with you? What am I supposed to do then?” 

“ _If you feel better in about three weeks, you can come eat lunch with us or something. No guarantee that I’ll stay the whole time since I do have surgeries, but it’ll be something until we can go on an actual date. Sound fair_?” 

“Can I go tomorrow?” 

“ _Keith_.” 

“Fine,” he mumbled, “but I’m picking out the first place for our date, okay?” 

“ _Where’s the fun in that_?” 

“...okay, fine. You can pick the location.” 

“ _Yes_!” she cheered, and Keith could practically feel her fistpumping in the air. 

“But are you sure it has to be that long?” 

“ _Keith, come on! It’s doctor’s orders, remember_?” 

“Fine,” he grumbled, “but I get to pick the spot for our second date. Deal?” 

“ _Deal. Oh, shoot, Matt just got home. I have to leave you now_ ,” she said, her tone suddenly sad. 

Keith smiled ruefully. “Don’t worry, Pidge. You can call me whenever you want, okay?” 

“ _I...yeah, okay. That sounds good. Thanks, Keith._ ” 

“Yep,” he said, unsure of how to end the conversation. “Uhm…” 

“ _And thank you_ ,” she added on quickly, “ _you know, for listening to my surgery stuff. It’s been a while since someone has actually supported my decisions, you know_?” 

“Yeah,” he said softly, “I know. Goodnight, Pidge.” 

“ _Goodnight, Keith_ ,” she said softly, hanging up a moment later. 

Keith let out a long sigh, leaning his head up to stare at the glow in the dark stickers on his ceiling. They weren’t his idea, originally, but Lance had insisted that they be put up so the entire house could match. They looked ridiculous, but he secretly loved them. 

He wondered if Pidge would like them too. 

He leaned his head to the side, smiling shyly as he imagined how their date would go. Well, their dates, anyway. Would they kiss again? Would he gather enough courage to say those three words that he had felt brewing inside of him since he saw her for the second first time? Would he chicken out and do something stupid instead? 

Whatever was going to happen, he was sure it was going to be great. Why? Because Pidge was there, and that was all that mattered anymore. Nothing Lotor said mattered; all that mattered was her and her alone. 

He couldn’t wait for their first official date, even if he had to wait a month for it. It was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up any discrepancies: Yes, Acxa is related to Keith, but they aren't particularly close because she is his half sister. That's all I wanted to clear up heh. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Piece of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pidge's lunch is interrupted by a familiar face, and shenanigans ensue. Bandor also tries to convince Pidge of certain ideas that she has already been thinking of. Meanwhile, bets are placed all around by the entire hospital staff on what gender Pidge's baby is. Chaos ensues.

“So,” Veronica started, looking quickly between Allura, Matt, and Shiro, “Pidge has an ultrasound today.”

Allura stopped chewing on her apple, smiling brightly. “Well, that’s lovely! I sure hope the baby is doing alright.”

“Does Keith know that?” Shiro asked, glancing at Pidge’s lunch table. “I mean, he should, right?”

“You know, he has the nurses eating from his hand,” Matt said in amazement. “Marisol told me that they’re all in love with him–well, everyone except her, of course.”

“Does Pidge know that?” Allura asked, stifling a giggle. “I guess he’s the new McSteamy, huh?”

Matt flushed red. “No, that is my title. He can’t just steal it!”

“Hello? Ultrasound?” Veronica interrupted, waving a hand in front of her. “Come on, you guys! You’re surgeons! Think of what this means.”

Allura pursed her lips. “Fetus pictures?”

“Unnecessary amounts of crying because of hormones?”

“Bets!” Matt shouted, grinning widely. “Of course! We haven’t placed bets on the gender of the baby yet!”

“Huh,” Allura hummed thoughtfully, “wait! That’s what the ultrasound is for?!”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Allura, what did you think it was for? Sure, it’s for a checkup, but she’s going to know the gender today. What gender do you think the baby will be?”

“Well, I personally hope–”

“I have an idea,” Shiro interjected, raising a finger, “What if we don’t bet on the gender of her baby?”

“You mean your nephew or niece?” Matt asked, raising a brow. 

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Oh my _god_. I’m going to be an uncle!”

“And a father by the end of the year if we actually get married next month,” Allura said nonchalantly, taking a sip of her drink. 

Shiro flushed red, choking on his hamburger. “A-Allura!”

“I just thought that you guys might want to make bets,” Veronica shrugged, “you know, before the ultrasound later today. She scheduled it for right before her exit time. Just in case you guys wanted to know.”

“Do you think Lotor is going to show up?” Allura asked, genuinely interested in the conversation. 

“I hope not,” Shiro snorted. “What’s he going to do, push the baby against the wall for not being his?”

“You’re still going on about that attack? It’s been like, a month,” Matt laughed, hiding his smile behind his drink. 

“Month or not, he’s still a jackass in my book,” Shiro declared, sitting back in his chair. 

“Well the jackass seems to have stopped by for lunch,” Veronica said, pointing at the lunch line. 

All the attendings twisted around in their seats to look at the man, focusing on how he seemed to be casually glancing around the room. Once he spotted Pidge and Keith sitting together at a table, he rolled his eyes and looked back at his lunch. 

“Oh god,” Matt groaned, “he’s going to do it again.”

“You’d think that by now he’d realize that she’s catching onto what he’s doing,” Veronica said with a wrinkled nose. “I mean, he does it every time Keith is here.”

Shiro scowled. “Ugh.”

“Calm down, love. I’ll scare him off if I have to like last time,” Allura reassured him. 

“I love you so much.”

“Ten says he goes up to them and sits down with them or pulls her for surgery,” Veronica smirked, sliding a ten dollar bill across the table. 

“Twenty says he leaves and finally gives up,” Shiro sighed, sliding twenty. 

“Thirty says he chickens out and leaves,” Matt said, adding thirty dollars to the pile. 

“Forty says he leaves and stops being desperate. His ego has had enough blows already, after all,” Allura said, pulling out two twenty dollar bills from her lab pocket and slapping them onto the table.

“So you got to perform heart surgery on a preemie? Wow,” Keith whistled, “impressive.”

“Man, I can’t wait to work here,” Lance sighed dreamily, “nurses on my right, hot doctors on my left, whew! This truly is my dream come true!”

“Next McDreamy much?” Ezor snorted, causing Zethrid and Acxa to laugh at her side. 

“Who’s McDreamy?”

“Keith knows who it is, right?” Pidge asked with a wicked smile, chuckling when Keith wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

“Please end me,” he groaned. “That’s an image and name I could’ve gone my entire life without knowing.”

“McDreamy was Shiro’s code name before he started officially dating Allura,” Hunk smiled slightly. 

“Why’d he stop being McDreamy?”

“He hasn’t,” Pidge snorted, eyes full of mirth. “He settled down with Allura, but the name is still true with the amount of swooning the nurses do when he walks around.”

“It was so sad for all the nurses, but even more sad for me,” Zethrid grunted. “I mean, I had to hear every nurse complain about him not sleeping with anyone else for two weeks straight after he started dating Allura. It was just embarrassing.”

“No way,” Lance gasped, “Shiro was the beefcake? Well...I guess that makes sense. He has the pectorals of a _god_.”

“Once again, another image I didn’t need,” Keith groaned. 

The table erupted with laughter, Keith grinning slightly. For someone who didn’t like much social interaction, he was actually comforted by the other residents and attending at his side. It made him feel like he actually had a good future working at the hospital.

“Why is he not going up to them?” Matt asked in a hushed tone, watching Lotor turn away towards the exit. 

“Oh great,” Veronica grumbled, “I just lost like one hundred bucks.”

“No!” Allura hissed, gripping onto her seat tightly, looking in the direction of the cafeteria entrance. “Look!”

Lotor suddenly paused in the doorway, only to turn around on his heels, holding his sandwich in his hand, a placid smile on his face. He began walking towards the resident’s table, careful not to trip as he held his head up high. 

Ezor was the first one to spot him.

“Eugh,” she groaned lightly, attracting Pidge’s attention.

“What is it?”

“Jackass, twelve o’clock!” she coughed, her gaze flickering from Pidge to Lotor, and finally down to her lunch.

“Wh–Oh,” Pidge said, her smile suddenly dropping. “Oh.”

“Good afternoon,” Lotor announced cheerfully, everyone at the table quieting down.

“Hey,” Hunk said offhandedly when no one else spoke. “Are you going to sit or nah?”

“I actually only came to collect Doctor Holt,” Lotor said dismissively. 

“Why?”

“Bandor has been telling every nurse to find you,” Lotor replied swiftly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. “He’s getting very agitated that you haven’t stopped in for his daily check up, you know.”

Pidge sighed, shaking her head fondly. “Of course he is. Okay, I’ll be up there in five minutes.”

“Of course. Oh, and by the way?” he said, turning around, “you should meet me after you’re done with that. I need you to help me prepare for the surgery on the baby in Room 246.”

Pidge blinked owlishly. “You mean the one with the heart outside her chest?”

“Yes, that one. I’ll be waiting for you in the scrub room. Oh, and you as well, Acxa. I need my two best residents on this case.”

He gave them a curt nod before walking off, Pidge staring after him with her mouth slightly agape.

“Pinch me. Did he actually say that I get to help with surgery on the baby with her heart outside her chest?”

“Yes,” Hunk said in disbelief. “Holy moly, he’s being so generous. What’s the occasion?”

“Keith,” Acxa murmured into her drink. “Pidge, shouldn’t you go check up on Bandor now? You know how he gets when Romelle isn’t here to heed to his demands.”

“I can’t wait for him to come back to work,” Shay sighed. “It’s so boring without his constant laughter and jokes.”

“I’m sorry I have to go so soon,” Pidge smiled apologetically at Keith, who was pouting like a child. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. I told you that it was going to be rough to actually get through lunch together.”

“You didn’t say it was going to be this rough,” he replied, still pouting. 

“That’s what _she_ said,” Ezor murmured, taking a bite of her sandwich. 

Hunk promptly choked on his drink, the rest of the table looking at him in concern. 

“Are you okay?” Pidge inquired, raising a brow. 

“Fine!” Hunk choked out, coughing harshly. “Just...please go check on Bandor, okay? Say hi to him for me before they discharge him.”

“Okay,” she shrugged. Turning around to face Keith, her face brightened up with a warm smile. 

“I’ll see you later today, okay?”

“Fine,” he sighed, smiling slightly when she flashed him a peace sign. “Say hi to Bandor for me.”

“Will do!”

Once she was out of the cafeteria, the entire table burst out laughing, startling the other tables around them. Keith, however, was the only one who wasn’t laughing 

“That was _not_ funny, Ezor.”

“You’re right,” she sighed before smirking widely, “it was downright hilarious!”

“That was something I did not need to hear,” Hunk mumbled, hiding his face between his hands. “How do you even know this stuff?!”

“Oh grow up,” Zethrid snorted, “You’re a surgeon. I’m sure you’ve heard worse things that what she said.”

“Yeah, but not about Pidge!” Hunk whined. “I mean, why would you even insinuate that that’s what she likes?!”

“If you’re so embarrassed about it, why did you bring it up once again?” Acxa asked, inspecting her drink carefully. 

“Because it’s weird! That’s my coworker, man!”

“Your coworker said the most absurd things when we dealt with that patient who used porn as pain management for his headaches and heart attacks,” Acxa replied flatly. “If I can recall correctly, there was a porn video going one and we commented that one of the positions couldn’t have been comfortable. Then she said that it wasn’t.”

“I...You’re joking, right?”

“No, she’s not,” Ezor snorted. “Even Shiro laughed when she said it later.”

“You guys are disgusting,” Keith announced, sinking in his chair. “Talking about her like that. Shut your mouths, you filthy animals.”

“We’re not the ones who actually did it with her,” Ezor reminded him. 

“Then don’t talk about it! You have no idea–”

“But you do,” Ezor egged on, her lips curling up into a smirk. “Come on, Keith. What does she like?”

“We are not talking about this,” Keith replied, looking away from the table. “Besides, it’s not like any one of you guys is going to end up with her.”

“I don’t know, man,” Zethrid winced, “I mean, it looks like Acxa and Pidge might have a chance.”

Acxa’s eyes widened. “Hello? No, I would never!”

“She’s too invested in Veronica to have time for her,” Keith said dryly. “Right, Acxa?”

“Yes–wait, no!”

“You have a thing for my sister?!” Lance screeched, eyes widening.

“No!” Acxa flushed red.

“Yes! You finally got her to admit that she has a thing for–”

“Nope! We already have enough residents dating attendings,” Hunk said, throwing a French fry at Ezor, “we don’t need another.”

“Who are you talking about?” Ezor inquired, wrinkling her nose, “the only residents and attendings currently dating are you and Shay. Lotor and Pidge broke up, and Matt is dating a nurse.”

“Allura?”

Acxa snorted. “Ha, funny joke. Do you know how offended she’d be if she found out that you called her a resident?”

“She’d pull a Pidge on you faster than you could say surgery,” Keith grinned fondly. 

“Pull a _what_ now?” Zethrid asked. 

“A Pidge,” Keith laughed. “It’s this inside joke between her, Lance and I. When we first came to the hospital, she attended us, and Lance assumes that she was a nurse.”

“Insensitive!” Ezor scolded. 

“Ugh,” Lance grunted, “that’s what she said, too.”

“Yeah,” Keith grinned, “it was, and Pidge was obviously offended. She slapped him or something and went “a nurse? I did not go through four years medical school for you to call me a nurse”,” he mimicked. 

Hunk’s lips curled up into a grin. “Oh yeah, that totally sounds like something she’d say.”

“It was insanely badass,” Keith chuckled. “I’m pretty sure I was staring, too. Then of course I had to ruin it by talking about my arm and stuttering like an idiot, but hey, I guess it worked out in the end because we have a date.”

Ezor gasped. “No way. You already got a date with her?!”

“Lotor got a date with her the same night she was placed on his service,” Acxa mumbled, resting her hand in the palm of her hand. “I wish I could do that.”

“You’re not on gyno’s service,” Ezor said, pointing a finger at her face. 

“Veronica is the head of gyno, right?”

“The only one on the vagina squad who I can handle,” Zethrid said with a shrug.

“Vagina squad?” Lance echoed.

“Yeah,” Hunk grinned. “Acxa tried getting on her service but ended up with Lotor instead. Now she’s like, the second best resident in the entire hospital.”

“What, is Pidge like the best or something?” Keith inquired, genuinely curious. 

Acxa shrugged. “Well, yeah. In any field that she tries, she always does a good job with the surgeries. Everything except derm, though.”

“She only likes dermatology when she can walk into the room and steal grapes from the counter,” Shay pouted. “I cannot complain, though. Her visits are nice.”

“God, I know,” Keith smiled. 

“Hey, Keith?”

The man in question looked up at Veronica curiously, his brows shooting up in surprise. 

“Yeah?”

“Sorry to interrupt your chat, but did Pidge tell you by any chance that she has an ultrasound today?”

Keith let out a small smile. “Is that what the nurses are buzzing on about? Or is something dangerous?” His smile slipped. “Is something wrong?”

Veronica shook her head. “No, nothing is wrong. I just thought that you might like to know. You know, so you can be a supportive….er, whatever you guys are.”

“Dating,” Ezor called out with a grin, “they’re dating.”

“We are not–!”

“Mhm,” Veronica hummed, “of course you’re not. Anyways, the ultrasound is scheduled for around eight or nine, depending on whatever time she leaves. I just thought you might like to know because, well, it is the gender reveal ultrasound,” she shrugged innocently. 

“Wait, seriously?” His lips curled up into a smile, eyes sparkling, “we’re going to know if the baby’s a boy or girl?”

Veronica nodded, struggling to bite down her smile as she realized how excited he seemed to be. He was like a puppy, innocent and happy to see other dogs around to play with. It was a nice change from Lotor’s often passive look whenever they mentioned the baby.

“I suggest you talk it over with her first, you know, just in case she doesn’t want you in the room. I think that you’ll be fine, though. Something tells me that she’d love to have you in the room,” Veronica said, her eyes twinkling with hidden mirth.

“Do you really think so?”

“Call it a hunch, Keith.”

“Did you hear that I’m going to assist you with the surgery on the heart outside the toddler’s chest?” Acxa blurted out, looking up at Veronica with a small smile. 

Veronica’s brows shot up. “Really? Congrats! I knew that Lotor would let you help. I mean, you are one of the best residents in the program,” she teased. 

Acxa licked her lips, smile growing. “Yes, of course. Will you be watching over it or do you have your own surgery?”

“Well, if you’re doing it, then I’ll manage to make time for it in my schedule,” Veronica replied warmly.

“You’d do that?”

“Of course, silly. You’re going to do so good,” Veronica squealed, reaching across the table to squeeze Acxa’s shoulder. 

“Thanks,” Acxa replied, smile and eyes softer than they had been before.

“Mhm. I have to go, but make sure to page me when it’s your turn to scrub in, okay?”

“Alright.”

“Great. I’ll see you guys around! Oh, especially you, Keith. I’m practically begging you to go to her ultrasound today. And Lance? Please go home and do something useful than just loiter around the hospital.”

“Hey! I’m not loitering!” Lance pouted.

“Don’t worry,” Keith replied with a smirk, “I’ll be there.”

“Great. Okay, bye!”

Veronica turned on her heels, the entire table watching her leave. Once she was out of their site, Acxa glared at the people still at the table, face hot. 

“If you say anything–”

“Oh Veronica! I would totally love for you to watch me do my surgery!” Ezor said, batting her eyelashes. “It would make me soooo happy!”

“Anything for you, my queen,” Zethrid replied, taking Ezor’s hand in her own. 

Ezor gasped. “Is this a marriage proposal? I do!”

Keith let out a loud snort, looking over at Acxa. 

“So just how long are you going to plan on keeping your feelings a secret from her, huh?”

“I don’t know, Keith. Just how long are you going to keep letting Lotor steal her away without doing anything?”

“Touché.”

“You’re a gay disaster, Acxa,” Lance said, “but don’t worry. My sister is pretty freaking gay too.”

Ezor and Zethrid choked on their laughter, Hunk hiding a smile behind his drink while Keith burst out laughing, growing immensely pleased with the growing blush on Acxa’s face. Shay smiled at her, trying to bite down her own laugh.

“I will kill you, Keith.”

“Sorry, what’s that? I couldn’t uh...I couldn’t hear you!”

“You’re all disasters,” Lance murmured, “I mean, the gay and pregnant. That’s some insane combo right there.”

The table only burst out into more laughter, both Kogane’s blushing heavily while Lance preened under the attention. Oh yeah. He loved this hospital already.

* * *

“So?” Bandor asked, grinning widely, “how’s it going with Keith?”

Pidge sighed, a small smile taking over her features. “It’s going great, actually. He’s been visiting the hospital every day during lunch to talk to me, and I honestly really appreciate that he cares enough to do that.”

“Something completely different from Lotor, huh?”

“Yeah,” she chuckled lightly, “it is.”

“You are so smitten,” Bandor teased, “I’m surprised you haven’t dropped down on your knee and proposed already!”

“I’m not going to do that to someone who I’ve been talking to for a month,” Pidge replied with a roll of her eyes. “We haven’t even gone out on our first date!”

“You already have a baby. Might as well just get married while you’re at it.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” she deadpanned.

“Thanks! I’m a comedian, you know,” he grinned. 

“Yeah, and you’re a real pain in my ass too, you know that?” Pidge said, helping him sit up.

“I’m charming,” Bandor corrected, “not a pain. The only thing in pain is my incision. It’s so itchy.”

“That’s normal for incisions,” Pidge mumbled, stripping him of his hospital shirt and tossing it to the side. 

“Are you trying to get me naked?”

“Bandor, please,” Pidge said flatly. “I’ve seen enough naked men in my life as a doctor, and so have you. Be a bit more mature.”

“I can’t. My entire reputation is me being a ray of sunshine!”

“Mhm. Well, at least tell me where Romelle left your clothes before I get an aneurysm,” she sighed.

“Bathroom. Hey,” he called out as she walked into the bathroom, “I heard that you’re getting an ultrasound today. Is that true?”

Pidge paused her sorting through his clothes, peeking out at him behind the bathroom door. 

“Damn, you really _are_ nosy. Who told you?”

“Nyma,” Bandor chirped happily. “The entire hospital staff placed bets on the gender of the baby, you know.”

“Oh really? What’s winning?”

“About seventy percent said it was a boy. The other twenty five said it was going to be a girl because you were carrying lower than others who usually have boys,” Bandor said aloud, counting on his fingers. 

“They do know that the position of the baby has nothing to do with its gender, right?”

“We’re having fun, Pidge,” he pouted. “I have a prediction too, you know.”

“Oh really?” She asked, emerging from the bathroom with a pair of sweats and a loose button up shirt.

“Can I be in the room when they tell you? I want to have bragging rights when I come back to the hospital.”

“Only the father of the baby or family is allowed to be in there, so no, you are not going to be in that room.” 

She motioned for him to extend his hands, which he did so with a wince. 

“So who are you going to ask to be in the room with you? Lotor or Keith?”

“No one. Okay, I’ll leave the shirt open for now. Romelle can decide if you should button it down later. Pants,” she ordered. 

“You aren’t letting them in with you? Wow,” Bandor gasped, “you must really hate them then.”

“It’s not that,” Pidge sighed, helping him put on his sweats, “it’s just that I don’t want Keith to feel like he’s obligated to be with me every step of the way.”

“The man already visits you daily with a broken arm despite being supposed to write up a thesis. He literally adores you, even if he won’t say it,” Bandor said pointedly. “Do you really think he’d stick around this long if he didn’t care?”

“I have no doubt that he cares, but...I don’t know. When I gave them their options, they took them like an obligation or something. They’re only doing it so the other doesn’t end up with me.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Bandor frowned. “Keith genuinely cares about you, and you know how I know?”

“How?”

“When he was still in the hospital and visited me, he started asking questions about you. He asked if I knew what your preferred food or snacks were, if we were good friends, how you were treated at the hospital. He cared enough to come to me, someone who he saw talk to you _once_ ,” Bandor laughed. 

Pidge cracked a small grin. “Well, I did talk about you warning me against dating Lotor.”

“See? If you trust him enough to tell him what happened, and he comes to me for advice on how to make sure you feel comfortable around him, he’s already a better man than Lotor. To me, the decision seems crystal clear.”

“As simple as that, huh?”

“Obviously,” Bandor huffed, “I mean, look at them. There’s one who’s great with physical hearts but rubbish with emotional hearts–”

“Rubbish,” Pidge snickered. 

“–and then there’s the one who’s literally the father of your child, who cares about you and was smitten with you the first night he met you.”

“The hospital or the bar?”

“The hospital, obviously. He’s fallen hard for you, harder than Lotor ever did. Sure, Lotor loved you at one point, but there’s nothing waiting for you if you go back to him. With Keith, however?”

He chuckled lightly. “You have a lifetime of love and happiness waiting for you if you choose him.”

Pidge smiled at that, her eyes going soft as she placed a hand in her baby bump. 

“Do you think so?”

“Oh, I know so. I’m not going to tell you what to do, but whatever Nyma told you is wrong. You’re not making a mistake by falling in love with him. He loves you, and I suspect that you do too.”

Pidge felt her cheeks warm, the woman averting her gaze from Bandor’s piercing blue eyes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she mumbled. 

“See? Already you seem more attracted to him than you ever were to Lotor,” Bandor grinned. “I’m telling you, he’s the one you need.”

“But what about the position of our jobs?”

“Psh,” Bandor scoffed, “to hell with that. Love conquers everything, even overbearing people and Alfor.”

Pidge let out a laugh, Bandor doing the same thing. He only stopped once he felt his chest start to hurt again, to which he responded to with a small curse under his breath. 

“Thanks for that, Bandor.”

“For what? For displaying your feelings that you don’t even want to admit to yourself?” Bandor asked, grinning widely. 

“Yeah, that,” she said with a small smile as she made her way to the door. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Oh, and before you go?”

Pidge paused, turning around to look at him. 

She was met with his wide grin, dimples curling in and his eyes fond. 

“It’s a girl.”

* * *

“I didn’t know you were having an ultrasound today,” Lotor said quietly under his breath after the surgery was finished. 

Pidge’s body tensed up, the water on her hands suddenly more cold. 

“I don’t,” she lied. 

“Of course. Look, I’m not going to beg you to let me in,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “I just wanted to add to the betting pool. For the sake of all of us, I hope it’s a boy.”

“Why?”

“Because if the child is a girl, she’s going to be a force to be reckoned with,” Lotor mused aloud with a small grin. “Like you, but hopefully taller.”

“...I’ll take that as a compliment,” she said, raising a brow. “What’s with the sudden amiability?”

“Can’t a man just be nice?”

“You want something, don’t you.”

“I want to be in the room when they tell you what the gender of the baby is.”

“And there it is,” she sighed. “Look, I’m not letting you in the room. And before you say something, I’m not letting Keith in either. He doesn’t even know that I have an ultrasound today.”

“What are you trying to do, shoo us both away?”

“No,” she replied crossly, “I’m just trying to love my child without either of you. Who knows? In the end, I might not even choose either of you.”

“Hm. Well, can I at least know first?”

“Sorry,” Pidge smiled wryly, “Bandor already has dibs on that.”

“Speaking about Bandor, how is he? I heard that you gave the all clear for discharge.”

“His incision healed nicely, and he can now walk around a bit without collapsing. He’s perfectly fine. _I_ operated on him, after all,” she smirked. 

“Oh? Where is the cockiness coming from? Just a month ago you were crying about me not checking on the same operation you are now boasting about,” Lotor teased, his lips curling up into a grin. 

“Hey, a lot can change in a month,” she chuckled. 

“Well, I guess you’re right.”

“Hey Pidge? You ready to clock out?” Veronica asked, poking her head into the washroom. 

“Already? I lost track of the time,” Pidge grimaced, cracking her fingers. “Okay, I’m good to go. You don’t need me for anything else, right?”

Lotor shook his head. “Not at all. You’re free to go.”

“Alright, thanks. Let’s go, Veronica.”

The two women made their room out of the wash station, silence between the two of them. Veronica, however, wasn’t determined on keeping that silence. 

“Did you tell Keith?”

“Huh? Oh, no,” Pidge frowned. “I didn’t even tell Lotor, but news travels quickly in the hospital, apparently. Did you know that people bet on the gender of the baby?”

“Yeah,” Veronica chuckled, “I know. I started the betting pool.”

“Of course you did. What’d you bet?”

“Girl,” Veronica said, glancing back at her. 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?”

“Because you were going to have a girl when you first miscarried,” Veronica said quietly. “That’s why I said girl.”

“Oh.”

Veronica nodded. “Sorry to bring up old memories, but you asked for my logic. If you want to deviate from the topic, however, let’s talk about Keith.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Great plan. What do you want to know? Why I didn’t tell him?”

“Well, yeah. He is the father, right?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want him to feel obligated to be aware of everything. He’s the father by blood, not by choice. Besides, it’s not like I can do anything about it now. He’s probably home.”

“Actually,” Veronica said, her lips curling up into a secret grin as she opened the door to the ultrasound room, “I think he’s a lot closer than you think.”

“Huh?”

She walked into the room, and gasped upon seeing who was sitting in one of the chairs. There, in his raven haired and broken arm glory, sat Keith, who was looking up at her with the sweetest of smiles that she had ever seen him wear. 

“How...who…”

“I found out by myself after the nurses kept buzzing on about it. Veronica confirmed it, though,” Keith smiled. “How come you didn’t want to tell me?”

“I didn’t think you’d care,” Pidge replied, rubbing on her arm awkwardly, “and I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to come.”

“If I'm here, it’s because I want to be here,” he reassured her, smiling softly. “I want to know what gender our baby is.”

“....you do?”

“The room isn’t going to decorate itself, is it?”

Pidge let out a small snort, a blush rising to her cheeks. “You’re already planning on making a baby room? God, you’re such a sap.”

“At least I’m not an asshole,” he joked. 

“Okay, let’s settle down,” Veronica chuckled, sitting at the ultrasound station. “Pidge, I need you to lay down on the table for me, okay?”

Pidge glanced at Keith, raising a brow as of asking him a questions. His response was a small laugh and a nod, soothing any worries or fears that she had. 

She laid down on the table, looking at Veronica with raised brows. The woman only giggled slightly before applying a gel like substance to her stomach, Pidge shuddering as the cold substance hit her warm skin. 

She flushed red when she saw Keith chuckle, the man moving from his seat to her side. She was somewhat embarrassed to have him see her exposed like that, but then again, he had seen her naked. _Grow a pair, Pidge_ , she mentally scolded herself, shifting her attention from Keith to Veronica. 

She missed how Keith looked down fondly at her, his eyes sparking and full of excitement. He nearly reached out a hand to part her hair, only to be stopped by Veronica, who cleared her throat.

“I’m going to look for the vitals and all that jazz before I get to the gender, okay? I just want to make sure the baby is doing alright.”

“Sure.”

Veronica nodded and began probing around, staring at the screen intently. Keith and Pidge held their breaths when Veronica glared at the screen, looking more annoyed than scared. 

“Okay, that’s the baby’s butt. I’m going to shift a little bit to the left...aha! Okay, good vitals. Strong heartbeat, and look! It’s kicking!”

“I’m sure glad I can’t feel it that much yet,” Pidge sighed, making Keith chuckle. 

“Okay, I’m going to determine the gender now. Are you sure you want to know now, Pidge? Don’t you want a gender reveal party?”

“Those are for losers,” Pidge declared, rolling her eyes. “Besides, knowing the gender myself was the original plan before Keith snuck his way in.”

“Yeah, but you’re happy to see me here, right?”

“Of course,” she said with a smile and roll of her eyes. “Just tell us both what gender the baby is.”

“Okay, that’s all I wanted to know,” Veronica grinned, pushing her glasses up her nose. “Okay, baby, it’s time to see whether you’re a mini Keith or Pidge. Come on...aha!”

“Just say it,” Keith said, biting his lower lip. 

“Congratulations! You guys are going to have a baby girl!”

Pidge turned her head to look at Veronica, her brows raised. “A girl? Really?”

“The parts between the legs do not look like testes, Pidge. Sorry Keith,” Veronica chuckled, “looks like you’ll have to try again for a boy.”

Keith grinned widely, staring at the screen in awe. “Who cares? I’m a dad with a beautiful baby girl! Shit, Pidge, what will we call her?”

“We’ll decide that later,” Pidge said, stifling a laugh. “For now, I think we have to go break the news to everyone.”

“Huh? Don’t you wanna wait a while?” Keith asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“I would, but the entire hospital is probably crowded outside the room,” Pidge said with a roll of her eyes. “The residents and attendings act like they haven’t seen a pregnant lady before.”

“Correction: they haven’t seen a pregnant Pidge,” Veronica chuckled. “They’re excited for you. After what happened last time, they’re just happy to see you doing well. Don’t be so harsh on them.”

“Now that you mention it,” Keith said, narrowing his eyes, “I’m pretty sure I saw Romelle and Bandor stalking the wing before I actually got here.”

“Bandor predicted that our baby here was going to be a girl and wanted to know first for bragging rights,” Pidge grinned. “You technically knew first, though.”

“What are you waiting for? Go! Tell them!” Veronica grinned, helping Pidge up and pulling down her scrubs back over her abdomen. 

“Okay, okay. I don’t really think that they’re all going to be out there, though...right?”

“I know who’s going to definitely going to be there,” Keith said, his expression dry. “Death and all his friends.”

“Keith”, Pidge scolded, shoving him in the ribs, “don’t be mean to his friends! It’s not their fault he’s too clingy.”

The two laughed as Keith pulled the door open for her. Before they could even step out, however, they were met by many nurses standing behind the nurses station, staring eagerly at the door. Bandor sat between them, a clipboard in his hands. 

The attendings were in the far left corner, trying to pretend that they were just casually milling about the maternity wing, and doing a horrible job at doing so. 

“So Shiro, tell me how your bone repair went!”

“How did your brain surgery go, Matt?”

“Super cool, thanks! And your heart transplant, Allura?”

A few other residents held no shame as they stood eagerly in front of the two, such as Ezor, Zethrid, and Acxa, Lotor leaning against the side of the door. 

Lotor raised his brows expectantly. “Well?”

“Uhm…”

“Was I right?” Bandor asked, sitting up straighter in his wheelchair. “Oh, please tell me I was right!”

“Uh…” Pidge trailed off, glancing between everyone. “How many of you bet boy?”

More than twenty different hands shot up, mostly from the attendings and a few residents. 

“And girl?”

Twelve hands simultaneously rose, Bandor among them, wearing a shit eating grin. 

Keith snorted, looking down at Pidge. “So are you going to tell them or not?”

“Yeah, yeah! Okay, uhm...sorry to everyone who bet boy,” Pidge said, her smirk growing. “You just lost about twenty or more dollars each.”

The nurses who voted for girl cheered, high fiving each other while the others who voted boy begrudgingly began handing Bandor wrinkled up twenty dollar bills. 

“So it’s a girl?” Ezor squealed, grin so wide that Pidge was afraid her cheeks were going to crack. 

“No testes there, according to Veronica,” Keith joked, setting an arm on Pidge’s shoulder. “We’re having a baby girl.”

“Thanks a lot, Keith,” Shiro glared half heartedly, passing Bandor a twenty dollar bill. “What happened to being brothers for life? I just lost more than fifty dollars today over you!”

Lotor snorted. “I lost more. I lost one hundred to all the nurses.”

“I suddenly feel much better about my fifty dollar loss.”

Keith grinned widely, Pidge shaking her head fondly. 

“Shiro, nobody told you to bet so much. If you’re losing money, it’s your own fault. Now come on! Invite us out to a beer or something to celebrate,” Pidge said, smirking when she heard Veronica groan.

“Your baby is going to grow three heads if you drink alcohol,” Veronica said bluntly from behind her. “Do you really want that?”

“Nah, I just want to tell our resident bartender the good news,” Pidge grinned, already tugging on Keith’s jacket. 

Shiro raised a brow. “Funny you should mention that,” he smirked, turning around to face the crowd. “Alright, everyone! Those who aren’t on duty are all invited to The Pub to celebrate the gender reveal of our best resident’s baby! The tab’s on Adam, Allura and I!”

Pidge gaped at him. “So that’s what you’ve been planning with him?! Shiro!”

“What? I’m getting wasted today, and I’m going to have no regrets,” he grinned. “Plus, we have to discuss some wedding stuff for a while. Then you’re all free to uh...drink your water, I guess.”

Lotor rolled his eyes. “Apple juice.”

Pidge turned back to look at him, brows raised. “Are you going?”

“I would, but I have another minor issue to attend to. Before you leave though, congratulations. We’re going to have another mini Katie wandering the halls with an anatomy Jane doll soon,” he smiled. 

“You just lost like fifty for that bet, huh.”

“Yes, pretty much.”

Keith narrowed his eyes, glaring at Lotor over the top of Pidge’s head. He made a throat slitting motion when Allura called Pidge over, Lotor rolling his eyes in annoyance before returning the motion, except adding a trigger to his head. 

Keith wrinkled his nose. “Asshole. Being nice won’t win her back.”

“And being the actual father of the baby will?”

“I...you know what? I don’t need this. I just found out I’m having a beautiful baby girl, and not even you can ruin this for me. Have fun discussing surgery tactics with another resident while the rest of us get drunk off our ass.”

“Just make sure not to impregnate anyone else there,” Lotor replied, arms crossed across his chest. “I heard that you tend to do that at bars.”

“You little–”

“Guys,” Pidge growled, standing between them, “stop being assholes and get moving. Lotor, go get ready for whatever it is that you have to do. Keith? Come on. We need to talk wedding plans over with Allura and Shiro.”

“You’re already getting married?!” Bandor shrieked, the nurses whipping their heads around to face the trio. 

“They’re not,” Lotor huffed with a roll of his eyes. “Don’t you have something better to do than eavesdrop?”

“I don’t know, don’t you have anything better to do that get mad over something that doesn’t concern you?” Keith asked snidely, Pidge rolling her eyes. 

“Come on, Keith. They’re throwing us a party, and we are going to be late. Let’s go.”

She tugged in Keith’s arm as they walked towards the elevator, Pidge commenting something about having to change before pulling him down to her level. 

“If you don’t like the party, I say we leave and do something else.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Maybe our first date?”

Keith smiled warmly, his eyes softening. “I’m all in if you are.”

She intertwined their hands, a blush taking over her features as the elevator doors closed behind her. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My instagram followers voted for girl and honestly? I love baby girls so YEP IT'S A GIRL!! :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! (And yes, there is a one month time skip between this and the previous chapter.)


	11. Can I Be Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unusual wave of jealousy washes over Keith as Pidge and Allura talk over wedding details for the older woman's wedding. He makes an unusual proposal, making Pidge question his motives. Meanwhile, an unexpected person begs for Pidge's help after an incident.

_“So,” Pidge slurred, batting her eyelashes, “I never did catch your name. What is it?”_

_“I can’t tell you if you didn’t tell me,” he replied with a giggle—a fucking giggle. “What’s your name?”_

_“Secrets are secrets,” she said, taking another sip of her drink. “You know, I was sad when I got here, but you...make me not sad. Is there a word for that?”_

_“I think the word is amphibian,” Keith snorted, face flush. “Right?”_

_“I feel so amphibian,” Pidge repeated, laughing at the sentence. “I’m so amphibian!”_

_“Oh god,” Lance muttered from the table he was sitting at, “the medical geniuses are drunk as fuck. Keith, buddy? I think it’s time for you to escort her home.”_

_“Why? We didn’t even do anything yet,” Keith pouted, wrinkling his nose._

_“I am not going home,” Pidge replied, crossing her arms across her chest. “That place is full of a drunk jackass. Hey, pretty dude!””_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Take me home with you.”_

_Lance choked on his spit, his face scrunching up. “Okay, you know what? We’re calling an Uber, and you’re staying there alone. I’m going to spend the night with my sister.”_

_“It could be a threesome,” she invited, batting her eyelashes. “Come on! Have a sense of adventure!”_

_“Sorry, but no,” Lance replied flatly, pulling out his phone. “I’m calling an Uber and making sure you two drunkies are home safe before leaving. Keith, if you do something, use a freaking condom man.”_

_“What do I look like? Stupid?” Keith said, raising a brow. “Everyone knows that!”_

_“Heh,” Pidge laughed, “protection for that erection.”_

_“Hell yeah.”_

_After some more embarrassing comments by both Keith and Pidge and an Uber ride home, Lance left them inside the apartment, looking warily between the two._

_“I swear, Keith, if you do something wrong–”_

_“Go away,” Keith hissed, pushing Lance out of the door, “she’s too pretty for you!”_

_“Hey! This is my apartment!”_

_Keith slammed the door shut in his face, glaring at it before walking back over towards Pidge, who was staring blankly at the tv. He raised a brow, sitting down next to her._

_“Are you...okay?”_

_“I’m drunk,” she said bluntly, turning to face him, “and I think I want to kiss you.”_

_“Really?” He asked, a warm feeling fluttering in his chest, “Are you sure?”_

_She pulled him down by the collar of his jacket, purple meeting amber eyes full of lust._

_“You make me happy even when I’m sad. I want you. What are you going to do about it?”_

_Keith groaned, letting his head dip closer towards her as he leaned in to press a sloppy kiss to her neck, eliciting a gasp from the female._

_“I can think of a thing or two.”_

* * *

Pidge tugged him along through the entrance of the bar, her hair cascading down her back. Keith followed clumsily behind, glancing around wildly at the all too familiar scenery. 

The pool table in the far left corner, the dart throwing station right next to it. The crowded tables with chips and dips in the center of them, a bar all the way in front. 

Keith swore that if he blinked, he could see himself and Pidge sitting there, talking and downing drinks and falling in love with one another. If she’s even in love with you, a voice inside of him whispered. 

“There she is! The surgeon who saved my life!” A voice rang out in the middle of the crowd, all heads immediately swiveling towards Pidge and Keith. 

Pidge flushed red, hesitantly lifting a hand up to wave at the crowd, who had started cheering for her. 

“That’s my best friend!” Ezor called out from her place on a barstool at a table with her girlfriend. “Best heart surgeon around!”

“Oh my god,” Pidge mumbled, burying her head in her hands, “kill me. This is so embarrassing.”

“Hey,” Keith said with a small grin, “You’re Katie Holt. You thrive under praise because you’re just that good. This is _good_.”

“It is,” she whined, “but I’m not even a heart surgeon yet.”

“With how fast you saved Adam without an attending watching over you? I’m pretty sure you’re already a heart surgeon,” he said softly, squeezing her hand. “Come on. Let’s save a table before Shiro and Allura get here.”

“Got you covered,” Adam called out, pointing towards a booth closest to the bar. “Takashi and Allura specifically made sure to reserve this one.”

Pidge smiled. “Thanks, Adam.”

They sat down at the table, ordering drinks—or in Pidge’s case, a drink of water. Keith ordered drinks for himself and the other two surgeons, who had just stumbled through the front entrance of the bar, giggling like teenagers. 

Pidge raised a brow when Allura slid into the seat next to her, the older woman smiling in a lovestruck manner, her cheeks flushed red. 

“Allura, are you….drunk?”

“Nope!” Allura chirped, giggling once again, “just very, very happy.”

Keith looked over at Shiro curiously, who was sipping on his drink, blinking innocently. The blush on his cheeks, however, betrayed his innocent facade. The younger man glanced quickly between Shiro and Allura, who seemed to be sending each other secret smiles as they played footsie under the table.

“So how was the on call room, Allura? Not too ‘shady’ like you call it?” Pidge asked nonchalantly, looking at the other surgeon with a raised brow, a small smirk on her lips.

Shiro choked on his drink, Allura flushing a darker shade of red. She abruptly kicked the table, making Keith groan when she spilled nearly one of his drinks.

“Allura!”

“ _Pidge_ ,” she hissed, face red, “I have absolutely _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

“The nerve that you would insinuate that we would do something like that is so...so…” Shiro fumed, face red, “it’s so...wrong!”

“Remind me to never visit the on call room when I start working there,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. “And here I was, thinking that Allura was too pure for some weird shit like that.”

“I am!” Allura protested, making Pidge snort.

“You’re as pure as we are in a bar,” she rolled her eyes. “Well, when I wasn’t pregnant. Anyways! Thanks for the party and all, but you wanted to discuss wedding plans, right?”

“Yes,” Allura replied, clearing her throat and waving her face, trying to make her blush disappear. “We called you to make plans for the reception and clothes for the whole group.”

“Count me out,” Keith said curtly, sitting back with his drink in hand. “I’m terrible with wedding clothes. Just ask Shiro what I wore for my mom’s wedding when she remarried with my high school english teacher.”

Shiro barked out a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand to not spill his drink all over the table. “Oh god. That was... _terrible_.”

“Why?” Pidge inquired, raising a brow. “Did he strip or something?”

Keith flushed red, shaking his head vigorously. “No! I would never do that to my mom!”

“He wore a red jacket over a black t-shirt with a suit print on it, jeans, and combat boots,” Shiro said flatly, his eyes laced with amusement. “I think his mom cried when we showed up like that.”

“Did _you_ show up like that?” Allura asked, narrowing her eyes, “because, Takashi, sweetie? If you show up like that to our wedding, there won’t _be_ a wedding.”

“You marry the guy for his heart, not his clothes,” Pidge snorted, “but you have a point. If someone showed up wearing that outfit to my wedding, they’d be booted out.”

“Thank you.”

Shiro grinned. “Allura, I would never do that to you. Keith has a point, though. Don’t ask him for fashion advice. His idea of a decent outfit is a pair of black jeans, combat boots, and a black or red shirt. That’s it.”

“Ew,” Allura wrinkled her nose. “Okay, no. We’ll take care of the clothes. We’ll have you help with something else.”

“I want to feel offended but I can’t bring myself to do that,” Keith mumbled, making Pidge laugh.

“Why not?”

“Because she has a point and if I say something against her, she’s going to maim me,” Keith shuddered. “The raw power Allura has with just staring at you is scary enough to scare you into submission and agreement.”

“Thank you, Keith. I learned that from Pidge,” Allura grinned, sending the younger surgeon a wink. 

“Allura was a sweetheart up until she became an actual attending,” Shiro smiled. “Then Pidge showed up, and she gave Allura grey hairs before she even turned thirty five.”

“Why?”

“Because she was a pain in the ass,” Allura said bluntly. “She constantly insulted my field and then ran off with the cardiothoracic surgeon because she couldn’t perform brain surgery. She acted like a child!”

“This child just so happened to have saved your patient’s many times, so,” Pidge said nonchalantly, inspecting her nails, “I’d say it worked out pretty good. Besides, you had Zethrid as your golden child. By the way, I think she’s considering on changing to trauma surgeon.”

“You sit on a throne of lies!” Zethrid called out from another table, Ezor giggling as she leaned into her shoulder.

“Your attempts to make me go into panic mode are futile,” Allura said flatly. “I work with her more than one hundred hours each week. I would know if she wanted to change to trauma. If you have anyone to worry about doing that, it’d have to be Acxa.”

Pidge wrinkled her nose. “Why Acxa? The next thing she loves more than dealing with hearts is dealing with vaginas with the vagina squad on floor two.”

“One specific one,” Keith mumbled, making Shiro choke on his drink once again.

“ _Keith_.”

“What?”

Shiro eyed his younger brother warily. “You’ve been hanging out too much with the residents.”

“Can you at least try to call them gynecologists?” Allura exhaled, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Alright, that’s enough hospital talk. We are here to plan my wedding!”

“We’re going to need five more rounds of shots if we’re ever going to get through the night alive,” Keith groaned. 

“Lucky you. If I drink, my kid’s going to have three heads.”

“Want apple juice?”

“This is a bar, Keith.”

“Yeah, but do you want apple juice? Chips? Guac? Are you hungry? Is mini Pidge hungry?”

Pidge let out a snort of laughter, facepalming. “Keith, please stop. Let Allura talk about the wedding. We can leave when she’s done.”

“Leave?” Shiro echoed, raising both brows. “For what? Home? Or...oh my _god_. Are you going on a _date_?”

“Shiro, let them be,” Allura snapped, slapping his arm lightly. “We did the same thing when we were interns and got bored of Veronica and Matt out drinking the entire bar.”

“That was different,” Shiro whined.

“Okay, are we going to talk about the wedding or not?” Pidge asked, glaring impatiently at the two. “I want to go home.”

“Fine,” Shiro huffed, “we’ll talk about the wedding. Allura, you explain the clothes and stuff. I’ll explain the actual reception and who’s walking with who.”

“Stuff? Lightweight,” Keith grinned. “You can’t handle one drink.”

“Try me, Keith.”

“Nobody is trying anyone,” Allura said exasperatedly. “Shiro, please concentrate or else there’s no more on call room for you.”

“Yes dear.”

“So you do admit it!” Keith shouted victoriously.

“Keith,” Pidge groaned, “let them talk. The sooner they finish, the sooner we can leave.”

“Fine.”

“So for the bridesmaid dresses, I was thinking of making the theme blue,” Allura smiled, pulling a catalog out of her bag and showing a few pictures to Pidge. “There’s aqua blue, sky blue, and royal blue.”

“Oh, I love royal blue.”

“Really? I thought you would go for light blue or some other similar color.”

“Royal blue is pretty,” Pidge smiled, eyes softening. “It’s been one of my favorite colors apart from green since I was young. Besides, it fits more with the theme. Silver and royal blue makes a good combo.”

Keith bit his tongue harshly, wincing in pain. Royal blue was one of Lotor’s preferred colors, too. Pidge had told him that they were planning on using the exact same color for their own wedding before their relationship went to hell. It sent a stinging sensation throughout his body, although it was probably because he had just bit his tongue.

“Royal blue it is! Oh, and I love the silver idea,” Allura gushed, circling the royal blue dress section. “Do you have any preferred design?”

“Why me? I’m going to look fat in it either way,” Pidge said bluntly.

“Yes, you but you and Romelle are my maids of honor,” Allura grinned slyly. “She’s not here right now, so you’ll have to pick for her or wait to talk it over with her.”

“Shit. Seriously?! Oh, wow,” Pidge breathed, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling, “that’s a lot to take in. Okay, hm. Uh, do you have any specific design you’re looking for?” 

“Well, not really. I’ll let you pick out the dress later on. Right now, let’s talk about the men’s suits.”

Keith sighed. “Are they stupid looking or frilly?”

“Keith, I hate frills. Your suits are going to be simple. They’re a simple black, with a white dress shirt under. If we choose royal blue for the dresses, then we’ll get royal blue ties for you guys,” Allura smiled. “There. Nothing too fancy, right?”

“It’s better than a t-shirt with a suit print,” Pidge laughed. “Keith, please never choose out the designs for your wedding.”

“That’ll be your job, not mine.”

“ _Keith_.”

“And you say I’m the lightweight,” Shiro snorted, taking a sip of his drink.

“Takashi, shut _up_.”

“Well, who’s walking with who down the aisle?” Pidge asked, resting her head on her knuckles. 

“Shiro!” Allura chirped, “would you be so kind as to explain to her who’s going to walk down the aisle with whom?”

“Sure,” Shiro smiled. “We decided to have Marisol and Matt walk together since they are dating each other. Then, we decided to put Acxa with Lance–”

“ _Why_?” Keith blurted out, looking extremely confused. “They barely even know each other.”

“Show’s how much you know,” Pidge snorted. “Lance and Acxa talk a lot, mostly about his sister. Acxa exposes you a lot. It’s so funny and cute.”

“I didn’t know she exposed me,” Keith pouted. “What does she say?”

“Apparently, you dropped a sample of a kidney in a jar during your first year of med school. That true?”

Keith paled, biting his lower lip. “I completely forgot about that.”

“You _did_?!”

“Considering the fact that I first met you when you fell off a rooftop after playing with lightsabers, that doesn’t even surprise me one bit,” Allura shrugged. 

“Anyways, moving on! You and Romelle are going to walk down the aisle together,” Shiro said, glancing at Keith. “You’re going to be first since you’re my best man and Romelle is Allura’s main maid of honor.”

“Wait, so who’s walking with me?” Pidge frowned, raising a brow. 

“Uh…”

Allura cleared her throat, smiling sheepishly. “See, we made this list before anything happened, and we can’t really change it. We already printed out the pairings and names on the invitations and it would ruin the order.”

“Allura, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Pidge asked, narrowing her eyes. 

“You have to walk down the aisle with Lotor,” Allura confirmed, smiling sympathetically. “I know you don’t want to, but Shiro and I each agreed to picking a maid of honor and best man each.”

“You picked a best man?” Keith asked incredulously.

“Lotor has been one of my closest friends since medical school, and he and Pidge were still a thing when we began planning this wedding. We didn’t count on...well…”

“Me stepping into the picture,” Keith frowned, looking away from her. “I see.”

“Not that we aren’t glad that you two are becoming a thing, but we have an order. Besides, you’ll get to spend the reception together anyways. It’s just a few minutes walking down the aisle, not even more than five!”

“Well,” Pidge frowned, “there’s nothing I can do about it now, I guess. Does he know? I think he might have problems with walking down the aisle with me than I do.”

“Oh, he doesn’t. We’re just telling you two first because you’re here,” Allura said dismissively. “Besides, he won’t care. Like I said, it’s a few minutes. It’s nothing much, really.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, we got that, Allura. Just go on with who else is in the group.”

“Uhm...alright,” Allura frowned, chewing on her bottom lip. “Shiro, go on.”

“Adam said he’d walk with Veronica.”

“You’re getting your ex to walk down the aisle at your wedding?”

“We’re civil,” Shiro sniffed, “unlike you and Lotor. By the way, try not to kill him at my wedding. I know he’s a scumbag, but I would like to keep the seats white, not have them turn all red. Dry clean is expensive.”

“No promises there.”

“You’re literally a neurosurgeon, Shiro,” Pidge laughed, looking up at Shiro in amusement. 

“ _So_?"

“Hunk and Shay are the last ones,” Allura finished, smiling gracefully. “They’re too good to not be included in the wedding. So? What do you say? Is it a go?”

“I’m fine,” Pidge shrugged. “Walking with Lotor is going to be weird as hell, though. Have you noticed how...weird he is now?”

“I thought I was the only one who noticed that,” Shiro frowned. “The other day, he wished me a good morning. A _good morning_. And then, a good night when we left. This is the same guy who attacked me a month ago!”

“Maybe he’s been hitting the alcohol a little too much,” Keith said nonchalantly, running a finger over the rim of his cup. “A little tequila can go a long way.”

“This isn’t just alcohol, though,” Shiro replied, looking at Allura in confusion. “He’s acting so...I don’t know. It’s just weird seeing him so peaceful again, I guess. He hasn’t tried to make any more advancements on you, has he?”

“No,” Pidge frowned. “It’s so weird. All he did was ask what gender the baby was and bet that it was a boy. That’s all he’s done.”

“Working with him in the OR is weird,” Allura declared. “He seems to be too cheery, like he’s trying to cover something up. What exactly that is, though, I don’t know. Even Bandor commented on that before he left with Romi today.”

“He’s still a dick to me, though,” Keith said indignantly. 

“Because you always look like you want to kill him,” Pidge snorted. “You know what? I’m not going to talk about him anymore. I have a beautiful baby girl that’s Keith’s, and that’s enough for me. Come on, Kogane. Take me home.”

Keith sighed in relief, nodding. “Yeah, I’ll take you home. I’ll see you tomorrow, Shiro. Oh, and you too, Allura. Don’t do anything you’re going to regret!”

“Who do I look like? You?” Shiro asked, raising a brow before taking a sip of his beer. 

“Fuck you.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes as she pulled Keith through the bar to the exit, Keith turning around briefly to stare at the seats that were at the front of the bar. Acxa and Veronica sat in them, laughing and chatting about who knows what, Veronica laying her head on Acxa’s head playfully.

He’d have to talk to her about it tomorrow.

“Come on, Keith!”

Keith was snapped out of his thoughts by Pidge’s voice, the girl looking up at him with a pout. He smiled and followed her out of the bar, the two walking down the sidewalk slowly. 

“So.”

“So.”

Keith cleared his throat. “You want to go on that date now?”

“I did, but...I’m kinda tired, Keith.”

“Oh.” He frowned, looking away. “In that case, I’ll walk you home. How far away from the hospital do you live?”

“If I could walk from the hospital to my house, I would have done it by now,” Pidge smiled wryly. “I have to call a taxi or something. Maybe Matt.”

“In that case” Keith said, looking back at her, “I’ll wait with you here until he picks you up.”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Nah,” he chuckled lightly. “Anything for you.”

Pidge smiled at him, pulling out her phone from her bag and shooting Matt a quick message. 

“Hey, can I ask you a question?”

Pidge raised a brow. “Go ahead.”

“Do you…” he drifted off, looking away from her, his attention catching on her hands. 

“Do I what, Keith?”

“Do you want to move in with me?” he asked quickly, looking back at her with questioning eyes. 

Pidge’s eyes widened, her mouth hanging agape. “What? Keith, that’s so...what? We–”

“I know it’s really sudden, but I think we’re ready,” he said, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. “Just think about it! We already have a child together, and we’re practically going out nightly together, too. You living with me or me living with you would work out for both of us so good, don’t you think?”

“Keith, those aren’t solid reasons for something so...so big like this!” she said, eyes softening. “I know you want to be a part of the baby’s life, but trust me, you being here now without living with me is enough for now.”

“You won’t even consider it?” he asked, completely crestfallen.

She sighed, putting a hand up to his cheek. “I will when we actually get to that point, but right now? You’re borderline drunk and in no position to be talking about moving in with me. Maybe in the future we will, hell, maybe we’ll end up married! But right now? You are the father of my child, and all you can do is support me.”

“So it’s a no.”

“Yeah. I’m just— _we’re_ —not ready for that step yet,” she frowned, looking into his eyes. “Not yet, Keith.”

Keith frowned, letting out a sigh before bowing his head. “Okay, you’re right, That was...stupid and completely idiotic of me to ask you to do, and I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

She smiled fondly, pulling him into a hug. “Yeah. All is forgiven.”

A honk was heard, the two parting from each other to stare at the car in front of the bar, with a familiar head sitting in the driver’s seat, cocking his head to the side with a playful smirk on his lips. A woman sat in the passenger side, waving at them with a gentle smile.

Pidge sighed, getting up from her spot on the bench. “Well, my ride’s here.” She chewed on her bottom lip, glancing between the bar and Keith. 

“You should go back in there. Enjoy the free drinks while you can, okay?”

“I...yeah! Yeah, I should uhm, probably do that,” Keith replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’ll make my way back inside now. Uhm, have a good trip home?”

Pidge let out a laugh, squeezing his hand gently. “I will. Bye, Keith.”

“Bye, Pidge.” 

She waved to him, leaving him in front of the bar alone while she got into Matt’s car. As soon as they sped away, Matt glanced back at her, his smirk still ever so present on his lips.

“So care to explain what all the lovey dovey looks were all about?”

“Matt,” Marisol chastised, only to be silenced by Pidge’s chuckle.

“It’s fine, Mari. No, we didn’t hook up again or go on a date, so you can stop that train of thought,” Pidge said, sitting back in her seat. “I don’t know. That’s the first time I’ve left a bar without a guy at my side. God, that is so fucking weird.”

“Did he propose? Is he drunk? He looked drunk.”

“Matt, you know that would be you if we had gone to the bar,” Marisol said wearily. “Ignore your brother, Pidge. He’s just being nosy.”

“Babe,” Matt whined, “why would you say that?”

“Ugh,” Pidge gagged, “you guys are gross. Keith and I are working things out, okay? That’s all I’m going to say. Oh, by the way? You guys are in the wedding.”

“Your wedding?” Matt asked, raising a brow.

“No, you idiot! Allura and Shiro’s wedding! I have no intention on getting married yet,” she replied, face flushed. “Who would I even get married to?”

“Well, mom thinks that you’re still engaged to Lotor. Oh, you should probably clear that up with her,” Matt grimaced. “She called and asked if you were coming home with us for dad’s birthday. She wanted to know if you were bringing Lotor.”

“What did you say?”

“I told her to talk to you,” Matt shrugged. “She’s expecting a call before Friday.”

“Great. Hey, Mari? Are you going?”

“Yes, I am. Matt invited me, and since your parents have never met me, well...we thought it was a good idea.”

“Smart. Mom’s going to love you. Ugh,” she groaned, “what am I supposed to tell her? ‘Hey mom, sorry for telling this to you late, but Lotor and I ended things because the baby I’m pregnant with isn’t his and turned out to be Shiro’s younger brother’s kid instead’?”

“Well, you could leave out the whole ‘Lotor ended things because of the baby’ thing. I think that would soften the blow, you know what I mean?”

“I can’t lie to my mother, Matt. Even if I tried, she would know. She just has that weird sense. This is such a fucking mess,” she groaned. “Okay, I can come clean and tell her why we broke up and then talk about the baby, but then she would want to kill Keith, and I can’t have that because he’s–”

She was stopped mid sentence by her phone buzzing in her purse, the buzzing heard throughout the car. Pulling the phone out, she only groaned even louder before answering it, rolling her eyes.

“If this is about a patient, pagers exist. Maybe you should just use that inst–”

“ _Katie, this isn’t about the hospital. I need you to come over_.”

“If it isn’t about the hospital, what is it?”

“ _Just...please. You’re the only person I trust who can help me right now, okay? Please hurry before I bleed out all over my carpet_.”

“Lotor, what in the world are you even talking about?”

“ _Please_ ,” he repeated urgently, “ _just hurry. I trust you._ ”

“I...okay, I’ll be there in less than five. Just...hold on, okay? I’ll be there soon.”

“ _Thank you_.”

She hung up, mind still trying to process what Lotor had just said. ‘Bleed out’. What in the world was he talking about?

“Are you okay?” Marisol asked, looking at her through the rearview mirror in concern.

“I’m fine, but I need you to drop me off at Lotor’s place.”

“What? I thought you–”

“This isn’t about that,” she grunted frustratedly. “He’s asking me to check in, not to sleep with him. I just need to make sure he isn’t dead or about to be dead.”

Matt and Marisol exchanged looks, a silent conversation playing between the two. The woman nodded and Matt turned the car onto the left lane on the next street, silently looking back at his sister, who only nodded in silent gratitude.

“I trust you, Pigde.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

“You know, I think I’m going to remain single for the rest of my life,” Keith said, swinging his legs wildly back and forth on the bathroom countertop. “Maybe I’ll get a cat and a dog. Oh! And a jacuzzi. I’ve always wanted a jacuzzi.”

“Amen to that,” Curtis said, nodding his head. 

“You look more like an indoor pool guy, though. Maybe an outdoor pool if you’re risky.”

“Keith, what are you doing?” Hunk asked, poking his head into the bathroom, confusion written all over his features.

“Hunk! Oh man,” Keith chuckled, “let me tell you something crazy. Ready?”

“Uh…”

“You are the sweetest man on earth, man. Like, I swear! An angel!” Keith laughed. “I wish I had your luck with the ladies.”

Curtis snorted. “I don’t.”

“Hey uh, Curtis? I think Bandor is looking for you outside,” Hunk supplied with a small smile. “He stopped by to say hi or something. Don’t know.”

“Sweet.”

Curtis made a beeline for the front of the bar, leaving Keith to stare at his reflection in the mirror with a grimace.

“God, I am a mess, Hunk. Oh Hunk! When did you get here?”

“Jesus, Keith. How many drinks did you have?” Hunk asked in amazement, walking over to the man.

“I dunno. Maybe more than twenty? I lost count after Shiro challenged me to a shot challenge,” Keith shrugged. “I won, just so you know. I am the superior surgeon here.”

“You’re not even out of med school yet,” Hunk snorted. “Buddy, why are you so...drunk? You never drink this much, not even at home!”

“I know,” Keith said, “but maybe if I get drunk enough, I can forget anything ever happened. That’s the plan for tonight.”

Hunk furrowed his brows. “What do you mean, ‘forget what happened’?”

“I mean, maybe if I get drunk enough, I won’t be able to feel any pain in my heart,” Keith replied miserably, his eyelids drooping. “I mean, who needs love, anyways? I don’t! I’ve lived without it for twenty six years!”

“Are you...talking about Pidge?”

“She’s perfect, Hunk,” Keith whined, pouting, “but she doesn’t like me.”

“Woah, what? She literally came to a bar with you willingly. What happened?”

“Can you believe it? I asked her to move in with me, and she said no. I mean, why even go out on a date with me if she isn’t planning on committing to this relationship?! She’s so caught up over Lotor, and I don’t think I’ll ever be the right guy for her.”

“That’s not true,” Hunk frowned. “I’m no expert in relationships, but asking someone to move in with you is a pretty big step. If she’s not ready for that, then you should understand that. She needs time and to know just how committed you are before she can agree to that.”

“But she still likes Lotor,” Keith said miserably. “Like, Allura was talking about some colors and shit and Pidge said her favorite color was Lotor’s color. Then, she had no problem when Allura said that she had to walk down the aisle with him, and not me! I swear, Hunk. I already lost the battle.”

“Hey, no,” Hunk said fiercely, grabbing Keith by the shoulders. “Look at me, Keith. She hasn’t run back to him after you came in, not for anything in the world. She looks so happy around you, and looks at you when you aren’t looking. She’s head over heels for you, and maybe she hasn’t said it, but she’s all about you now. Lotor isn’t anybody to her anymore.”

“But they dated, Hunk. They were gonna get _married_. How am I supposed to go up against that? They have history, and all we have is an accidental baby—which, by the way, I love with all my fucking heart.”

“I know, buddy. Listen, Lotor is Lotor. They have history, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is the now; the present. You’re here now, and you’re willing to be her future if she chooses you. She has a choice to make, and I know it will be you. You’ve given her everything she wants and needs, and she adores you. You both just haven’t realized it yet.

A pause. Then—

“Are you sure she doesn’t think I’m just a good friend? Because she—”

“Oh for crying out loud, Keith! She isn’t going to choose Lotor over you! Just give her some time, and you’ll see that I’m right. Now get off that counter and get in the car. It’s late, and you need to sleep.”

“No I don’t. I need to take care of Shiro.”

“Yeah, buddy? Shiro passed out and Allura had to drive him home about twenty minutes ago. So come on,” Hunk said, helping Keith off the counter, “let’s go home. You’re thinking too much for someone in a bar.”

“I feel like a teenage girl again,” Keith sighed, limping along with Hunk.

“You’re a dude, Keith.”

“Oh right. I feel like a stupid teenage boy, Hunk. Why am I stuck in a love triangle? Will I win? This is like that stupid one in that show Lance watches every Saturday. What is it? Virgin?”

“...Jane the Virgin?”

“Yeah, that one! God, I hate this. Who is she gonna pick, Hunk? The insanely hot jackass or the average idiot who’s still in med school? Stay tuned to find out!”

“Buddy, you’re drunk.”

“Hell yeah. Drinking away my sorrows like a true man!” Keith said triumphantly as he passed Veronica and Acxa, who stared at him like he was crazy.

“...Keith? Hunk?”

“He’s drunk,” Hunk said bluntly.

“Trouble in paradise?” Acxa asked, smiling slightly at Keith, who looked like he was half asleep.

“Lotor isn’t paradise,” Keith hissed, “he’s the devil himself. I will slay that son of a–”

“Keith, you can’t graduate med school if you commit manslaughter,” Veronica deadpanned. “You also can’t take care of a baby from jail. Think of Pidge.”

“She clearly wants Lotor, so I–!”

Acxa burst out laughing, spitting her drink all over Keith’s face. The man grimaced, sticking up the middle finger at his sister.

“Her? Wanting Lotor? You must be really drunk,” Acxa laughed. “Trust me, Keith. You have nothing to worry about. Now stop bothering poor Hunk and shut up like a good boy. And if you don’t want a killer hangover, ask Hunk to insert a banana bag.”

“You can _do_ that?”

“How do you think I made it through residency?” Hunk asked, looking down at Keith with raised brows.

“True, true. I still hate Lotor, though. He gets to walk down the aisle with her, not me. Life is so fucking cruel!”

“At least you’ll walk down the aisle with her at your own wedding,” Veronica said nonchalantly, running a finger over the rim of her cup. “Go home, Kogane. You’re drunk and worry too much.”

“I do not!”

“And we’re leaving. Come on, Keith. I think you need Lance to reassure you that she’s not going to run back to her ex. You clearly listen to him more than me,” Hunk said with a roll of his eyes, turning around to flash Veronica and Acxa a small smile.

“Goodnight, ladies. I’ll see you both at work tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Veronica waved, “See you tomorrow, Hunk!”

As Hunk dragged a protesting Keith out of the bar, Acxa let put a snort. 

“He is so stupid.”

“That’s your brother.”

“Exactly why he’s stupid.”

“Mhm. I think you’re drunk,” Veronica teased, her eyes twinkling in amusement. 

“Obviously. But you won’t catch me rambling about who I like while I’m half drunk,” Acxa rolled her eyes. “Never.”

“That’s too bad,” Veronica said innocently. “I was planning on asking you out, but…”

“Marry me. Please.”

“....at least buy me a drink first.”

“Deal! Adam, slide over another scotch!”

Veronica shook her head, laughing when Acxa handed her a scotch. “Now I see how you and Keith are related.”

The Kogane’s were...something else, Veronica decided with a quiet laugh as Acxa leaned her head on her shoulder.

Something else indeed.

* * *

“Lotor?” Pidge called out as she opened the door to his apartment, turning on the front lights.

A cold feeling settled in her stomach as she saw the small trail of blood on the ground, leading her to the bathroom. She followed it cautiously, but not before locking the door behind her and setting her things on the counter. It led her around the corner of the kitchen down the hall to the bathroom, where she could hear someone fumbling around inside.

She inhaled sharply and called out shakily. “Lotor? Is that you?”

No answer.

She bit her bottom lip harshly before shaking her head and jumping into the open doorway, expecting a murderer to be standing over Lotor’s dead body. Instead, she was met with an unconscious Lotor sitting next to his toilet, arm bleeding under the gauze he had hastily wrapped over it, the faucet still running. His face was full of bruises, lips cracked.

Her eyes widened, and she felt her heart stop. Before she could even form an idea of what happened, she let out a bloodcurdling scream, holding onto herself tightly. 

This was certainly _not_ what she expected when she got a call from her ex.


	12. Somebody To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lotor discuss what happened to him as she patches him up, and she has a sudden revelation. Keith tries to make the next move and lets his jealousy take over his thoughts and actions. Pidge also comes up with a brilliant plan to ensure that she picks the right man to be the father of her child.

“Katie, stop!”

Pidge continued to scream, seemingly frozen in place as she stared at Lotor, who was now wide awake, looking at her urgently. She didn’t stop until he stood in front of her, firmly gripping onto her shoulders, face scrunching up in hidden pain from the wound in his arm. 

“Katie, stop,” he repeated, shaking her slightly. 

“You...you’re not dead?” 

“No, I’m quite alive.”

“But you were...you were–!”

“I was tired,” he answered, shaking his head. “I’m not dead.”

“But the blood! I thought you bled out or something!” she protested, body still shaking. “I thought you died, you idiot!”

“I thought that if I died, you wouldn’t have such a negative reaction,” Lotor teased, taking his hands off her shoulders.

“I may not be dating you, and you may be an asshole, but that doesn’t mean that I want you dead,” she hissed, glaring up at him. “Stop scaring me!”

“Yes, well,” Lotor said with a roll of eyes, “that’s lovely.”

“Why’d you call me, anyways? Did you kill someone? Because if you did, I’m not getting involved with murder. I’m trying to become a successful surgeon.”

“No, I didn’t murder anyone,” Lotor replied dryly, walking back to the toilet and sitting on it. “I attended to some business like I told you I would, and found out something crucial for the hospital. That’s all.”

“What could be so crucial that it causes your face and body to look like you’re a punching bag?” she asked, arms folded across her chest.

“In trying to find out the truth, I was beat up by the mob protecting my father. There. Happy?”

“Wait, your dad?” she echoed in confusion, dropping her arms to her sides. “The one who you refused to donate a piece of your liver to?”

“I only have one father,” Lotor deadpanned. “I called you to help me clean up this stupid cut on my arm.”

“The one that let out that much blood on your floor?” she questioned, raising a brow. “Lotor, that’s...the amount of blood that would need stitches.”

“Yes, I know. Hence the reason why I called you,” he explained, holding the gauze more tightly around his cut. “I need you stitch it up. Otherwise I run the risk of getting an infection.”

“I know, Lotor. I’m a surgeon,” she said with a small roll of her eyes.

She walked over towards the sink, rummaging through the medicine cabinet. She frowned and raised her hand up to the top shelf, hearing Lotor shuffle around behind her.

“The suture kit is on–”

“Third shelf, behind the extra toothbrushes,” she said, brushing him off. “Yeah, I know. I used it on the chickens after the car accident, remember?”

“How could I forget?” he chuckled lightly. “I think the cashier at the supermarket thought I was insane with how many chickens I bought. How many? Six? Seven?”

“Eight, actually,” she replied, a small smile tugging on the edges of her lips.

She pulled the suture kit down, then pulled out a new pair of surgical gloves from the second shelf, behind the vitamin case that Lotor stored there. She quickly tugged them on, pulling out the instruments from the container they were in. 

“We don’t have anything to numb it, so you might be uncomfortable,” she smiled apologetically. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he said dismissively, unwrapping the wound, revealing a large slice running from his shoulder halfway down the arm. 

“My god,” Pidge breathed, “what the hell happened?”

“My father was not pleased that I showed up after not donating a piece of my liver to him,” Lotor grumbled. “He sent his mob after me on my way out the door from the bar. I can only thank the bartender for helping me get to my car. I hope that they didn’t beat her up as well.”

“All this because of something you didn’t do two years ago?”

“No–urgh,” he grunted, wincing when she began stitching up his cut. “He did it because I found out by myself what he was planning on doing to the hospital.”

“Altea?”

“Yes.”

“I thought he owned Galra Hospital,” she mumbled, still focused on his wound.

“He does, but since he hates Alfor, he’s determined on bringing Altea down. After they split as business partners and Alfor didn’t allow the merger to happen during my last year of residency, my father went livid and spiraled into an alcoholic lifestyle. You know this,” he said, exhaling sharply upon feeling another tug on his skin.

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with what’s going on at the hospital?”

“Katie, the new interns and residents sent to us from medical schools from the past two years have mostly been from the Galra,” Lotor frowned. “That is the whole reason why Luca did what she did.”

“Sabotage?” Pidge inquired, suddenly snapping her gaze up from his arm to his face.

“Exactly. His plan is to make the ‘accidents’ at our hospital amount to such a great amount that we lose our credibility, thus forcing us to shut down and leave us all void of careers as surgeons. He’s targeting the attendings, specifically.”

“Is that why…”

“He sent Luca to try and take out Bandor? Yes,” he answered, looking down at his arm. “Are you done already?”

“Yeah,” he said, putting down the instruments in the sink before stripping her hands of her gloves. 

“Ah. That wasn’t as painful as I thought it would be,” he said with a raised brow.

“I worked down with peds for a while on my first rotation,” she smiled to herself, washing the instruments in the sink. “Matt taught me how to be gentle with sutures to not hurt the kids too much.”

“Have you ever thought of switching to peds, then?”

“No,” she snorted. “I love kids, but not enough to deal with them daily in a hospital. Now my own kid? I think that I’ll be able to tolerate her more than whatever kid shows up screaming about magnets stuck in his stomach.”

“So why the insistence on switching to neuro?” Lotor asked, voice dripping with genuine curiosity. “I know that you like it because of its complexity, but why?”

“The headset that comes with it is really cool, you know,” Pidge said, pulling out a washcloth from the rack beside the sink. 

Lotor chuckled lowly. “A sense of humor, huh. What are you doing?”

“Making sure your face doesn’t look too much like a grape at work tomorrow,” she replied, leaning down with the wet washcloth. “Sit still. You still have some blood over your lips and face. It makes you look ugly.”

“So am I pretty without it?”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Let me help you, you moron.”

“Fine.”

He sat completely still on the toilet, letting Pidge run the washcloth over his injuries. He grimaced slightly when she poked a bruise on his cheek a little too harshly. She mumbled out an apology before moving onto the other side of his face, her eyes focused on his face. Lotor tried to keep his eyes on the wall, only to glance back at face her often while she cleaned him up.

It was really fucking pathetic.

“Okay, I’m done,” she announced, stepping back and letting out a sigh, holding onto her back. “God, this is why you should’ve just gone to The Pub like everyone else. There were free drinks and everything, too!”

“Not technically free since Shiro was paying for them,” Lotor said with a small smile before wincing. “It hurts to smile.”

“Well, you’re going to have to try,” she said crossly. “We have to operate on an eight year old with Shiro tomorrow. By the way, he’s really confused about you.”

“Why?”

“Because you bid him a good morning and goodnight, apparently,” she laughed. “Did you actually do that?”

“I say that to everyone to be polite,” Lotor said with a raised a brow. “I started saying it to him again because, quite frankly, I’m over the whole issue that happened a month ago”

Pidge narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Oh really? So if I told you that I was moving in with Keith, you wouldn’t say anything against it?”

Lotor pursed his lips. “A part of me wants to say that that is the most stupid idea I’ve ever heard, and the other part of me says to congratulate you. Take that as you will.”

She let out a snort, a small smile gracing her lips. “You are completely ridiculous.”

“Perhaps. But I _am_ trying, and that’s what matters,” he replied with a small shrug. “Are you really, though? I mean, I have no say over your choices, but...so soon?”

“We’re not,” she said with a shake of her head. “I just got a sense of being happy and alone again, and I don’t want that taken away from me so soon. Besides, if I do decide to do that, I want it to be after the baby is born.”

“I would think that moving in with someone before the actual child is born in the correct way to do things,” Lotor mused aloud. “That way everything is set up before the child is actually allowed to go home.”

“Did I ask for your opinion?”

“Alright, alright! I’ll shut up now,” he grumbled. “But Katie, in all seriousness? We’re both willing to support you with the baby, but you have to choose before the day of the birth actually comes.”

“Is this–”

“No, this is not me telling you to choose me,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “Time away from you and our previous relationship helped me figure out that it was unhealthy, the way we were treating each other.”

“You _think_?”

“My point is that you have to make a choice before the child arrives. You might think that you can do it alone, but you can’t,” he emphasized. “You’re a full time in practice surgeon with no one to help you except your mother, and she lives two hours away from here. You can afford it, but you need help.”

“....I know,” she mumbled. “You don’t have to tell me that.”

“But I do. Look, I’ve lived with you. You’re already insanely chaotic when you get up for work now, and adding a baby to that mix requires help. Whether it be either Keith or I who you pick, you need to make that decision before she is born.”

“How about I just pick both of you and call it a day?”

“Keith would kick me out of that house and we’d end up trying to outdrink the other,” Lotor deadpanned. “That is _not_ a wise idea.”

“Why do you hate him so much?”

“I don’t hate him as much as before,” Lotor said with a roll of his eyes. “He’s the one who acts like I’m the plague. Did you see what he did tonight? I didn’t even speak once!”

“Yes, and I did see you return the movement,” she said, rolling her eyes. “If you don’t want him to jump you, then just ignore him. Keith is a med school student, and you’re already an attending. Try to act a little more like it, and I’m sure you’ll end up on Keith’s good side...eventually.”

“Does it look like I–”

“Please. You can stop the whole ‘I’m so uninterested in Keith’ and ‘I hate him grr’ charade,” she said dryly. “You can’t stand him, but you want him to like you.”

Lotor stared at her, blinking owlishly. “I think you’ve been watching too many soap operas. That is not what I meant.”

“Sure,” she chuckled, “but take my advice. If you want you and Keith to not be at odds all the time, try to get to know him and don’t threaten him back when he threatens you. Act like the mature surgeon you are.”

She stood up and began walking out of the bathroom, cracking her neck as she did so. 

“Where are you going?” Lotor asked, standing up and following after her. 

“I need to catch up on sleep,” she sighed. “Today has been...great, but exhausting. I just planned a wedding for Shiro and Allura–which, by the way, you’re in.”

“I am?” Lotor lit up, smiling despite the stinging feeling in his lip. 

“Yes, you’re Allura’s best man,” Pidge said with a grin. “Don’t even ask. She’s decided on having you walk down the aisle with me, and Keith with Romelle. Oh, and um...I think you might not want to talk to my mom that day. She might want to kill you.”

Lotor paled. “I completely forgot about that. Did you tell her yet? About the whole... _incident_?”

“No, but she’s expecting a call between today and Friday, so that’s that,” she frowned. “I don’t know what to tell her though, or why I’m even telling you this. We’re not even dating anymore.”

“Well, regardless of that, I owe your mother an apology,” Lotor sighed. “Thank you for coming to helping me. I really appreciate it.”

Pidge shrugged. “It’s like I said before. I don’t hate you. I’m just...wary, I guess. But I’m glad you’re okay and not dying. Also, if you don’t want to be questioned by the other residents and attendings? Use make up. It does wonders.”

Lotor chuckled softly. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, Katie. Now, allow me to drive you home.”

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea? You just got stitches.”

“Yes, but I drove home without them, too,” Lotor explained. “At least let me do this one thing for you, even if it isn’t much. I want to repay your kindness.”

Pidge bit her bottom lip, chewing on it before letting out a small sigh. “A ride home would be nice, I guess…”

“Great. Let’s go then,” he said, grabbing his keys off the counter.

“You’re going to have to clean all that blood up when you get home.”

“My poor carpet.”

She laughed, following him out of the apartment, with a small fluttering feeling in her stomach. It was small, but it was still there. The sensation that she had felt the first time when she was with him was back, and she didn’t know if she hated it or loved it. 

It was the same feeling she felt any time Keith would hold her hand or hug her or whisper sweet things into her ear, promises about the future of their child. 

All she could think was ‘ _oh no_ ’ as Lotor drove her home, a sinking feeling in her chest when she realized just how she felt about each man.

She was so fucked.

* * *

“You know, I think Lotor and Pidge might actually get back together,” Matt said, leaning forward in his chair.

Keith snapped his attention up from his spot next to him, eyes narrowing. “What?”

“He called her last night and asked for help, and she actually did it,” Matt replied, wrinkling his nose. “Then she got home late with a coffee cup from Starbucks, and she hates that place. She only goes with Lotor there because he’s your typical Starbucks hoe.”

“Stop scaring him,” Veronica hissed, slapping Matt’s arm before sending Keith a small smile. “I’m sure it’s nothing, Keith. Do you remember what Hunk and Acxa said yesterday?”

“I...don’t think so.”

“He was drunk and crying over Lotor and Pidge,” Hunk said dryly. “He passed out as soon as we got in the car. He remembers nothing after she left. _Nothing_.”

“Matt, talk to me. Did she seem happy or scared? Maybe angry?”

“She had Starbucks, Keith. That would be enough to anger anyone,” Matt said with a roll of his eyes. “Get back to doing your thesis. That’s the only reason why you’re still allowed in here.”

“You can’t just say that and–”

“Alright, Doctor Holt. I need you to massage the heart gently,” Lotor said, gripping onto his wrist tightly. 

She raised her brows, gaze flickering from his arm to his face. “Are you alright, Doctor Sincline?”

“Perfectly fine. Just be gentle with massaging the heart. We need to get the blood flow moving again if we are to consider the new heart a success.”

Shiro glanced between the two of them and glanced up at the gallery, where Keith was pointedly looking away from the duo.

“Doctor Holt, I heard you left early yesterday from the party,” Shiro said, continuing to probe around the child’s brain. “Did you go home? Or perhaps on a date?”

“I, uh...went home, Doctor Shirogane,” she said, refusing to meet his gaze. “No date for me. Why do you ask?”

“You seemed awfully eager to leave the bar last night, even when it was a party thrown in your honor,” he said, briefly glancing up at her.

“With all due respect, what I do with my spare time is not something that you can ask in front of everyone in the surgical room. If you are really that interested, you should just ask in private,” she replied in a biting tone.

Lotor resisted the urge to laugh as she pulled her hands away from the heart, hand ready with the sutures.

“Thank you, Doctor Holt. You can stop massaging the heart now and proceed with stitching the pericardium up.”

“More stitches?” she blurted out before quickly snapping her mouth shut, watching Lotor’s face suddenly drop. “I mean, of course, doctor.”

“What the hell?” Keith gaped, furrowing his brows. “They’re so…”

“Friendly?” Veronica asked, pulling a few chips out of her bag. “Yeah, we noticed.”

“Lotor never lets me stitch up the pericardium unless he’s tired,” Acxa murmured from her spot next to Acxa. “I think he’s just tired and making her do all the work.”

“Tell me again, Doctor Sincline, why you seem to have a bruise on your neck?”

All four people in the gallery quickly snapped their attention back to the OR, where Lotor was sending Shiro a tired look. Keith could see that Pidge had suddenly become nervous, furrowing her brows as she worked on stitching the pericardium up.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Doctor Shirogane. Perhaps we could talk about it when we’re not operating on an eight year old? These surgeries do require specific care. We wouldn’t want to mess up now, would we?”

“Can you proceed without me?” Pidge suddenly asked, her voice tense as she stood straight up, handing Lotor the forceps.

“Are you alright?” Lotor asked, his tone laced with worry. 

It set a sinking feeling in his stomach when she looked down and her stomach, her eyes filling with panic and fear. 

“I’m fine,” she said with a shaky smile under her mask, putting a hand to her stomach. “I just need to check up on something.”

Lotor got the hint, his brows furrowing. “Of course. I’ll have Acxa take over. Acxa!” he called out, looking up at the gallery.

Acxa frowned and stood up, nodding as she made her way out of the room. Lotor then looked at Veronica, who only shook her head in confusion as they locked eyes. A silent conversation played out between them, Veronica’s eyes widening when Lotor glanced back at Pidge, who was making her way out of the OR.

Keith frowned when Veronica got up, the woman pulling him along with her. Matt only looked after them in confusion, sitting back in his chair as he watched Acxa and Pidge exchange places, the latter finally happy that she was allowed to scrub in on a surgery.

“Veronica? Where are you–”

“I think something’s wrong with Pidge,” the woman replied, pulling him down the stairs, the two running alongside each other. 

“Wait, why? Why would you think so?” Keith asked, panic beginning to settle in his gut as he pushed the door open.

“She doesn’t bow out of surgeries halfway,” Veronica replied hastily, skidding around the corner to face the OR door. “Besides, she was holding her stomach when Lotor signaled for me to get down here.”

Keith gulped, his heart racing fast. “You don’t think she’s…?”

“I don’t know, Keith. The baby was healthy yesterday with the scan that it would be so sudden if she miscarried. I really hope that’s not the case.”

“Me too,” Keith said quietly, folding his arms across his chest.

The door to the OR was pushed open, Pidge stepping out, her face full of worry lines as she clutched onto her stomach.

“Pidge?”

“Something’s wrong,” Pidge said, chewing on her bottom lip, “something’s definitely wrong. You were right, Veronica. I got too comfortable thinking that this pregnancy was going to be easy after I lost the first one, and now–”

“Hold on, Pidge,” Veronica said, placing a hand on the other woman’s shoulders. “ _Breathe_. Why do you think something’s wrong?”

“There...there’s this flutter,” Pidge said, her voice trembling and unsure. “It can’t be right, right? It can’t.”

Veronica moved her hand from Pidge’s shoulder to Pidge’s stomach, feeling around for the fluttering sensation that Pidge felt. Her worried frown shifted into a large smile, her eyes closing.

“Oh, Pidge.”

“What? It’s bad, right?”

“No, it’s...it’s actually really good,” Veronica chuckled, looking up at Pidge with a smile. “Your baby’s kicking.”

Keith let out a breath of relief, running a hand through his hair while Pidge closed her eyes, smiling slightly at him.

“She is?”

“She’s fine,” Veronica chuckled. “Don’t worry, Pidge. Your baby girl is fine.”

“Thank you,” Pidge said, reaching out for Veronica to pull her in for a hug.

“Thank god,” Keith breathed out. “I was worried when you ran out of there mid surgery.”

“You were worried? Think of how I felt when I suddenly felt that out of nowhere,” she laughed shakily, running a hand through her hair after parting from Veronica. “I think I scared everyone.”

“Well you scared me,” Keith chuckled, reaching down for her hand and squeezing it gently. “Are you okay now?”

“Now? Yeah,” she smiled. She then frowned, looking up at Keith expectantly. 

“Why were you in the gallery? I thought you were going to be home with a massive hangover or something.”

“His excuse at the lunch table was that his cast needs to come off, but he’s been wandering the halls looking for you,” Veronica answered with a slight grin. “Isn’t that right, Keith?”

“I...I guess that’s sort of right,” Keith said embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Pidge rolled her eyes, letting go of his hand. “You are an idiot, Kogane. Come on. I have some free time now that I’m done with the surgery.”

“You’ll take it off for me?”

“Obviously,” Pidge huffed. “Hurry up! I have to check up on the patient and Lotor after your cast is off.”

“This is the epitome of romance,” Veronica laughed, beginning to walk down the hall. “One intelligent doctor taking care of her idiotic yet cute baby daddy. Peak romance.”

“Hey,” Pidge glared playfully, “hands off.”

“Oh trust me, I have my eyes set on a Kogane. Just not this one,” Veronica said with a wink before practically skipping down the hall, leaving Keith to stare after her with his mouth agape. 

“Did she just…?”

“Admit that she’s probably going to ask your sister out? Pretty much,” Pidge shrugged, letting out a laugh. “Come on, Keith. Let’s get your cast off.”

“Can I keep it, though? It has your number on it, and I want to keep it to show mini Pidge later one”, Keith said as Pidge led him through the halls to the clinic.

She rolled her eyes, motioning for him to sit on a hospital bed, closing the curtain around them. She leaned over the small desk in front of where he was sitting, shaking her head. 

“Don’t you think we should call her something else? Try coming up with names or something, Keith. ‘Mini Pidge’ isn’t going to cut it. That’s like saying her name is going to be Baby.”

“Okay, we’re not naming her ‘Baby’,” Keith gagged, placing his broken—now healed—arm on the small table, watching Pidge pull out a small object from a bin. 

“Allura’s usually the one who’s supposed to do these things or maybe Zethrid, but I worked enough with her to know how to take off a cast. Not too different from gauze.”

“There is something very different about gauze and an arm cast,” Keith said dryly, the girl on rolling her eyes and beginning to cut through the thick material. 

They sat there in silence with nothing but the sound of the medical saw running, Keith going back and forth in his head about what he was going to say to her. Knowing that she was on friendly terms with Lotor set a weird feeling in his stomach. 

_Jealousy_ , he mused with a small roll of his eyes. Oh, what a _bitch_ it was. 

“So,” Keith cleared his throat, “I heard that you made a pit stop at Lotor’s after you left the bar.”

“And I heard you got wasted and started talking about how I was rambling about wedding colors,” Pidge replied coolly, putting the saw down. 

“Was it Hunk?”

“It’s funny. I usually wouldn’t care about the gossip, but when Acxa and Veronica started talking about it too? And Curtis actually spoke to me about jacuzzis and getting you a dog?” She sent him an expectant look. “Care to tell me what that was all about?”

Keith groaned, glancing around uncomfortably. “Can we talk about it outside? I feel like there’s ears everywhere you turn in here.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, cutting through his padding. The cast fell on the small table, the girl glancing at his hands before rubbing at the spot where his cast was on gently. 

“Sure.”

Once the mess had been discarded—with Keith silently tucking the cast between his jacket and shirt—she followed him outside, where people were milling about the front entrance. Nobody paid any attention to the doctor and man as they sat down together, Pidge getting comfortable next to him. 

“So what is it, Keith? You seem so...insecure. Why? It was only wedding colors for Allura’s wedding. Now even mine! And you already have a dog. You don’t need another one. That’s why we’re having a baby.”

Keith snorted. “That’s so twisted. The baby is not a dog, Pidge.”

“Yeah,” she chuckled, “I guess. But seriously, Keith. What is it? You seem so down about Lotor, and I can’t figure it out.”

“Pidge, it’s not just the wedding colors. The thing is that I...you have so much history with him. You know his likes and favorite colors, and I didn’t know your birthday until three weeks ago. He knows everything about you—which is maybe because of his photographic memory, but still,” he whined. 

“You guys know each other, and he’s obviously trying to change. I mean, it’s working, I guess. You ran to him after his first call and helped him with...whatever it was he needed help with. What was it, by the way?”

“He was beaten up and needed my help to stitch himself up,” Pidge said softly. “Nothing happened, Keith. We just talked about what happened and he drove me home. Nothing special there.”

“But there was. He could’ve asked anyone, but the first person he goes to is you,” Keith huffed frustratedly. “Don’t you see? He’s probably still madly in love with you, and he’s just now realizing that he wants you so badly that he’s actually trying to change for you.”

“Keith, I’m not deciding on anything yet,” she laughed quietly. “You know what Lotor told me last night?”

“To marry him with royal blue colors?”

“God, no,” Pidge snorted. “No, not that. He told me that regardless if I picked you or him, I had to make a choice before she’s born. And I thought about it, and you know what? He’s actually right about that.”

“So…?”

“So I don’t know what to do,” she groaned. “I enjoy freedom and just...being flirty, I guess. It’s giving me the chance to actually be the girl I wasn’t when I was younger. All I did was study my ass off, and never had an actual boyfriend until Lotor.”

“I know that, but Pidge, I’m tired of being so worried about him,” Keith frowned. “I need to tell you this, before I chicken out.”

He inhaled sharply. 

“I lied, Pidge. I’m not willing to give up on you that easily. I’m in. I’m so in, it’s humiliating, because here I am, _begging_ –”

“Keith–”

“No, please,” he smiled slightly, “please don’t talk. I want you to hear me out.”

He sighed. 

“Okay, here it is. Your choice is simple: me or him. And I’m sure he was a great guy before and might be decent now, but Katie? I love you, in the really really ‘big pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last peanut butter cookie, hold a radio over my head outside your window’, unfortunate way that makes love you.”

“So pick me. Choose me. Love _me_.”

Pidge stared at him with a small, sad smile, a light blush dusting her features. 

Keith licked his lips, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

“When I say that I love you, I mean it. I haven’t gone out on a date with you, or even met your family, but I love you. I love you so much that it hurts because I want you to be with me–no, I need you to be with me.”

“Is it really love, or is it infatuation? There’s a difference, Keith.”

“To hell with that infatuation shit,” Keith grumbled. “The moment I first saw you at the bar that night, I knew you were going to be special in my life. When I first started talking to you, it just felt _right_. I’ve talked to people before, but with you? I loved you before I even knew your name.”

“...spewing romantic stuff isn’t going to make me just pick you like that, you know.”

“I know,” he smiled sadly, “but that’s not why I’m saying it. Of course I want you to pick me, but I don’t want it just so you don’t end up with Lotor. I want you to pick me because I love you, and I don’t need any date to confirm that. I know that I love you, but I don’t know if you love me back, and that’s what scares me the most.”

“So once again, I’m asking—no, _begging_ —for you to pick _me_. Choose _me_. Love _me_.”

Pidge inhaled sharply, lowering her gaze to her hands. The fluttering sensation in her chest grew, her cheeks flushed so red that she practically looked like a tomato. Here Keith was, laying out his feelings for display—something that Shiro had told her he didn’t do for just anyone—and she couldn’t bring herself to tell him that she wanted him almost just as bad as he wanted her. 

God, she loved him, but there was still some hesitation in her heart. Her talk with Lotor allowed her to see the old gentle side of him that she had fallen hard for at first, and it was making her conflicted. She loved him once, and it was hard to just stop, no matter how bad things had gotten between them. 

Life was so fucking _confusing_. 

“You know what?” she suddenly spoke up, looking up at him with determined eyes. 

“What?” He asked slowly, voice slightly trembling. 

“Meet me at The Pub at nine. No drinks, just to talk.”

“I... _what_?”

“You heard me. Nine o’clock sharp. I’ll be in the same spot where we met,” she smiled cheekily before standing up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a surgery to check up on. Have a good day, Keith.”

All Keith could do was stare blankly after her, jaw hanging agape. As she practically ran inside the building, he suddenly snapped his mouth shut, putting a hand up to his heart. 

“What the _fuck_?”

* * *

“Adam,” Pidge sighed, “are men always this complicated?”

“Depends. Men like Takashi are very complicated,” Adam said warily. “He’s my friend now, but back when we dated, he used to act so well put that when he had breakdowns, it was bad. I can see that in Keith and Lotor.”

“Keith ranted to Hunk last night, though. Surely that’s better than Lotor, right?”

“I can’t make that decision for you, because if I did, I’d be biased,” Adam said bluntly, sliding her a cup of water. “I literally raised him. I’m obviously obliged to say Keith.”

“Ha,” she snorted, “guess I didn’t think of that. Don’t worry, though. I made my decision already.”

Adams brows shot up, his eyes going concisely wide. “You have? Well? Who is it?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” she grinned slyly, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. “Do you think green looks better with purple or red?”

“Red. Christmas colors,” Adam said, leaning over the counter gently. “I hope you didn’t invite them to drinks, though. Your tab still hasn’t been paid off, and you’re not even drinking.”

“I have a tab?”

“From that night you tried to outdrink Keith when you first met,” Adam said, his lips curling into a small grin. “You bought drinks for everyone who was sober enough to hear you.”

“God, please kill me. I’m already going to be broke with buying baby stuff.”

“Leave that to the grandparents,” Adam said dismissively. “That’s what I’d do.”

“You know, for a uptight looking guy, you’re actually pretty lazy and loose.”

“And for a normal looking doctor, you’re actually a very heavy drinker and lazy.”

“Haven’t you heard? I’m an adulterous whore now,” Pidge shrugged, grinning. 

Adam barked out a laugh, shaking his head. 

The bell chimed over the entrance, both Pidge and Adam looking up expectantly. Lotor walked in, nervously looking around before smiling in relief when he spotted her. 

“Makeup?” Adam murmured. 

“Got beaten up by a gang.”

“Of course he did. Where’s Thing Two?”

“Should be walking in anyyyy minute now.”

Lotor came to a stop in front of her, exhaling slightly. 

“Hello, again. I see you’re feeling better than you were earlier today.”

“Baby started kicking and I actually felt it,” she laughed quietly. “Scared me, but now I’m excited.”

Lotor smiled sadly. “I’m glad you could get to feel that. Now, why did you–”

“Pidge? Lotor?”

Lotor visibly deflated, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before he turned to the side, flashing Keith a fake smile. 

“Hello, Kogane.”

“Sincline,” Keith spat back before turning back to Pidge. “Why is he here? I thought you just invited me.”

“Excuse me? She only invited _me_.”

“Likely story. Just admit you’re a stalker and leave.”

“Boys,” Pidge said sweetly, “shut up.”

“But he–”

“ _Keith_ ,” Adam warned from behind Pidge, shaking his head. 

Keith rolled his eyes and looked back at Pidge, who was smiling way too much for his comfort. 

“Thanks for coming, both of you. So, here’s the thing. I like you,” she said, pointing at Lotor, “but I like you too,” she added on, pointing at Keith.

“Anyways, I thought I had to decide, but I figured, what the hell? I owe myself options, not to be tied down to either one of you who each has problems of your own.”

“Problems?” Both men echoed in confusion. 

“Yes, problems. Now, back in the olden days, there was this one thing that allowed people consider their options. It’s called _dating_.”

“You want to try dating?” Lotor asked incredulously, lighting a brow. 

“You’re already pregnant, though,” Keith said, furrowing his brows in confusion. “How is dating–”

“Shush, Keith. Anyways, I think I’d like to try.”

“Dating... _both of us_?”

“At the same time?”

“I understand if neither of you are up for it, but those are my options. I frankly can’t do anything else, and that’s all I have left. I hope you two are up for it, though,” she said with a secret smirk, getting up and walking out of the bar. 

The three men stared after her, Adam biting on his lower lip to avoid bursting out laughing. This was a disaster in the making, and he had the pleasure of getting front row seats to watch. 

Being a bar owner really paid off in the long run, it seemed. 

“Are you bowing out?” Lotor asked, looking at Keith expectantly, a small dangerous gleam in his eyes. 

“No,” Keith bit back, narrowing his eyes, the same dangerous gleam appearing in them, “I’m not. Are you?”

“I don’t think so,” Lotor said with a small smirk, folding his arms across his chest as he stared Keith down. 

Oh, how Adam _really_ loved his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viva la OT3 hehe. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Feedback is greatly appreciated. <3


	13. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has something to comment about Pidge, Keith, and Lotor’s new relationship and more bets are made on who will be her champion. Meanwhile, Keith and Pidge prepare themselves for a special occasion and Lotor has surprising news to share with the rest of the attendings.

“I think you’ve officially lost your mind,” Allura declared, glaring at Pidge. 

“I don’t know. It seems kind of admirable,” Ezor shrugged. “The whole dating thing seems smart. Just date them to get laid and not actually choose either one of them!”

“Actually, she _has_ to pick one,” Matt said, sitting back in his revolving chair. “She talked to our mom last night. She was all like ‘Katie you are insane! You were about to get married and now you’re pregnant and not married’ which really wasn’t funny but was at the same time.”

“You know what’s even more funnier? Still living with your sister when you’re practically already married to your girlfriend,” Pidge said with a roll of her eyes, filling out her lab work. 

“What did your mom say about the whole Keith versus Lotor thing?”

“What _didn’t_ she tell me?” Pidge scoffed. “First, she yelled at me for breaking up with Lotor, but she was more mad at him for bowing out after finding out I was pregnant with Keith’s kid, but she’s extremely pissed about that. She was all like ‘drinking and having sex isn’t a solid excuse for your actions when you’re cheating’.”

“I mean,” Allura coughed, “she has a point.”

“Allura, he was drinking like crazy at that point. This was around the time when he didn’t show up to work for like a week, remember?”

“Oh, of course. The whole episode during February. Alright, continue.”

“Anyways, she’s mad that I’m pregnant with someone else’s baby, but she’s not mad at Keith. She loves Keith who she apparently knew before I did,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “She’s not opposed to me ending up with him–”

“And neither are you,” Ezor grinned.

“Please, shut up,” Pidge grumbled, cheeks heating up. “So she loves Keith and doesn’t blame him for what happened because I didn’t tell him who I was, after all. She’s mostly mad at me for not working things out with Lotor. She suggested couple’s therapy until I told her that I’m dating again.”

“Did you tell her that you’re dating both Keith and Lotor?” Ezor inquired, tilting her head to the side.

“Oh god,” Matt laughed, “of course she did! Mom yelled at her for a solid ten minutes. I counted.”

“Yeah, because you’re a horrible piece of shit brother,” Pidge hissed. “Evil spawn.”

“What are you? Angel spawn?” Matt retorted, snapping his chart shut.

“Yes,” Pidge grinned, twirling her pen between her fingers. “But anyways, with the whole dating two men thing? Mom gave me the all clear after I explained that there’s not going to be any sex or stuff like that. Just dating. Then she warned me to make a choice before the baby arrived so that either one could support me, which is exactly what Lotor told me.”

“Yeah, last week when you patched his arm up,” Ezor cooed. “How did it feel like? Was it weird walking back into the apartment you had lived in for like, two years?”

“Very,” Pidge shuddered. “It wasn’t really that weird, actually. I felt right at home, and when we talked, I could’ve sworn that it felt like old times. I felt so happy and excited and just...I felt like how I did before the accident happened.”

Allura frowned. “Oh no. You’re falling for him again!”

“I am not! I just...appreciate the both of them and want to give them an equal chance,” Pidge mumbled, glancing back down at her chart. 

“Not to be the bearer of bad news, but your boyfriend is coming this way,” Ezor whispered, taking a long sip of her tea.

Pidge furrowed her brows, looking up in the direction where her colleagues were looking in. She let out a sigh of relief, her shoulders dropping as she met Keith’s eyes, his face lighting up when he finally caught her attention.

“Hey,” she greeted when he arrived at the front desk of the clinic, eyes sparkling.

“Hey yourself,” he grinned, holding a cup holder in his hands. “I got you a latte. I read somewhere that it’s better than coffee. More milk than caffeine. You know, so the baby can grow up nice and healthy.”

“How considerate of you,” she replied with a small laugh. 

“I’m a very considerate guy,” he grinned. “So, I was thinking about asking you out to dinner either today or tomorrow, or whenever you’re free. Dinner and maybe a trip to the park? Just to talk and get to know each other better.”

“Oh god,” Matt gagged quietly, “that’s too un-Keith like for me. So sappy.”

“A walk in the park?” Pidge echoed, raising her brows. 

“Yeah, I mean, unless you don’t like that sort of thing,” Keith said, biting his bottom lip nervously. “Maybe dinner and–”

“Keith,” she laughed, “I’ll be happy to go to dinner with you. Where?”

“Actually, I’ll pick you up,” he smiled, leaning on the front desk. “I have a car.”

“Wow. That’s hot. I’ve never seen a guy with a car before ” she teased, resisting the urge to laugh when Keith pouted.

“Eight. I’ll pick you up around eight, and then we’ll head out. Sound good?”

“Sure,” she smiled, taking the latte from his hands. “Thanks for the latte, by the way.”

“You are absolutely welcome.” 

He flashed her a grin before turning on his heel, walking back in the direction he had come from. 

Pidge sat back in her seat, giggling slightly as she took a sip of her latte. “I love dating.”

“I think both Keith and Lotor love it too,” Ezor snorted, hiding her grin behind her chart, looking up at the elevator.

“Huh?”

“Good morning, ladies,” Lotor greeted, walking up to them with a pleasant smile. “Oh, and you as well, Matthew. Getting prepared for your cholecystectomy today, I see.”

“Yes…?”

“Hey,” Pidge greeted nonchalantly, setting her latte down. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was on my way to the attendings lounge to get set up for the day, and I thought of stopping by just to say hello,” Lotor smiled, tilting his head to the side. 

“Uh-huh,” Pidge nodded, a small smirk forming on her lips. “That it?”

“You know me so well,” he chuckled before pulling a small bag out of his satchel, sliding it across the desk. “Here you go.”

Pidge raised a brow, pulling the bag closer towards her. She opened it, gasping when she saw a small container with a slice of cake in it.

“Is this…?”

“It was the first thing you craved when you were going to have our child,” Lotor mused aloud, leaning on the front desk. “I figured you’d want it sooner or later, so I bought it now.”

“Peanut butter and vanilla cake,” she gasped, smiling up at him. “You shouldn’t have!”

“You have to eat _something_ ,” Lotor chuckled. “Well, I just stopped by to say hello and pass over the pastry. Oh, and before I forget to ask, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?”

“I…”

“She’s busy,” Matt interrupted, shooting Pidge a look. “She has plans.”

Lotor simply shrugged. “Alright, then. Maybe tomorrow, then? I could take you out to that place you loved to go to with me before.”

“Steakhouse? Sure,” Pidge grinned, leaning forward and placing her head on the palm of her hand. “I’m totally in.”

“Excellent,” Lotor smiled, eyes softening. “I’ll see you later for our surgery?”

“Yes,” Pidge nodded, opening her container, “I’ll be there.”

“Great. Have a good day, everyone,” Lotor called out with a small wave before heading on his way towards the attendings office, leaving the trio to stare at Pidge with comically wide eyes.

“You scored _two_ dates already?” Allura gaped.

“It’s technically my first with Keith and like, my fiftieth one with Lotor,” Pidge shrugged, sticking her fork into her piece of cake.

“I didn’t even know you _liked_ dates,” Matt said with a wrinkled nose.

“I like them when I’m not paying and I get free food,” she smirked, holding up her container of cake. “Like this? This is what I missed. Miss me with the romance. I’m here for the free food.”

“You lucked out,” Ezor pouted. “Two gorgeous men are fighting over you. That was like, my childhood fantasy until I met Zethrid and I realized I was so so gay.”

“I wish two gorgeous men were fighting over me,” Allura grumbled. “Maybe Shiro and Lotor. I’d definitely choose Shiro in a heartbeat, though.”

“Didn’t they do that during your residency?”

Pidge choked on her cake, staring at Allura with wide eyes. “No way. You and Lotor?”

“They dated for a week before she left him for Shiro because he was a better kisser,” Matt said bluntly. “She said so herself.”

“Shiro is just so much prettier to look at,” Allura sighed dreamily. “His abs and pecs are out of this world. I’m so lucky.”

“Yeah, every nurse thinks that, too,” Matt snorted, placing a hand on his hip. “So, Pidge, who are you choosing?”

“Whoever buys me the best food and doesn’t ask me to marry them,” Pidge replied bluntly, taking a sip of her latte. “My life is literally a spanish soap opera.”

“Yeah, with the hot men included,” Ezor giggled.

“ _Hallelujah_.”

* * *

Acxa shook her head as she watched Keith and Pidge talk alone at another table, taking a long sip of her smoothie.

“Your brother still hasn’t asked her out yet?” Krolia asked, looking over at her son warily.

“He did today,” Acxa responded, rolling her eyes. “He actually made a move forward that wasn’t too big. I’m proud, really. Do you know that he–”

“Asked her to move in with him? Yes,” Krolia exhaled sharply. “I raised him better than that.”

“Did you raise him to visit a girl daily at the hospital even when he has to do a research report on his intended field of study?” 

“No, but his father did the same thing, actually. He asked me out during a lunch date at the hospital, actually. It was lovely,” Krolia smiled sadly. “Then we had to go our own ways a little while after Keith was born. I told you this already, remember?”

“I know,” Acxa smiled, “you just like talking about him so much that I don’t stop you from doing it. I understand, really. You loved him more than my father.”

“Your father was not a very good man,” Krolia sighed. “I can only thank heaven that you didn’t turn out like him. You grew up with Keith and Shiro, and I am so thankful for that.”

“Yeah, I turned out great. I can’t say the same for Keith, though,” Acxa said wryly, turning to look back at her sibling. “He’s only talking and not doing anything else. It’s so pathetic.”

“That is exactly the same thing you do with the attending up on the second floor,” Krolia chuckled. “Veronica, am I right?”

“Mother, please stop. I can’t even bring myself to ask her out to eat lunch, much less an actual date.”

“Just like your brother,” Krolia mused.

“Acxa,” Ezor said, sliding up to her excitedly, “we’re making a betting pool on who she picks.”

“Didn’t she say that she’s going to pick by the seventh month of her pregnancy?”

“Yeah, but we’re talking about today,” Ezor grinned. “Veronica spotted Lotor heading down for lunch ten minutes ago, so he has to be coming down here to meet her. So? Who are you betting for?”

“Veronica talked to you?” Acxa asked, sitting up straighter.

Krolia rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her salad. “Both of my children are disasters,” she mumbled.

“Acxa, stop having a gay panic attack and pay attention!” Ezor whined. “Are you in the pool or not?”

“How much did you already gather?”

“Three hundred.”

“This is why you’re all broke,” Acxa said with a roll of her eyes, pulling out a twenty dollar bill from her pocket. “Here. She’s going to go off with Lotor. Everytime he bothers her during lunch with him, it’s to pull her for a surgery.”

“Intellectual,” Krolia hummed. “I’ve never seen him, but I have heard the name quite often at Galra Hospital. He seems like bad news.”

“That’s because his father owns that hospital and hates him for actually being successful and working with Alfor,” Ezor said nonchalantly. “Also, that’s him!”

The three women looked at him walk into the cafeteria, Ezor slowly taking a seat next to Acxa. 

“Is he going to go over to her or…?”

Lotor rolled his eyes when he spotted Keith and Pidge sitting together before buying a coffee from one of the vendors, turning away from them.

Acxa groaned. “Come on!”

“He’s coming back,” Krolia commented, raising a brow as Lotor came back, his lips curling into a smile as he approached the table.

Pidge groaned as she spotted him approach from behind Keith, shaking her head. Keith only raised a brow in confusion.

“Is everything okay?”

“I am so sorry for this.”

“Hello there,” Lotor greeted, setting his coffee down on the table. “I didn’t know you two were having lunch together. Quite a shocker.”

“Yeah, totally,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. “What do you want?”

“I need Katie,” Lotor said, splitting a pack of sugar and pouring it inside his coffee. “You remember that patient who never got her valve replacement due to the mall shooting?”

“How could I forget? You gave that surgery to Acxa,” Pidge said with a roll of her eyes.

“Back then I did. Now, it’s yours again. Congratulations,” he smiled, picking his coffee back up. “Now come along. The surgery is scheduled soon.”

“Wait, now?”

“Unless you don’t want it,” Lotor said innocently, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I...yes! Of course I do!” Pidge gasped, standing up and sending Keith an apologetic frown. “I’m sorry, Keith. I’m a resident and a slut for solo surgeries.”

“Yeah, no, I totally understand,” Keith said dismissively. “You should uh, go now, then. Good luck. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

Pidge smiled fondly at him, her gaze softening. “Thank you.”

She turned around to shoot Lotor a small glare before walking back inside the building, Lotor following after her with a small grin on his lips.

Ezor stares after them with wide eyes, Acxa already taking the entire pile from her hands.

“This is me assuming that you all bet for Keith.”

“You...he... _dammit_ ,” Ezor hissed. “Dammit, Keith. He’s leaving me broke!”

“Jesus Christ, Keith! That was pathetic!” Krolia called out, shaking her head in disappointment.

Keith’s brows shot up as he sat forward in his seat, staring at Krolia with wide eyes. “Mom? What in the world are you doing here?!”

“I came to help your brother with his twin separation operation because he’s never done one before,” Krolia replied, rolling her eyes. “You are very pathetic when it comes to asking the women you like out.”

“Anything else you want to say?” Keith asked sarcastically.

“If you let that brilliant girl get away you are never going to taste my chocolate cake again,” Krolia warned. “She’s a once in a lifetime girl and you’re letting her slip away with the heart surgeon. Get a grip of yourself and go get your girl!”

“Mom, this is a hospital,” Keith hissed, face flushing red when he noticed that other residents had begun to stare at him. “We don’t talk about this in public!”

“If I don’t do it, who will? Man up, Keith.”

“Thank you for words of wisdom, mom. I really appreciate them.”

“Are you being sarcastic with me, young man?”

“ _Absolutely._ ”

“Mother,” Acxa laughed, “stop, you’re embarrassing him. If you want to give him good advice, just wait for Shiro’s wedding. He only listens when he’s drunk. That’s how Lance got him to agree to finally ask her out.”

“We will talk about this later,” Krolia said firmly, looking at Keith. “Now go home and go type up your research report. I’m not paying for your education for you to slack off.”

“Mom, you are so embarrassing,” Keith said, getting up and walking past her, only for Krolia to grab his arm.

“If I’m being overbearing, it’s because I want what’s best for you. I love you, Keith.”

Keith sighed, flashing her a tiny smile. “I know. I love you too, mom. I’m going home now. Make sure Acxa doesn’t kill a patient or something.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye on her,” Krolia chuckled before letting him go. “Now go! You have a date to get ready for.”

Keith flushed red, smiling shyly. “Yeah. I do.”

Krolia smiled proudly as he walked away, Acxa and Ezor talking about the betting pool beside her. 

Her son was something special, she decided, as she watched him exit the courtyard. He was going to be fine. He had gotten this far with the girl he had fallen for, and he was willing to go even farther for her. It was something admirable, something his father had done for her when she was younger too.

Her son was an amazing young man. She just hoped that Pidge would see it like everyone else did.

* * *

“You know, I didn’t take her to be the kind of girl to actually date two guys at the same time,” Lance said, rummaging through his closet.

“Me either,” Keith replied, sitting on the edge of Lance’s bed, “especially with both me and Lotor. I told you that she still felt something for him, and what did you say? ‘No, she only loves you’!” 

“Okay, but in my defense, she was really only talking to you at that point,” Lance snorted. “How was I supposed to know that Lotor was gonna invite her over to help him clean up? That’s a good trick though, I gotta admit that.”

“It was cheap and dirty,” Keith said bitterly. “What am I supposed to do if she actually does pick him over me? I mean, he knows how to win her over easily. He can offer her surgeries and financial support, but me? I’m just a med school student who happens to be living off his mom’s money and a few shifts working at the coffee shop across the street.”

“You can offer genuine affection,” Lance said, pulling his head out from the closet. “She’ll come around, Keith. Surgeries and pieces of cake only go so far. I think she’s just dating both of you for the free food.”

“She’s not that shallow,” Keith snorted before pausing. “Well, maybe she would. I think that she’s doing it because she’s doubting me, but I don’t get it! Why would she doubt me?”

“Maybe because you asked her to live with you before even going on your first date?” Lance deadpanned, sending Keith a flat look. 

“Okay, I fucked up with that, but that’s no reason for wanting to date both me and him at the same time. I mean, I’m way better than that pompous rich doctor guy!”

“Mhm. Here’s your red shirt,” Lance said, tossing him the wrinkled red button up dress shirt. “You might want to flatten it out, though.”

“I can see that. Ugh. What am I doing? I wanted our first date to be special, not for it to be rushed because of Lotor,” Keith groaned, throwing himself back on the bed. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Sweep her off her feet and show her what it’s like to date a real man,” Lance said, folding his arms across his chest. “You love her, right?”

“With all my heart.”

“Gross, but okay,” Lance wrinkled his nose. “If you really love her, you can make it feel like you aren’t pushing the date just because of Lotor. You wanted to do this even before she made the decision, and doing it now is just you proving that you really are into her and want her to be by your side.”

“Yeah, but what if she doesn’t think that?”

“You have to stop thinking so negatively,” Lance said with a roll of his eyes. “It doesn’t have to be some kind of grand gesture, Keith. It’s the little things that make a woman or guy fall for you, like remembering her favorite food or pulling out the chair for her to sit in. It’s the little things.”

“How can you be so sure about that? You love grand gestures,” Keith frowned. 

“Yeah, but I learned that the best way to a woman’s heart is to give her time and prove to her that you’re willing to love her, imperfections and all. Like, you know Plaxum, right? The recovery room nurse?”

“Yeah…?”

“She agreed to go on another date with me after the first one because we got to know each other, and we talked about what she liked, not me. I wanted to know about her, and she loved that. It’s the little things that matter. You don’t have to rent a whole mariachi band like you were planning on doing,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

Keith flushed red. “I was not going to rent a mariachi band for her!”

“Could’ve fooled me with the whole talk about mariachis that night you came home drunk as me at a Cuban party,” Lance shrugged. “But seriously, man. Just relax and get to know her more. If you want, treat it like a whole new start or something. But don’t pull any sudden moves like asking her to marry you or something. We don’t need any more of drunk Keith.”

“Thanks. I’m feeling the love,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Go get changed, dumbass,” Lance laughed, shooing him away. “You have a date to get ready for. Remember, though. Smile, don’t get drunk, talk, and woo her over. All in the order.”

“Mhm, okay. I’ll see you later,” Keith said with a grin as he walked out of Lance’s room, leaving the other male to sigh in relief.

“Idiot. I really hope it works out for you. I’m too tired to comfort you while drunk anymore.”

“I heard that!”

* * *

Keith paced back and forth in front of the hospital, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. His black shoes scraped against the pavement as he paced, his head down with his bangs falling in his eyes. To anyone else, he looked like an absolute creep and possibly a threat. To himself, he looked like an idiot.

“Keith?”

He quickly snapped his head up to look at the girl who had called his name out, his eyes widening and his jaw going slightly agape.

Pidge licked her lips and waved shyly at him from the hospital entrance. She sported a white dress that reached her knees, her arms bare and void of anything covering them. She wore light brown shoes, her hair cascading down her back, her side bangs held back by a small clip. She looked...absolutely breathtaking. Like an angel, framed in the light of the hospital entrance.

“You look...amazing,” he breathed out, a smile forming on his lips. 

Pidge flushed a light shade of red, walking towards him, still smiling shyly. “Thanks. I know.”

Keith let out a small snort, still smiling. “Of course you do. Did you just happen to have a dress in your locker or…?”

“Actually, I got Matt to pick it up for me during his lunch break,” she chuckled lightly. “He picked it out. I didn’t expect him to pick this one out, though. I haven’t worn it since, well…”

Her gaze shifted to the ground, her smile dropping. 

Keith frowned and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. “It’s okay, Pidge. For the record, though? You look absolutely stunning.”

Pidge let out a small chuckle, returning her gaze up to his eyes. “Thanks. You look great, too. Red suits you. Makes you look hot.”

“You saying that I look hot is strangely turning me on,” he said with a raised brow.

Pidge let out a laugh, slipping her arm around his. “I thought flirty Keith only existed when he was on morphine,” she teased.

“Flirty Keith can make a rare appearance during dates with beautiful women as well,” he said with a playful grin, slightly nudging her with his elbow. “Say, how about we make a small pitstop for a light dinner before the main event?”

Pidge raised both brows. “There’s a main event?”

“Yep,” Keith said with a grin, pulling her along towards the parking lot, “but first, we have to make a quick pitstop for dinner.”

“Where are you taking me, mister Kogane?” she asked playfully, looking up at him with a teasing smile.

He looked down at her with a slight smirk, eyes twinkling with amusement. 

“You’ll see.”

From inside the hospital on the bridge, Krolia and a few other doctors watched him walk off with her. Shiro sniffled slightly, Matt handing him a tissue from the pack already in his hands. Acxa and Ezor chatted with Zethrid about how nervous the poor boy looked, while Allura only smirked.

“I told you that the white one was better than the green one. I bought it for her, after all.”

“She looked beautiful in either one,” Matt sniffled, sending Allura a halfhearted glare. “The white one just happened to be the fanciest one she had.”

“Your brother cleans up nicely,” Krolia commented, a fond smile taking over her features. “Red suits him.”

“Thanks. Lance bought it for him as a present for his twenty fourth birthday,” Veronica said, leaning on the railing. 

“He’s so grown up,” Shiro sniffled. “He even has a baby! Allura, why can’t we have a baby?”

“Shiro, we’re getting married in what? Two or three months? Focus on your bachelor party instead of having a baby,” Allura chastised, slapping his arm gently. “Besides, it’s your fault for using protection every time.”

“I’m a cautious guy!”

“Yeah, a cautious guy who loves to drink,” Veronica snorted in amusement. 

“What are you all doing here gossiping like a bunch of hens?” Alfor asked, raising a brow and staring down all of the doctors in front of him.

“Keith and Pidge just left on a date, and we’re all crying because she actually wore a dress instead of jeans and tennis shoes,” Acxa said, shrugging slightly.

“Your responsibility is to operate and take care of patients, not to stand around and gossip about the love life of our fellow surgeons,” Alfor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“In my defense, father, I was the one who told them not to follow me up here,” Allura pouted.

“Please. You were the one who hyped us all up and led up up here,” Zethrid snorted, Ezor giggling beside her.

“Everyone except Shiro, Allura, Matt, and Veronica, get back to work,” Alfor said exasperatedly, waving them all off. “You four? We need to talk in my office.”

He turned around, making his way to his office. The group of four only shared a look before following after him, whispering among themselves what was going on. Krolia followed them out of pure interest, Alfor making no noise of disapproval when she entered behind them.

“Lotor?” Allura asked, frowning as she stared at the man sitting in front of Alfor’s desk, “what are you doing here?”

“We have….much to discuss,” he frowned, looking down at his hands. “Your father will explain what I already explained to him.”

“Alright…?”

“Sir, what’s going on?” Shiro inquired, wrapping a protective arm around Allura. “Is one of us getting fired?”

“I hope not,” Hunk mumbled from his spot next to Lotor. 

“I can assure you all, your jobs are secure,” Alfor said, sitting down at his desk. “What we have now is another issue, one that pertains to all of you, especially your safety.”

Matt frowned. “What is it, Alfor?”

Alfor inhaled sharply. “The accidents and higher death rates recently at the hospital have been revealed to not be accidents. They are being caused by nurses and interns who are working for our rival, Zarkon. He is trying to shut down our doors and ruin our reputation... _permanently._ ”

* * *

“Are you serious?” Pidge asked as Keith helped her get up on the barstool, her lips forming a small smile. 

“Absolutely,” Keith said, getting up on the one next to her, his lips forming a small smile.

“Hi. I’m Keith Kogane,” he said, extending a hand out towards her.

Pidge snorted slightly, looking up at him incredulously. “What are you doing?”

“We met at this bar, in this exact same spot, remember? And you said that you were just a girl, and I said I was just a guy. Then we started this thing, where you forgot me and I forgot you until I found out you were pregnant with my baby. You didn’t know anything about me; the good, the bad, the stupidity. You didn’t even know my name,” he smiled softly.

“You didn’t know me. I want you to know me. I want to start over from the beginning. So hi,” he repeated, sticking his hand out once again, “I’m Keith Kogane.”

Pidge looked at him with a confused smile, eyes sparkling under the bar lights.

“So you’re really doing this, huh?”

“Katie, please,” he begged quietly, eyes soft.

She glanced down at his hand and then back up at his face before letting out a small laugh, reaching her own hand out to shake his.

“Hi. I’m Katie Holt, but you can call me Pidge.”

“Awesome. It’s good to meet you.”

“It’s good to meet you too,” she replied with a fond smile, squeezing his hand gently.

He sent her another fond look, his smile shy and eyes sparkling. His heart was racing quickly in his chest, a warm feeling in his stomach as she let go of his hand and ordered a small order of chips for him and her to share.

God, he was so fucking _whipped_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy because the next chapter is the date and it’s literally Valentine’s Day. :D you guys are going to love how sappy it gets I loved writing it hehe. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and feedback is appreciated as usual!


	14. The Night We Met (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Keith go on their first ever date and discover things about each other that they didn't know before, with each of them falling a little bit more in love with the other.

“So tell me about yourself,” Keith said, walking through the park hand in hand with Pidge.

“I don’t think there’s nothing I haven’t told you about,” she laughed, bowing her head.

“Pidge, this is us re-introducing ourselves. Come on,” he teased, “tell me about yourself. Everything. I want to be able to memorize every important part of you.”

“Fine,” she laughed, looking up at him. “You’re such a pain in my ass. You know that, right?

“Come on,” he said playfully, “tell me.”

“Hm. Well, where do I start? I’m a surgeon at Altea Hospital, a third year resident with a passion for neuro and cardiothoracic surgery. I have a brother who’s an evil spawn, but he’s an attending so I have to be nice to him.”

“Anything else I should know?”

“Well, I’m pretty stubborn when it comes to getting help,” she giggled. “When I’m working mid-surgery, I hate when people try to help me because I know what I’m doing. Uhm, I also love sweets. Like, so much, it’s ridiculous.”

“Really? Which ones?” Keith asked, looking down at her. 

“Well, I really like peanut butter cookies. I like peanut butter, but I hate peanuts. They’re so dry,” she gagged. “Oh, and I also sweat a lot. Unrelated to the peanuts.”

“If you’re pregnant, I don’t think you have peanuts,” Keith snickered, the girl shoving him slightly in the ribs. 

“Don’t be insensitive. What else should I say?”

“I don’t know. Family life? Love life?”

“I already told you that I had a brother. His name is Matt, and he’s actually an angel compared to me. I’m the actual evil spawn, like my mom,” she laughed. “My mom is a general surgeon at a hospital outside of state. My dad is an aerospace engineer.”

“So you’re practically rich, huh.”

“Basically,” she grinned, “although, I don’t like to talk about that. Money doesn’t mean that much to me. I mean, sure, it’s a great thing to have, but not the best. I prefer to be loved than to have a thousand riches.”

“Practical and beautiful,” Keith smiled. “You’re literally perfect.”

“Well, not really. You see, I kinda had this messed up relationship that I refused to leave, and ended up getting pregnant with someone else’s kid,” she snorted, looking up at Keith in amusement. “He actually kinda looks like you.”

“Who, the crazy ex boyfriend?”

“No, the father of my child,” she laughed, shaking her head. “God, Keith. Stop playing the dense card. You know this already.”

“Fine. Anything else you want to tell me?”

“Uhm, sometimes I really wanna snip my ex’s strand of hair off. It’s like, really annoying,” she shuddered. “It’s always in his face, and it’s so distracting. He’s distracting as well with his constant hovering. He's generally annoying.”

“And…?”

“And I’m still dating him,” she sighed. “Oh, yeah. I’m dating both you and another guy at the same time. That a problem?”

“What? A problem? Ha!” Keith forced himself laugh, “why would you think–? No! That’s not a problem at all! I mean, it is 2019, right? Absolutely fine!”

“Keith, you’re trying too hard.”

“At least I’m _trying_.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, glancing around the park trail. “Why’d you bring me to the park? It’s dark and the only things I can see are fireflies.”

“You don’t like nature?”

“Not really. I like blood and guts more.”

“Lovely,” Keith grinned. “Actually, this is just something to pass through on our way to our actual destination. Trust me, you’re going to love it.”

“Do we really have to walk through this bigass park? I know it leads to the beach, Keith. I’ve walked through this like two hundred times during my entire life.”

“We’re not going to the beach,” he smirked. “It’s something even better.”

“If you try to pull any funny moves in the woods like a teenage boy raging with hormones, I will–”

“I would never!” He said offendedly, gaping at her. “Why would you think–?!”

“I don’t know! It just seems suspicious!”

“Well I’m not gonna do that!” Keith shouted, cheeks a shade of crimson red. “We’re dating, not...doing that! I want the surprise to be a surprise, okay?”

“Is it something big?” she asked suspiciously, “because Hunk said you wanted to rent a mariachi band to serenade me when you were drunk.”

“Oh my god,” Keith said, completely mortified. “That was actually true?! I thought Lance was just overreacting like usual!”

“No, Hunk said it was true,” she grinned. “I like mariachi bands. I suggested that Allura hire one for her wedding.”

“The wedding is in like, two months. That’s way too much of a short notice for finding a band.”

“Allura’s just now ordering the bridesmaid dresses, and they get here next week. The wedding is in August, and it’s only June. Your point? Absolutely moot,” she grinned smugly. 

“I...you know what? I’m not even going to argue with your logic. You outsmart me too much already, even in tic tac toe.”

“I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I am kind of a genius,” she said, inspecting her nails. “It happens when you do med school at Columbia.”

“Yeah, yeah, we know. You’re a genius.”

“Thanks. And you? What school did you go to?”

“I’m still in med school,” he said, sending her an unimpressed look. “I’m attending Weill Cornell Medicine. My mom attended it, and so did my brother, so my chances of getting in were favorable.”

“Cornell, huh? Smart,” she grinned teasingly. “Shouldn’t you be there, then? Studying hard to be top of your class?”

“Actually, I’m not too concerned about being top of my class,” Keith said nonchalantly. “Can’t be concerned about it when you already are at the top. Besides, med school is a breeze.”

“That’s...not true. If it’s a breeze, you’re either failing or acing tests after three day study sessions.”

“I study with Lance and Hunk helps us when he’s home,” Keith grinned. “Med school is just a stupefied version of residency.”

“You’re right, but you shouldn't say it. Bosses don’t like hearing that, especially Alfor. I mean, you are trying to apply for Altea, right?”

“Altea and Marmora, actually,” Keith said, his gaze flickering to his pocket. “My mom works at Marmora Hospital, which is the smallest one here, but also better than Galra Hospital. God, that’s such a stupid name. Galra.”

“I know, right?” Pidge snorted. “At least Altea Hospital sounds respectable. Alfor wants to change the name of the hospital. ‘Altea Memorial Hospital’.”

“Doesn’t the hospital already have a nickname? I’m pretty sure Shiro mentioned it like once or twice when I was still in high school.”

“Yeah,” she grinned. “We call it the Castle of Lions. Shiro’s neurosurgery wing is called the Atlas because we dubbed it that while drunk off our asses at The Pub the night after he and Allura announced their engagement.”

“This was before you got pregnant?”

“They’ve been engaged since a month after I started working there,” she chuckled. “I still remember the nurses crying when they announced it. Some happy, some sad tears.”

“Losing Shiro must truly be a tragedy for them,” Keith deadpanned. “But seriously, why Castle of Lions?”

“Because why not? Each OR room is dubbed either Red, Blue, Green, Black, and Yellow. My favorite is either Green or Red because that’s where most cardio cases are put in. Red and Black get the most neuro cases, but Red is like multi purpose, I guess. Blue gets plastics and ortho, and yellow gets General surgery patients.”

“And what about peds?”

“The sixth OR is reserved for OB/GYN cases and peds. Plastics also sometimes gets time in there. Trauma gets Atlas room, which is the biggest one, but the only one without a gallery. Kinda weird.”

“What about when trauma cases roll in? Do you guys just use every one?”

“Basically, yeah,” she grinned. “When it’s emergency, we just run into any OR. There are a few extra, but those aren’t really special. They’re really just there in case we need an extra OR.”

“I’m impressed,” Keith whistled. “You guys are so organized in the OR, but so disorganized in your lives. I mean, just look at Shiro. His hair is turning white already and he’s not even forty yet.”

“To be fair, he is a brain surgeon,” she replied with a shrug. “I guess it just made him old fast.”

“Does that mean I’ll have grey hair when I’m old, too?” Keith asked, completely horrified. 

“Maybe,” she said, grinning playfully at him. “Getting away from that, though, tell me about yourself.”

“Why?”

“Come on, Keith! If I have to play along, you do too.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “My mom is a neurosurgeon like Shiro, my adopted brother who’s a pain in my ass. They’re both really smart and my idols, I guess, and I’m thinking of going into neurosurgery for my specialty.”

“I have another sibling named Acxa, and she has a passion for cardio and trauma surgery. She’s also probably dating the head of OB at Altea Hospital, and if she isn’t, I’m disappointed.”

“Oh my god,” she laughed, “stop doing your sister dirty like that. You know Veronica will ask her out first.”

“Want to bet on it?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Well too bad,” Keith said, “I’m broke.”

“Then what’s going on with the surprise? Is is a bigger beach dinner?” she asked, looking up at him hopefully.

“Uh, no,” he chuckled awkwardly. “Why? Would you prefer that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you should tell me the surprise so I can judge it,” she smirked. 

Keith sent her a flat look. “Really? It’s just a couple of more minutes of walking.”

“This is why we should’ve just gone there with the car,” she pouted, “but fine. Is this the Keith way of being romantic? Because if it is, I’m kinda digging it and weirded out at the same time.”

“I’m truly one of a kind,” he said with a grin, giving her hand a squeeze. “You’re actually the first person I’ve gone on an official date-date with, so that’s fun.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “I tried to go out with some guy when we were in college, but it didn’t work out. I discovered that I didn’t have a preference over guys or girls after that.”

“So you’re...bi?”

“Yeah,” he said with a slight smile, “I am. Is that a problem?”

“Nope,” she replied, “just kinda took me by surprise. No preference, though?”

“Nope. And you?”

“Straight,” she said with a small chuckle, “but I have to admit, some girls are cute.”

“Like you?”

“Exactly–wait!”

Keith threw his head back and laughed, Pidge glaring up at him halfheartedly. 

“That’s not funny. I am not cute! I’m vicious, a doctor capable of ending lives with a small snip of my scalpel!”

“That’s cute,” Keith said with a grin, laughing as he ducked to avoid her seat to his head. 

“Keithhh,” she whined, “stop!”

“Oh look! We’re here,” he grinned, stopping at the clearing that opened to the beach. 

“So I was right. Well, good thing I’m wearing a white dress. Are we even allowed on the sand?”

“We’re not going on the sand,” he said with a small smirk. 

Pidge looked up at him in confusion. “So where are we going?”

“You’ll see. Close your eyes, though. I want it to be a surprise.”

“But I can’t see where I’m going,” she pouted as Keith covered her eyes with his hand. 

“That’s the point.”

“Oh great. I’m going to be stuffed in a black plastic bag next, huh.”

“For the last time, I’m not going to hurt you!” 

She chuckled lightly. “Relax, idiot. I’m joking. Now hurry up and lead me to where we’re going. I’m excited.”

“Alright, keep walking forward. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

After a few minutes of him leading her down the boardwalk—where a few people shot them off looks—he told her to stop. 

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yes,” he said, resisting the urge to laugh as he slowly pulled his hands away. “One, two, three!”

Pidge opened her eyes and gasped, her face lighting up at the scene in front of her. 

“Keith, you didn’t–!”

“I did,” he confirmed, smiling warmly at her. “Hope this wasn’t too much.”

“I thought we were going to go see a movie,” she laughed shakily, her eyes beginning to cloud. “This is so... _nice_.”

Keith’s eyes widened as she began to cry. “Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” She continued to cry, smiling nonetheless as she wiped her tears with her hands. “Stupid pregnancy hormones, making me over emotional.”

“Are you sure it isn’t too much? Because we can just leave and–“

“No!” She said, poking a finger in his chest, “we are not leaving. This is just so...perfect, Keith. You did this? All for me?”

“I wanted to give you a first date that you would remember,” he chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

“And I won’t ever forget it,” she laughed, wiping her remaining tears. 

In front of her, there sat a yacht in the water, still attached to the dock by a single rope. Muted music played in the background, with a candlelit dinner splayed out in front of them. 

“So...you like it?”

“I love it!” she squealed, jumping up and wrapping him in a tight embrace. 

“I’m glad you like it,” he laughed, patting her back softly. “How about we dig in, hm?”

“I would love that even more.”

* * *

“This is a mess,” Allura said, drawing her brows together. “What are we supposed to do? Just watch as Zarkon tries to close our hospital’s doors?!”

“We are not going to do that,” Alfor grunted frustratedly. “This is a frustrating situation, but I’m counting on all of you to keep it to yourselves. The residents are nosy, as their little show watching Doctor Holt leave the hospital on personal business shows.”

“Speaking of Doctor Holt,” Lotor frowned, “she is the only other person who knows about the situation than me. I told her when she helped patch me up after, well...I got into a small accident.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes. “Wait, is that why you have stitches running up your arm?”

“...if I say no, will that satisfy you?”

“No.”

“Fine,” Lotor exhaled sharply. “When I went to meet up with my father after he requested a rare meeting with me, he sent his allies out to jump me on my way out of the bar. I managed to drive myself home on pure adrenaline, and then called her to help stitch my arm up. That’s it.”

“Sounds fishy to me,” Matt glowered. “Why would your dad jump you?”

Lotor pressed his lips together, forming a thin line. “Some of us do not have perfect relationships with our families. My point is that one resident knows, and her name is Katie Holt. However, you do not need to worry about her speaking to the residents about it. She’s good at hiding secrets.”

“And you know this because…?”

“Because no other resident, attending, or nurse was speaking about it after I told her,” he glared. “None of you knew anything for a week, including Chief Alfor. She is capable of handling more than you give her credit for, and I’m not some manipulative asshole that told her to shut up about it. I never asked her to be quiet about it, but she still did it.”

The attendings stared at him in shock, Matt and Shiro especially.

“That’s enough,” Alfor said, face hardening. “We are not going to yell at each other like interns fighting over a scalpel. We are going to handle this with peace and like the mature doctors that we are. Am I clear?”

“Sir? With all due respect, shouldn’t the entire hospital be allowed to know?” Hunk inquired, frowning. “I mean, I know it’s something huge that could scare people, but if they don’t know, they’ll be even more scared when you start bringing in more security measures.”

“Yeah, and how are you going to weed out those who are working for him?” Veronica asked, raising a hand.

“That will all be dealt with accordingly. For now, this will stay in this room and between you few only. I will tell you our next course of action after I’ve formulated a few plans.”

“Have you told Coran?” Allura asked.

“We managed to corner him and spoke to him about the situation before his surgery,” Lotor said with pursed lips.

“Yes, what Lotor is saying is true. He knows already. As heads of your departments, I told you so that you would not be alarmed if any other incidents such as the ones happening happen again. For now, I want you to be cautious with which nurses and residents you allow to interact with your patients. If you are suspicious, pull them from the cases.”

“Are we actually in danger of having the hospital shut down?” Matt asked, furrowing his brows.

“Not if we take the right precautions and catch the culprits in the act. Now run along,” Alfor said, “go save lives like you were trained to do.”

The attendings mumbled about themselves as they shuffled out of the office, Lotor being the last one to get up and make his way to the door.

“Lotor.”

Lotor stopped in his tracks, turning to look around at Alfor in confusion. 

“Everything alright, sir?”

“Please ask Doctor Holt to be discreet with her knowledge about our issue. I know that you trust her, but please solidify it. I don’t want the entire hospital to suddenly be in a frenzy because she accidentally let it slip, and the same goes for anyone else. I want you to be my eyes whenever I’m not present.”

Lotor nodded. “Of course, sir. But you do not need me to solidify Doctor Holt’s silence. I trust her,” he smiled gently.

“I know you do,” Alfor frowned sadly. “I know.”

“Sir?”

“Lotor, you are like a son to me. I want to give you one piece of advice.”

“Yes?”

“If you really love her, you’ll let her choose without trying to beat over your competitor. Women know what they want, and so does Doctor Holt.”

“...Sir?” Lotor asked again, raising a brow.

“Love is a difficult thing, Lotor. If you really love her, and she doesn’t feel that way about you anymore, you have to let her go.”

Lotor lowered his gaze and nodded. “Have a good night, chief.”

“You as well.”

* * *

“Wait, so Acxa is your half sister?”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded, taking a bite out of his steak. “Her dad is some random guy who we all hate. Kolivan’s the guy my mom got remarried with a few years back. He’s upright, but nice.”

“The printed tux wedding?”

“Basically,” he laughed. “Anyways, I grew up with only my dad and Shiro around. Shiro was my next door neighbor, and his parents treated me like a son whenever my dad was out and left me with them. When he died, I was five, and that’s when the Shirogane’s kind of adopted me into their family. It’s not official on paper, but they treated me like son and never let me go into the system.”

“So when did your mom come into the picture?”

“She re-appeared around the same time that Shiro was involved in a car crash with his family. His parents didn’t survive, but he did. He was in the hospital for nearly a month and a half before they let him go home, and my mom adopted him into our small broken family. I was twelve when that happened, and Shiro was seventeen. He worked his ass off to graduate high school, and he did it. He graduated top of his class.”

“Wow,” Pidge said quietly. “I had no idea about all that Shiro went through. He’s strong, like Atlas. The man who carries the world on his shoulders.”

“Don’t tell him this, but he was the reason why I decided to throw myself for the medical career,” Keith smiled sadly. “Seeing him work so hard for his dream and never giving up inspired me to follow in his footsteps into med school. My mom encouraged him to follow neurosurgery, and he loves it. I think that’s part of the reason why I want to follow it now, too.”

“You mean you didn’t want to follow it originally?”

“Nah,” Keith chuckled lightly. “I wanted to do peds or cardio, but not neuro. When Shiro explained it to me, though? It was like a whole enlightenment for me. I decided right there and then that I wanted my specialty to be neurosurgery.”

“Wow,” Pidge whistled, “you’ve got quite the story there.”

“And you?”

“Huh?”

“You always talk about how you wanted to follow neurosurgery. Why didn’t you?” Keith asked curiously.

Pidge let out a small huff, looking down at her empty plate. “I...don’t really know. Something just changed when I started on cardio’s service, like I was enlightened or something. I always wanted to go into a competitive field, but mostly neurosurgery. I guess that it changed when I was actually doing rotations. I found more peace with cardio than neuro. I loved it, but something about cardio just caught my attention.”

“Maybe because you were dating the head of cardio,” Keith snorted.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “No, it wasn’t that. It was just the allure and instant attraction to the heart when I first saw it. It was like something clicked.”

Keith swallowed his food. “Really? That didn’t happen with neuro?”

“It did, but not as much as cardio. I always think about what would’ve happened if I hadn’t chosen cardio as my specialty. Would I be happier? Would I be free? So many what if’s, and I’ll never know. Good thing alternate realities exist.”

“Hallelujah.”

She giggled lightly, resting her head on the palm of her hand. “You know, you strike me as the kind of guy to be a pilot. Hothead, restless, need for speed. I bet you would be an amazing pilot if it weren’t for your choice to follow in Shiro’s footsteps.”

“I actually applied for flight school in high school if I didn’t get accepted into a normal college,” Keith shrugged. “I got accepted, but I also got accepted into Cornell, so that’s a plus. Took pre med there.”

“No wonder you got into their med school, then,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“Hey, not all of us can graduate high school early,” he said playfully. “We’re not all geniuses.”

“Too bad. You’re all below me, then.”

“I would love to disagree, but I can’t. It’s true and you should say it.”

At that, Pidge threw her head back and laughed. Keith only watched her with a fond smile, resting her chin on the palm of his hand. 

There, he could’ve sworn that he saw an angel laughing under the sparkling lights. 

“Okay, you really know how to appease to a girl,” she grinned, calming down. 

“Really? I thought girls liked being appeased to with their looks or something,” Keith said, raising a brow in confusion. “You know, getting called beautiful and...stuff.”

“Oh screw beautiful! I’m brilliant. If you want to appease me, compliment my brain.”

“I’ll have to remember that next time,” he chuckled. “Seriously? You prefer to be called smart than pretty?”

“Trust me,” she grinned, “it works way better. I know I look pretty. I don’t need people telling me it constantly.”

“Oh really? So if I called you beautiful, you wouldn’t care?” He raised a brow. 

“No.”

“Okay then,” he grinned slyly. “Pidge, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life.”

“...” 

“Pidge, you have eyes that just sparkle like crazy that make you look even cuter than usual,” he continued, his grin growing. 

“Okay, I get it,” she mumbled, cheeks red. “You don’t–”

“Pidge, you are the most beautiful, most smartest person I have ever met. When you smile, you shine like sun yourself.”

“Meaning I could burn you with my rays,” she mumbled, trying to hide her growing blush and smile. 

“That’s kinda hot,” he teased.

“Keithh,” she whined, “stop.”

“Why? I’m right and I should say it,” he grinned. 

She threw her napkin at him, rolling her eyes when it hit him in the face.

“So what made you bring me out all the way out here, huh? Any particular reason or…?”

“Well, I did want to stroll around in the park a bit and maybe play games on the boardwalk,” he smiled. “If you want to, of course. I know you have to get up early for rounds and everything, so it’s okay if you can’t–”

“Shh,” she said, putting a finger up to his lips. “I’d love to go play cheesy boardwalk games with you.”

Keith blinked curiously before smiling widely.

“I think I just might love you.”

“Already? It’s just the first date,” she laughed, standing up and shooting him a cheeky smile.

“I know,” he said softly, sighing softly as she began to gather her things, “but it won’t be the last.”

Like hell he would let it be the last.

* * *

“Oh come on!”

Pidge laughed as Keith lost yet again to a her, smiling victoriously when she was handed another tiny stuffed lion.

“That’s four for me, and zero for you. Didn’t you say that you were a master at boardwalk games?” she teased playfully, eyes sparkling with delight.

“I thought I was,” he groaned, slouching on the small seat. “I mean, I used to beat Shiro all the time! How come you’re winning?”

“Baby luck,” she grinned. “Come on, man! At least try to beat me once.”

“I am too physically tired to even try anymore,” he grunted, his lips forming a small pout.

“Don’t be a baby, Keith. You can win if you just put your mind to it, you idiot,” she smiled. “Come on. I’m sure you can win at least once.”

“And if I do? What’s my prize?”

“Apart from the tiny lion? Maybe another date,” she smiled slyly, closing her eyes.

Keith sat up straight in his seat, pulling six dollars out of his pocket and slamming them on the counter.

“One more game for both of us!”

“I’m not even going to repeat the game to you because you already know all the rules,” the man said nonchalantly, turning the game back on. “When you hear the buzzer–”

“Shoot!”

Water came gushing out of the small machines in front of them, the loud buzzing noise replaced with cheesy music in the background with random shouts. A few children from the crowd that had formed behind the duo cheered for Keith, while a few others cheered for Pidge.

“We have a winner!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

Keith stood up on the spot and cheered, pumping his fists in the air as he was handed a small black lion. He stopped and whirled around when he heard the children behind him, the five kids cheering for him and clapping, with their parents hanging back and trying to call them back over to them.

Pidge rolled her eyes, glaring half heartedly at Keith.

“No fair! You got the black lion.”

“It’s mine,” he grinned, holding it above her head, “and you owe me another date.”

“Fine,” she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, “but you have to let me pick the spot. You already robbed me of me picking the spot for our first one.”

“Listen,” he said exasperatedly, “I just wanted it to be perfect and maybe I got carried away. _Maybe._ ”

“Keith, you rented a boat and had a candlelit dinner on it. You almost called a mariachi band to come play for us.”

“For the last time, I was not going to call a mariachi band for our date!”

“I was joking,” she grinned. “Come on. Let’s go before Shiro and Matt find us.”

“Why would they be looking for us?”

“Because they’re idiots who have more pleasure in torturing their younger siblings than letting them grow up, that’s why,” she said with a small roll of her eyes. “Besides, it looks like the trees have eyes here.”

“The trunks,” Keith said warily, looking around at the kids, who were trying to move around them to reach the game.

“I want a red lion!” a small boy with brown hair and blue eyes said, hunching his shoulders.

“I want purple!” a small girl said, her face almost the exact replica of the other boy.

“There is no purple, doofus,” the boy said, sticking his tongue out.

Keith furrowed his brows. “Nadia and Sylvio? What are you guys…”

“Hola tio Keith!” Nadia greeted with a small grin. “Tio Lance said you guys were on the beach, and we were here too with mami and abuelita!”

“Shh!” Sylvio said, “he wasn’t supposed to see us! They’re on a date, ‘member?”

“Oh yeah! Have fun on your date, tio Keith!” Nadia waved excitedly before slapping her brother on the arm, the boy howling in pain.

“Tio?” Pidge asked, slipping her arm around his. “I don’t speak spanish fluently, but I took enough in high school to know that it means uncle. Were you and Lance a thing or…”

“No!” Keith gaped, “we weren’t! I’m just over a lot and babysit them when Lance can’t, so they call me tio, I guess. They’re really fun to babysit. They’re not boring kids like Shiro’s kids will probably be.”

“An hour ago you were basically crying about Shiro being your role model, and now he’s boring,” she snickered, the duo beginning to walk down back down the boardwalk towards the park, Pidge holding the four lions in her hand while Keith carried the black lion he had won on his shoulder.

“Listen, he doesn’t have to know that.”

“Of course he doesn’t,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Have you started planning the speech for his wedding? You are the best man, after all.”

“Yeah, about that...I think I’m just going to wing it.”

“Keith, one cannot just wing their best man speech,” she glared half heartedly. “At least sketch out an outline or something.”

“Most of it is going to involve me embarrassing him about his first reaction after meeting her. He came home and was all like, ‘Keith! I’m working with a literal angel!’”

“No way,” she laughed. “Really?”

“Allura doesn’t remember it, but we met when she was drunk off her ass. I’ve helped Shiro take her home so many times that I can tell you exactly what she thinks about every single one of you at the hospital. She’s always either talking about how Shiro is a literal angel or how he’s a pain in her ass. She thinks that Hunk makes the best cookies, and that Matt is secretly in love with Shiro. She thinks Romelle and Lotor would be a cute pairing. She thinks you’re arrogant but a pretty good surgeon.”

“She mentioned me before you even knew who I was?” Pidge asked, stifling a laugh.

“Yeah! She always talked about you when she was still still a first year attending,” he grinned. “She used to talk about how you were too stubborn but that she secretly admired how much you were willing to do to follow neuro. Then she started talking about you dating the head of cardio, which I didn’t question, but I was like ‘who dates an attending as an intern?’”

“You will if you’re still around in four years,” she snickered. “Continue. Did she ever say anything nice?”

“The nicest thing she said was that Shiro had the pectorals of a god.”

“Yeah, she tends to do that a lot,” Pidge chuckled. “It’s disgusting, but it’s true. Almost every doctor at the hospital has the pectorals if a god. Lotor and Shiro though? They’re packed.”

“Lotor doesn’t seem to be the kind of guy that has a decent pecs size,” Keith said uninterestedly, the irritation returning to his voice. 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Keith, I can hear your annoyance. It’s so ugly. Stop that.”

“I don’t like the guy,” Keith sneered. “Quite frankly, why should I? He’s a bad person, and you know that as well as I do. You lived with him, for crying out loud!”

He inhaled sharply. “He hurt you, Pidge. I don’t like that.”

“While that’s kinda sweet, you’re also kinda crazy,” she frowned. “He’s not terrible, you know? He’s trying, and that’s what counts. Is it so much for me to ask for you two to get along?”

“The names Lotor and Keith don’t belong in the same sentence,” Keith said with pursed lips. 

“Look, Keith,” she said, stopping and turning around to face him with a stern look, “you’re a nice guy, but your hatred and jealousy towards him is enough. He’s trying to be civil with you, and you’re making that very difficult.”

“Because–!”

“Ah! No,” she glared, “I’m talking. You said you loved me? Well, show it. Prove to me that you love me by accepting the fact that I’m not just dating you, but him too. Accept him.”

“You guys aren’t married,” Keith frowned. “Why should I respect the competition?”

“Because that’s what a real man does,” she said firmly. “He’s trying, and you should too. I know that you two would get along if it wasn’t for me, and I really hope that you can get along, because at the rate you two are going then I’m just going to stay single and raise the baby alone.”

“I’m...You’re right,” he sighed. “I’m sorry. I’ll try...to be friends with... _Lotor_.”

He grimaced as he said the other man’s name, the word foreign and bitter on his tongue. It was like agreeing to negotiate with the devil. 

He hated it. 

“Thank you,” she breathed, her shoulders relaxing in relief before she smiled up at him. 

“Now, I think it’s time for you to take me home. I’m getting tired.”

“Because of the baby or me?”

“The baby, Keith,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Besides, I worked from four in the morning to eight in the night. I napped for an hour before I was woken up.”

“So not me?”

“No, Keith. I never get tired of you, even if you are a pain in the ass,” she giggled. 

“Now come on,” she said, intertwining their fingers, “take me home.”

 _You’re already home with me_ , Keith wanted to yell, but instead settled on smiling fondly at her and giving her hand a small squeeze. 

“Let’s get you home.”

One day, he told himself as they walked through the park together once again, hand in hand. 

One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! <3


	15. Still Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lotor get stuck in a closet for a while and have a sorely needed heart to heart about past issues. Meanwhile, another relationship starts to flourish in the hospital, much to everyone's amusement and joy.

“I think we should get her a crib,” Ezor said, circling the item in the catalogue. “You know, so she can start thinking about having babies with Shiro.”

“Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to handle a baby?” Pidge said, leaning back on couch. “It’s terrible.”

“Have you come up with any names?” Acxa asked, putting her things in her cubby. 

“Nope. Lotor and Keith are terrible at giving names,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Keith suggested Baby and Lotor suggested Katie Junior. They’re both idiots.”

“You know, you should save the crib as a present for Pidge’s baby shower,” Zethrid said, stuffing her mouth with chips. 

“Oh yeah! When are you having it, anyways?” Ezor asked, leaning forward on her knees. 

“The baby? November if she makes it to nine months and I don’t need a c-section,” Pidge said with a confused frown. 

“No! Your baby shower, duh,” Ezor huffed. “You’re like three months along right now, right?”

“Four and a half now, actually, but go on.”

“When are you gonna have your baby shower? Eight months or sooner?”

“You know, people usually tend to throw baby showers for the pregnant, not throw their own baby showers for themselves,” Acxa said, pulling a granola bar out of her purse. 

“Oh my god!” Ezor squealed, “can we throw you a baby shower?!”

“Why would you want to do that? I’m not even seven months along yet,” Pidge frowned. 

“Exactly,” Zethrid said. “Do you really want to sit at a baby shower all big and pregnant and uncomfortable? Why don’t you have it at six months?”

“That’s...not a terrible idea,” Pidge said reluctantly. “But why would you guys want to throw me a baby shower? We’re already planning Allura’s wedding, which is like, a week after I hit six months.”

“Aren’t we throwing a bridal shower for her, too?” Acxa asked, looking at Ezor. 

Ezor nodded. “Yeah, but that’s like three weeks before her wedding. We can throw a baby shower right after!”

“So much money, though,” Pidge said, looking at the other two residents. “You guys are going to spend a lot on Allura, and then a lot on me. I don’t want you to go broke.”

“We’re going broke because we want to,” Zethrid said, taking Ezor’s side. “Come on, Pidge. We can even have a onesie station!”

“For the wedding?”

“No, the baby shower!”

“You three are a pain in my ass,” Pidge declared wearily, closing her eyes. “Lotor started laying me off cases after I complained about being tired. I don’t wanna leave the hospital four months early, though.”

“Weren’t you the one who was complaining about how pregnancy wasn’t going to hinder you from doing what you wanted to do?” Acxa teased slightly, taking a bite of her granola bar.

“I regret being so cocky,” Pidge groaned. “This is karma for running around like a maniac. You know, I never planned to get pregnant again. What am I supposed to do if they lay me off because I take maternity leave?”

“They won’t,” Zethrid said, stealing a chip from Ezor’s bag. “You’re too good for them to fire.”

“Hey! That’s mine,” Ezor pouted.

“What’s yours is mine, remember?”

“That’s only for married people,” Acxa said with a small roll of her eyes.

“We are married,” Ezor huffed. “We wrote our vows on a post it and it’s framed in our apartment.”

Pidge raised a brow, opening her eyes. “You _what_?”

“Wrote our vows on a post-it note,” Zethrid said, stealing another chip. “We’re basically married now.”

“Now all we need is for Acxa to join the married squad,” Pidge joked. “Have you taken Veronica out on that date you promised her?”

Acxa furrowed her brows. “I never promised her a date.”

“Uhm, yeah you did,” Ezor said in confusion. “When Adam and Shiro let us have drinks on the house, you got drunk and promised her a date. She agreed only if you got her another scotch or something.”

Acxa gaped at her, her granola bar falling on the ground. “ _What_?”

“So that’s why she’s been so annoyed with you for the past month,” Zethrid snorted. “Wow. Is that a Kogane thing? Forgetting important things while drunk?”

“Not as bad as forgetting the face of someone who you slept with and got pregnant, but still pretty bad,” Pidge shrugged. 

“I...uhm...I have to go,” Acxa mumbled, turning around on her heal and speeding out of the residents room, leaving the three women to stare after her, laughing their asses off.

“It really is a Kogane thing, then,” Zethrid grinned, “down to the running after their partner, too!”

“Potential partner,” Pidge corrected. “I’m still dating both him and Lotor at the same time.”

“You haven’t been laid since you got pregnant. How are you still alive?” Ezor gaped.

“It sucks. As soon as I hit the second trimester, I started feeling horny as fuck, and I can’t do _anything_. I’m dating two hot men—although Keith is hotter—and it’s so hard to control myself. I don’t like it,” Pidge whined, slapping a hand over her face.

“I mean, we know that Keith would love to satisfy that,” Zethrid smirked, pulling the catalog off of Ezor’s lap.

“Choke. Literally choke.”

“I’m just being honest!”

“Okay, enough about the hetero stuff!” Ezor huffed, taking back the catalog from Zethrid. “Pink or purple theme for the baby shower?”

“Ugh. You’re still going on with that?”

“Yes! Now come on,” Ezor pouted, “pink or purple?”

“Green.”

“That is _not_ a creative color,” Zethrid said pointedly. 

“Tell that to the scrubs in Green OR,” Pidge huffed. “You know what? Surprise me. I don’t really care about the whole baby shower thing. Just make sure there’s peanut butter cake and cookies there, okay?”

“That can be arranged,” Ezor smirked, flipping through the catalogue. “Zethrid! Change in plans. We’re buying the crib for Pidge now.”

“Oh hell yeah!”

Pidge snorted, rolling in her side to face the back of the couch. 

“You guys are insufferable.”

“But not as much as the two guys trying to hook up with you.”

“Can’t disagree with that.”

Zethrid had to pound Ezor on the back harshly after the other girl began choking on her chips from laughing too hard. Pidge, on the other hand, only closed her eyes and laughed quietly to herself as she attempted to take another nap. 

Something told her that she was going to need it today.

* * *

“It’s been a month, Allura! Do you know how much I’m suffering?!”

Allura grimaced, handing Veronica another cookie. “Yeah, I can see that. You know, at the rate that you’re eating cookies, you won’t fit in your dress.”

“To hell with that!” Veronica frowned sadly. “I just want to have a girlfriend, Allura. Everyone has a love life here except me! Hunk is dating Shay, you’re dating Shiro; hell, even Lotor has a girlfriend even though he’s sharing with someone else!”

“And I don’t mind that one bit,” Lotor said, not looking up from his laptop. “Allura, shove that plate of cookies over here, will you? I’m starving.”

“Did you not pick up another slice of cake at the pastry shop today?” Allura asked, sliding the plate over. 

“No. Katie told me that getting her peanut butter cake was appreciated, but that she was already getting ‘fat’ without it.” Lotor shrugged. “I don’t see it, but if that’s what she wants, then I’ll stop.”

“So you don’t have an excuse to walk into the bakery everyday now, huh?”

“Pretty much.”

Shiro groaned quietly from his spot on the couch, glaring at his laptop. 

Allura looked up curiously at him, raising a brow. “Are you alright, dear?”

“I’m trying to come up with a paper that I need for my clinical trial grant, and asked Keith to email me some neuro ideas. He suggested Alzheimer’s, so I decided to do a paper on it.”

“Don’t you know all about that already?” Lotor asked, sending Shiro a confused look. 

“Here, take a look,” Shiro said, turning around his laptop screen so that the other attendings could look at it. 

“Alzheimer’s is a bad disease. We should cure it,” Veronica read aloud, furrowing her brows. “That took you a week?”

Shiro only groaned in response, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“That’s...a valid statement,” Lotor said, resisting the urge to laugh when Allura sent him a small glare. 

“Shiro, darling, we know that already. Try thinking of something else to add, like, I don’t know, experiments on Alzheimer’s?”

“Allura, this is all I am. I thought I left this behind in college, but apparently not,” Shiro grumbled, pulling his laptop back. 

“We all have those dumb moments,” Veronica said, taking a bite out of her cookie. “Like me, for example. I’m acting like a teenager who just found out that her crush doesn’t like her back.”

“But she does,” Allura glared. “Stop moping! You’re a surgeon, for crying out loud! You’re supposed to be brave. Take charge if she won’t.”

“I love how it’s just accepted that residents can date attendings like it’s no big deal,” Shiro said, staring at his screen. “Like, Hunk and Shay? Lotor and Pidge? Oh yeah. There’s so many others.”

“Speaking of her,” Lotor said, smiling slightly, “I think she’s starting to regret being so cocky earlier into her pregnancy.”

“Why?” Veronica asked, wrinkling her nose. “She was fine after the scare a while back.”

“Yes, but now she complains that her feet get swollen after standing up all day when she used to say that pregnancy wouldn’t hinder her from doing her job,” Lotor grinned. 

“Every mother says that,” Veronica replied with a roll of her eyes. “Slide back those cookies, will you?”

“You’re stress eating because of Acxa?” Lotor snorted. “Allura is right. Just ask her out yourself.”

“You’re clearly not gay,” Veronica deadpanned. “I can’t just go up and ask her. She made a promise, and I want to be romanced. Contrary to popular belief, I like being swept off my feet.”

“Well, whatever you do, try to do it soon,” Lotor said warily. “She’s been up in the clouds during surgery for the past two weeks since you started to ignore her. It’s very annoying when your second best resident almost slices a ventricle open because she sees the person she’s crushing on looking at her through the gallery window.”

“I can’t do anything. I’m useless unless it’s with babies.”

“What’s up, you guys,” Matt called out as he strolled into the attendings lounge, taking a seat next to Shiro. 

He glanced at the computer screen, raising a brow. “Alzheimer’s is a bad disease–”

“We should cure it,” Lotor finished with a grin. 

“Why can’t you go back to being an insufferable jackass again instead of a weirdly creepy nice guy? It was easier to hate you then,” Shiro frowned. 

“It’s called happiness. Perhaps you should try it.”

“You? Happy? The happiest you’ve been is while you’re drunk,” Allura deadpanned. “Remember those resident nights before our oral boards?”

“When the plane almost crashed?”

“Can’t forget that,” Matt grinned. “So, what’s up? Why are all of you eating cookies?”

“I am just eating them because they taste nice,” Allura pouted. “Veronica is throwing a temper tantrum about not being romanced by Acxa, and Lotor doesn’t get to buy cake anymore.”

“A tragedy, really. Your sister won’t let me buy her anymore cake, and now I have no excuse to show up to the bakery early.”

“Just ask Hunk to bring in some cookies,” Matt said, getting up and stuffing his bag into his cubby. “Oh, and Veronica? I think Acxa is looking for you.”

“What?”

“Veronica!”

All five attendings in the room turned their heads around to face Acxa, who was all red in the face from running, her normally perfect hair down in a shirt bob cut. 

“Acxa? Are you...okay?”

“Me date!”

Veronica blinked owlishly before grinning widely, launching herself out of her seat to hug Acxa. 

“I think you meant to say ‘date me’, but yes,” she grinned, “I will.”

“Okay...okay! Cool,” Acxa mumbled, face flushing even more red as she realized Veronica was hugging her. “I’ll uh...pick you up at eight! Is that okay?”

“It’s perfect. Eight?”

“Eight. Okay, uhm...I’ll see you in the OR later, Lotor,” Acxa said, chewing on her bottom lip and shooting him a weak smile before slipping out of the attendings lounge. 

They all stared at the door for a good five seconds before bursting out laughing, Veronica glaring half heartedly at all of them. 

“You’re all so dead if you step into my OR.”

“Me, date you! Me, love you! Me, marry you!” Matt mimicked, pointing at Shiro. 

Shiro gasped. “Me? I do!”

Allura grinned widely, throwing Matt a cookie. “That is my fiance, you thief!”

“She has such a beautiful way with words,” Lotor said, suppressing a laugh. “Absolutely lovely.”

“You’re all dead to me,” Veronica said before stuffing four cookies into her lab coat. “Dead. To. Me.”

“Yes, we heard it the first time,” Allura grinned, pulling the plate of cookies away from her. “Now shoo! Go chase after her like you dreamed of in your romantic fantasies.”

“Dead. To. Me.”

Veronica lifted her head up high before marching out of the lounge, the attendings laughing as she almost bumped into a nurse. 

“At least she’s having more success than I am,” Lotor chuckled, looking back down at his paper.

“I thought you and Pidge were dating,” Matt said, narrowing his eyes. “Did you guys break up or…?”

“No,” Lotor snorted, “I just said that because it felt right. Did you know that she’s complaining about long surgeries now?”

“I mean, she is four months pregnant,” Shiro said, snapping his laptop closed. “That’s a lot more than she’s used to.”

Lotor’s smiled slipped and he furrowed his brows, nodding. “Yes, it is.”

He cleared his throat and got up, pulling his paper with him.

“If any of you need me, just page.”

“No surgeries today?” Allura asked, drawing her brows together in concern.

“Oh no, we do, but they’re not until the afternoon. Besides, we already did rounds. Acxa and Pidge are off napping for the day until a trauma rolls in, and we don’t even have that many heart traumas,” Lotor replied with a roll of his eyes.

“Where are you going?”

“You know that little supply closet on the third floor?”

“The one where you and my sister got caught sucking face in when she was an intern?” Matt asked, raising a brow. “She’s kind of vowed to not kiss anyone, you know.”

“I am exiting this conversation. Have a nice day,” Lotor said curtly before opening the door and stepping out, the attendings looking after him.

“....so Shiro! Think you can try to actually make your Alzheimer’s paper more than two sentences?”

All Matt received were glares from Allura and Shiro.

“What?”

* * *

“I hate this,” Pidge grumbled, storming through the halls of the third floor. “No surgeries until noon, no sleep, no traumas. Why am I even here?”

“Because you took the Hippocratic Oath, duh,” Ezor said dismissively. “Now come on! You find the extra gauze to stock up the clinic and I’ll find the spare stickers. Matt stored them in one of these closests.”

“I still don’t understand why he’s giving stickers out,” Pidge said with a roll of her eyes.

“They’re kids, Pidge. We gotta make them feel happy and not scared.”

“Mhm, yeah. That’s why I don’t work with peds,” Pidge sniffed. “You go left, I go right. Page me if you get lost looking for the stickers.”

“Okayyy,” Ezor drawled out, sending her a wink before turning around the left corner, sticking her head into the first supply closet.

Pidge rolled her eyes and turned right, opening the first supply closet door. It was completely dark, with the light broken. That’s why it was the primary closet for any intern, resident, or attending that wanted to suck face with someone in peace. 

She, of course, would vehemently deny that she knew that from first hand experience, even though Lotor would smile at her knowingly every time she said that.

“Ugh. I hope there’s some stupid gauze in here,” she grumbled, sliding a loose piece of cloth under the door to hold it open and let the light filter in.

“Spare tubs, masks–ooh, paper. Toilet paper and….surgical kits? Who the hell just leaves surgical kits out in the open like that? You don’t even need a key for this stupid closet. Just a stupid pin number.”

She jumped as she heard the door slam shut behind her, plunging her into darkness.

“Holy shit.”

She frantically walked over towards the door, only to trip on something on the ground. She let out a sharp yell, bracing herself for impact on the ground.

It never came.

“Jesus, Katie! Be careful!”

“Oh my god!” she screamed, jumping back. “What the hell are you doing in the closet?!”

“I came to hide from the nosy attendings I call colleagues,” Lotor grumbled, dusting off his lab coat. “The question is, why are _you_ here?”

“I was looking for extra gauze,” she said, squinting her eyes. “I can’t see shit. Where are you?”

“Right here,” he said, reaching out to grab her shoulder. “You realize you can just open the door again, right?”

“Were you the asshole that closed it in the first place?”

“No,” he frowned. “I didn’t even notice that you were in here. I was taking a nap until the door slammed shut.”

“Ugh,” she grumbled, walking over towards the door, “I don’t have the time for this!”

“We don’t have any surgeries until the afternoon, and there really isn’t that many traumas that require heart surgeries, you know,” Lotor said softly.

“Yeah, but I can still help in some kind of shape or form. That’s why I’m a surgeon; to help those who are in need of help!”

“The only one in need of help is you,” Lotor sighed quietly. “Katie, when’s the last time you had a decent night’s sleep?”

“...two months ago.”

“You need to take care of yourself and not just your patients,” Lotor chided. “I get that you’re afraid that you’ll lose your position if you don’t stay at the top of your game, but trust me, that won’t happen. They’d be crazy to fire you.”

“I’m not getting any special treatment just because I’m pregnant,” Pidge frowned. “I’m a resident just as much as anyone else, and it’s my job to log in just as much OR hours as they do. I know I’m at the top of my game, but I still need to be better. I need to not be useless.”

“You’re not useless,” Lotor smiled ruefully. “You’re an extraordinary surgeon, and I know you won’t get fired for taking it slow. Alfor is making you go slow, too. You see that, right?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, “I do. I swear, if Shiro was chief, he’d do the same thing. Allura probably wouldn’t, though. She’d tough it out like I’m doing.”

“Stop toughening it out. We want that baby to be healthy, not sick.”

“Why are you being so nice?” she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Is it because I went on a few dates with you?”

“No,” he chuckled, “I’m just trying to turn over a new leaf. Trust me, there’s no ulterior move here.”

“Well, when you lock yourself in a closet with me, it can be a bit suspicious.”

“Please,” he scoffed, “you’re not an intern and I’m not a first year attending anymore. We don’t make out in closets anymore, even if it is very tempting to do so.”

“You kiss me and I will gut you.”

“That wasn’t my plan,” Lotor rolled his eyes. “Listen, I’m going to hide out here until an actual case appears. If you want to leave the solitude and spend the day in the clinic putting bandages on kids, be my guest. I, however, am going to sleep here.”

“That seems like a wonderful plan to me,” Pidge mumbled, turning to reach for the door. 

She grabbed the handle and turned it, only to freeze. 

“Oh shit.”

Lotor raised a brow. “What’s wrong?”

“The door’s locked.”

“Well, just type in the...code…”

Lotor trailed off, his eyes widening. “Oh no.”

“You idiot,” she hissed, “I can’t type in the code! That’s on the outside!”

“Well excuse me! I haven’t been up in this closet for months,” Lotor said defensively. “I forgot that you had to input the pin one the door lock to unlock it!”

“Why do you think I put the cloth under the door?!”

“I didn’t kick it out! The door shut by itself. I was going to lock myself in here and then page you to open it for me!”

“Well, now you can’t page me because we’re both stuck in here,” she hissed. 

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious. What are we supposed to do?”

“Page someone else? Maybe Acxa? Use your head, you turd.”

“Hey,” he pouted, “don’t blame this all on me. And I am _not_ paging her now. I wanted to stay here until our surgery, but you somehow ended up here too. If you want to page someone, you are going to have to wait until I’m ready to come out.”

“You are such a child,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “All I needed was gauze, for crying out loud! Stupid gauze!”

“Well now you’re stuck here and there is nothing you can do about it,” Lotor said, raising a brow. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to sit here, very far away from you,” she said warily. “Honestly, your ego must be really fragile if you refuse to page anyone now.”

“No, it’s my need for privacy. This is the most private room here,” he argued.

“Whatever. Just don’t bother me, and I won’t bother you. Deal?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

The silence didn’t last long. 

“I’m cold.”

“It’s the middle of June,” Lotor said incredulously, looking in her general direction. “How are you cold?”

“I’m just cold!” she complained, leaning her head on the door. “I wouldn’t be cold if you let me call Acxa or someone to open the door, but nooo, your stupid ego–”

“Privacy,” Lotor corrected. 

“–your stupid ego,” she continued, “won’t let me do that. Honestly, I don’t know why I listen to you. I should just call Acxa on you.”

“That won’t work. She’s probably off in a supply closet with Veronica or something,” Lotor grinned. 

“They aren’t a thing and wouldn’t do that in a closet. They have some morals, unlike you,” she said with a roll of her eyes. 

“I have morals,” Lotor said indignantly. “Besides, that was not what you were saying when we locked ourselves in this room on the daily before it got that stupid pin code lock.”

“My point is,” Pidge continued, ignoring the rising blush on her cheeks, “Acxa and Veronica wouldn’t do that. They aren’t even dating.”

“They are now. Acxa burst into the attendings lounge and decided to ask her out right there and then.”

“...you’re joking, right?”

“No,” Lotor grinned, “she asked her out just as Veronica was complaining that she had forgotten about their date.”

“Well what did she say?!”

“Yes, naturally. She followed after her and left us alone, and I left shortly after. There was no use in staying with the others. All they were doing was eating cookies that Allura managed to steal from the resident’s room.”

“Wait, so it was Allura who stole the cookies?!” Pidge gaped. “I was looking for those today!”

“Why would you want such terrible cookies? I could literally go buy you decent cake and you could ask Hunk to make homemade cookies.”

“Why _did_ you stop buying me cake?”

“Because you said you didn’t want any,” Lotor frowned. “You sent me a text, remember? It said, and I quote, ‘stop buying me cake I’m going to get fat’.”

Pidge wrinkled her nose. “I haven’t texted you since we agreed to meet up for dinner Saturday night, which, by the way, should I dress up? Is it a fancy restaurant or something?”

“Why would it be a fancy restaurant? I know you don’t like those places much.”

“Ugh. Stalker much?”

“Photographic memory, Katie. There’s a difference.”

“Nope. You’re still a stalker,” she smirked before turning somber. “But seriously, I haven’t texted you. I’ve been missing my piece of daily cake.”

“I have it registered that you sent it, though,” Lotor frowned, scooting closer to her and pulling out his phone. “See?”

Pidge frowned, leaning forward to stare at his messages. 

“I never sent those. You should know that I’m a slut for cake, even if it is going to make me gain like twenty pounds.”

“That was what I thought at first, but then you seemed uninterested yesterday when I did bring it so I didn’t today,” Lotor said with pursed lips. 

“I love peanut butter cake,” Pidge said sadly. “I seemed uninterested because I had to do so much chart work yesterday. I swear, the interns that came in last July don’t know how to do anything, even after being here for almost an entire year!”

“You were once an intern too,” Lotor smiled slightly. “Three years ago, you were fighting with Ezor over who would get to intubate a patient.”

“Yeah, well when I was an intern, I was sleeping with an attending who ended up being my boss, so there’s that.”

“So you do admit it!” 

“Never to anyone else,” Pidge flushed red. “If you say anything, I will gut you.”

“Please. If you’re going to kill me, at least act like it was accidental so you won’t get in trouble. Shoot me in the heart and then pretend like you didn’t and try to patch me up. Pretend like you accidentally killed me on the table.”

Pidge raised a brow. “You’ve clearly planned this out before, haven’t you?”

“Perhaps. If I have, it’s only because I constantly fear dying because of his insane my father is. I have never once seen an ounce of happiness in him. Even I am more joyful than he is!”

“Is that why you never let me meet him when we first announced the engagement?”

“We technically never announced the engagement because we broke it shortly after, but yes,” he sighed, “that is the reason why I never let you meet my father. He is not the kind of person you want to be around.”

“What do you mean? He must be an angel if he sent out a mob to almost kill you,” she deadpanned. 

Lotor chuckled softly. “You have a point there. He has always been cruel, but even more so now that my mother died. My mother was like him, and only tried to be a proper mother when her Alzheimer’s began advancing.”

“She was a surgeon, right?”

“A brilliant one,” he smiled ruefully. “She used to ignore me and leave me with my nanny until I was older and in my third year of residency. Then she found out she had Alzheimer’s, and she actually tried to become a mother.”

“Was she able to do it?”

“She helped me get through residency with her medical knowledge and journals. I could lend them to you, although there is some details about how she had a very, very long night with my father,” Lotor grimaced. “Skip over that part if you do read them.”

“God,” she laughed, “that’s disgusting. I do not need to know the story of how you were made.”

“I didn’t either, but I read it already. Now it’s too late.”

“You poor, poor child. Do you need vanilla pudding?”

“You still remember that?” Lotor asked, genuinely surprised. 

“Please,” she snorted, “You would go through the fridge at three in the morning for the stupid pudding, especially when I was pregnant. You craved it for like two weeks after we found out.”

“Speaking of cravings,” Lotor said, cocking his head to the side, “has Keith been craving anything lately? I saw him banging on the vending machine and mumbling about fudge brownies yesterday.”

“Oh god,” she laughed, “don’t even get me started on that. If you thought your cravings were bad, they were nothing compared to his. He walked to the store at two in the morning for bananas.”

“ _Bananas_?”

“Bananas,” she confirmed with a giggle. “Then, he started craving chocolate cake during our trip to the mall. We ended up having to make a pit stop at Hunk’s for his chocolate cake.”

“That doesn’t seem too bad,” Lotor replied with a raised brow. “At least it’s healthy.”

“He craved a weird ass concoction of pineapple upside down cake with chocolate drizzle and sprinkles with chocolate chip cookies at the side,” she deadpanned. “He’s never even eaten pineapple upside down cake.”

Lotor blinked owlishly. “Well that’s certainly...something.”

“It’s okay. You can say weird.”

Lotor chuckled. “Well, then yes, that is pretty weird. Is that the weirdest thing he’s craved so far, or is there anything more weird?”

“That’s the weirdest so far. You know what’s even weirder, though?”

“Hm?”

“I haven’t craved anything,” she laughed. “It’s not like when I was pregnant before. No morning sickness either.”

“Well, that’s probably because it was your first child,” Lotor mused aloud. “Every pregnancy is different, you know.”

“What, have you been going to Veronica for lessons on dealing with pregnant women?” Pidge teased, her lips pulling up to form a small smirk. 

“No,” he chuckled softly, “I’m just all knowing.”

“You are not all knowing.”

“Yes I am. I know what you’re thinking right now.”

“Oh yeah? Then what am I thinking about, all wise one?”

“You’re thinking about how much you want to leave this closet,” Lotor replied with a slight grin. “Am I correct or not?”

“Actually, you’re not,” she laughed quietly. “I’m enjoying myself here. It’s all quiet and calm, which is surprising because you’re here.”

“Hey,” Lotor pouted.

“I’m kidding,” she grinned, punching him lightly in the arm. “But seriously, why are you so...calm? It’s like you lost your cardio bite.”

“Believe it or not, cardiac surgeons can be nice,” he said bemusedly. 

“Yeah, I know. You were nice when we started dating,” she smiled slightly. 

“I definitely went wrong there,” he sighed softly. “I never apologized for that. I’m sorry that I treated you so wrong. I let my need for fame and glory and heartache get to me. I only cared about myself, and not you.”

Pidge lowered her gaze. “It wasn’t completely your fault either. Part of it is on me. I did push you away, even when you tried to stay by my side.”

“I stood by your side for the first three days after your surgery,” Lotor said quietly. “I never left your side until they called me back for emergency surgery on someone else.”

“Yeah, I know. Veronica told me that.”

“We really went wrong, didn’t we?”

“Yeah.”

Lotor sighed. “Do you think we would be able to fix it if we tried again?”

Pidge closed her eyes, leaning back on a rack. “I don’t know. Maybe, if we tried hard enough. I just want my baby to grow up in a healthy environment, not one where her parents are always yelling at one another. That would ruin her life.”

“No kidding. Just look at what it did to me,” Lotor said dryly, gesturing down at himself. “If I’m here at my top position, it’s because I worked for it. My parents only cared so that their reputations weren’t tarnished as top surgeons.”

“That’s so shitty.”

“Very,” Lotor nodded in agreement. “That’s why I want to have a child one day, and why I was excited to have one with you. I want to raise a child in a better environment where he or she is raised in a home full of love and support. I want to give them what I didn’t receive.”

Pidge frowned sadly, raising a hand up and placing it in his shoulder. 

“You’re not your parents, Lotor. You don’t need a baby to prove that you can live a better life than them. All you need to do is improve yourself as a person. A wise person once told me that in order to love someone else, you have to love yourself.”

“I do appreciate myself,” Lotor said defensively. “I just tend to not do it often.”

“I realized,” she said dryly. “All I’m saying is that you aren’t like your parents, and you need to let that thought and fear go. They made their mistakes, but you don’t have to make the same ones. Make your own!”

“If the cardiothoracic career doesn’t work out for you, you should seriously consider a career in mental health,” Lotor mused aloud. “You’d fit in perfectly with their aesthetic and uplifting moods.”

“No,” she laughed, “that’s disgusting. I live for surgery, not for some weird kinky stuff. Surgery is the best thing to do for me.”

“I guess we are similar after all,” he chuckled softly. “You know, this is out of nowhere, but Shiro is struggling with writing.”

“He’s always struggling with that,” she snorted lightly. “Is it about his pitch for his clinical trial?”

“Smart,” Lotor smiled. “Yes, it is. Do you want to know how much he’s gotten done in one week?”

“Shoot.”

“He wrote, and I quote, ‘Alzheimer’s is a bad disease. We should cure it’.”

Pidge let out a loud snort of laughter, covering her mouth to hide her growing smile.

“That took him a week? Oh my god,” she laughed, “not even Matt would do that! Is he okay?”

“I think that all the stress of planning a wedding for the end of August finally caught up to him,” Lotor chuckled. “I mean, it is already the middle of June. I was thinking of organizing a bachelor party to take the stress off.”

Pidge looked up at him incredulously. “You? Planning something nice for the brother of someone who you wanted to kill a few months ago? Seems a little bit weird to me.”

“Believe it or not, I consider Shiro a friend,” Lotor huffed. “I just...wasn’t in my right mind when I received the news. Put yourself in my position. Would you react well if someone told you that your partner was pregnant with someone else’s child?”

“I wouldn’t know,” she shrugged. “You can’t exactly get pregnant, you know.”

“Hypothetically speaking, I meant,” Lotor said with a shake of his head. “Alright, you know what? I won’t continue with this situation anymore. The past is in the past, and I say that we put that behind us as well. Should we start again?”

“Huh, I don’t know. It’s kind of hard to do that when we’re sitting in the closet where we made our first baby, you know.”

“How can you talk about that so freely? Every time anyone brings it up, I always shroud away and excuse myself. I don’t know if it’s just me living in the past and getting too hung up over what happened or if I’m justified.”

Pidge hummed quietly, leaning her head on his shoulder. “You were always more excited for the baby than I was. Of course I wanted to start a family with you back then, but you were the most excited. I cried and moved on when I got the news, but you? We nearly entered you into a rehab center because of how bad you were getting. Everyone wanted you to come back to life.”

“I spiraled quite a bit, huh,” Lotor mused quietly. “That was...not a good time. I still feel pain sometimes, you know? I always think about what would’ve happened if the accident happened. Would we be happy? Would we be married by now?”

“We probably would,” she chuckled quietly. “We never even gave her a name.”

“I said Annabelle, and you said that that was not a valid name.”

“I was not going to name my first kid after a creepy doll,” Pidge said, wrinkling her nose. “I’m still convinced that you wanted to name her that because you watched The Conjuring one too many times.”

“That was not the reason,” Lotor said exasperatedly. “I liked the name because it meant loving and graceful.”

“If she was coming from the both of us, that name was not fitting,” she snorted, her lips curling up into a smile. “But she would’ve been beautiful. If we’re telling each other secrets, I’m going to tell you that I regret getting into that car that day. I knew it wasn’t safe, but I did it anyways. I regret it, a lot, actually.”

“I guess we both regret the actions we took back then,” Lotor mused quietly. 

“Our child would’ve been so beautiful,” Pidge said quietly, a twinge of sadness in her tone. “Brown hair, and dark blue eyes like yours. I just hope that she didn’t have that ridiculous strand of fiber that you call hair. Truly ridiculous.”

“Excuse me? I was born with it,” Lotor said indignantly, a smiling appearing on his lips.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. That still doesn’t stop me from wanting to cut it off,” she grinned. 

“Why didn’t you? You literally lived with me for two years.”

“It was the only thing distracting people from noticing that you have a really big forehead.”

Lotor let out a loud laugh, his eyes crinkling at the sides. “Alright, you have a valid point there.”

“I know. I always do,” she smirked confidently, leaning in more into his shoulder.

He raised a brow. “What are you doing?”

“I told you I was cold, so you’re going to heat me up now since you don’t want to let me out of the closet.”

“There are literal blankets on the shelves. Wouldn’t you prefer one of those than my lab coat?”

“Nope,” she sighed, closing her eyes. “I’m fine like this. Now shush and let me sleep. I don’t want to fall asleep mid surgery.”

“You won’t,” Lotor chuckled softly, shifting around a bit for her to fall asleep comfortably. “I trust you.”

Ah, there was that word again. Trust. The same word that had been the basis of their relationship since they began dating three years ago. It was evident throughout all of it, even the low points. It was the core of their relationship, and even though it has disappeared for quite a while, it was coming back so suddenly that she didn’t know what to make of it.

It was like coming home after years of being gone.

She flushed red, her lips forming a sweet smile as she snuggled closer into his shoulder.

“Goodnight.”

She could’ve sworn that she heard him say something as she finally began slipping into unconsciousness, the sensation of lips brushing over her forehead burning. All of it was coming back in waves, and all it did was confuse her. 

_Sleep_ , the voice inside of her told her, _sleep_.

So she slept, with the heavy and warm feeling still in her chest.

* * *

“You know, there’s a perfect room on this floor that gives you a great amount of privacy,” Veronica said nonchalantly, glancing at Acxa.

Acxa flushed red. “The room in the corner?”

Veronica raised her brows. “So you’ve heard of it?”

“All I know is that that’s where Lotor spends his time hiding out when he doesn’t want to be bothered or wants to nap. He always has Pidge unlock the door for him if he accidentally gets locked in there. He hasn’t been in that room since they found out Keith was the one who was the baby’s dad, though.”

“Huh,” Veronica hummed, “I haven’t seen Pidge anywhere. Don’t she and Lotor have a heart surgery scheduled at two?”

“That’s what I thought, but it’s twelve and they haven’t even appeared for lunch. She usually preps the patients with me.”

“Is that why you’re wandering the halls? Or is it because you want to do something else?” Veronica asked slyly.

“No,” Acxa stuttered, “I’m just trying to do my job like they should be doing. I don’t want them to be kicked out because they failed to show up for a surgery. That already happened to Narti last year.”

“She showed so much promise in trauma, too,” Veronica sighed sadly. “Well, I’ll help you look for them. Think Lotor’s in his hideout room?”

“Most likely.”

“Then let’s go,” Veronica smiled, rounding the corner to the hallway where the room was.

She typed the code into the door and pushed it open. She squinted into the darkness before gasping as she looked down at the corner parallel to the door. 

There, sitting on the ground, were Lotor and Pidge, the girl fast asleep on his shoulder, with the attending looking up at her, a finger pressed against his lips.

“She needed it. I’ll wake her up when she needs to go prep the patient. Don’t worry, Veronica.”

“How did you even convince her to get into the closet with you?” Veronica asked, completely astounded.

“We were both accidentally locked in here. Now, please leave. She didn’t want anyone to find out that we were locked in here together.”

“My lips are sealed,” Veronica said, nodding. “I’ll uhm, leave you two alone then. See you later…?”

She quickly closed the door, whirling around to face Acxa with a huge grin.

Acxa raised her brows. “Well? Was he in there?”

“We can’t use that room right now. It’s original inhabitants just claimed it for themselves again.”

“Wait...you don’t mean…”

“She’s just sleeping, but you might want to hang around here for a few more minutes. I think they’ll need your help getting out of the damn thing,” she chuckled quietly.

“Whos team are you on?”

“Whoever treats her and that baby right,” Veronica simply shrugged before giving Acxa a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see you later for that date, okay?”

“Of course,” Acxa smiled, her cheeks flushing red.

“Great!”

Acxa sighed as she leaned on the door, smiling softly as she watched Veronica turn around the corner, completely out of sight. Once she was gone, however, a frown took over her features, and she pulled out her phone quickly, typing out a quick message.

 **Acxa-lutely Not (12:42 PM)**  
Looks like your win isn’t so sure anymore, Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fed my lotidge heart very well this chapter hehe. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Feedback as usual is appreciated! <3


	16. For Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge organizes an intervention for Keith and Lotor so that they learn to get along. Chaos at a baby store ensues, and Lotor soon has a revelation about Keith. Meanwhile, a surprise person takes Pidge by surprise, and her arrival inflicts confused sentiments in Pidge that she had not realized before.

“Keith, this is completely stupid.”

“Yes, I agree.”

Keith rolled his eyes, standing in front of the two surgeons with his arms crossed. His brows were furrowed, eyes narrowing as he stared at the woman and man in front of him.

“It is not. You,” he spat, poking a finger in Lotor’s chest, “thought that it was okay to pull a girl into a closet that is specifically used for making out, and you thought that it was okay because you didn’t kiss her. Well you know what? You’re wrong.”

“Do you want to know what’s wrong? The fact that you’re here instead of preparing for you rotations,” Lotor wrinkled his nose. “Seriously, you start those in what, July? And you’re here complaining instead of doing your required work and attending classes.”

“Keith, this is really stupid,” Pidge complained. “Nothing happened. I went in there to look for gauze for the clinic, and I just got locked in there on accident. Nothing. Happened.”

“Well what am I supposed to think when I hear that you’re locked in a closet with your ex?”

“Technically not anymore,” Lotor said while inspecting his nails. “Besides, she is correct. Nothing happened. Veronica and Acxa simply overreacted.”

“That closet is used for other useful things too, Keith, not just makeout sessions. Trust me, nothing happened.”

“What if you’re just saying that because something did happen, huh? I have a right to be paranoid! You’re breaking the rules of this whole dating thing!”

“Keith, you’re acting like a child. That’s supposed to be Lotor’s job, not yours.”

“But you guys are just...ugh!”

“If you’re really that insecure, then I don’t think that’s good etiquette for a boyfriend,” Lotor grimaced. “Believe me, I’ve been there before. You don’t want to be there.”

“It’s your stupid fault I’m turning into you!”

“Keith, that’s enough,” Pidge said sternly. “Honestly, nothing happened. If you guys are going to be at each other’s throats and not get along because of jealous rages over me, then I’m not going to date either one of you.”

“That’s–!”

“Shut it,” she snapped, glaring at Keith. “You need to worry more about your studies than me, because I already told you guys, I won’t be making a decision until seven months. You both need to settle down, or else I’m going to make you be civil towards one another!”

“And how do you suppose that you’ll be able to do that? I am trying, but Keith is _not_.”

“Excuse me? You literally–!”

“Okay, that’s it!” she shouted, poking a finger at each man’s chest.

“You,” she hissed, glaring at Lotor, “and you,” she continued just as angrily, looking at Keith, “are going to behave nicely towards each other, even if it’s the last thing I do! I’m going to make you two do something to sooth this over once and for all!”

“What in the world is supposed to make that happen?” Keith asked indignantly.

“Yes, how?” Lotor inquired just as indignantly.

Pidge smirked evilly, glaring at both men. “Oh, you’ll see.”

* * *

“This was so unnecessary.”

“Katie, I am a surgeon. I graduated at the top of my class at John Hopkins. I am a flawless heart surgeon.”

“So are you saying you’re too good for baby shopping?” she asked, fixing him with a judgemental stare. 

Lotor cleared his throat. “Well if the shoe fits.”

“Yeah, hi? I’m here too, and I don’t know why the hell we’re in front of a baby store,” Keith said, furrowing his brows. 

“You might be a top surgeon, and you might be top of your class at your med school, but you two are being such insufferable jackasses that I’m going to force you to bond so I don’t get grey hairs before I’m thirty,” she said calmly, fixing them each with a glare. 

“I think I preferred it when you were operating on my heart.”

“Well, I preferred you too when you were being romantic and playing carnival games instead of being a grade A dick,” she said bluntly. 

“She never operated on your heart,” Lotor said in confusion. “You had an appendectomy.”

“Stuff it, Lotor. I will gut you.”

“You two are perfect for one another, down to the bloody core,” Lotor said with a roll of his eyes. “Katie, what exactly is the goal here? To run each other over with strollers?”

“I would love to do that.”

“Believe me, so would I,” Lotor said dryly. “Seriously, Katie, what can we do in a baby store? All that there’s here is baby strollers and baby pens.”

“Listen, we’re going baby shopping,” she emphasized, putting her hands in her hips, “and I’m going to let you two pick out the things for the baby. You need to agree on what to buy. I have a list.”

“You’re only four months along and already planning for the birth? Impressive,” Keith grinned. 

“You are not charming your way out of this, Keith.”

Lotor snorted, taking the list from her hands. 

“Katie, you know that you’re going to get all of this at the baby shower, right?”

“That’s extra. Now, I’m going to wander around and talk on the phone with Allura. If you find me, I swear I will gut both of you.”

“That child is going to want to gut the entire world,” Lotor said bemusedly. “I still don’t understand.”

“I don’t either. How is this bonding? Why can’t we just fight it out like Lance and I always do?”

“Because Lotor isn’t Lance and I don’t need either one of you ending up in the ER,” she said said exasperatedly. “Keith, if you find lightsabers in the toy section, don’t play with them.”

“I would never!”

“You were going to order a mariachi band for her while drunk,” Lotor said bluntly. “I highly doubt that you wouldn’t play with lightsabers if they were available. That is literally your nickname at the hospital.”

“Oh, so now you’re stalking me too?!”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Pidge snapped. “We’re going inside, and you two are going your own way and leaving me alone. Only call me if it’s an emergency.”

“I could be performing a coronary artery bypass graft, but now I, one of America’s best heart surgeons, am buying onesies. Onesies!” Lotor grumbled as they stepped into the store, he, Keith, and Pidge pushing around a shopping cart each. 

“I’m the best resident at the hospital and every attending wants me. Stop complaining. Oh, and get some green onesies!” she called out as she walked away from them, humming happily to herself.

Lotor and Keith stared after her retreating form with scowls on each of their faces, shopping carts gripped tightly in their grasp. 

“I am not supposed to be baby shopping. I am a surgeon!”

“And I’m a med school student who’s supposed to be typing up a neuro research paper to start applying for residencies, but here we are because of your stupid fault,” Keith scowled. 

“My fault? I did not do anything! All I did was sit in a closet that she so happened to fall asleep in,” Lotor hissed. “I did nothing wrong!”

“In the makeout closet,” Keith spat back, beginning to walk down the baby utensil aisle. 

“It is a supply closet,” Lotor huffed indignantly, following after Keith begrudgingly. 

“Call it what you want, but I know the truth. Everyone who works there goes to makeout in that closet!”

“That’s is _not_ true. Some people just go in there to hide from the stupidities of their coworkers,” Lotor said bitterly, picking a random baby bottle off the shelf. “I myself am one of those people.”

“You mean the one who sleeps with interns in a supply closet?”

“I slept with one intern, and we almost ended up married, thank you very much. Don’t talk about what you don’t know about.”

“What the hell are you holding?”

“A cup.”

“A sippy cup,” Keith deadpanned. “God, you’re even more of an idiot than I first realized. You do realize that we’re buying stuff for a newborn, right?”

“No, I clearly thought she was giving birth to a two year old,” Lotor said sarcastically. “Of course I know we’re buying objects for a newborn! I wasn’t born yesterday.”

“Then why the fuck are you holding a sippy cup? We don’t even need that until she’s two years old!”

“We have to be prepared, Kogane. What if she uses it faster, hm? What then? Besides, this is a charming cup.”

“I’m literally going to kill myself if you keep talking.”

“Oh thank god. Wait, that wasn’t the right answer.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Die. Literally die.”

“Not if you don’t do it first.”

“I would usually say of course, but you deserve to go first. I actually want to see my child grow up.”

“Well she’s going to need a charming sippy cup if she’s going to grow up as a cute girl.”

“We don’t need a freaking sippy cup!”

“I can’t hear you,” Lotor hollered, throwing the cup in his shopping cart, “I’m too rich to hear your budgets!”

“Listen here, you prick. Are you insinuating that I am poor?!”

“You’re in med school. All you do is live off of cheap salads and ramen.”

“I can pay for anything I want!” Keith said indignantly. 

“I would love to see how your 200 dollars in your bank account react to that.”

“I really hope you get mugged.”

“I really hope you go broke and can’t pay for a job. That would be the funniest thing to happen to me in my entire life apart from my birth.”

A pause. Then,

“Who the fuck hurt you?”

“Can you stop being so interested in my affairs? I don’t talk about anything so generally, especially with people like _you_ ,” Lotor sneered. 

Keith groaned. “See? This is what I mean! You’re such a fucking dick!”

“Kogane, you are in a baby store,” Lotor hissed, slapping Keith in the arm. “Stop using such obscene language.”

“Listen here you piece of–”

“Excuse me? Can you please move aside?” A woman holding a toddler in her arms asked, smiling awkwardly at both men.

“Oh, of course.”

“I am so sorry, ma’am.”

She nodded awkwardly before quickly grabbing the same sippy cup model that Lotor had grabbed and shifted away from them, glancing at them out of the corner of her eyes. The baby fixed them with a blank stare as the woman walked away, Lotor and Keith now becoming aware of how many people were shooting daggers and whispers their way.

“You had to open your goddamn mouth and shout like we were in the boxing ring, huh?” Keith hissed in a hushed tone, continuing down the aisle towards the actual newborn section.

“We wouldn’t even be here if you hadn’t started complaining like a female high school student that her boyfriend was cheating on her without concrete proof,” Lotor said with a roll of his eyes, pulling a pack of baby bottles off the shelf. “Blue or pink?”

“She wants green ones,” Keith begrudgingly said. “Pink and blue is such a stereotypical color.”

“So it’s exactly like you,” Lotor scoffed, putting it back down. “Keep your eyes peeled out for something green, then. We’re here to appease her.”

“If you’re trying to appease her, you won’t be able to appease her with baby stuff,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. “She prefers being complimented on her brain than looks.”

Lotor snorted, stopping in his tracks to turn around and face Keith with a smug smirk.

“Did she tell you that?”

“No, it’s just obvious. Some of us notice these types of things first, not their student records,” Keith glared.

“She loves being praised for her brain and intellect, but she loves being complimented on her looks just as much. However, you wouldn’t know that since you’re so focused on convincing yourself that she’s cheating on you,” he said while turning around to push his cart down the aisle.

“It’s not her I’m worried about,” Keith replied, an edge to his tone. “It’s you, if I’m going to be honest. You’re the top heart surgeon. You’re the rich one. You have the advantage of getting her surgeries, and all I can do is take her to beaches and carnivals. I can’t do what you do. I can’t compete with you!”

Lotor paused, furrowing his brows as he picked up a green baby bottle and tossed it into Keith’s cart.

“Are you saying you’re in love with me now?”

“What?! No!” Keith sputtered, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “Never. I would rather go to Chuck E Cheeses during flu season than date you!”

“Then what are you trying to say? Just spit it out, you absolute moron. I want to get this bonding exercise over so I can get back to work.”

“You can’t. She took your pager with her,” Keith said dryly.

“Of course she did,” Lotor sighed in defeat. “Whatever. I refuse to speak to you if you’re not going to at least try to be civil.”

“What are you going to do, ignore me? She sent us here _together_.”

“Yes, and it’s all your fault. Women like her aren’t going to tolerate your jealous fits,” Lotor said with a pointed glare. “If you even want a chance with her, you need to actually get to know her and not get jealous over her every move.”

“I do know her!”

Lotor raised a brow, stopping in front of the strollers. 

“Alright then. Birthday?”

“April 3rd.”

“Hm. Favorite restaurant?”

“Steakhouse, and any Chinese buffet in the area.”

“Interesting. Favorite drink?”

“Tequila if we’re talking about alcoholic drinks, light and sweet coffee from Dunkin Donuts, and a vanilla latte from Starbucks. Overall, she loves Mountain Dew as a regular drink.”

Lotor blinked in surprise. “Thorough answer. Schools she attended?”

“She doesn’t like to talk about her elementary, middle and high school experiences. All she likes to show off is her transcripts. However, she went to Altea for undergrad and Columbia for med school.”

“And...the names she wishes for the baby?”

“She said Annabelle the other day,” Keith frowned. “It’s the first time she’s ever mentioned a name. Kind of weird.”

Lotor’s eyes widened, his grip on his shopping cart tightening. 

“She said that?”

“She says that it’s a creepy name, but that it’s also really beautiful. Other than Annabelle, she wants to name one Zoe or Logan. Oh, and another name that she mumbled but didn’t tell me. Micaela, if I heard right.”

“I see,” Lotor said quietly. “Well, those are fine names. I’m sure she’ll pick the one that fits the best.”

“And by best, that means that she’s going to have my last name,” Keith smirked smugly. “After all, I am the birth father. You’re just the extra.”

“Haven’t you ever watched tv shows, Kogane? The extra always ends up with the girl.”

“No, the main character ends up with the other main character. Look at Jane the Virgin, for instance.”

Lotor snorted, his lips curling up into a small grin. “You watch that show?”

“I don’t. My roommate does.”

“Such a pity. You’re truly missing out.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Why are you suddenly being nice?”

“Would you prefer if I went back to being a quote unquote jackass?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then.” Lotor cleared his throat, nodding at a pink stroller. “You seem like the kind of idiot who picks a pink themed room for a baby girl. This hot pink stroller is definitely something for your liking.”

“Oh yeah? Look at that black stroller over there,” Keith said, pointing a finger at the black stroller next to the hot pink one. “Basic, just like you and your Starbucks.”

“At least it doesn’t blind you when you look at it. That hot pink color is enough to blind a person with its hideousness, just like anyone who looked at you would be blinded by your hideousness.”

“Oh please,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes, “with that stupid strand of hair in front of your face, you look even uglier than me. You’re not all that, believe it or not.”

“What is it with everyone attacking my hair?” Lotor frowned. “It’s not even hideous! It’s completely normal compared to that mop you call hair.”

“Can you just pick a freaking stroller and move on?”

“If it’s not hot pink, then yes,” Lotor hissed, inspecting the black stroller. “This one is useful. You can use it to put the car seat in and then turn it into an actual stroller.”

“How much?” Keith asked curiously, still trying to glare at him. 

“More than you can afford.”

Keith scowled at him, flipping him off. Lotor only jeered at Keith, before turning back to look for the actual box where the stroller was in. 

“When she said baby shopping, I’m pretty sure she didn’t mean stroller shopping. She won’t even be able to use it until the baby is actually born,” Keith said, glaring at the stroller. 

“I’m well aware of that,” Lotor grunted as he lifted the box into his cart. “She can use it now for you.”

“For me?”

“Since you want to be such a big insecure baby–”

“Here we go again! Honestly, I am trying to so hard not to punch the shit out of you, but you’re making that so freaking difficult!”

“What am I doing?!” Lotor said exasperatedly, crossing his arms across his chest. “All I’m doing is existing!”

“Exactly,” Keith hissed. “That’s enough for me.”

“Alright then, edgelord. I’m quite sorry to inform you that no matter how much you wish I didn’t exist, I’m going to be around longer than you are.”

“Like hell you are,” Keith sneered. “If you are, it’s going to be spent stalking Pidge throughout the rest of her life. Probably her baby, too!”

“But she won’t be a baby, will she?”

“I don’t have time to bother with the small details,” Keith said angrily. “Stop trying to one up me! Yes, you’re rich, yes, you’re a surgeon, but you’re not what she needs. You might be what she wants, but not what she needs.”

Lotor glowered at him, his lips in a thin line. “Oh really? And what makes you so sure that you’re what she needs?”

“I might not have money, and I might not be a surgeon yet, but I can give her all my love and support. I can help her with the baby, and give her what she needs. I’d do anything for that baby and her, no matter what,” Keith said fiercely, clutching onto his chest tightly. 

Lotor’s eyes widened, a sudden pang in his chest. 

This man who hadn’t know Pidge for long was willing to do so much for her and the baby. He disliked Keith immensely, but that didn’t stop him from feeling an ache in his chest. The way Keith talked, it was the same way he talked when he first found out she was pregnant the first time. It was truly valiant of how he spoke of doing anything for her. 

The way he was so protective over the unborn child. The way he wanted to love her—no, scratch that— _loved_ her...it all reminded him of himself.

No wonder he hated Keith so badly before. He was a shadow of his past self, full of love and affection for her before the storm came, and he was knocked over by it. 

He really _was_ a jackass for treating Keith like he was below him. 

He cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes. “If you’re so sure that you’re what she needs, then prove it. Stop letting your jealousy control every aspect of your life, and man up. A true soldier never lets his emotions lead him on. He thinks with reason, not jealousy.”

Keith snapped his head up quickly, looking at Lotor suspiciously. “Why would you care?”

“Who said I did?” 

Keith looked away from him, turning his attention back to the stroller.

Pidge. The baby. That was the reason why he was here in the first place. It wasn’t for Lotor, but for her. He’d do anything for her, even if that meant trying to tolerate Lotor for her sake. If that was what he wanted, then he should at least try.

He _hated_ when she was right.

“That stroller looks like garbage,” Keith said, glaring at the stroller.

“Not as much as you do,” Lotor said indifferently, moving on down the aisle. “Now, move along. We still have to find the actual baby clothes and objects for the crib.”

Keith rolled his eyes, reluctantly following after him. “You know, you can just call it stuff like every other normal person.”

“But you miss the complete point that I am not like every other person,” Lotor smirked, turning into the pampers section.

Keith let out a small huff of air, mimicking Lotor’s words silently while making the most ridiculous face, but still followed him.

God, he really hated that guy.

* * *

“No, Allura, they haven’t killed each other yet,” Pidge laughed, walking through the maze of cribs. 

“I would’ve thought that by now you’d have called Romelle to pick at least one of them up. Are you sure they’re getting along? Perhaps they’re just pretending to be okay and actually killed each other.”

“Allura,” Pidge laughed, “they won’t kill each other. Besides, they have no choice but to stay here. I took their phones and Lotor’s pager.”

“What about his surgeries?”

“I made sure to get another cardio fellow attending to take over Lotor’s cases today. He’s going to be so mad when he finds out, but he’ll live.”

“I sure hope so. He’s the best heart surgeon we’ve had in a while.”

“Don’t worry. He won’t leave,” Pidge said with a roll of her eyes. “He’d be crazy to dip right before he has to start his second clinical trial.”

“You’re absolutely right.”

“Of course I am.”

“Katie?”

Pidge’s eyes widened, the girl whirling around to face the speaker. “Hey, Allura? I’m going to have to talk to your later.”

“What’s going on? Is it Ke–”

“Code M, Allura,” Pidge said quickly. “Okay, it was nice talking to you. Bye!”

She hung up quickly, stuffing her phone in her purse. She smiled placidly, looking up at the woman next to her.

“Hi, mom. What are you uhm, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I stopped by the hospital to visit you, and I ran into your brother instead. When I asked where you were, he got really nervous and said that you were in surgery. So I waited before seeing him whisper something to Shiro, who looked like he wanted to die on the spot,” Colleen said nonchalantly, looking down at her daughter.

“Dammit, Matt,” Pidge muttered in annoyance. “What tipped you off that I was here?”

“The fact that Lotor was also missing and everyone was whispering about you yelling at both him and Keith the other day in front of the entire hospital,” Colleen said with an unimpressed look. “Seriously, Katie? You couldn’t go one day at the hospital without drama?”

“This is exactly why I don’t invite you over sometimes,” Pidge grumbled. “You always judge me for my life choices. Why can’t you care that much about Matt’s, huh? He’s the one who needs judgement, not me.”

“Your brother isn’t the one with two boyfriends,” Colleen said dryly. “By the way, are they both here? Or did you only bring Lotor and ditch him so you could wander in the crib section?”

“Of course I brought both of them,” Pidge said indignantly, wrinkling her nose. “I don’t favor one over the other. I’m not like you who favors Matt over me constantly.”

“Katie, you know that’s a lie.”

“Yeah, I know,” Pidge sighed in defeat. “It’s just that you’re always so...judgy about my choices! Look, I like both of them, and I can’t think clearly on who I want to pick yet. They have such good qualities in them–”

“One was ready to dump you after he found out you were pregnant with someone else’s baby and the other proposed that you move in with him before you even went on your first date,” Colleen deadpanned. “How good can they be?”

Pidge groaned frustratedly. “You just don’t know them like I do, mom! Keith is sweet and really smart, and even though he doesn’t have much and is still in med school, he’s willing to do anything for me. Lotor is just Lotor, and...I don’t know, mom. One minute I’m ready to dump him, and then the next, all I want to do is to go back to how we were before anything ever happened.”

“Before the accident,” Colleen said quietly. “Katie, if you feel that way, that means that you were never really ready to let him go.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you’re suddenly feeling all the butterflies again, even after all you two went through, that means your feelings were never really gone. They were just there, waiting to reappear again. Now, I’m not saying that you should jump back into his arms, but think wisely. Who do you want and who do you need?”

Pidge frowned, lowering her gaze. “I don’t know.”

“Well, you have three months to figure that one out,” Colleen said, crossing her arms across her chest. “Don’t think so hard about it. Stop using your head, and use your heart. Your head can come up with millions of excuses for you to do or not to do something, but your heart is the one that should decide.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Katie, would I ever lie to you?”

“You let me believe Santa was real until I was twelve.”

“That’s true, but I would never lie about things as complicated at this. Have some faith in me!” she chuckled. 

“I lost that ability after you lied about the Tooth Fairy, too,” Pidge grimaced. 

“Mhm. Well, now that I’m here, would you mind introducing me to Lotor and Keith? Or am I going to have to wait until Shiro and Allura’s wedding?”

“If they manage to find me, you’ll need to brace yourself,” Pidge said wearily. “I’m being completely serious when I say that they’re ready to kill each other.”

“That wouldn’t have happened if you had picked one from the beginning,” Colleen sang, reaching down into a cherry brown crib. “I like this one.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, glaring slight at Colleen. 

“Bite me, mother.”

* * *

“We are _not_ buying that,” Lotor said disgustedly. “It’s littered with a tank of glitter.”

“I would’ve thought that you liked glitter,” Keith smirked, shoving it in Lotor’s face. “Look! It’s almost as shiny as your forehead in the sun.”

“You are literally have bangs to cover your forehead,” Lotor deadpanned. “Do not try to come at me. It doesn’t work anymore.”

“It did an hour ago.”

“Yes, but people can change in an hour, believe it or not.”

“All that’s going to change is our position in the store,” Keith grimaced. “I still don’t understand why you thought that buying Pampers was a good idea. The Huggies were right there!”

“The Pampers brand literally has Pampers Swaddlers for newborns! We use the exact same ones up in the NICU. They’re the best brand to use!” Lotor said defensively.

“Now you sound like a Pampers commercial,” Keith snorted. “What brand does she prefer?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Lotor said, wrinkling his nose. “She never specifies. She only says colors, not brands, but I am telling you that Pampers is the best brand!”

“The Huggies were cheaper.”

“We are not getting the baby cheap diapers,” Lotor said offendedly. “She deserves the best!”

“I’ll see you saying that when you have to pay forty every three weeks for diapers,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. “The Huggies were clearly the better choice.”

“Can you stop complaining about the diapers and focus on the list?” Lotor inquired exasperatedly, inhaling sharply. “What else do we need?”

“She said no crib because we’ll order it online,” Keith said, reading the sheet of paper. “We have baby dresses and onesies.”

“We should really have a onesie decorating station at the baby shower,” Lotor said, glancing at the pack of blank onesies. 

“What are you going to do, draw your face on it?”

“Perhaps.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Focus on the list, you jackass. We have bottles, bibs, the stroller and car seat–”

“Which I am paying for.”

“–the dresses and pants, diapers, toys, and crib sheets. Is that it?”

“I wouldn’t know, Kogane. You have the piece of paper.”

“Literally nobody asked you to speak,” Keith hissed in annoyance, shoving the piece of paper in his face. “That’s it! Nothing else!”

“I can see that,” Lotor said dryly, pushing Keith’s hand out of his face. “That list seems so empty, though. There must be something we missed.”

“Shoes?”

“Yes, that,” Lotor mused. “Sneakers? I personally saw some that looked incredibly adorable.”

“We’re not getting her the purple Adidas,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. “She won’t even be able to wear them until she’s like, four months! Focus on what we need now.”

“Alright then. What do you suggest?”

“Socks,” Keith shrugged. “They have pretty cute shoe designs on the outside.”

Lotor raised a brow. “That could possibly work. I still stand with the sneakers, though.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “You’re going to hurt her feet like that! Besides, Pidge might not like them.”

“She might not like the crib sheets you bought either, but you don’t see me saying anything about it.”

“Really? You couldn’t be nice for more than an hour?”

“I’m trying, but you are making it extremely difficult to do that!” Lotor snapped. “I know she can’t wear them now, but I’m thinking about the future. Perhaps you should focus on that as well.”

“And there you go again, getting offended! I literally didn’t say anything–”

“You insinuating that I’m stupid for thinking about buying sneakers is enough to seal the deal,” Lotor said stiffly. 

“Oh my _god_. You are such a freaking drama queen!”

“I am not.”

“Yes you are! You’re literally a dumbass for wanting to buy sneakers right now,” Keith said with a glare. “You’ll just be wasting money when you can get them for her when she’s actually able to wear them.”

“I refuse to listen to whatever you have to say,” Lotor huffed, turning his head the other way. “I’m going home. Where is Katie?”

“Why are you asking me? You’re the one who loves stalking her.”

“I do not,” Lotor said defensively. 

“Mhm, sure,” Keith replied sarcastically. “How are we actually supposed to get in contact with her, though?”

“I have an idea.”

“Of course you do.”

“I have to admit, it is bit stupid.”

“Your face is already stupid. How much more stupid can the idea be than you?”

* * *

“I really love these cribs,” Colleen murmured, running her fingertips over the edge of a cherry brown one. 

“You and me both,” Pidge grinned. 

“Have you picked any colors for the nursery?”

“Well–”

“Not green, Katie.”

Pidge pouted. “Fine. Maybe a yellow or a very light purple? Lotor suggested leaving it white and decorating it with pink and purple letters with her name or something.”

“I like that idea. What did Keith suggest?”

“Purple,” Pidge laughed. “He said purple is better than white. They both refuse to use pink as the main color, though.”

“They seem like wise people.”

The store intercom suddenly crackled to life, the confused voice of a woman speaking above them. 

“ _Would Katie Holt please come up to the front desk? We have your two...er, children here…?_ ”

Pidge groaned loudly. “Oh no.”

Colleen frowned. “What’s wrong? I didn’t know you brought children here.”

“I didn’t,” Pidge emphasized, already beginning to make her way to the front desk. 

Colleen trailed behind her, face clouded with confusion. 

“Then who’s waiting for you at the front desk?”

“You’ll see,” Pidge said, still shaking her head as they neared the front desk. 

As they neared it, a few voices filtered above the soft music playing. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you jackass.”

“You started it.”

“I did not! I’m refusing to look at you because you’re embarrassing me!”

“Do not act innocent! _You_ were the one who agreed with _my_ plan.”

“Literally shut up.”

Colleen and Pidge came to a stop in front of the two men, who suddenly looked up at them like deer caught in the headlights. Lotor gulped, his face paling when he noticed who was standing next to Pidge.

“Oh dear.”

Pidge folded her arms across her chest, staring down at both of them.

“This is Keith,” she said gesturing at the raven haired boy, “And you already know Lotor.”

“Of course.”

“This is going to sound really rude, but...who are you?” Keith asked, furrowing his brows.

“I am Colleen Holt, Katie’s mother,” the woman said with a dangerous smirk.

Keith gulped, he and Lotor exchanging nervous looks as both women stared down at both men.

Oh dear, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As usual, feedback is greatly appreciated.<3


	17. All Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colleen and Keith have a heart to heart about a certain girl, in which Keith spills all his love for her. Meanwhile, Pidge and Lotor are called back to deal with an issue at the hospital that ends up being more serious than they thought, and Pidge has a mental breakdown over the mess she calls her life that ends with a shocking occurrence.

“So, _Keith_ ,” Colleen began, stirring her cup of coffee with a small spoon, “I haven’t seen you in years. How have you been?”

“I’ve been uhm, fine?” Keith answered sheepishly, raising a brow. 

“That’s good to hear,” Colleen smiled. “I didn’t think that we would meet again under such circumstances, but alas, the world just plays perfect tricks of fate on us, doesn’t it?”

Keith licked his lips. “With all due respect, Mrs. Holt, why did you bring me here?”

“I wasn’t going to leave you alone in a baby store while Katie and Lotor attended an emergency page,” Colleen responded with a roll of her eyes. “I may seem uptight and scary, but I’m not. My daughter is more uptight and scary than me, not the other way around.”

“So that’s where she got it from,” Keith grinned. “Your daughter is one hell of a spitfire.”

“She clearly got that from my side of the family. She got the sweet nerdy side from her father.”

“Nerdy?”

“She goes nuts over computers,” Colleen said with an amused grin. “Before she even considered going into pre med, she always talked about computers and codes. She can build so many things out of pure scratch. It’s truly incredible.”

“Pre med wasn’t her first choice?”

“No,” Colleen sighed. “She went into the field because she felt that it would make her more accomplished in life. She ended up loving it, though, and I’ve never heard her complain about it in the past three years of residency.”

She raised a brow, tilting her head to the side. “Are you a resident?”

“Uh, actually, I’m not,” Keith chuckled awkwardly. “I’m a fourth year med student as of this September.”

“Oh, so you’re starting your second year of clinical rounds. Interesting. Where did you do your first year of clinical rotations? Galra? Altea?”

“Marmora Hospital,” Keith said with a sheepish grin. “My mom worked there, though, so I decided to switch hospitals. Besides, Altea has the best neuro program. They’re more advanced than any other hospital in the state or region.”

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that because your brother is the head neurosurgeon there?”

“Shiro is great and all, but he’s not the best. He had to ask my mom to assist him on a twin separation operation like, two weeks ago,” Keith grinned. “She’s more advanced in the neuro field. 

Colleen smiled lightly. “Alright, so you’re not biased. Good boy.”

“Ha, yeah,” Keith chuckled awkwardly. 

“Keith, calm down. I’m not going to bite your head off, contrary to what Lotor and Katie told you.”

“I never said that,” Keith squeaked, his voice slightly cracking in embarrassment. 

“But you were thinking it,” Colleen said in dry amusement. “It’s fine. Although, you really shouldn’t wear your fear on your face. It makes a weak competitor in a field with sharks.”

Keith raised a brow. “A field with sharks?”

“Don’t act dumb, Keith. You know what I mean.”

“You…you mean Lotor?”

“Do I?”

Keith shrugged unsurely. “I think so?”

“Well, whoever the shark is, you can’t let him be the shark,” Colleen said pointedly. “A minnow will be swallowed by the shark.”

“But the shark doesn’t really seem like a shark anymore,” Keith said quietly, brows furrowed in confusion. “I’m not saying that he’s a saint, but he’s not as much of a shark as before. He’s tamed down.”

“Yes, But sharks are sharks no matter what. The question is, will you be one? Or will you be a minnow?”

Keith frowned. “I don’t know. Do you want me to be a shark?”

“I want a man that is going to treat my daughter right and not try to get her to stay after seeing that she’s willing to leave him,” Colleen said bluntly. “I hope you’re that person.”

Keith blinked owlishly. “Seriously?”

Colleen pursed her lips. “Of course. Unless…”

“Huh?”

“What are your exact plans with my daughter, Keith? What are your intentions with that baby?” Colleen asked suspiciously. 

Keith gulped, eyes widening slightly in fear. 

Oh yeah. He totally regretted not accepting Pidge and Lotor’s efforts to bring him back to the hospital with them. 

He was in for a longggg afternoon.

* * *

“You poor thing,” Ezor crooned sadly, brushing a finger on the cheek of her patient, who was under heavy anesthesia and being operated on by different doctors.

“Who in their right mind shoots up a playground?” Pidge asked angrily, holding the suction over the heart Lotor was operating on. “I mean, those places are supposed to be fun! They’re places for children to express themselves and be safe!”

“Nobody does this in their right mind,” Lotor answered quietly, folding back the mediastinum after making an incision. “Nobody shoots up a playground full of children in their right mind.”

“Luckily, the bullet in her arms and leg didn’t hit any major arteries,” Allura said, briefly glancing up from her work. “Although, she does have a femoral fracture, but I suspect that it happened when she tried to run away. Romelle said that she wasn’t responsive at the scene.”

“Was she the only one hit?” Matt asked from his place next to Pidge.

“No. There were more injured, but none as much as she was. She is extremely lucky,” Allura replied quietly. 

“There’s nothing lucky about this at all,” Pidg declared angrily, glaring up at Allura. “She could’ve died in her parents arms before the ambulance got there, and you’re saying she’s lucky? No, lucky would’ve been if she wasn’t involved or injured. This? This is agony and misery. She has to deal with this memory for the rest of her life.”

Lotor’s gaze flickered up to her, eyes softening. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine once I know that she’s stable,” Pidge said with a small frown under her mask, her grip tightening a bit on the suction hose. 

“Go update her parents.”

“What? No, I have to stay–”

“Katie,” Lotor said softly, “if you’re this worried about her, then how do you suppose her parents are feeling? Go update them on how she’s doing. Then you can come back and help me.”

“But who’s going to help you?”

“Ezor can hold the suction while you leave,” Lotor replied quickly. “Just go update her parents. Tell them that we’ve begun operating, and fully inform them of what happened. Then come back, alright?”

“Fine,” Pidge said with a sigh before stepping back, training her eyes on Lotor. “Are you going to keep sending me out during the surgery or should I just leave for good?”

“I’m not kicking you out of the OR,” Lotor said, a slight smile to his tone. “Just update them and come back. Although, if you want to sit out of this one…”

“Hell no. I’ll be right back,” she said before turning on her heel and walking out of the OR, Lotor chuckling softly after she left.

She quickly made her way down the hall to the waiting room, where the patient’s parents were sitting huddled together. Clearing her throat, she walked over towards them, the parents immediately rising to their feet when she reached them.

“How is she?” The mother asked, clutching her hands against her chest.

“The doctors just began to operate on Sarah, but so far everything is going smoothly,” Pidge said, folding her hands together in front of her stomach. “Dr. Sincline is operating on her heart, and he is performing an aortic repair. Dr. Altea is operating on her arm and leg, which received two stray bullets. Dr. Holt is repairing her large intestine, which became inflamed after being hit with the bullet. She is stable as of now, and we’ll keep you updated very often about how the surgery is going.”

“Thank you, doctor,” the father said, rubbing a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “See? I knew Sarah was a trooper. She’s going to be okay.”

“I know, John,” the mother cried, “but I’m just worried that she won’t make it. I can’t lose her!”

“And you won’t, Maria,” he said softly. 

Pidge frowned. “I can assure you, Mrs. Gonzalez, your child is going to be alright. She has the best surgeons operating on her, and we are going to do our very best to ensure that she’s okay.”

“My poor baby only wanted to go out and play on the swings,” Maria cried. “Who shoots up a playground on purpose?”

All Pidge could do was rub the woman’s shoulders sympathetically, trying to hold in her own tears. This was not what she expected to happen when she was pulled out of lunch with her mom and Keith. Not what she expected at all.

* * *

“I don’t really have any bad intentions with your daughter, if that’s what you mean,” Keith said, raising a brow. “All I want to do is support her and love her if she’ll let me. I know it seems crazy for me to say that I love her, but I do! Everything just feels right with her.”

“Just because everything feels right doesn’t mean that it is right or love,” Colleen said with pursed lips. “Tell me, why do you think it’s love?”

“Because I just _feel_ it inside my heart,” Keith said earnestly. “I’ve crushed on people before, and it’s never been like how it feels with her. With her, everything feels like an adventure. It feels like coming up for fresh air after being underwater for too long. It feels like coming back to life after being dead. My life is just so much more colorful and amazing with her in it.”

“How is it amazing?”

“It just is. It’s a feeling that I can’t explain as anything other than love. I don’t just want to be with her; I want to love her, to hold her, and to take care of my child _with_ her. I know she doesn’t owe me that just because I’m the father, but I want her to let me knock down those walls she keeps up. I want her to let me in, and I don’t care if that means that I have to fight Lotor for it. He’s not a terrible person, but he’s not the best for her.”

Colleen’s eyes narrowed. “He’s her boyfriend, though, and so are you.”

“I know,” Keith said, eyes blazing with determination. “What I’m saying is she could have a husband.”

* * *

“So how exactly did your intervention go?” Matt asked after a while of silence, smirking under his mask

Lotor blinked, briefly looking up at Matt before grabbing the forceps with his left hand, looking back down at the exposed heart.

“Does the entire hospital know about the intervention?”

“Uhm, _yeah_ ,” Ezor said dumbly. “It’s like, the biggest drama scandal around here since you jumped Shiro one month ago.”

“Jokes on you, Ezor,” Pidge said with a small glare, “even I don’t know how it went. All I know is that I had to pick them up from the front desk with my mom behind me, and when I did pick them up, they were bickering like little kids. No offense to Sarah. I’m sure she’s a well behaved child.”

“You’re so going to kick ass as a mom,” Matt grinned. “Lotor, seriously? You couldn’t hold back any snide remarks against Keith when you knew Pidge was coming to find you?”

“In my defense, Keith was the one who agreed to my plan and then hated it when the time actually came to put it into action,” Lotor said gruffly, pouting under his mask. “I simply do not understand him. He’s not a terrible person, just very...confusing. To me, at least.”

“At least he didn’t try to kill you. Also, first bullet out!” Allura announced loudly, lifting her forceps in the air to show off the bullet. 

Pidge wrinkled her nose. “That’s what she had inside her? Poor thing,” she said sympathetically. “Allura, stop showing it off like a trophy.”

“Yes, save it for the police,” Lotor said, taking a brief break from his work to stare at the bullet. “My god. The poor child had to deal with that going into her body.”

“The dad hormone kicked in,” Matt whispered to Ezor, who only rolled her eyes.

“Those don’t exist, Matt.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Matt said with a shrug. 

He narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of the bullet in Allura’s forceps. “Hey Allura? Put those up closer to the light, will you?”

“Of course, but why?” Allura asked, completely perplexed.

“They’re so...weird looking,” Matt said in confusion. “They look like the ones we pulled out from those people involved at the mall shooting two months ago. I would recognize them anywhere. Don’t you, Pidge?”

“Hey, he’s right,” Pidge frowned. 

She and Lotor exchanged quick glances before looking back down at the exposed right atrium, where the bullet was lodged. There, gleaming under the lights of the OR, was a bullet that bared the classic features of the one that Pidge had pulled out from Adam’s chest two months ago. 

“It’s...it’s the same,” she said quietly. “Lotor, you don’t think…?”

“I believe that they were planned attacks on innocent civilians, but I won’t say anything to the police,” he frowned. “If they’re smart, they’ll figure it out. Our top priority is to save this child and not speculate about the bullets. They could just be coincidentally the same.”

Pidge and Lotor’s gazes met, and she saw the truth flicker in his eyes, confirming her worst fears. It was Galra, and these same bullets being in the citizens that came to Altea Hospital was no coincidence. It was like a warning, telling them that they were being targeted.

She did not like it. Not one bit.

* * *

“What exactly makes you think that you can make such a bold statement like that? You’ve barely known my daughter for a couple of months.”

“It’s bold, but it’s true,” Keith said firmly. “I know I’m not a crazy rich heart surgeon like Lotor, but I can give her what he didn’t.”

“And what exactly is that, Keith?”

“All my love and support. He left when things were getting too hard, but I don’t do that. I stay and fight, even when someone else wants to give up. I love her, even if she doesn’t believe it. Sometimes she acts like I only want to stay because I’m the father of the baby and I’m obligated to stay, but that’s not it. I want this— _her_ —more than _anything_.”

Colleen pursed her lips. “Why? What attracted you to her?”

“Everything, if I’m being honest,” Keith chuckled lightly. “The way that her eyes light up when she sees something she likes and gets to do solo surgeries. The small barely visible freckles that you can connect to make constellations on. The way she throws her head back and laughs when something is so funny that she just can’t keep it in. The way her hair falls perfectly down her back. Just everything about her is so... _intoxicating_.”

He sighed. “Her smarts are also something that I admire so much. She’s so incredibly smart and strong, even for someone who has had to go through hell. She’s so brave, and such a kick ass person. She knows exactly what she wants and how she wants it, and that’s just amazing to me. She’s a spitfire, and it’s beautiful.”

“Sounds to me like you’re whipped,” Colleen said with a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips. “Why? Why her? Why her above everyone else?”

“Because she’s the only one who feels like the right person for me. She’s the only person who has made me feel this way; like I’m on cloud nine all the time and encourages me to do my best even when I feel like I can’t anymore. She’s everything to me, and I want to be everything to her.”

“And the baby?”

“I loved her since the moment I found out she was mine,” Keith said with a fond smile. “Just knowing that I have a child, someone who is a part of me, it just...it amazes me everytime that I think about it. I love her just as much as I love her mother, and I can’t wait until she’s in my arms. I want to be the best dad I can be for her, to give her the love that a father can give his child.”

“So you really weren’t going to dip,” Colleen mused aloud. “Keith, let me ask you a question. If Katie did pick Lotor over you, would you still stay? Would you still fight?”

Keith inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. “If she picks him, then it’s her choice. I would still support her and that baby, and I’d still do anything for her, even if I’m not the person she chose to stay with. I love her so much that I’m willing to let her go if she’s happy with her decision.”

Colleen’s eyes softened. “Something tells me that you didn’t think like that a while ago.”

Keith chuckled softly. “No, I didn’t. But talking with Lotor and this whole intervention showed me that he knows that he messed up. He knows that she’s a one in a million girl, that there’s no one like her, and that he’s willing to change for her. I wouldn’t be surprised if she chooses him in the end because they have so much history, but I can’t lie and say that it wouldn’t hurt. I love her so much that it hurts to breathe. I just want to give her all of me; my heart, body and soul.”

“What makes you think that she’ll pick Lotor?”

“I don’t know. It’s just this feeling in my gut, and I’m honestly terrified by it. They have everything; the history, the work, the jobs, the same interests. I don’t think that I can fit in there, especially when they’ve known each other for years. I’ve only known her for a few months, like you said, and that scares me.”

“What scares you the most, losing her to Lotor or losing yourself?”

“Both terrify me. The idea that she will pick him over me always hangs over my head, and I hate it. I don’t want to hate Lotor, but I just can’t bring myself to like him as someone more than an acquaintance. He gave up on her and she was a mess when I first met her at the bar. That night changed me, and so did she.”

He let out a small sigh. “My mom told me that she met my dad in a bar, and they had me. She left me to pursue her medical career, and that’s what I’m afraid of in Lotor. He’s ambitious, so ambitious that he cared more about a clinical trial over her at one point. I don’t want her to go through anymore pain than she already went through. She’s had enough with the first miscarriage, and I just want her to have this one piece of happiness.”

“But what will you do if she does pick him? Will you accept it and move on to someone else? Or will you lose yourself?”

“I’ll always love her so much that I won’t be able to move on. I want her, and nobody else can replace her. She’s the person that I’d choose over and over again, no matter what. I think that if she did pick him, I’d lose myself, but still stay and support her. That’s how much I love her. That’s why I’m not afraid to say that in me, she could have a husband.”

Colleen’s eyes softened. “You really do love her, huh?”

“With every fiber of my body.”

She chuckled softly. “Keep the wording up, and I might just claim you as my son in law. But first, I think you should tell her all that, and not just me.”

Keith blinked, drawing his brows together in confusion. “I...I don’t understand. Why did you ask me so many questions only to tell me that I should tell her everything instead?”

“Because in order for you to muster up the courage to tell someone they love them for all of eternity, you must say it out loud to realize just how much you are willing to give to them. That’s called love, Keith. Everything you described is pure, unadulterated love.”

Keith smiled softly. “So I’m not crazy in saying that I’m in love with her?”

“No,” Colleen chuckled, “you’re in love with her. I have to admit, it was touching to hear all that. I haven’t heard such sweet words since I first met my own husband.”

“I just really, really want to be there for her. She just...makes everything better.”

Colleen smiled, eyes softening. “I have a feeling she feels the exact same way about you.”

* * *

“Mrs. Gonzales?”

The women quickly looked up from her lap, eyes red and puffy from crying. She quickly wiped her eyes with her hands, standing up as Pidge approached her. 

“How is she, doctor?”

“Dr. Altea and Dr. Holt just finished repairing her femur and large intestine. There were no complications with those, but we did have one minor complication with her heart. She was briefly in distress, but Dr. Sincline managed to stabilize her. He’s closing up now, and she should be done within the hour.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

“Barring any further complications, she should make a good recovery. Your daughter is a trooper just like her father said, Mrs. Gonzalez.”

“Oh, he’s not her real father,” the woman said, smiling slightly while wiping her dried tears. “He is my partner, but not her real father. He worries about her almost as much as any real father would, though. He left to go bring her her favorite blanket and stuffed rabbit.”

“That seems sweet,” Pidge said with a small smile. “He seems like a good man.”

“Oh, he’s lovely. He treats her like his own, even though she isn’t. I’m really thankful to have someone like him to support me.”

Pidge nodded, smiling sweetly. “Wouldn’t we all love to have someone as thoughtful as your husband. I am giong to go back in there to check up on how Dr. Sincline is doing, alright? We’ll be out in a bit to update you on her status.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

Pidge simply nodded once again before turning on her heel, mulling over what the mother had told her. The other woman’s situation paralleled hers so much that it hurt to think about. Was it really a better idea to let Keith go and stay with Lotor? Was that really what she wanted?

“You seem upset,” Lotor commented later on after the surgery was over with a brow raise as he washed off his hands at the sink in the washroom, soap running all over them. “Is everything alright?”

“How in are you for me?”

“I...don’t understand. What are you trying to–”

“How willing are you to stay with me? To support me? To love both me and the baby?”

Lotor’s eyes softened. “Why the sudden question? You know my answer. I’m in for anything.”

“Are you really? Or are you just doing it so I don’t end up with Keith? Because there are a million reasons for me to side with you or him, and I don’t know who’s the right choice because everything is so confusing and–”

“Katie,” Lotor said gently, taking one of her hands in his own, “none of that matters. At first, I’ll admit that I was in just to make sure you didn’t stay with Keith, but the further it progressed I realized that it was never about him. It was about the fear that I’d lose you forever. I don’t want to lose you. You mean too much to me.”

“How much?”

“Everything, Katie. I know I’m not the father of the child, but I could be if you wanted me to be. I don’t understand why all of a sudden you’re asking, though. Did something happen between you and Keith?”

“No. I was just thinking about stuff, I guess,” Pidge mumbled, retracting her hand from Lotor’s grasp. “I’ll see you later, I guess. I’m going to go get some food or something.”

Lotor furrowed his brows as he watched her walk away, confusion evident on his features. He loved her, he truly did, but she was confusing. Just a few days ago, she seemed like she was going for Keith as her first choice. Now, she seemed like a child who was indecisive on what candy to buy at the supermarket. 

He shook his head. Women were truly confusing.

* * *

“Make sure to keep me updated on the status of Sarah Gonzales. I want to personally check up on her during her recovery.”

“Of course,” Nyma said with a small smile. “How did the surgery go? You look tired.”

“I am,” Pidge sighed tiredly. “It’s been a hectic day. Do you know where Acxa and everyone else is? I can’t find anyone to talk to around here, and it’s frustrating.”

“Last I heard, Veronica was scrubbed in on a surgery and Acxa was working with another cardio fellow today. Ezor was pulled into an emergency appy a few minutes ago with Matt, and Zethrid is probably with Allura in the emergency room. What’s wrong? You can talk to me, you know.”

“It’s fine. I’m just overthinking stuff,” Pidge smiled wryly. “What time is it? Something tells me that it’s time to clock out.”

“Well, it’s eight thirty. Don’t you clock out at nine?”

“I’m just going to go sleep a while in the resident’s lounge. Please pray that there won’t be a sudden emergency or something.”

“Well, okay. I’ll page you if something happens with Sarah.”

“Thank you.”

Pidge let out a sigh as she walked out of the cardio wing, hands stuffed in her lab coat. Her mind was racing with thoughts, clouded with doubts and ‘what ifs’. There was no clear path for her out of her situation, not without hurting either Lotor or Keith. What was she going to do? Raising the baby alone was seeming like a more appetizing situation even more and more.

She inhaled sharply as she walked into the resident’s wing, only to let out a small yelp as she found Acxa sitting on one of the couches, chatting amiably with Colleen.

“Mom? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Keith.”

“Oh, I was, but I wanted to personally say goodbye before I went back home,” Colleen smiled, standing up and walking over towards her. “You have a good boy in Keith.”

“Huh?”

“He’d clearly do anything for you, dear. He’s the best option out there, in my opinion. Don’t you think so?”

“I don’t want to talk about that right now, mom. I just want to sleep and never be woken up right now. Maybe we can talk about this tomorrow over the phone?”

“I need to chat with Lotor too. He isn’t escaping my yelling.”

“Mhm, you can set that session up on your own. Right now, I’m too tired to care, okay?”

“Are you alright, Katie?”

“I’m fine, mom. You can go now. I think Matt was just pulled into an emergency appy.”

“I’ll bid him a quick goodbye then. I love you, Katie,” the woman said as she pressed a kiss to her daughter’s cheek. “Call me soon, alright?”

“Alright. I’ll be in touch soon, mom.”

“You better.”

Pidge let out a sigh of relief when Colleen finally left the resident’s lounge, leaving only her and Acxa in the room alone. 

“Are you okay?” Acxa asked worriedly. “You look tired.”

Pidge smiled tiredly at her, trying to hold back her tears. “I’m fine,” she said, voice shaking as the first tear fell.

Acxa’s eyes widened. “Woah. You are not okay. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m so tired and hungry and confused that I don’t know what to do or say anymore. I mean, how come everything is up to me to pick now? If I pick one, everyone else will be offended. If I pick another, everyone else is still going to be offended. I can’t win at this. I don’t know what to do!”

“Pidge, what are you talking about?”

“I don’t know,” she shuddered, closing her eyes. “I’m just so _tired_ , Acxa. I’m confused, tired, and hungry. I just want to sleep.”

Acxa’s eyes softened. “Pidge…”

“I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” Pidge continued to cry, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. “I don’t know anything. I don’t...I don’t…”

Before she could even process what was happening, the world around her began to spin, and before she knew it she was on the ground, half conscious and half passed out. All she registered was Acxa’s panicked screams for help, someone’s heavy footsteps, and Lotor’s worried eyes above her.

“Katie?! Katie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As usual, feedback is greatly appreciated. <3


	18. Something Just Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, Lotor and Keith spend the evening together trying to assemble the nursery for Pidge's unborn child. Chaos ensues as things don't go as planned, including drunk shenanigans and a dog.

“Pidge?”

The woman only groaned in response, lifting her heavy eyelids open. She groaned louder as the brightness of the room filled her vision, squinting her eyes to block it out. After a few seconds, she fully opened her eyes, her vision filling with the faces of her worried coworkers around her. 

Keith sat at her right, Lotor on her left, with Acxa and Shiro standing next to Keith. Matt and Veronica stood on her left with Lotor. Allura, Ezor, and Zethrid stood at the foot of her bed, everyone’s eyes trained on her. 

“What the fuck are you all doing here?”

“You fainted out of nowhere after having a stressful day,” Matt said pointedly, glaring at Keith and Lotor. “We just wanted to check up on you and make sure that you were okay.”

“Yeah!” Ezor spoke up. “You’re like, one of us. You’re our family, Pidge. We weren’t going to just let you pass out without checking up on you.”

Pidge smiled softly. “You guys didn’t have to do that. It’s just one simple fainting spell, nothing else. It’s normal.”

“Even if it is, you should get it checked out by Veronica,” Lotor said gruffly. “Your blood pressure dropped. We want to rule out anything bad.”

“Lotor, I’m fine,” Pidge said exasperatedly, shoving away the finger that he was pointing at her with. “Keith will agree with me. Right Keith?”

“You know I don’t like him, but…”

“Oh my god.”

“Hey, you asked! That is my baby in there, and I just want to know if she’s okay!”

“You two are so annoying,” Pidge said with a roll of her eyes. “Seriously, it was one fainting spell! It’s probably because I didn’t have any lunch yet. That’s a valid cause, right Veronica?”

“I would normally say yes, but you ate a bag of cookies in front of me before walking back into the OR with Lotor,” the woman said while pushing her glasses up her nose. “Come on, Pidge. Standard procedure.”

“Fine. Everyone in agreement with Veronica, raise your hand,” Pidge said with a small glare. 

To her dismay, everyone raised their hands. 

“Ugh. Fine! But make it quick. I want to go home.”

“Uh, no,” Keith said with a small smile. “You’re going to have dinner with us.”

“With who?”

“Us,” Lotor said, glaring slightly at Keith. “We realized that we never unpacked everything we bought today at the store, and we decided that we should actually do that. Besides, we have off tomorrow. We could paint the nursery while we’re at it.”

“There’s no crib, though.”

“Actually, there is one,” Keith said, looking back at Lotor. “We’ll talk about it once Veronica checks you out.”

“Mhm. I’m going to need you to come down to the OB/GYN wing, though. I can’t haul up any of the materials I need up here without disturbing anyone.”

“Can we get her a wheelchair?”

“Lotor, I’m pregnant. I’m not paralyzed,” Pidge grunted in annoyance, already beginning to move off the gurney that she had been lifted onto. 

“Easy now,” Shiro and Matt said in unison, only to be shot a death glare by Pidge. 

“Veronica, make it quick. All I want to eat now is Chinese food.”

“You hate store bought Chinese!”

“Well I want it now,” she said crossly, pouting as Veronica helped her stand. “Do you want me to faint again?”

“I’ll place the order,” Lotor smiled before shooting Keith a small glare. 

“Great. Well, I’m going to take her down while you two figure out whatever it is that you’re going to do. Do not follow us,” Veronica said with a small wrinkle of her nose. 

“Thank you,” Pidge whispered as Veronica helped her out of the room, the attendings hand around her waist. 

“No problem. What was that about? They seem to be working together more than usual,” Veronica said with an amused tilt of her head as she helped Pidge walk to the elevator. 

“I honestly have no clue. You don’t think that the stupid intervention I planned worked, right?”

“With these two? Not a chance,” Veronica snickered. “What do you think happened?”

“I think I kind of scared them into working together, if I’m being honest,” Pidge laughed as she and Veronica stepped into the elevator together. 

Veronica frowned. “Pidge, I know it seems funny to you, but it isn’t really that funny. You were out cold for almost a solid hour. You were so pale and sweaty when I got called up to the room you were in.”

“Did it really scare everyone _that_ much?”

“You nearly scared poor Acxa half to death. She was crying out for help and cradling your head in her lap when Lotor and Shiro ran into the room. Lotor almost had a heart attack and Shiro ran back out to get a gurney.”

“When in the world did Keith get here? I thought he went home,” Pidge said in confusion, stepping out of the elevator with Veronica. 

“That’s the weird thing. I thought Shiro called him, but it turns out that he was waiting at the front of the hospital to wait for you. Lotor ended up calling him inside to update him on what happened, though. They argued the entire time.”

“About what?”

“About who was right about which medical diagnosis,” Veronica said with a stifled laugh, pushing the door open to the first room in the OB/GYN wing. 

“Keith can’t even diagnose things, though,” Pidge giggled. “What did they say?”

“Lotor said the obvious that your blood pressure dropped, and Keith insulted him before saying that you were too pale. He suggested that you might’ve had a stroke.”

“Stupid idiot,” she smiled fondly, sitting on the examination bed. “Well? What are you going to do, Veronica?”

“I’m just going to give you an ultrasound to make sure the baby is okay and I’m going to take your blood pressure.”

Veronica sat down at her station in front of her computer, typing in something before turning to the side and picking up the tube that held the gel in it. 

“Okay, you know the drill. Lift your scrubs and I’ll check you out.”

“I hate that stupid gel. It’s so unnecessarily cold,”  
Pidge grumbled as she lifted her shirt, shuddering when Veronica placed the gel on her abdomen. 

“Okay, now stay still so we can see what’s going on,” Veronica said, placing the small transducer over Pidge’s bump. 

Silence filled the room before Veronica shifted it a bit to the left, and then a strong heartbeat was heard on the monitor. Veronica grinned, shifting the computer screen a bit more towards Pidge. 

“She’s smiling!”

“She is definitely not Lotor’s kid,” Pidge snorted in amusement. “Her heart rate sounds good. Does she still have all ten fingers and toes?”

“Yep, they’re all there. She’s moving her hand a bit,” Veronica cooed, smiling sweetly. “Everything looks good, just as I suspected. Now, let’s get your blood pressure.”

She lifted the transducer off of Pidge’s bump and handed her a sheet of paper to clean off the excess gel, Pidge grumbling but smiling as she stared at the imagine in the computer.

Her baby girl. Her little miracle. 

“Okay, give me your arm. I just want to make sure that it’s not too low.”

“I know, Veronica. Believe it or not, I know how this whole shindig works. I was on your service for like a month last year.”

“Uh-Huh.” 

Veronica shook her head absentmindedly, pumping the blood pressure cuff up. She raised her brow when she reached her result, looking down at Pidge curiously. 

“Huh. It’s not as low as I thought it would be for someone who’s pregnant and just fainted. What caused it?”

“I was kind of in the middle of a mental breakdown when I fainted in front of your girlfriend. You can ask her. She didn’t know what I was talking about, but she saw it.”

“Why were you having a mental breakdown? Was it because of the surgery?”

“No, it wasn’t the stupid surgery. It was just me crying about my stupid life,” Pidge grumbled, casting her gaze to the side. “I’m just stressed, Veronica. I haven’t gotten a good night's sleep since what feels like forever, and the whole Lotor versus Keith thing isn’t helping things either.”

“You know, you don’t have to keep dating them. You could just tell them to lay off and raise the baby by yourself, if you wanted to.”

“Yeah, but then I’d feel bad,” Pidge frowned. “They already bought and did so much for me already. I mean, they literally have everything ready for the baby and she’s five months away from coming out! They’re too good to me, and I just...don’t know who to pick!”

She sighed frustratedly. “I really, really think I should reevaluate my life choices.”

Veronica nodded before gasping loudly, smiling brightly. 

“Okay, so I might be a bit biased here, _but_ ,” she said nonchalantly, “Keith has a dog. Dogs are really good sensitive companions for babies, and he’s a really well trained dog, according to my brother. Maybe you should see how they each treat the dog and compare it to how they’d treat the baby.”

“Veronica, what the fuck? A baby is not a dog.”

“No, but they require a lot of maintenance, and you have a perfect opportunity! They’re both going over to your house, right?”

“Yeah…?”

“Then tell Keith to bring the dog with him! As the night progresses just see how each of them treats the dog. Also, if Lotor is really some weird alien like you suspected when you were an intern, then the dog should be able to pick it up.”

Pidge smiled at that, looking up at Veronica with amusement twinkling in her eyes. 

“You know what? You might just be a genius!”

“I know,” Veronica smirked, flipping her hair to the side slightly. 

“I just need to come up with a valid excuse. Can you ask Lance to lie and say that his dog needs to go with Keith?”

“Well, Lance is pretty good at making up excuses for things. I’ll ask him!”

“Veronica, you’re a lifesaver.”

“I try.”

* * *

“You never mentioned you had a dog,” Lotor said in amazement as he placed his hand in front of the dog’s snout, eyes wide. 

“He’s so...big,” Pidge said with a slight tilt of her head, twisting to the side to get a better view of the dog in the backseat of the car. “What’s his name?”

“Kosmo with a k.”

“With a K?” Lotor asked, running a hand over Kosmo’s head. “You do know that you spell Kosmo with a C, right?”

“Did you seriously mess up that bad with his name or did you plan it?” Pidge inquired with a slight laugh. 

“Actually, you can blame my mom for the mistake in spelling. I was against the name, but Lance and my mom said that it was a fitting name. She sent in the registration form with his name, and she typed K instead of C. Doesn’t really matter, though. He doesn’t realize it.”

“He’s so well groomed,” Lotor murmured, cracking a smile when Kosmo set his hand on his lap. “Katie, I think he likes me!”

“More than the owner does,” she grinned, briefly glancing up at Keith, who was furrowing his brows as he looked back at his dog through the rearview mirror. 

“What the fuck, Kosmo? I thought you were my best friend!”

Kosmo only huffed before closing his eyes, Lotor resting his hands on the dog’s back. 

“He’s so soft and well behaved. That couldn’t have come from you, could it? You’re too feral and cat like.”

“I do _not_ act like a cat!” Keith shouted indignantly. “Pidge, do I act like a cat?”

“With all the hissing and mood swings? Yeah, you do,” she laughed. “You’re even moodier than I am, and I’m the pregnant one!”

“I swear I don’t normally act like that. I’ve just been off for a while, that’s all!”

“Who’s going to vouch for you? Kosmo?” Lotor smirked, clasping his hands together. “I’m afraid he can’t speak, Kogane.”

“Unfortunately. If he could speak, he’d tell you to get your dirty hands off of him.”

“Is that the dog speaking, or is it you?”

“Woof, bitch.”

“If you two hate each other so much, why are you still talking to one another? You’re literally polluting the air with your stupid mouths,” Pidge said with a disgusted wrinkle of her nose. 

“We’ve agreed that we have to be acquaintances if either one of us wants to be around you even after the child is born.”

“Yeah, Lotor will the estranged uncle. I’ll be the caring dad.”

Lotor let out a disgruntled sigh. “Do you ever stop talking? I thought McClain was bad, but you’re a whole other case.”

“When did you talk to Lance?” Pidge asked with a raise of her brow. 

“He saw us at the gym and started talking to me out of nowhere. I was trying to lift, and all he did was bother me.”

“I would hardly call lifting thirty pound weights ‘lifting’. Perhaps that’s why you’re so scrawny. You could stand to gain a few pounds of muscle.”

“He’s not scrawny, but go on, I guess,” Pidge said with a slight shrug. “As long as you two can get along and not annoy me too much, keep going.”

“Honestly, I don’t even know what your problem with me is,” Lotor said with a small glare. “All I did was exist, and you hate me!”

“Exactly.”

“Oh look! We’re here,” Pidge said in a warning tone, shooting each male a small glare. “Behave yourselves. My brother is probably home by now.”

“Does he have drinks?”

“Keith, you can handle one Friday night without alcohol.”

“I actually can’t if I have to stand next to Lotor for the next few hours. I mean, seriously! I can’t stand him.”

“You can’t, but your dog loves me,” Lotor smirked, lifting Kosmo’s head off his lap and into the palms of his hands. “Aren’t you just a sweetheart?”

“Pidge, you have to separate them. I swear, if my dog actually ends up liking him I’m going to kill myself!”

“You’re not some fourteen year old freshman in highschool, Keith. It’s not cool or socially acceptable to say that you’re going to kill yourself now. You’re going to freak people out,” Pidge said with a small roll of her eyes as she got out of the car, letting out a small grunt of annoyance.

“Come on, Kosmo. We’re spending the night here,” Keith said, opening the back passenger side door to let the husky out of the car. 

Just before Lotor could exit the car, Keith slammed the door in his face, a small smile replacing the deep frown he had been sporting a few moments ago. Lotor’s disdainful look through the car window was enough to send him into a fit of laughter, the man tugging on Kosmo’s leash to lead him towards the Holt residence.

Pidge narrowed her eyes when she saw him pass by her with Kosmo, raising a brow.

“What did you do?”

“I love car windows. Oh, and car doors too.”

“You slammed the door in his face, didn’t you.”

“Maybe.”

“Keith, you are a fully grown twenty seven year old man. Shouldn’t you be a little bit more responsible?”

“Lotor’s like what, thirty? He’s clearly still not mature,” Keith grinned. “Besides, he had that coming.”

“Watch your back, Kogane,” Lotor spat as he stepped out of the car, rubbing his nose. “I think you broke something. I’m going to have Allura look at it tomorrow and tell her that you broke it.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be this all knowing surgeon? I mean, you study hearts, but you had to have done rotations with other stuff too. If you’re that good, why don’t you self diagnose?” Keith asked cockily, tilting his head to the side.

“The same reason you practice on cadavers and not actual people. I don’t want to destroy my face by doing some unnecessary procedure to it. There’s a clear reason why certain people take carpentry and why others take hearts,” Lotor said with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah, and there’s a reason why people take peds too! It’s to handle the tiny humans who have hopes and dreams and who aren’t a pain in the ass like you two are!”

Pidge breathed a sigh of relief, walking up the front steps of her house to hug Matt, who was glaring at both men still standing next to the car. 

“Thank god you’re here. If I had to handle them alone, I think I’d lose my mind.”

“Hey, you decided to date them both,” Matt said, looking away from the two men to smile down at his sister. “You’re strangely touchy now. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Veronica said that she was smiling,” Pidge said with a small curl of her lips. “She’s tough.”

Matt let out a small sigh of relief. “That’s good. Now that that’s out of the way, can I ask one simple question?”

“Huh?”

“Why is there a dog on a leash in our driveway with Keith? And why is he trying to pee on Lotor?”

“Kosmo, no! Do not pee on my leg!”

Pidge only let out a long, resigned sigh as Keith let out a loud laugh, not even bothering to move Kosmo.

* * *

“So what color exactly did you decide on for the nursery?” Marisol asked, sitting back in the couch with Pidge.

Pidge shrugged, tucking her legs under herself. “We were stuck between purple and simple white, but white won in the end. We’re going to paint her name and add pink designs to the wall. You know, girly stuff.”

“Did they both agree to it or…?”

“They seem to agree on everything now that I passed out,” Pidge snorted. “They finally realized how much of a pain in the ass they’ve both been.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay. Why are they taking so long to bring the stuff back inside?”

“Because they bought so much,” Pidge said with a roll of her eyes. “Seriously, they even bought a stroller.”

“Is it a good stroller or…?”

“Dunno. I didn’t get to check it out. Although, I’m more interested on the crib they picked out. I didn’t even know they sold cribs at the store.”

“Okay, make sure not to scratch the wall!”

“I know how to walk, you ass. Make sure you angle it right and don’t let it slip!”

“Who do you think you’re speaking to, an intern? I’m an attending. I know all about angles!”

“And you just scratched the wall. Great going, ‘cardio god’.”

“Oops.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, sitting up straight. “If you two cause any damage trying to haul stuff inside, you’re going to pay to repair it!”

“It’s fine,” Matt shrugged, coming into view. “They’re hauling in the crib. Everything else is already unloaded.”

“Well, where did they put it? We can’t put anything in the nursery yet. It still has to be painted!”

“They put it in your room. You know, they're actually working well together. Well, apart from the cursing, that is.”

“You know, night time is usually for sleeping,” Marisol said with an amused raise of her brow. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I should, but if I do, who’s going to babysit them?”

“I’ll do it,” Matt volunteered, raising a hand. “I’m good with babysitting. I babysat you all the time, even in college!”

“Yeah, I didn’t need that reminder, but fine. You babysit them while I take a nap. Make sure they don’t mess anything else up, please?”

“Pfft,” Matt grinned, “how much trouble can they be?”

* * *

It turned out that they _could_ be too much trouble for him to handle. 

“I’m pretty sure that the point of the board under the mattress was for it to stay straight. Why the fuck are the rest of the screws rolling?”

Lotor wrinkled his nose, tilting his head to the side. “It doesn’t look slanted.”

“Yeah it does,” Keith insisted, pulling Lotor by the shoulder and pulling him down to the ground. “Now look at it. You messed up the thing!”

“I didn’t put it together. All the pieces just came like that!”

“My mom would not let my sister sleep in a crib that’s uneven, and I highly doubt my sister would do the same thing,” Matt snorted. “Which one of you messed up the ninth step?”

“I thought that was the tenth step,” Lotor said with a raise of his brow. 

“Oh my _god_.”

“Well, now what are we going to do? Dismantle the whole thing? It took us two hours to read the instructions!”

“I need beer.”

“We keep that in the–“

“Please don’t tell me you still keep it in the basement. I am begging you, please don’t say that you keep it in the musty basement,” Lotor said with a concerned look. 

“It’s in the fridge,” Matt said flatly. “Dude, Seriously? The beer in the basement tasted great!”

“Why would you keep beer in the basement? It’s meant to be cold, not musty,” Keith wrinkled his nose. 

“Exactly!”

“Ugh. Do you want or no?” Matt asked impatiently, rapidly tapping his foot on the floor. 

“Is it going to get us drunk?”

“Yeah…?”

“You get the beer, and we’ll try to fix the crib. Deal?” Keith said, raising his brows expectantly. 

“Mhm. If one of you dies because that entire thing collapses on you, I’m not even going to care. I’m still mad at you.”

Lotor lifted his nose indignantly in the air. “Us? What did we–” 

“Oh, shut up,” Matt grumbled, walking out of the nursery. “I’ll get the beer.”

Keith and Lotor watched him walk off before letting out a heavy sigh of relief, their shoulders sagging and their eyes closing. 

“I swear, if he stood any longer behind me I was going to lose my mind,” Keith said, running a hand through his hair. 

“Agreed. I did not think someone who was shorter than me would strike so much fear into my heart,” Lotor chuckled, cracking his knuckles. 

Keith furrowed his brows. “You know, just because he’s gone doesn’t mean that I’m talking to you. We both know that the only reason we’re talking now is because she doesn’t deserve the stress.”

“When you say it like that it sounds like you don’t care,” Lotor said with a roll of his eyes. “Please stop. We did this because I realized that hating you isn’t working anymore. It’s futile. You’re around me nearly twenty four seven, and we don’t need this anger between us.”

“What are you doing? Proposing marriage?”

“Of course not! I’m proposing that we at least try to get along to avoid causing her so much stress. She’s going to injure herself and the baby if we don’t stop causing her so much stress. This is the only reason why I’m proposing that we try to get along.”

Keith’s frown lessened. “As much as I hate to admit it, you have a point. I worry about her too. All the time, actually. I ask myself what I can do to not make her worry so much, but it always comes back to you and I hate it. You’re really easy to hate, you know. It’s hard to like you.”

“So I’ve been told,” Lotor mumbled. “Are you in agreement with this or not, Keith? This isn’t just for her, but for the baby too. She might not be mine, but she is important to Katie, and that’s all that matters.”

Keith let out a small unsure noise, narrowing his eyes. “We don’t have to act like we actually like each other when we’re alone, right?”

“Oh no. I will continue to insult you like usual, and you can do the same. It’s a win-win type of deal, really.”

“Then fine,” Keith nodded, “I’ll agree.”

Lotor let out a small sigh, slightly smiling. “Thank you. At least I can say that I tried now.”

“Uh-huh. You know what you didn’t try, though?”

“What?”

“Fixing the stupid crib that you messed up. Matt is going to kill us!”

“Taking the crib apart requires so much work. Why don’t we just level it out with something under the mattress? He won’t even notice it!”

“And Pidge said I was the lazy one,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. “Just fix it, jackass. You messed it up.”

“You distracted me with the colors of the sheets!” Lotor said defensively. “They are _no_ t going to be red!”

“You know what I think of that opinion? Fuck it!”

“You little–”

“I got the beer!” Matt announced, walking back into the room with a box full of beer. “Did you two fix the crib yet?”

Loud groans met his ears, and he internally groaned with them. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

“I think I want a dog,” Lotor mumbled, passing a small stroke of paint on the wall. “Not like a big dog, but a small dog. Small enough to fit in the jacuzzi.”

“Who the fuck puts a tiny dog in a jacuzzi? He’s going to drown!” Keith said, his eyes widening. 

“Pfft. You two are so wasted,” Matt grinned, leaning back on the rocking chair, slightly closing his eyes. 

“I am not drunk.”

“Lotor, buddy, look at the time. It’s three in the morning. Tell me the time and I’ll consider you not drunk.”

Lotor narrowed his eyes, pulling out his phone and pointing a finger at the screen flashing the numbers at his face. “I am not fucking drunk!”

“Oh my god,” Pidge laughed from behind Matt, hiding her smile behind her hand. “They are so wasted. What did you–”

“You know how Shiro said that alcohol relaxes you and dumbs you down in a way? Yeah, I kind of mixed tequila with the beer so they would stop killing each other and get along.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, resting her head on the back of the rocking chair. “That’s nice of you. I don’t even think they realize I’m here.”

“Thank god Lotor doesn’t have a case tomorrow,” Matt grinned. “I can’t believe he cursed. Have you heard him curse?”

“Oh, plenty of times. Did he pass through the depressing crying stage yet? Or is that next?”

“I think it’s next, but I’ve gotta go sleep. I have to check up on a few patients tomorrow before I can make it home for lunch. Check on them?”

“They’re like children,” Pidge giggled. “I’ll be fine. Besides, I have Kosmo with me. He’s a good boy. Aren’t you, Kosmo?”

The dog only lifted his head and let out a small bark before going back to sleep. 

“Oh my stars. Is that a dog?!”

“That’s my dog,” Keith said bitterly, flicking a bit of paint at Lotor. “Don’t touch him!”

“Lotor, don’t touch the dog. You’re drunk,” Pidge said bluntly. 

“Why does everyone keep saying that? I am clearly as sober as a normal man can be! Ask me something; anything medical!”

“Hm. Okay. What do the carotid arteries do?”

“Aren’t those down in your heart somewhere? Ah yes! It’s the long thing that comes up from the heart and takes blood out to the rest of the body. Systemic circuit!”

“You are sooo stupid,” Keith laughed, setting his paintbrush down. “They bring blood to the head and neck, right? I’m gonna be a heart surgeon some day.”

Matt gagged. “Oh god. Now he sounds like Lotor did when we were interns. I’m out! Have fun dealing with the drunkies.”

“Keith, you are not going to be a heart surgeon,” Pidge said with a small grin. “You want neuro.”

“I always did like plastics,” Lotor mused aloud, putting a finger up to his chin. “Keith! What if when you finally get to do your clinical rotations, you check out my surgery?”

“That is so cool. _Yes_.”

“That’s the spirit, oh friend of mine! We’ll have you performing brain surgery in no time!”

“Am I even good enough for that, though?” Keith frowned, sitting down on the ground. “I mean, will I even stand out? Will I ever be as good as Shiro or my mom?”

Pidge felt her smile slip, something inside of her beginning to throb in pain. Her heart, she supposed. 

“Oh Keith…”

“Don’t ever say that!” Lotor snapped, shocking both Keith and Pidge as he dropped down to the floor and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Huh?”

“Don’t ever let anyone make you feel like you can’t do anything,” Lotor said firmly, narrowing his eyes. “People are stupid, and you shouldn’t think about them. Only work on making yourself a better person.”

“But am I great?”

“A clear pain in the arse, but you can be—no, you _are_ —great! If anyone gives you a hard time, just pummel them until they’re nothing but smoke and ashes. Got it?”

“That’s the most inspirational shit I’ve ever heard,” Keith sniffled, wiping away a small tear. “Thank you, King. May your wisdom be as long as your locks.”

“Please. My wisdom is far longer than my locks.”

“Wait, it’s not a wig?!”

Pidge let out a small sigh, smiling slightly as Lotor let Keith touch his hair, the raven haired boy gasping and running his fingers through it before deciding to braid it. 

This, the quiet time in the early morning where she could spend her time watching over two idiots who only appreciated one another while drunk? She adored it. She wanted more of it. 

Suddenly, she didn’t care why they both decided to try and act more friendly with each other. All she knew in that very moment was that she loved them both so very, very much and wouldn’t give up them up for anything in the world. 

Sure, they were a pain in the ‘arse’ as Lotor put it, but oh how she loved them both. 

“Something tells me that you’re going to have two dads who love you and not just one,” Pidge said softly as she rubbed her hand over her baby bump, smiling when she saw Keith and Lotor trying to paint the wall while painting each other as well. 

_Fuck_ , she said internally to herself as her heart betrayed her yet again. She was so, so utterly _fucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, I love making all three of them interact. Thank you for reading this chapter! As usual, feedback is greatly appreciated! <3


	19. Worst of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and the rest of his medical school class finally have the chance to start working at the hospital, and his new boss ends up being someone he is very familiar with. Meanwhile, another one of his classmates makes some unpleasant comments that ends up getting him socked in the face and leads to conflict between Keith and Pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for the word rape (there's no actual rape)

“It’s that time of year again,” Allura sang as she spun around in her chair, her lips curling into a smile. 

“Hatching day,” Shiro murmured as he took a sip of his coffee, not looking up from his chart. “Ah dammit. She still hasn’t signed the forms for her brain aneurysm surgery and it’s about to burst! Do you think you can talk her into it?”

“Shiro, sweetheart, I am a bone goddess. I don’t operate on brains.”

“Yeah, but you have like this power that convinces everyone to let you operate,” Shiro pouted. “Come on. Please?”

“Is Shiro bugging you about talking to his patients again?” Pidge asked as she walked up to them, sitting in the seat next to Shiro. “Ooh, aneurysm. And it’s huge!”

“That’s the problem,” he groaned. “She won’t let me operate even though she’s literally about to die.”

“Ask Katie to do it,” Lotor grinned, leaning next to where Allura sat. “She’s in charge of scaring the interns every year. I’m sure she can scare your patient into having the surgery.”

“It’s true,” Pidge shrugged, “I am in charge of scaring them. Speaking of which, aren’t the preemie chicks hatching today? I heard Alfor yelling at them in the speech hall.”

“The classic fourth year medical school idiots,” Lotor shook his head. “Kogane is one of those, correct? He won’t have any trouble fitting in. Heaven knows how many times he spent walking through these halls for the past months.”

Pidge grinned. “What, are you mad that he knows his way around? Think that he’ll work better than you?”

“Of course not! I know he’s not as stupid as he seems to act like.”

“Keith isn’t stupid,” Allura said with a raised brow. 

“Lightsaber fight on a roof,” came the dry, unanimous chorus from all three doctors surrounding her.

“Anyways,” Pidge said loudly, snapping her chart closed and handing it to Lotor, “they should be getting here in like, a minute if they’re not late. They start surgical rotations today.”

“For how long?”

“Three months. We’re passing them through every surgical specialty with three or two weeks for each. You know, so they feel like they’re actually getting an education.”

“There they come,” Lotor said with a grin, the doctors craning their necks to look down the hall. 

A stampede of footsteps were heard running down the hall, nurses looking expectantly in the same direction as the doctors. 

Pidge sighed, beginning to get up before she was stopped by Lotor. 

“Hold on. Before you talk to the children, look at Room 24’s chart. Did you not notice that? Her stats are getting better after we flushed out the toxins,” he said as he leaned behind her, placing a hand on her chair.

“Stupid Galra,” Pidge mumbled. “Who knew they were sticking toxins in billets now? Assholes.”

“Ahem,” Allura coughed lightly, “Dr. Holt? Your interns?”

Pidge and Lotor both looked up, their eyes immediately training themselves on Keith, who was busy shoving another med school intern in the arm. 

Pidge rolled her eyes, closing the chart and clasping her hands together on the desktop. 

“Okay, here’s the deal. You guys are all late by...two minutes,” she began, looking down at the watch on her wrist. 

“Actually, we were here before,” a man with brown hair spoke up, narrowing his eyes. “You were just distracted.”

“Was I? Or were you just late at getting my attention because you’re deadbeats?” 

Lotor and Keith’s lips pulled up into a smirk, sharing a knowing look between the two of them. 

“I…”

“Here’s the rundown, Griffin,” she said with a narrow glare, “I am the resident. You are the wannabe surgeon. You guys are all nobody’s in this hospital, and won’t even see the inside of an OR until your second year of residency. You’ll be lucky to even be talked to by attendings.”

“You’re like the annoying children that we have to make sure don’t mess up anything at the hospital. To do that, I have only one rule. As your _supervisor_ ,” she emphasized, cocking her head to the side as she stared at James, “your only duty is to do what you are told. That means everything.”

“Scut,” Lotor tsked. 

“You mean we aren’t being supervised by you?” James asked in disbelief. 

“Oh no. I don’t deal with the children from medical school unless I need to,” Lotor chuckled. “Dr. Holt, please tell them what rotation they’re beginning today.”

“You will all begin the surgical rotation,” Pidge said, her lips curling into a smirk. “You won’t be allowed in the OR, however. All you can do is sit and watch live surgery.”

“That sounds so cool,” Lance said, eyes widening. 

“It’s really not,” Keith murmured. “It’s like what you see in tapes, but with actual death. It’s depressing at most.”

“Alright, we get it,” James glared. “You get privileges because your family is entirely made up of surgeries so you think you can talk like you own the place. Lower it down, pilot. We all actually fought for our spots here.”

“Mister Griffin, we don’t discriminate against other people who share the same interest in the medical field as you,” Lotor said sharply. “Quite frankly, you’ll never learn to grow if you act all pompous and are a constant pain in the arse. Grow up and you’ll be treated like a doctor.”

Keith raised a brow, looking at Pidge for an explanation. She only shrugged slightly before clapping her hands loudly, bringing all attention to herself. 

“Alright, this is it. Our first surgical specialty with cardiothoracics,” Pidge announced. “Doctor Sincline here is the head of the cardio surgery department here. So far, you’ve all done poorly on your first impression. Remember that it is people like him that give you recommendations and feedback.”

Lotor nodded. “Dr. Holt is correct. You will each be given a patient to study, but they are post surgery patients. Your job is to take care of them as they recover until they leave the hospital. Any questions?”

Nadia raised her hand. “Yeah, uh...why are you both so uptight? Are you married or something?”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Medical questions only. Now, here are a few patient chart for those in the cardio ward. Study them and check up on them throughout the day. You all have a lecture in the lecture hall along with the residents later on today. After that we want a full rundown on patients from all of you. Do not make me regret setting you lose in the hospital. Dismissed.”

The fourth year medical interns dispersed together, including Keith, who sent a small wink in Pidge’s direction before following Lance. 

“Wow,” Hunk spoke up from his place behind Shiro, “that was very chief like. You scared them.”

“When did you get here?” Pidge asked, raising a brow, “and I know I scared them. Lotor helped me prepare for that, but I was already frightening enough without his help.”

“You truly were,” Lotor chuckled. “Come on. While they deal with the after care of surgeries, we should get down to work. Remember, we have a coronary bypass surgery later on today.”

“Are you going to fall asleep in the closet again, too?” Hunk innocently asked, drawing chuckles from Allura and Shiro. 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “You guys are annoying. I’m out. You need anything, just page.”

“I think the power she has is finally getting to her head,” she heard Hunk whisper from behind her as she walked away, the others laughing in agreement.

She only smiled to herself, ponytail swinging behind her as she rounded the corner and practically skipped down the hall.

Oh yeah. Today felt like it was going to be a _good_ day.

* * *

“I hate residents,” James grumbled, sitting back in his chair. “This second year resident kicked me out of the OR gallery to watch a coronary bypass! I mean, seriously?! I’m the one who benefits from watching these things! They already get to operate.”

“Stop being so stingy,” Nadia said with a roll of her eyes. “They’re residents. Get used to it. I think we should all just be grateful that we get to actually work in Altea Hospital. I mean, they could’ve stuck us with Galra!”

“Gross,” Ryan replied, slightly wrinkling his nose.

“I agree,” Ina nodded.

“You people are such crybabies,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. “Did you seriously expect that you would be treated with any respect? In hospital words, we’re at the bottom of the surgical food chain. We won’t even be able to hold a scalpel to a real person’s body until we’re in our second year of residency.”

“Of course you would know that,” James said bitterly. “You practically grew up in a hospital. You’re basically a prodigy.”

“Listen,” Keith glared, “I wasn’t raised in a hospital. Stop generalizing people’s lives in an effort to make them feel shitty. It just proves how much of a shitty person you are.”

“Whatever. Hey, can someone who actually got to watch the coronary bypass surgery up close tell me what you saw? All I got to see was the incision before the resident kicked me out.”

“Midsagittal scalpel cut down the thoracic cavity. Sternum differentiation between the left and right side of the heart. Sutures up by the aorta after there was a bleed. The patient passed away at eleven twenty two in the morning.”

“Thank you, Leif,” James grunted. “Hey, is it me or was the resident that talked to us in the morning in the same operating room at Dr. Sincline?”

“Of course she was,” Lance said with a raise of his brow. “She’s like, the best resident this hospital has ever seen. Every attending wants her on their service.”

“She performed a ventricle repair on a guy who got shot in the chest that one time there was a shooting at the mall,” Keith said with a soft smile as he looked down at his chart. “Then she did burr holes in someone’s head that one time that there was a boat crash. It was badass. She’s a real kick ass surgeon.”

“Aw, are you in love with her?” James cooed mockingly, batting his eyelashes obnoxiously. “Grow up, Keith. This is your boss. You have no chance with someone like her, and if she notices you it’s only because you’re from a descendant of one of the geniuses here.”

“Shut it before I gut you, James.”

“What? I’m just saying the obvious,” James said with a roll of his eyes. “Besides, she looks pretty cozy with the attending. That’s honestly so disgusting. I mean, sleeping with your boss? You’re not going to get any respect like that. Don’t get me started on the privileges, too!”

“James, stop,” Nadia said with a stern frown. “Stop talking about people like you know them personally. I’m your friend, but you’re going wayyyy too overboard.”

“I’m just saying that that baby she’s carrying in there is probably his, and that’s disgusting. I mean, an attending and a resident? Having a baby? That’s a thirteen year age gap right there. He’s probably a perv!”

“Will you stop it?” Keith snapped, glaring heavily at James. “You don’t have the right to judge people on what you see on the outside. The guy is a perfectly fine attending and she’s an outstanding resident and you’re demonizing both of them when you don’t even know them! Then you ask why everyone at this stupid hospital hates you.”

Lance’s eyes widened as Keith sat back in his chair, leaning in closer towards him.

“I thought you didn’t like Lotor.”

“I don’t, but only I have the permission to bully him,” Keith hissed. “They’re surgeons who were top at their med schools. He was the best at John Hopkins, and she was the best at Columbia. You’re what, fifth in our class? Grow the fuck up, James. Just because she’s pregnant, it doesn’t mean she’s any less of a surgeon than he is, and just because they’re close at work doesn’t mean that they’re together outside of it, and if they were then it’s none of your business!”

“Except it is because that’s unfair!” James shouted. “They’re teaching interns and everyone else that it’s okay to sleep with your boss and that it doesn’t harm anyone. Well guess what? It does harm someone! That relationship is a danger to surgical society itself.”

“Is that crack you smoke? Like, literal crack?” Lance asked in disgust. “They just existed and you hate on them for no reason. You don’t know who they are to judge them, so keep your stupid mouth shut. Keith was right that first time we saw you in med school. You _are_ a dickbag.”

“ _I’m_ the dickbag for stating a correct opinion?”

“The problem isn’t that you’re stating an opinion; the problem is that you’re saying that your opinion is right and no one else has a valid point. My opinion is that they’re both amazing surgeons who work well together whose relationship is none of my business. Just drop the stupid thing and shut up!”

Keith grunted frustratedly, clenching his fists tightly on his lap. Lance only patted him on the back gently before motioning at the chart on Keith’s lap, which Keith opened with a loud snap.

“I mean, for all anyone knows, that could be a rape baby–”

All Keith saw was the color red as his fist collided with a resounding crack against James face, their chairs clattering as they fell to the ground, desperately throwing hits at one another. Nadia and Ina let out distressed screams while Ryan and Lance tried to separate the two fighting boys to no avail.

They rolled around on the ground together, Keith gaining the upper hand and throwing punches at James whole body, specifically the face while James tried to kick himself free of Keith’s death grip. 

“Want to say that again, you dickbag?! You can yell as much as you want, but don’t you ever try to say something as shitty as that, you fucking jerkass!”

“Keith, get off of him! Oh my god, Ryan! Get an attending or someone!”

“James, let go!”

“Hey, hey!” Lotor shouted as he rounded the corner with Matt, the two attendings quickly running over towards the fighting interns. 

Lotor quickly pried Keith off of James, grabbing him with his hands firmly behind his back, holding his ground as Keith snarled and tried to get out of his grasp. James hissed at him as Matt grabbed onto him, holding onto him just as firmly as Lotor was holding onto Keith.

“You bitch! You could’ve hit my eye!”

“Don’t you ever say something like that ever again, you hear me?! Next time I’ll freaking kill you!” Keith shouted, trying to jump out of Lotor’s grasp.

“Hey, hey! Stop it, Keith!” Lotor shouted, shaking the man harshly. “That’s enough for now.”

“But he–”

“Whatever he did, he will get his own repercussions,” Lotor said grimly, shooting a glare at James. “Now calm down before Dr. Holt gets down here.”

“She’s already here!” Pidge shouted fiercely, marching up to the spot between James and Keith. Acxa and Ezor lingered behind, looking at the scene in front of them with pure confusion.

“You two are fully grown adult men who are arguing in a hospital; a _hospital_ , for crying out loud! You are the future doctors of our following generation, and you’re out here fighting like two men over a woman. I gave you one job, and it was definitely _not_ to fight with one another! Grow up! You will be treated for injuries before getting sent up to the chief, who will give you your punishment for this shitshow.”

“Kogane, you’re with me and Sincline. Griffin? You’re with the other Holt and other Kogane. Get yourselves cleaned up and make yourselves presentable before going up to see the chief. Children,” she grumbled. “Keith, come with me. Matt, you take Griffin. The rest of you! Get your charts presentable and get prepared for your second patient rounds. We’re done here.”

Matt nodded before tugging on James roughly, Acxa making her way over towards him. They made their way down the hall, James mumbling something under his breath. 

“Asshole,” Keith said bitterly as Pidge and Lotor led him down the hall and into a small clinic room on the first floor.

“You’re no saint either,” Pidge said as she locked the door behind her. “What the hell were you thinking, Keith?! You are the best of your class, and you have so much to live up to. Why the hell are you fighting with this idiot who’s probably the last in his class?!”

“He was being offensive, and I wasn’t going to stand around and watch him say so many bad things about people!” Keith shouted defensively. “I had to do it, or else he would’ve kept going. You don’t get it, Pidge! I had to!”

“Fighting is never the answer to anything,” she hissed. “Is that what you’re going to do when someone criticizes you for not doing the right thing, too? Is that what I can expect from you in this relationship?”

“You don’t understand!”

“No, I don’t, and I don’t want to know what the hell started it, either! I’m tired of your constant excuses that you use to act like an immature child, Keith. I’m so sick and tired of it! You do the same thing with Lotor, and now you’re doing it here because someone said something you didn’t agree with. I’m done, Keith. I’m done dealing with this!”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Wait, are you–”

“I have actual patients to treat right now,” she spat bitterly. “Find me when you’ve cleaned yourself up and learned how to not act so impulsive.”

She shot him one last glare before storming out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her. 

“Did she just...end things?” Keith whispered in disbelief.

“No,” Lotor shook his head, “that’s just what she says when she’s angry with you. Trust me, she adores you too much to leave you even during your moments of utter stupidity. However, she is right in everything that she said. You are in a hospital, and you’re a doctor in training. You shouldn’t be fighting your classmates. It only goes to show your immaturity at its finest point.”

“I know that,” Keith grumbled, “but I had no choice. Believe me, I wouldn’t have fight him if what he was saying wasn’t as bad as what he actually _did_ say, but it was so shitty that I couldn’t sit back and watch him slander her like that.”

“Slander who?”

“Pidge,” Keith said with a small frown. “First he brought up how close you two looked together, and started saying a bunch of things about that; how an attending and resident being together is an abomination, about the privileges, and then he...he was going to call my baby a _rape baby_. That was the last thing I remember before I slammed my fist into his face. He was slandering her name and yours and wouldn’t stop, so I just...I just lost it!”

Lotor stood there in stunned silence, eyes wide and full of shock. 

“He called your relationship an abomination because you’re a resident and attending. What is everyone going to say when they find out that you two aren’t a thing alone, but I’m there too as the actual father of the baby that Griffin called a rape baby? What the hell am I supposed to do?! She doesn’t get!” Keith shouted frustratedly.

“Keith,” Lotor said, putting a hand on his shoulder, “you did the right thing defending her, but you need to be careful. You could be kicked out of this program that you’ve worked hard for. Frankly, who cares what they say? Yes, what he said was horrible and he shouldn’t have said it because it’s so filthy, but you know it isn’t true. If that child was made out of love, then what everyone else says doesn’t matter. It only matters if you let it get to your head.”

He retracted his hand, crossing his arms across his chest. “You should talk to her, not me about this. That is your relationship, but I’m going to tell you something else. You are sincerely very immature, and it is tiring. It’s time that you grew up and be the more mature person. Are you a father, or are you a bum? Are you a future neurosurgeon, or are you a future jobless and homeless person? You’ll never get anywhere being immature. Grow up, and then you’ll realize things you never realize before. To be a good father, you have to work on yourself first before you can love anyone else.” 

Keith frowned. “I know. I’m trying, I swear, but this just...ugh, it set me off the edge. I just need to talk to her.”

Lotor nodded, lips curled down into a frown. “Yes. Yes you do.”

* * *

“Hey.”

Pidge made no move to look up at him, training her vision on the chart in her hand. Her left hand rested on her baby bump, the woman tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

Keith let out a sigh, closing the door behind him. “Lotor said I should talk to you.”

“What’s there to talk about? You fought with another intern because you didn’t agree with what he said which isn’t only really immature but also really freaking stupid. What more is there to say? I don’t need that kind of immaturity around me or the–”

“I did it to defend you!” Keith shouted frustratedly, throwing his hands up in the air as he paced around the room. “Do you think I like to punch people for no reason or beat them up? I don’t do that unless someone really gets under my skin and says something so wrong that I have to leap to their defense. Pidge, he was slut shaming you and calling Lotor a creep and shaming both of you for having a relationship. I may not like the idea of you two being together, but it happened and I respect it! James started disrespecting you, saying that you were stupid and a slut for sleeping with an attending and then he…”

Keith trailed off, running a hand through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh.

“He what, Keith?” Pidge asked softly, eyes full of concern as her anger dissipated.

“He called her a rape baby,” Keith said, coming to a stop in front of Pidge. “He called her... _tha_. It set me off so much that I just didn’t see an alternative, and before I knew what was happening I was punching the shit out of him! You can ask the other interns; they were there! They can testify for me! I wasn’t going to let him insinuate that your baby— _my baby_ —was made out of anything else than love. I’m not going to sit back and just let him slander both of your names, I...I can’t–”

“Keith,” she said softly, standing up and walking over towards him, “you could’ve just told me that in the beginning. Why didn’t you?”

“Because I was afraid that you wouldn’t get it,” Keith said quietly, his head dropping. “I’m afraid, Katie. I’m afraid of everything going on. I’m afraid that one day everyone is going to find out, and then they’ll talk badly about you and me and the baby even more. I’m afraid that you’re going to get so overwhelmed by the hate you’ll get—the hate _she_ will get—when everyone finds out. Everything I do, I do it for the both of you. I’m terrified of everything, and everything I don’t even know about too. I just need you to understand that I...I…”

He dropped his hands on her shoulders, leaning his forehead against hers.

“I love you so much that it hurts to breathe. You’re like coming up for fresh air after drowning; you’re like a ray of sun thawing my heart and bringing joy to my life with everything you do. You make me feel so excited to breathe, to be alive, and I just...it scares me how much I love you, because I’d do anything for you.”

“Keith…”

“I’m not afraid to say it, because you need to hear it,” he said, eyes closing. “I love you so, so much, that I’ll do anything to defend your honor. I’m terrified of having anyone hurt you or the baby because you are here inside my heart. You’ve made a home here so deep that if you leave, it’s going to sting like hell. I love you more than words can explain; everything about you is like magic. And I know this sounds crazy and stupid and it probably doesn’t make sense, but I’m so in love with you.”

“It’s okay,” she murmured quietly, wrapping her arms around his back, “It’s okay.”

“How is it okay? He shamed you for having a relationship with Lotor, and he’d do the same thing if he found out about you and me. You’d get the worst of it because you’re the pregnant one, and I don’t want that for you.”

“Shhh,” she said, closing her eyes. “Stop worrying about me so much. I’m not bothered by whatever bullshit Griffin said, and you shouldn’t be either. We made our baby out of love–I mean, sure it was drunken love, but it was love, Keith. Whatever Griffin says doesn’t matter because it’s not true. My relationship with Lotor isn’t a “slutty” thing because we both fell for each other, and what you and I have isn’t anything like that either. To hell with Griffin, honestly. What he says doesn’t matter. What matters is how much we care for each other, and that’s the only thing that should matter.”

“Are you sure?”

“Stop caring so much about what others say. They can say as many shitty things as they want, but as long as you don’t let them get to your head then it doesn’t matter. The world can say many things, but you know what matters?”

“What?”

“Only us, Keith. You, me, and the baby.”

“And Lotor, if you want to factor that in. I don’t but I know you do.”

Pidge chuckled lightly. “You defended his honor too, didn’t you? I guess you two aren’t that hateful of each other after all, huh.”

“If you tell him that I care about his reputation or whatever, I’ll gut myself so he won’t get a chance to ask me about it.”

“Too late,” she grinned, “because you already told him everything if he sent you up here to talk to me. That’s good, though! You two are finally getting along in your weird, manly way.”

“Yeah, no.”

“Whatever,” she smiled, lifting her head up to smile at him. “I have the satisfaction that you two are at least decent towards one each other now.”

“When you say it like that it makes you sound like you want us together,” Keith gagged. “Please don’t. I practically declared my undying love for you.”

“Yeah, all you missed was the epic ‘pick me, choose me, love me,’ thing you had going on two months ago.”

“Whatever,” Keith chuckled lightly, lifting a hand to caress her cheek. “So are we okay now? Am I cleared?”

“With me? Yeah. But with the chief?”

“Oh no,” Keith groaned, “I forgot about that. Do I–”

“Keith.”

“Fine. But I’m expecting a date after this to make up for the scolding,” Keith said as he made a move to walk out of the room.

“Ha! As if I owe you anything,” she shouted as he made his way out of the room, laughing when he only shook his head and closed the door behind him.

She chuckled fondly, putting a hand on her growing baby bump.

“You’re going to have such an amazing daddy who loves you so much, baby.”

* * *

“I just…can’t wrap my head around the fact that women just...push out a baby like that. I mean, how?”

“You’re drunk,” Keith snorted, holding onto his beer loosely. “You need to go home.”

“Keith, you know I am not drunk. I am very serious here!” Lotor said, clenching his hands together. “Have you ever thought about the process of childbirth? Have you seen how small the cervix is? How is a child supposed to pass through there?”

He shook his head, narrowing his eyes.

“My anatomy teacher in high school once told us that the cervix grows to the size of the rim of a cup, and that practically scarred me for life. How does the body do that? It seems so...so cruel! Just have a C-Section!”

“Now you’re just getting freaky,” Keith said with a wrinkle of his nose. “Do you really have to ask those questions at a bar? I mean, come on! What’s next? Giving someone a kidney in a jar here?”

“I did that once,” Lotor said with a purse of his lips. “I gave Katie a kidney in a jar after we became engaged.”

“Yeah no, I don’t need to know anything about your relationship with her,” Keith shook his head. ”God, you’re so drunk. Who died today?”

“No one, but I almost did. One of my head nurses tried to stab me with a needle full of poison, and I had to call security to remove her after I...well…”

“Holy shit,” Keith grinned, “did you knock her out?”

“Knocked out is such strong vocabulary,” Lotor frowned, running a finger over the rim of his glass. “It was more of self defense. Whatever it was, I deserve my drinks and I deserve to get tipsy.”

“Not if you have a surgery planned for tomorrow,” Keith said with a cock of his head. “You are aware that you’re kind of the head surgeon of the cardio department, right?”

“Keith, I’m tipsy, not blackout drunk like you were when you impregnated my girlfriend at this exact same bar.”

“It wasn’t even at the bar!”

“Too much information!” Lotor shouted with a wave of his hand. “I nearly died today, and all I received were condolences. No one even offered to buy me a drink!”

“Yeah. Pidge would’ve come, but she was stuck doing dress fittings with Allura.”

“I need something more to let off steam, Keith,” Lotor said with a small grunt. “Alcohol is lovely, but it just doesn’t feel _right_! I need something else, something lively...like building a house or something to that degree!”

“If you built a house it would end up looking like a Hooverville.”

“I once almost built her a house,” Lotor said wistfully. “She was an intern, and the plan was to build a house for us after she found out she was pregnant.”

He shook his head. “Anyways, the point is that I’m tired of relying on alcohol for relief. I need to do something; something exciting! Something that is going to give me a break—even if if it just a little one—from the hospital.”

Lotor’s eyes widened. “I’ve got it. The bachelor party!”

Keith furrowed his brows in confusion. “Uh, What are you talking about? There isn’t a bachelor party for Shiro, if that’s what you’re talking about.”

“That’s exactly why I brought it up! You see, I’ve been thinking about throwing your brother a bachelor party before the wedding, and Allura was actually thrilled with the idea.”

“Yeah, hang on. We’re talking about the same brother who you almost beat up two months or something ago, right?”

“The past is in the past, Keith,” Lotor said with a wave of his hand, getting up. “I’m going to tell him my idea.”

“Okay, no,” Keith said, pulling Lotor back down. “For one, I still don’t trust you to not beat him up if left alone with him. Second of all, you’re crazy. Do you think he’d really accept a bachelor party thrown by you?”

“Shirogane!” Lotor shouted, raising a hand when Shiro turned around from his booth to stare at him in confusion. 

“Can I help you?”

“We are throwing you a bachelor party,” Lotor said seriously, clearing his throat. “This Saturday, we are going camping.”

“ _Camping_?” Shiro and Keith echoed painfully. 

“Yes. Do not worry. There will be beer,” Lotor grinned, taking a sip of his own drink, letting out a satisfied sigh as he put it down. 

“Oh, there will be an abundance of beer.”

Keith only facepalmed, shaking his head in embarrassment. 

This plan was going to be a _disaster._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise James isn't going to stay a dick lol. He'll get his own development...eventually. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! As usual, feedback is greatly appreciated!


	20. Tongue Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Altea Hospital men all head out to a lakeside cabin to celebrate Shiro’s bachelor party while the women are left on their own to deal with the hospital. Chaos ensues

“We are not playing a strip poker as the first activity of the bachelor party, Lance.”

“Oh come on!” Lance pouted. “Have some fun, dude! All you do is grouch and complain about life issues. Like, seriously. You never complain about a normal thing!”

“I am an interesting person,” Lotor said defensively, “but I am not interesting enough to say that I’ll play strip poker. That was not a part of the cabin deal!”

“No offense, but we’ve all seen your ass and I don’t know about everyone else, but I don’t want to see it again,” Matt said with a snort. “Remember intern year, Shiro? When Lotor had an appendectomy and walked out of his room the next day and you could see his ass?”

Shiro let out a snort, biting down on his lower lip to avoid laughing. 

“Who doesn’t? I’m surprised no one brings it up at dinner parties anymore.”

“Because those are non existent now,” Hunk grinned. “They were banned after you and Matt got drunk and started stripping on the banister in Alfor’s house.”

“You did what?” Keith asked in disbelief, looking up at Shiro with wide eyes. “What the fuck?”

“These are all lies,” Shiro said with an awkward smile. “You don’t really believe that I–”

“I still have photos of that night,” Lotor said with a smug smirk. “It seems like being stupid is a family trait. First Shiro stripping in the Chief’s home, and then you falling off a roof after having a lightsaber fight? Truly only morons can achieve such feats of stupidity.”

“First of all, you were the one who thought my dog was a cat when you were tipsy,” Keith replied with a dry look. “You’re clearly a moron too.”

“I did no such thing!”

“You told the actual time—as in the actual numbers—that you weren’t drunk. That’s pretty stupid too me,” Matt shrugged. 

“There’s no proof of that!”

“Pidge,” Matt replied simply, and Lotor visibly deflated. 

“Ah, well. I can see why you believe it to be true, then. She can blackmail someone so heavily that they wish they never existed.”

“Speaking from previous experience, I assume?” Keith asked, his lips curling into a smirk. 

“She recorded me snoring and used it as blackmail to get me to allow her to scrub in on a heart surgery.”

“And you actually fell for that?”

“She threatened outing my sleeping behavior to all of our coworkers!” Lotor frowned. “I have a reputation to uphold, unlike you, because you have no reputation.”

“I heard someone calling Keith ‘Lightsaber Guy’ when I wandered through the halls of the General surgery wing with Hunk yesterday,” Lance said nonchalantly. “They’re also calling him ‘Thot Destroyer’.”

Lotor’s brows shot up. “They’re calling him what?”

“Thot Destroyer,” Lance grinned. “I’m assuming that it’s because he left James with a huge bruise under his eye, but to truly earn that title he should’ve destroyed you too.”

“I thought you were all ‘cool’ with me now,” Lotor pouted. “Why the name calling? I haven’t done anything terrible to you.”

“Your hair. It is annoying me. Do you know how annoying that strand of hair in your face is? Sometimes I want to–”

“Take scissors and snip it off?” Lotor asked dryly. “Yes, you’re not the only one. Katie also enjoys trying to snip it off while I nap in the on call rooms.”

“I miss her,” Keith sighed, his shoulders sagging. “She would kick ass at baseball and beer pong; I can feel it.”

“We’re not playing beer pong either,” Shiro said, putting a hand on his hip. “Matt and Lotor are going to destroy our confidence again for the umpteenth time if we let them do that.”

“Yeah, but it’s tradition,” Matt whined. “Come on, Shiro. Have some fun! This is your bachelor party, for crying out loud! You need to relax and let off some steam, dude.”

“Yeah, dude,” Keith snorted, “and I need to let off steam too before I beat up James.”

The entire group cast a look at the wooden table in front of the cabin where James and Ryan were setting up the soda, with Bandor and Rolo critically supervising them.

Matt wrinkled his nose. “Who even invited that loser?”

“I did!” Coran chirped happily, walking up to them with Alfor trailing closely behind him. “I found it rude that you did not invite him, of all people. We’re all about being inclusive here, my boys!”

“I’m pretty sure we passed Adam and Curtis as we drove up the road,” Alfor said with a small tilt of his head. “Were they actually invited?”

“Oh, of course they were,” Shiro said with a small smile. “I don’t mind having them around, but James? You’re aware that he fought Keith last week, right? Is it really wise to have them in the same place at the same time with alcohol?”

“I thought you said no beer pong,” Keith smirked. “Admit it. You know you’re going to get wasted, and you’re excited.”

“If you take that sentence and leave it as a stand-alone, someone would be very concerned about what it is that you mean,” Lotor said with a slight chuckle. 

“If they’re stupid enough to do it, then it’s just concerning how low their IQ is. But seriously, come on! Why would anyone invite James? He’s literally the spawn of the devil!”

“Ugh, I know. The hair? Please,” Lance scoffed, “sooo in the eighties. I don’t know if it’s supposed to be long or short. I mean, at least with Lotor we knows it’s supposed to be long even though he keeps it in a bun all the time.”

“I’m a surgeon. I can’t have my hair hanging loose behind my back!”

“You’re just afraid that they’ll confuse you for a girl,” Keith snorted. “Some of us can actually tie our hair back and look decent in ponytails.”

“May your wisdom be as long as your locks,” Matt mumbled, Shiro letting out a loud snort of laughter.

Keith furrowed his brows, looking at Shiro and Matt in confusion. 

“What?”

“Oh nothing,” Matt said innocently, shrugging slightly, “but if you want to know, you should ask Pidge. She is the expert on blackmail, after all.”

“Why are you all standing around and doing nothing? Kinkade and I already set up the table with the refreshments. It was your job to set up the field,” James piped up from behind the group, glaring at Keth.

“Why are you still here?” Lotor asked, completely flabbergasted. 

“How about you guys just go set up the baseball field, huh?” Shiro suggested with a tired smile. “The cooler is in the back of my car for the beer.”

“Ha! So you are drinking!” Keith shouted triumphantly, pointing a finger at Shiro’s face. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist it!”

“Shouldn’t you not drink, though? You are a surgeon after all,” James said with a pointed look, Keith and Lotor glaring at the back of his head.

“It’s my party and I’ll drink if I want to,” Shiro shrugged. “Besides, it’s not like they need me at the hospital today. What’s the worst that can happen with all of us not there?”

* * *

“Ezor, I need you to get Trigel! I need a peds attending to help me remove these rods from the patient’s chest and abdomen!”

“Trigel is a little busy at the moment,” Ezor winced. “She’s stuck fixing up another kid’s abdominal area that got punctured by some tree branches. I can help you, you know. I trained under Matt, and we’ve removed these types of rods from kids before!”

“Ezor, we need an attending.”

“Yeah, and we need better people to supervise these kids so these dumb idiots don’t jump off their roofs and injure themselves, but that’s never gonna happen. Come on! Just let me scrub in with you, already! You need me to help you.”

“...fine, but if we get caught–”

“Pidge, you need to repair her lungs and I can help you with the abdominal area, but we need to do it before she gets too unstable. Come on! You’re basically already a heart surgeon!”

“Fine, but hurry up before I get annoyed and just do it myself!” Pidge snapped, running after Ezor through the emergency department, the other residents and attendings not paying them any attention. 

As they ran down the hall, Pidge saw Acxa being rolled into the elevator mounted on top of another woman’s lap, pressing compressions to her chest while Veronica and another resident followed after them, yelling about needing to deliver a baby.

From her left, she heard Zethrid and Allura arguing over which one of their patients would be taken up to the OR first, Zethrid’s patient with a completely ripped off arm and Allura’s patient with her legs and arms mangled from the car pileup that had just rolled in. 

She vaguely heard Romelle shouting at her and Ezor about finding an attending, deciding to ignore her as she ran into the elevator, closing her eyes and letting out a small sigh.

Just another typical day at the hospital with multiple vehicle crashes and not enough attendings. 

“Hold the elevator!”

Pidge’s brows shot up as Thace pressed a hand between the sliding doors, sliding his body through the slip. 

“What do you think you’re doing? You can’t operate on her. You’re a resident!”

“She’s trained under Lotor,” Ezor frowned. “She probably knows more about these situations than you do, anyways! Besides, it’s an emergency and she’s the resident on the case.”

“Not anymore,” Thace glared. “This is my patient now. You both are liberated.”

“What?!” Both women shouted, looking up angrily at him. 

“You can’t do that!” Pidge shouted, hands clenched. “I am the–”

“Privileged resident who thinks she can do anything she wants to do because she works with Lotor,” Thace sneered. “You’re liberated from the case. Let an actual surgeon take your place.”

“You can’t just–”

“Go to the pit and see who else needs help! Either that or go do what you know best, which is paperwork,” Thace glared, holding the elevator open. “Well? Go!”

“Fine!” Pidge shouted, fuming with anger and she stomped out of the elevator. 

Ezor closely followed suite after Pidge, looking at her with concern written all over her features. 

“No,” Pidge growled. “We’re stuck in the hospital the same day that the only other cardio attending just so happens to be the sexist asshole who hates me.”

 _Perfect_ , she said internally with an outwards scowl.

* * *

“I hate playing baseball,” James complained, “and how come I got stuck with the old guys? I’m like twenty years younger than them!”

“That’s what you get for being a pest,” Keith hissed, pounding his fist into the mitt on his hand. “Anyways, there’s not enough people to even play the game right since Adam and Bandor don’t want to play.”

“I had heart surgery two months ago, Keith. You could be a bit more sensible, don’t you think?” Adam shouted from far away under a tree, resting in a chair with a book balanced on his lap. 

“Same boat,” Bandor said sheepishly. “Sorry, guys, but you would have enough people if you added someone to your–”

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Lotor said dryly, cutting Bandor off. “We don’t need anymore people to play. We have enough of those.”

“If you’re worried so much about evening out the game, then you should just be the waterboy,” Keith spoke up, glaring at James. “Then we wouldn’t have a problem about who does what.”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Shiro spoke up with a tired sigh. “Look, we didn’t put you as batter for a reason, Keith. Besides, Bandor is already the waterboy. Also, James, you’re not that young. The Chief and Coran are spriteful for their age.”

“Imagine thinking that Coran is anything younger than fifty,” Lance snorted from his place at left field. “Curtis? I can see why you would think that, but Coran? He’s practically glowing!”

“Well, I do use a face mask every now and then,” Coran said proudly from his place at second base, Curtis rolling his eyes from third base.

“If you’re all done insulting us, I say we play ball!”

“Yes! I like that idea!” Shiro shouted, hitting his bat against the ground. “Alright, Matt! Are you ready?”

“Hell yeah I am!” Matt replied with and excited fist pump, grinning widely. “You got this, Kinkade?”

“Got it,” Kinkade nodded, squatted down at home plate. “Play ball!”

“You know, I’m starting up my clinical trial in a few days,” Lotor said, tilting his head to the side and casting Keith a long look. “You should come take a look. Katie will most likely be there trying to organize everything.”

“Color coding everything?”

Lotor nodded. “She has an obsession with color coding everything. Do you know that during our first clinical trial, she color coded the patient’s charts and rooms? I was shocked.”

“She’s a Holt,” Keith shrugged. “They have a thing with color coding. Also, why would I want to check out your clinical trial? You suck ass, dude.”

“You’re drunk already, aren’t you.”

“And you aren’t,” Keith said while sounding clearly unimpressed, pulling out a flask from his back pocket. “Want?”

“If I have to hear Griffin talk for another hour, I think I might just kill myself right here and then,” Lotor grumbled, reaching over and swiping the flask. “Hand me that.”

“It’s mine, but whatever,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. “I meant what I said. James should’ve been the waterboy instead of Bandor. I mean, look at his slouch. How does anyone with that posture play baseball?”

“This isn’t even baseball,” Lotor said with a wrinkle of his nose. “It’s more of an over glorified game of ‘hit the ball with the bat’.”

“It was your idea to rent out a cabin for Shiro’s bachelor party,” Keith said with a snort. “Nobody told you to do it, dumbass. This is why everyone thinks that you’re a moron.”

“They’ve clearly never seen my medical school grades,” Lotor said with a small grunt, hiding the flask inside his mitt as Shiro shouted his and Keith’s names.

“Lotor, Keith! You guys aren’t even paying attention to the game! Three different balls have flown over your head the in the last five minutes!”

“Woah, Matt actually managed to get a ball to reach the bat? That’s an improvement from high school!” Keith shouted, grinning widely and looking back at Lotor. “You should’ve seen the videos of his pitch during high school! He looks like a seal flailing around!”

“Believe me, we played intern year,” Lotor said dryly. “I know how much of a disaster his pitch was.”

“Uhm, hello? I’m right here!”

“We know!” Keith and Lotor shouted at the same time, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Lance raised a brow, leaning a bit back on his legs to look at Lotor’s mitt.

“Are you guys seriously–”

“Hush,” Lotor hissed. “Nobody has noticed yet and I’m very pleased about that.”

“Give him a half hour,” Keith said, walking up to Lotor and placing a hand on his shoulder. “He usually starts yelling at inanimate objects after a few drinks.”

“Maybe that’s how many drinks it takes to sleep with an intern,” James mumbled under his breath, glaring briefly at Lotor before looking back at Shiro.

Lotor narrowed his eyes, pulling his mitt off and handing it to Keith with the flask still in it.

“Listen here, you medical school prick with the knowledge of a child,” he hissed, storming across the field towards James, “I will not hesitate to rip those things you call eyes out of your face if you don’t–”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Coran shouted, holding Lotor back by the arms. “Come on, boy. Don’t pay attention to him. You know better than this.”

“Clearly not since he’s attacking someone who’s like, ten years younger than him,” Lance shrugged.

Keith let out a small snicker as Lotor came to a stand next to him again, grinning widely.

Lotor narrowed his eyes. “What’s so funny?”

“He called you boy,” Keith giggled. “You’re a man.”

Lotor’s lips curled into a smile, his eyes crinkling at their sides. “You’re very intoxicated.”

“I don’t think Pidge would like to hear that,” Keith said, scratching the back of his head with her free hand. “Then again, you’re getting drunk too, and you’re usually more uptight about these kinda things.”

“It’s like Shiro said,” Lotor shrugged. “It is a party, and I will drink. I’m not needed at the hospital, anyways. Now pass me the flask! I need to drink before I pound Griffin’s hand against a rock or something akin to a rock.”

“You mean against your car, right?”

“Pest.”

“Bitch.”

“...alright I have no comeback for that.”

“Keith!”

“Oh, what the fuck do you want now?!”

“The ball!”

“Oh. My bad!” Keith shouted, grinning sheepishly. 

“Ha,” Lotor snorted, “you are a disaster.”

“You said it.”

* * *

“He kicked you out of the OR and said that you couldn’t do anything because you’re pregnant?” Ezor asked indignantly, furrowing her brows. “That’s so not cool!”

“I know!” Pidge growled, leaning back in her chair. “I’ve been kicked out of three surgeries today, and it’s not even four yet! I mean, seriously? Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean that I’m not capable of doing something!”

“Why don’t you go up to him and just say that?” Nadia said, looking up from the chart she was studying. “I mean, Dr. Sincline left you in charge of the cardio cases, didn’t he?”

“She has a point,” Zethrid said, looking at Nadia. “Thanks, chick. But seriously, Pidge! Just go up to him and yell at him! Don’t let him get away with his bigotry!”

“As if he’s going to listen to me,” Pidge said in disgust with a roll of her eyes. “He doesn’t even listen to Alfor, who’s the literal chief of surgery. Thace is on a whole planet of his own, I swear.”

“He yelled at you to get out of the OR’s today. Who cares if he listens? What matters is that you just get it off your chest and let him know that you are woman and he’s going to have to hear you roar!” Nadia shouted, earning a nod from Ina. 

“She is correct. Let him know your thoughts.”

“I love the thought of seeing how he blows up or ends up completely flabbergasted when I yell at him,” Pidge giggled, suddenly in higher spirits. “Alright. If he tries to kick me out of the scheduled pulmonary valve repair, I’ll yell at him. Deal?”

“Only if you let us in on what happens,” Allura said with a cheeky smile, Ezor and Zethrid nodding in unison at her side. 

“Of course. What am I, an animal? I don’t keep you guys in the dark about anything,” Pidge smiled. 

“You kept us in the dark about your break up with Lotor, but okay!” Ezor sang, looking down at the surgery. “Since when is Acxa with the vagina squad?”

“Since she started dating its captain.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “She’s always has a soft spot for babies. You just...never see it because she’s stuck with cardio for too long.”

“Oh, so like Lotor,” Allura smiled. “He loves working with children. You’ve realized that, have you not, Pidge?”

“I...Yeah,” she said softly, lowering her gaze, “I guess I have.”

She smiled softly, letting her head fall on the palm of her hand as she propped her elbow up on the armrest, looking fondly at her baby bump. 

Yeah. He did have a way with children.

* * *

“I always thought I would do something fantastic with my life,” Lotor grumbled, laying back on the grass. “Then I look at it now and I ask myself, what am I doing?”

“That’s the most saddest thing I have ever heard, but I have never agreed more,” Keith nodded, propping himself up on his elbows. “You actually made sense for once.”

“Well, Shiro did say that the human mind makes more sense while one is drunk. It’s clearly true since my mind feels so refreshed now.”

“The power of being a neurosurgeon,” Keith nodded. “Say, have you made any progress with your clinical trial? Or have you not started it at all?”

“I haven’t cut my hair off or shaved my eyebrows off like I did during my intern year, so no,” Lotor sighed, “I have not made any progress with that subject. If I did, I would most likely end heart disease and the lack of excess heart transplant waiting lists.”

Keith nodded humbly. “Your dad would be proud.”

Lotor and Keith stared at each other for a good five seconds before cracking up laughing, Lotor shaking his head. 

“No he wouldn’t,” he laughed, wrinkling his nose. “If anything, he’d take the credit for it himself. If I make my project, I’m going to make sure that everyone who worked with me is accredited.”

“So not like you and the old head of heart surgery?” Keith asked, raising a brow. 

Lotor nodded. “Precisely.”

“Precisely,” Keith mocked. “God, you sound so stuck up.”

“Keith! Lotor! Get off your asses and play!” Shiro shouted, holding the bat between his hands. 

“Hi Shiro!” Keith said with a cheeky grin, waving at the older man. 

“Drunkies,” James said with a roll of his eyes. “Hey Kinkade! Want to switch places?”

“You can’t do that,” Matt said loudly. “You have to stay there.”

“Yeah, stay there,” Keith said snootily. “No one wants to trade places with your dirty self. Not even Lance would! Right, Lance?”

“I’m happy here. Come on, guys! Get up and play, or at least pretend to play!”

“Ugh,” Lotor grumbled, standing up, “I regret advocating for baseball as an item on the bachelors list.”

“We’re not even bachelors, anyways,” Keith snorted. “We’re just guys being guys while tossing a ball around while drunk. Basic guy stuff.”

“You do realize that the only ones drunk are you two, right?” Curtis called out, raising a brow.

“You could be, but you decided not to be drunk,” Keith replied with a roll of his eyes. “You’re missing out, man. I haven’t been able to see straight for a good two hours.”

“That’s how you become an alcoholic,” Shiro deadpanned. 

“God bless the alcoholics,” Lotor mumbled, earning a snicker from Keith.

“Shiro, you’re going to get insanely drunk later anyways,” Matt laughed. “Let him have his fun while he’s young and doesn’t have to worry about my sister killing him...at least now, anyways.”

“Why would she kill him? She doesn’t even recognize his existence outside of pairing us up for chart work,” James frowned. 

Keith suddenly snapped his head up, eyes narrowing. Lotor winced and tried to reach out to grab Keith’s shoulder, only to fail as the other male shrugged him off. 

Matt’s eyes widened. “Wait, Keith–“

“Because she’s my girlfriend, you dumbass!” Keith shouted, pointing a finger in Jame’s direction. 

Shiro groaned and slapped a hand over his face, Matt, Hunk and Lance grimacing painfully. Alfor and Coran only looked on with tired expressions while Lotor began to chuckle lowly, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Cat got your tongue, Griffin? This is why no one tells you anything. You make the most idiotic face I have ever seen when you hear something that scares you.”

“I...what the hell?! You’re dating a resident? The same one who rates us?!” James screeched, his eyes widening. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Nothing's wrong with me! The question is, what is wrong with you? Love is love, you idiotic idiot!” Keith replied loudly. “I fell in love with the doctor before I even knew she was my boss, anyways!”

“So what? That doesn’t make it right! You’re dating our boss, and you’re still doing it even though we’re literally working under her supervision now! You’re so freaking stupid!”

“It’s never a bachelors party without drama, is it?” Shiro mumbled, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“You work at Altea, my dear boy. Nothing ever happens without drama,” Coran said with a shake of his head. 

“Should we break them up?”

“I think Matt has a better idea,” Coran replied with a small grin. 

“I’m the stupid one? I’m not the one who got suspended because he deliberately challenged attending authority! What is your problem with me, you asshole? My relationship doesn’t affect you at all!”

“Yes it does, you moron!”

Lotor glanced quickly between them while taking a sip from the flask, eyes wide and curious. 

“So what if I’m dating Dr. Holt? That relationship doesn’t affect anything!”

“It makes everything we do to try and get her to give us good recommendations look stupid when she can just go and recommend you for pleasing her in bed! Never mind Sincline who’s probably dating her too, but you? She’s going to favor you because you’re sleeping with her!”

“Alright, that’s enough–“ Lotor began, only to be silenced by Keith. 

“At least I’m getting some action while you’re stuck jerking off to something on pornhub. Oh, and while we’re at it? I’m going to be a father!”

“What the fuck?” James shouted, brows pinching together in shock. “God, you’re so freaking stupid and irresponsible! My grandmother is more responsible than y–fuck!”

James doubled over in pain as a baseball hit him in the groin, his eyes closing and his face scrunching up in pain. Matt looked at him with a surprised look, although it was visible to everyone that he did not have one ounce of regret in his body. 

“Ouch! Right in the nuts!” Bandor shouted with a wince, Adam doing the same from beside him. 

“What? I thought he was stealing second!” Matt shouted defensively, before throwing a wink in Keith’s direction. 

Lotor and Keith began to chortle gleefully, walking towards center field where everyone was circled around James. The young man didn’t even bother to look up at them as he rolled around on the ground, holding onto himself in pain.

“Oh god…”

“Padre Santo, I love you,” Lance grinned, looking up at Matt.

“I thought he was stealing second, ‘s all,” Matt shrugged.

“Oh, karma is so good,” Lotor said gleefully, looking down at James with a smirk. “Looks like someone is going to be sterile.”

“Fuck you, man.”

“I can’t believe you guys don’t know how to act at a bachelors party,” Curtis said with a small shake of his head. “I mean, seriously? I bet the girls at the hospital are acting better than you guys here.”

“You are incorrect there. Katie is there. Nothing is ever normal with her alone at the hospital with all the other women there,” Lotor said with a small shake of his head. 

“She’s probably cursing some surgeon out for not letting her go solo on something,” Keith suggested with a grin. 

Alfor frowned. “I’m sure she’s more responsible than that, Keith.”

* * *

“First of all, fuck you,” Pidge glared, sticking a finger in Thace’s face. 

“Excuse me? All I said was that you cannot help me with this surgery. I am capable enough of working alone, and you always insist on jumping in as if I didn’t know what I was doing. I am the attending here, not the other way around. Do you understand that?”

“No, because my name has been up on the board for all the surgeries you kicked me off of! I’m not trying to replace you, but why put my name up if I’m not allowed to operate?”

“In your condition–”

“Oh, so that’s what this is about? Now that Lotor’s gone, you feel like you can suddenly boss me around now that he can’t defend me. Well guess what? I don’t need his protection,” she spat fiercely. “I am a successful surgeon who knows my self worth without a man to defend me. I can handle myself. Being pregnant—being a mother— doesn’t make me inept, it doesn’t make me any less of a surgeon than you or anyone else. I’m having a child, and that doesn’t make me any less qualified than anyone here, even though you’d like to believe it does.”

Thace glared down at her. “You think you’re so privileged because you’re under the head of cardio’s wing. That care can only go so far. You aren’t intelligent enough yet to operate by yourself or to be on my service. I want perfect, not to teach. You are far from perfect.”

“I don’t care what you say, because I know you’re wrong. You haven’t pulled anyone who’s a female into the OR with you, and that’s your problem. We’re all plenty smart; you just don’t want anyone who doesn’t have a dick in the OR with you because that’s a ‘weakness’ to you. Well guess what? You’re so, so wrong about us.”

“Arguing about this won’t help you in any type of form, Dr. Holt. You are not scrubbing in with me, and that is final. Now stop yelling at me like an over hormonal mess and let me through.”

“No. I am a woman; hear me roar. I won’t stand for this any longer, and either you get your head out of your ass or I’m going up to Alfor. That’s all. Have a nice day, Dr. Thace,” she said bitterly before spinning on her heel, her hair swishing behind her.

She stormed out of the washing station, fuming with anger as she slapped a hand against the wall, scaring the nurses around her. 

Who the hell did Thace think he was, acting like she wasn’t a qualified surgeon just because she was a female? Lotor was an ass, but she thanked the stars that he wasn’t as much of an ass as Thace. 

Coming to a stop in the resident’s lounge, she pulled out her phone and dialed Lotor’s number, pressing it against her ear. Flopping down on the couch, she waited for him to pick up the phone, only to pull it away and stare at her phone in confusion when he finally picked up.

“Hello?”

“Matt? Why the hell do you have Lotor’s phone? Oh god,” she groaned, “please don’t tell me that he almost lost it again. I swear, if you guys are all drinking I will personally drive down there and snatch the beer out of your hands myself.”

“Psh. We’re not drinking, Pidge.”

“Huh?”

“We’re already drunk!”

“Oh for the love of–where is he? I need to talk to him!”

“Yeah, that might not be such a good idea right now.”

“And why’s that?”

“He’s kind of busy recording a music video,” Matt said nonchalantly.

“He’s….what?”

* * *

“Alright, then you move your leg like this,” Lance demonstrated, kicking his leg out, “and then you move your hips like...this!”

“Fascinating,” Lotor mumbled, moving his left leg in and out, staring at it. “And is that what we have to do the entire time? Do we not move our arms or hands at all?”

“Of course you do, idiot,” Lance said with a roll of his eyes, putting a hand up and pointing at his ring finger. “This is what you’re putting a ring on, anyways. Otherwise it wouldn’t even match!”

“I thought we were doing Toxic,” Bandor pouted. “That’s literally one of the best songs to dance to!”

“You’re wrong there. It’s clearly Drunk in Love,” Adam said with a shake of his head. “You’re all so uneducated, it actually hurts.”

“It’s actually Love on Top, but whatever,” Curtis shrugged. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “You’re all wrong. It’s Despacito.”

“You don’t even know what that means?”

“It means slow. I took level two Spanish in high school, Lance. I am a Spanish speaking god.”

“Deja la singae, Keith,” Lance said with a roll of his eyes. “Stop bothering me. Everyone knows that Single Ladies is the literal anthem for bachelor parties!”

“Yeah, stop being so stingy,” Shiro said with a roll of his eyes, leaning back on one of the lawn chairs. “Single Ladies rocks, and you’re just mad that it’s better than that Despacito shit.”

“I’m surrounded by lunatics,” James mumbled. 

“Oh look! Blue balls speaks!” Lance laughed, raising his red cup up. 

“Oh my god, someone please shut him up,” Lotor said, moving his hands around. “Lance, pay attention. How do we move both our hips and legs at the same time? I just don’t understand it!”

“Like this, duh!” Matt said, moving his right hip and throwing his right leg out before doing the same thing with the left side, then throwing his right hand up and waving it back in forth coyly in front of his face. 

“Put a ring on it, dude!”

“Okay, that’s it. I’m never letting Keith or Lotor go to another bachelor party. Matt, why aren’t you stopping them? They’re so drunk that they’re dancing now!”

“Yeesh, don't yell at me! Yell at your boyfriends!”

Keith gasped, looking up at Matt. “Holy shit. Is it her? Is it my girl? The love of my life?”

“The yee to your haw?”

“That’s my love of my life,” Lotor slurred, making his way towards Matt. “Hand over the cellular device, please. That is my girlfriend you are holding onto.”

“Cellular device,” Shiro snorted. “Just say telephone.”

“It’s a cellphone, dumbass,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes, “and I heard her first! Give me the phone!”

“No, I claimed it before you did! Hands off, Keith!”

“Where’s the chase music when you need it?!” Lance screeched, running a hand through his hair. “Adam, quick! Can-Can is fourth on my action playlist!”

“I got it!” Keith shouted triumphantly, holding the phone over his head. “Suck my–”

“Keith! Do not finish that sentence!” Pidge scolded loudly, the males littering the lawn wincing. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry,” Keith frowned, lowering his gaze. “How are you? How’s the baby? Has she kicked anymore?”

“Oh my god, Keith. We’re both fine,” she said with a small hint of fondness in her tone. “I just wanted to talk to you guys to make sure you’re okay.”

“We’re perfect! Spreading love and being so chillax,” Matt giggled. “We’re wrecked!”

“I can’t wait to see the bill on Lotor’s credit card later on,” Pidge scoffed. “He’s going to cry. Where is he, by the way?”

“He’s completely out of it. I think he’s planning on dancing to Beyoncé, but it’s the completely wrong song! I don’t understand why he think Single Ladies is the best song out there when it’s clearly–”

“It is not Despacito,” Lotor huffed. “Pass me the phone, Keith. You clearly have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re almost as drunk as I am! What difference would it make if you talked to her instead of me? Besides, I’m her boyfriend.”

“So? I am too! Hand it over. It’s mine.”

“You two are insufferable,” Pidge sighed. “Keith, hand over the phone.”

“But!”

“Now, Keith. I’ve had a chance to talk with you. I just wanted to make sure that you were alive and not dead because Griffin decided to murder you in your sleep.”

“I’m contemplating it!” James shouted, only to be silenced by a look from Ryan. 

“Dude. No.”

“Fine.”

“You heard the woman,” Lotor huffed, “pass over the cellular device!”

“It’s a phone,” Keith said snootily as he handed the phone over, “and I heard her! I just wanted to keep her close to me a little bit longer.”

“Hey there Pidge, what’s it like in New York City? I’m a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you doooo,” Lance sang, leaning against Matt. 

“Times Square can’t shine as bright as you,” Shiro sang, “I swear it's true.”

“You’re all drunk out of your minds. Please tell me there’s at least one person who’s sober and capable enough to look after your pathetic asses.”

“Adam is semi sober,” Lotor said with a small brow raise. “Why would that matter? Oh, and Griffin is as well. We decided that he shouldn’t drink after he was hit in the testicles by a baseball.”

“Do I even _want_ to know?”

“Not really. How are you, my dear? Everything alright? Did you cut someone open today?”

“No,” she sighed. “Look, I’ll tell you about it later on when you’re fully sober. I want to see just how mad you get about Thace kicking me out of surgeries because I’m pregnant.”

“He did _what_?”

“Go cool off, Lotor. Oh, and please try not to kill anyone there. We already have enough with Keith trying to kill Griffin last week.”

“Yes, but–“

“Okay, bye!”

“Wait, Pidge! Don’t hang up! I want to talk to Shiro,” Allura’s voice said on the other side of the line. “Lotor! Give the phone to Shiro.”

“Fine. Shiro, it’s for you,” Lotor mumbled. “I just wanted to know what was going on with Katie, but she won’t tell me.”

“Would you even remember?” Keith scoffed. “We’re drunk. Trust me, when you’re as drunk as we are you don’t remember anything.”

“...I hate it when you’re right.”

“Hey, babe,” Shiro sighed, smiling. “How’s work? Oh my god, you won’t believe the day we’ve had! First Griffin gets knocked in balls for being an ass, and Lance beats us at cup pong, and now we’re going to record a music video! That reminds me...Allura, can I put a ring on your finger?”

“Shiro, sweetheart, we’re getting married in one month.”

“Oh. Even better! Hey guys! I already put a ring on it!”

“Then what’s the point of singing Single Ladies when half of us already have someone we’re getting married to?!” Matt shouted, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly. “Someone pass me the alcohol! I’m too sober to be thinking logically!”

“No more drinking, Matt!” Pidge scolded over the line. “I hope you’re all sober enough by Monday when you need to be back in for work. Lotor, Keith! Try not to kill each other or Griffin or else I’ll come down there and kill you myself. Allura, say bye to Shiro before he says something else stupid.”

“But Pidge! That’s my fiance!”

“Yeah! Did I get you a gold or silver ring? I don’t remember.”

“Shiro, darling, please stop drinking.”

“Ay, la jefa finally stepped in,” Lance whistled. “Hey Keith! I can’t wait until your bachelor party!”

“Yeah, I can’t wait for my wedding either. Lotor, you’re not invited.”

Lotor scoffed. “Who would you even marry? Your dog?”

“Hey now–”

“Alright, that’s too much drunk men for me tonight!” Pidge announced loudly. “Have a good night, and I hope that none of you ends up at the bottom of the lake by the time tomorrow comes around. Good night, you drunk idiots.”

She hung up, leaving Shiro to stare at the phone in confusion.

“Okay, but was it a gold or silver ring? I need to know that I got my girlfriend the best ring out there.”

“I don’t know. Is it gold and white or blue and black?” Curtis asked, leaning against Rolo and Bandor as support.

“No. Just...no.”

Lance looked around before shrugging and hauling Keith and Lotor up with him to the center of the living room, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. 

“So any of you single ladies want to dance and record that music video?”

* * *

Lotor woke up with a loud groan, immediately placing a hand against his throbbing temple. He mentally vowed to never drink as much as he did last night ever again. 

Trying to get up, he looked around, only for his jaw to drop open as he spotted Keith sprawled on top of him, a party hat on his head and what looked to be like a mustache drawn on his face. His mullet was tied up into a ponytail, and he was knocked out cold on Lotor’s chest, with his hands dropping off the sides of the couch.

At his feet lay Shiro, who was loosely holding onto Keith’s foot, his mouth open and his snoring quiet. His white tuft hair was tied up into a small ponytail sticking up comically from the top of his head, and someone had written “Dad” on his forehead while drawing hearts on his cheeks. 

On the ground below him, Curtis and Adam were knocked out, holding onto each other with their hair tangled and writing all over their arms, including a number that Lotor recognized as Lance’s. James and Ryan were nowhere to be seen, but based on the small guffaws coming from the kitchen and Lance’s snickering, the medical school interns were the ones who had probably written all over the older men’s bodies.

Bandor was sleeping standing up against a bookshelf, snoring lightly while Matt slept upside down on the single couch, drooling all over his face. Alfor and Coran were asleep on the center table of the living room, with Hunk next to them and a pile of money under his arms. Rolo was curled up on the floor like a dog, sleeping and snoring loudly.

Lotor rolled his eyes, running a hand over his eyes. 

Oh yeah. He was never getting drunk with his coworkers every again.

He began closing his eyes again, ready to go to sleep once more before inhaling sharply and rapidly sitting up, throwing Shiro off the couch and pushing Keith further into the couch cushions.

He dived towards his phone and quickly dialed a number before putting it up to his ear.

“Lotor?”

“What did Thace do to you?! Just why did you call to accuse him for? Did he hurt you?”

“Relax, you hippie,” she said with a stifled laugh. “It’s fine now. Anyways, I loved that music video you guys made. The nurses loved it too. I think we’re all going to have some good blackmail when you get back.”

“Oh quiznack. Are you serious?”

“Go back to sleep, dumbass. Everything is fine.”

“Are you sure? I can head back now and–”

“Nah. I’m a big, tough girl. I’ll handle it. Enjoy your break while it lasts, and make sure Keith doesn’t drink any milk. He gets gassy.”

“...I’ll make sure to keep that in mind. Take care, Katie.”

“Mhm. Bye.”

She frowned as she hung up, turning around to face Allura’s expectant eyes.

“So you didn’t tell him that we caught two of the cardio nurses in the act of trying to kill his patients.”

“The guy has a hangover! I’m not going to dump everything upon him when he just woke up from the wildest bachelor party ever.”

“Well, you have a point there.”

“Besides, he’ll find out eventually. I’d rather wait to see his reaction in person than wait for it over the phone. Now,” she smirked, “what do you say we watch that video again, eh? I’m absolutely living for the Beyonce and Britney mashup.”

“Oh _yes_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s always a high before the low, no? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this and feedback is greatly appreciated as always!


	21. Too Good to Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Keith come to a sudden realization about their relationship, and deal with it in different ways. Meanwhile, Alfor makes a surprising announcement that leaves the entire hospital in shock, and an intern meddles with the future of someone's relationship.

Throughout her four years at the hospital, Pidge had always known the chief. She knew that he was a sturdy rock; a pillar of support for all the doctors, even those who did not know him well or had just arrived. He was always kind, sweet, and gentle. He was a working man who loved being chief. 

That was why she couldn’t understand why the _hell_ he had made the announcement that he was stepping down as chief of surgery. 

“Why the hell is your dad stepping down as chief of surgery?! He’s a great chief! Why leave now when things are going great?!”

“He’s getting old, Pidge,” Allura said with a small smile. “My father would love to work as chief until he drops dead, but he realized that he cannot he chief forever. He’s been chief even before I arrived as an intern.”

“Yeah, but he’s the _chief_ ,” Pidge emphasized, throwing her hands up in the air. “Who the hell is going to be the Chief now?! No one can top Alfor!”

“Well…” Allura shifted uncomfortably on her feet, glancing at both sides with narrowed eyes, “there _have_ been rumors that he is planning on giving it to either Shiro or Lotor.”

Pidge went slack jawed, eyes comically widening even more than they had already been. 

“No freaking way. Are you–you’re joking. You have to be joking. There’s no way–!”

“I thought so too at first, but if you think about it, it makes so much sense. My father has always loved Lotor as a second son, and Shiro is his future son in law. I’m inclined to believe that he’ll choose Lotor, though,” she said with pursed lips. 

“Why?”

“Because he practically raised Lotor when we were young, and he’s known him longer than he’s known Shiro. Also, Lotor is practically a perfect surgeon. I mean, hello? Cardio god?”

“I thought we agreed to drop that name!” Pidge groaned, slapping a hand across her face. 

Allura grinned mischievously, shrugging innocently. 

“Well, _you_ did. I never did. Besides, why be ashamed of the nickname you gave him when you were an intern? He deserves the name!”

“Yeah, no. He does, but he can never know I was the one who gave him the name,” Pidge said with a heavy blush, glaring up at Allura. “You tell him, and I’ll steal your kneecaps.”

“Oh, you don’t need to tell me anything. I already know.”

Allura giggled into the palm of her hand, watching in amusement as Pidge jumped in her seat. 

“Stop scaring me like that!”

“Can’t a man tease his girlfriend?” Lotor teased, flashing her a small smirk. “Hello, Katie. I see that you’re still here. Night shift again?”

“Ugh,” Pidge groaned, slapping her hands on her thighs frustratedly. “I have to do med school intern evaluations. I was actually stuck on way to do, and then it hit me.”

Lotor quirked a brow. “What hit you, exactly? I hope it wasn’t a patient.”

“No, it wasn’t a patient. Remember what you did to me intern year because Veronica thought it would be a good idea?”

“Well, you’re going to have to be more specific. I’m afraid there were various things we did during your intern year.”

“Oh my god!” 

“Dear god,” Allura laughed, shaking her head, “you’re terrible, Lotor. Don’t do that to her.”

“I feel happy right now,” Lotor smiled, resting his arms on the top of the lab table. “So what is it, Katie? I hope it’s something good to evaluate the students.”

“The baby thing,” she said quickly, wrapping a strand of hair around the tip of her index finger. “We just had the preemie arrive yesterday, and, well…”

Lotor’s smile quickly dropped, his expression replaced by a sad frown. 

“When I did that evaluation on you, you wouldn’t speak to Veronica for a month. Which intern are you putting in charge of the case?”

“The one who needs to learn how to handle people with human decency.”

“Ah. Griffin, then.” 

Allura shook her head. “I don’t understand that boy. He shows excellent promise in the cardiothoracic field and extreme enthusiasm, but he lacks the compassion a surgeon needs as well.”

“Yeah, well, he hates me already so why now let him hate me even more?” Pidge said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “This evaluation is something he needs to teach him that people are fragile and to show him that he needs to reason with more than just a narrow minded idea.”

“Are you sure you want to work with Griffin on this case?” Lotor inquired gently, brows creasing together. 

“I’m the resident in charge of the med school kids,” she sighed. “I’m kinda stuck, anyways. I have to work in the pit tonight, so I’m swamped. He’s going on his own tonight.”

“That boy is going to suffer,” Allura frowned, “but if you’re sure he can handle it…”

“He may be an ass, but maybe this case will make him not be such an ass. Besides, it’s not like I’m totally abandoning him. I’ll check in every now and then.”

“Would you like me to bring you some coffee?” Lotor asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Decaf, of course.”

“You are a literal angel.”

“I never thought I would hear those two words in the same sentence,” a voice piped up from behind Lotor, “and certainly never about _him_.”

Lotor rolled his eyes. “Keith, drop the facade. It’s getting rather boring, really.”

“You want to know what’s really boring? The cafeteria at two in the morning. There’s no one there!” Keith said, eyes widening. 

“My question is,” Pidge replied in confusion, “why were you there at two am? You’re supposed to be gone by nine.”

“Lucky,” Allura mumbled. 

“I was checking out some of Shiro’s clinical trial stuff, and I lost track of time,” Keith shrugged. “The Alzheimer’s trial is going good. People finally stopped dying.”

“Not the ones in the cardio department,” Pidge snorted. “Lotor still hasn’t figured out what exactly he’s doing. I’m not sure if we’re growing organs out of stem cells or making a specialized device that would last longer than the ones we already put in the heart to stimulate impulses.”

“I can assure you that we’re making organs out of stem cells,” Lotor sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Oh thank god. It’s something interesting for once!”

“So I heard something weird,” Keith said, raising his index finger, “and I wanted to know if you knew anything about it.”

Pidge raised a brow. “What weird thing? The ongoing bet that Lance and Plaxum are eventually going to get hitched in Vegas or something else?”

“...no,” Keith replied, quirking a brow, “although I do have a question about that too. Anyways, I heard that Alfor is stepping down as chief. Is that true?”

“Ugh,” Pidge rolled her eyes. “According to Allura, it’s true.”

“Yes, it’s true. My father is stepping down as chief, and he has two prime candidates in mind,” Allura smiled, sneaking a glance at Lotor. “I don’t know which one will earn the spot, but I’m assuming they’re going off of successful surgeries and charisma.”

“Oh,” Keith said, shrugging before turning to face Lotor. “If you end up being chief, please kick James off the list for potential interns next year at Altea.”

“What did he do now?” Lotor asked, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“He showed no compassion for the couple that lost their son earlier today in our shared case. All he said was, “he died and there was nothing we could do about it” before walking out,” Keith said incredulously. “I mean, seriously?!”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry so much about that,” Pidge mumbled. “I’m starting intern evaluations, and each of the cases I picked out for each of you specialize in the fields where you need help in.”

“Who are you doing first?” Keith inquired, tilting his head to the side, his brows shooting up. “Is it me?”

“Nope,” she grinned, “although you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I just want to pass onto neuro, if I’m being honest.”

“Oh I know,” she grinned mischievously. “That’s why I’m leaving _you_ last. You’ll need to suffer another week with cardio.”

Keith pouted, wrinkling his nose. “That’s not fair!”

“You speak as if being in cardio is such a bad thing,” Lotor huffed, tossing his hair over his shoulder. “Neuro nuts. They’re all the same.”

“I thought Shiro called it the Neuro Nobles,” Keith said in a questioning tone, quirking a brow in confusion. 

Pidge rolled her eyes before getting up and stretching her arms above her head, grunting in satisfaction when her spine popped. Her coworkers only grimaced, eying her warily as she turned around to face them with a small, tired smile. 

“Well, I’ll see you guys later. Time to make Griffin suffer with his case.”

Keith perked up at the word ‘suffer’, the man leaning eagerly over towards her, excitement written all over his features. He looked like a kid who had just been told they were going to get an unlimited supply of candy.

“You’re going to make him suffer? How?”

“A resident has her ways,” Pidge said with a wan smile before patting his shoulder gently. “Please go home and sleep. Oh, and you too, Lotor. You can’t operate while half asleep.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“No, it’s a fact,” Pidge replied bluntly, fixing him with a long, judgemental stare. “Go home and sleep. I’m not joking this time.”

Lotor pursed his lips in a small pout, sighing heavily through his nose. 

“I’ll go get you your coffee.”

“If you need me, I’ll be in the pit,” Pidge said, glancing between Allura and Lotor before turning to smile fondly at Keith. 

“You’re getting evaluated tomorrow. I just needed to get through with Griffin first, and this case is going to test him. Do you know where he is?”

“Last I heard, he was in the cafeteria getting yelled at by Lance,” Keith said with a slight shrug. “I think he purposely messed with someone’s girlfriend and someone wasn’t too happy about it.”

Allura wrinkled her nose. “Seriously? James? Flirting with Plaxum? Ha! As if that would ever happen.”

“Not while Lance is around, at least,” Lotor murmured. 

“Yeah, no,” Keith deadpanned. “She’d never settle that low. Besides, everyone knows James has a thing for Nadia. As if she’d even spare him a second glance..”

“Huh. Well, I suppose you’re right,” Lotor said with a shake of his head.

“And this is where I pull out of the conversation!” Pidge announced loudly, pushing her glasses up her nose. “Lotor and Keith? Behave. I’ll wait for you in the pit, ‘Lura.”

She gave them a small wave before sauntering off, her ponytail methodically swishing behind her. 

Keith let out a small, dazed sigh. “She’s amazing.”

“Do you always have to say that when she’s wearing a ponytail?” Lotor asked, slightly amused. 

“If I don’t praise her, who will? You?”

“Yes.”

“Oh boys,” Allura sighed, shaking her head, “You’re never going to grow up, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Heavens no,” Lotor scoffed. “I already grew up. Keith hasn’t.”

Allura sighed once again. “I was afraid you were going to say that.”

* * *

“Griffin! Get off your ass and follow me,” Pidge barked, slapping a chart on James’ head as he straightened up abruptly. 

“What? Why? I’m not supposed to have a night shift,” James wrinkled his nose. “I only follow up on patients during the day, Not night. I’m not even a doctor yet.”

“Did you seriously forget that I scheduled your evaluation for tonight? I know you’re bad with people, but I would’ve at least thought that you would’ve remembered something as important as this,” she snapped. 

“Jeez, calm down,” James said with a roll of his eyes. “I’m here. It’s not like I have plans at home, anyways. What’s the situation?”

“I have to get down to the pit to take care of traumas tonight,” Pidge said with pursed lips. “That means that you’re on your own for this case tonight.”

James let out an impatient grunt. “I know that, but what exactly am I supposed to do? Watch you operate from the gallery again? This is so lame.”

“No, you aren’t going to watch me operate because you’re going to be handling a NICU case on your own tonight,” Pidge frowned. “The preemie that arrived earlier today is your case.”

James’ face blanched at that, his fingers suddenly twitching. 

“You mean that I get to handle a thought case...by myself? Without your supervision? Before Keith?”

A surge of annoyance coursed through Pidge’s body, her brows twitching. 

“Yes, because this is the case that I have picked for you. Everyone else will get their own cases within the next few days.”

“Finally!” James grinned, standing up and clasping his hands tightly in front of him, a slight gleam of excitement in his eyes. “I am so ready for an exciting case. I can finally prove that I deserve that top student spot and not _Keith_.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Here’s the chart, Griffin. Deal with the patient. You’ll have a nurse supervising you to make sure you don’t administer medicine. She’s there to do it, not you.”

“Hell yes!” James cheered as he all but yanked the chart from Pidge’s hands, eagerly beginning to run down the hall. “I’ve got to tell Nadia about this!”

Pidge frowned. “Your shift starts in ten, Griffin! Make sure you actually haul your ass up to the NICU before I fail you!”

James paid her no attention as he practically ran down the hall to the small area where all the medical school interns were seated on spare gurneys, clutching the chart aggressively against his chest. 

Lance raised a brow. “Someone looks a little too excited for ten at night. Did you finally bother some poor nurse until she slept with you?”

“Oh please,” Nadia said with an annoyed roll of her eyes, “he’s not you. Also, James, you’re so desperate.”

James pursed his lips, a small blush dusting his cheeks. 

“I didn’t do anything like that, actually. I got assigned a case that’s intense,” James replied, training his eyes on Nadia. “Guess you’re not the only one who has a bite for cardio, huh?”

“And he wonders why she won’t go out on a date with him,” Lance snorted under his breath, earning a small snicker from Kinkade. 

“Oh please. I don’t just have a bite; I live and breathe for cardio!” Nadia proclaimed loudly with a proud grin. “You’re just flirting with cardio. I’m married to it. Your case can’t be better than mine.”

“I have heard about the cases,” Ina mumbled. “Specifically designed for each of us. Our weakest points are going to be tested.”

“I have no weak points,” James scoffed. “There’s nothing in this world that could be considered my weak point!”

Keith suddenly strolled in from down the hall, hands in his scrub pockets. As he passed James on his way to Lance, James’s jaw clenched tightly. 

“Except Keith,” Ryan spoke up with a small purse of his lips. 

Keith quirked a brow as he plopped down on the gurney, pulling a granola bar out of his pocket. 

“What about me?” He asked curiously. 

“James has a case,” Lance announced, glancing between Keith and the group, which had suddenly gone silent. 

“You mean the evaluation case?” Keith said with a quirk of his brow, taking a seat next to Lance. “I heard.”

“Obviously since your girlfriend is our boss,” Nadia mumbled, purposefully looking away from him. 

Keith pursed his lips. “Are you all seriously mad at me about that? Big deal. I’m dating a resident. So what?”

“She’s our boss,” Nadia said pointedly, “and no. I’m not going to side with James because she’s an amazing kickass badass surgeon, but you? Why did you have to go and date her knowing that she rates us?”

“Come on guys, lighten up,” Lance tried, frowning down at all of them. “Look, I was iffy about it at first but they knew each other before he knew she was his boss.”

“Yeah, but he continued to date her knowing she was our boss,” James said in pure disgust, sneering at Keith. “Whatever. If you want to keep bringing down her reputation and your own then go ahead. Not like you had much of one other than being the intern dating your boss.”

James spun on his heel and stormed out, Nadia and Ina following after him, pestering him about the case. 

Keith frowned, turning to look at Ryan.

“Do you believe that too?”

Ryan only pursed his lips and slightly shrug before getting up and following after the rest of his friends, making no effort to run. 

Keith let out a small sigh, running a hand through his hair. Lance looked at him with a small, sad frown.

“I’m sorry, dude. I didn’t expect them all to be happy about it, but I thought that at least they’d understand more than James.”

“Is it really that bad? I mean, I really didn’t know she was going to be my boss!”

“I knew of it before we got here so I understand, but everyone else is going to keep giving you a hard time about it,” Lance frowned. “They’ll probably give her a hard time too, now, since they know she didn’t break it off once she found out she was teaching you.”

Keith snapped his head up, fixing Lance with a petrified look. 

“Do you really think so?”

“I wish I didn’t, but, well... _yeah_. They’re all nosy and get annoyed over the littlest things,” Lance said, scratching the back of his neck. “They’re going to bug her and you, and it’ll mostly be you but she’ll hear of it and defend you, and then they’ll go after her until they go after you again and the whole cycle is just going to repeat again.”

“So what do I do about it? If they bother me, she hurts, but I hurt if they bother her about it. It wasn’t her fault we made a baby together,” Keith frowned, looking back down at his hands. “What am I supposed to do?”

Lance looked at Keith with a small, heartbreaking frown. 

“Buddy, I think you know what the most logical thing to do is.”

“I...no…” Keith trailed off, snapping his head back up to fix Lance with a glare. “No way in hell. We stay and fight, and we don’t give up. That’s the kind of relationship we have. We don’t just give up when people start to say shit and do things. We dork give up when things start to get hard. We don’t break up!”

“Keith, it was just a suggestion–”

“Well I don’t want to hear it! I’m not doing that!” Keith shouted angrily as he got up and stormed down the hallway, bristling with anger as Lance helplessly looked after him, a saddened frown seemingly permanently etched onto his features.

“I’m sorry.”

* * *

“I can’t believe that there isn’t like some car pile up or something,” Ezor mumbled, sitting next to Pidge at the emergency room front desk.

Pidge let out a small snort. “You missed it, actually. Hunk just ran through here with a patient with half his intestines spilling out of a slash on his abdomen. It was so cool.”

“Only you could be pregnant and still enjoy seeing raw guts,” Ezor giggled, looking down at her chart. “I would’ve pegged you for the ‘sickly’ typee, you know?”

“I haven’t been sick at all with this one, actually,” Pidge smiled. “God bless Keith’s side of the family because that sure as hell didn’t come from mine. My mom had terrible morning sickness with us.”

Ezor nodded with a small grimace. “Speaking of Keith…”

“Oh no. What did he do now?”

“Well, it’s not actually what he did, but I’ve heard that the med school kids are giving him a hard time because dating you,” Ezor said, twiddling her pen between her fingers. “Is that true?”

Pidge let out a small sigh. “Between Alfor stepping down as Chief and Keith getting bullied for being in a relationship with me, I can’t tell you which one is the most tiring. But yes, I have heard of that. He doesn’t like to talk about it, though.”

“Aren’t you supposed to talk about it, though? I mean, you are a couple after all,” Ezor frowned. “Isn’t that what led to your break up with Lotor?”

“Well, yeah, but Keith’s different. He knows we need to communicate.”

“That’s what you said about Lotor too when he was already checked out,” Ezor said with a small side glance. “I don’t wanna tell you how to run your relationship or whatever, but you really need to talk to him about this. I heard that they’re already excluding him from things and refusing to let him do things at the hospital.”

Pidge furrowed her brows. “What? Why would they do that? It’s one stupid relationship! Why does it matter if we’re dating or not?”

“It doesn’t to us, but to them it’s taboo since you’re his boss. They think he has an unfair advantage, and there’s a certain truth to that. Remember how everyone treated you when you dated Lotor?”

“They all hated me until we said we were having a baby together and they realized it was more than just a ‘taking advantage of’ thing,” Pidge frowned. “What’s the difference between this and that?!”

“They’re med school kids. This— _your rating_ —is what matters the most to them, and they feel like it’s jeopardized because you have a personal relationship with Keith. You now you’d probably do the same thing if you were in their position too.”

Pidge let out a loud sigh. “Well, what do you think I should do?”

“Pidge, I can’t tell you what to do because it’s your relationship, but...you know what the most logical answer would be,” Ezor frowned sadly, gathering her charts in her arms. “I have to go grab a bite with Zethrid, so I gotta go, but...think about what I said.”

“Yeah. I guess I will,” Pidge said quietly, looking down at her watch.

“Oh! And before I forget, I’m pretty sure I know who Alfor is picking to be the next chief,” Ezor grinned excitedly. “You’re going to be so excited.”

Pidge raised her brows, still somewhat distracted. “Who?”

“Lotor,” Ezor giggled, hiding her smile with one of her hands. 

“Wait, huh?!”

“Gotta go! Take care, okay?”

“Yeah, I will, but what the–”

She was abruptly distracted from her conversation with Ezor by the incessant beeping of her pager, the woman fumbling for it from her pocket. She groaned and immediately bolted from the trauma bay, shooting Curtis a nod. 

“Do you want me to put away your chart?”

“Desk like usual!” She shouted as she rounded the corner and pulled the door open to the flight of stairs, rapidly making her way up to the second floor that suddenly seemed to far away. 

She sprinted towards the NICU, ignoring the stares from some of the other residents on the floor. 

“Talk to me, Griffin!” Pidge snapped as she ran inside, grabbing the stethoscope from around her neck and placing it against the baby's chest. 

“I-I don’t know what happened! She was fine one minute and then the next she started crashing! What do I do?!”

“Think, Griffin! What do you do in a case like this?”

“I don’t know, okay?! All I know is how to read the chart and follow up, but I’ve never dealt with these cases!” James shouted frustratedly, looking down frantically at the infant in the incubator. 

“Save her, please! She’s so small and helpless...she deserves to live! Save her!”

“This is your patient, Griffin. Tell the nurses what to do to stabilize her,” Pidge said firmly, glaring at James. “This is your test. Whether you’re prepared for a career this demanding is entirely up to your decision here!”

“I can’t do anything! You’re the doctor! Come on, please, just...please save her!”

“You’re on your own, Griffin. I have traumas rolling in from left and right like crazy! I can’t afford to babysit you. This is your evaluation, so start thinking like a doctor!”

Pidge shot James one final glare before making her way out of the NICU, ignoring James’ pleas for help, her own thoughts clouding her mind as she stalked down the hallway. 

Eventually she came to a stop in front of an on call room, throwing the door open and slamming it shut before throwing herself on the bed ungracefully, millions of thoughts racing through her mind. One prominent thought stuck out, though, and she hated that it was an actually thought. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the sudden ball building up into her throat and stomach. 

Feelings and relationships really _were_ a bitch.

* * *

James woke up with a start, looking around blearily, mind still full of sleep as he tried to register where he was. 

“H...huh? Where’s...where’s Emily?” He suddenly gasped, looking down at his arms where the baby no longer was. 

“They took her away,” the nurse beside him said, not bothering to look up from his chart. 

“What? Why? Why didn’t you wake me?” James demanded, furrowing his brows in anger. 

“Doctor Holt told us not to.”

“Where’s the baby?”

The nurse finally looked up, his eyes training in James with sympathy. 

“Doctor Griffin, she died half an hour ago.”

James eyes suddenly went wide, his stomach lurching and his heart suddenly picking up speed. He made a beeline for the door and ran out of the NICU, barreling through the new days patients and staff blocking his way. 

As soon as he made it to the patient’s room, he came to a stop in front of it, staring helplessly through the window as he watched the mother grip onto her child tightly, Veronica sitting with her and rubbing a hand sympathetically on her shoulder. Pidge stood in the back of the room, looking miserably at Veronica before looking up, her and James’ eyes connecting. 

Within a few seconds after spotting James she made her way out of the room and grabbed him by the arm, leading him out of the wing with a tight grip. They finally came to a stop inside a small conference room, Pidge closing the door behind her gently.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes it was,” James mumbled, refusing to meet Pidge’s eyes. “I fell asleep. I killed Emily.”

“No you did not,” Pidge repeatedly, this time a bit more firmer. “She was going to die anyways. She had a restricted atrial septum and virtually no aorta. As soon as Dr. Sincline opened her up, we all knew in that operating room that she wasn’t going to make it.”

James furrowed his brows, blinking rapidly. “W...what are you saying? Are you saying that I did this all for nothing?”

“It wasn’t for nothing. You learned a lesson from this, James. You learn–”

“I put everything I had into this, and she wasn’t even going to make it?! What kinds of–what the hell kind of cruel trick is this?!” James asked indignantly, fixing Pidge with a scathing glare. 

“She had a life! She and I...we connected! I understood her pain, and I tried to help her, but now you’re telling me that anything I could’ve done wasn’t going to help?!”

“Surgery isn’t just about cutting people open, and that’s a lesson that you have to learn,” Pidge continued firmly. “Surgery is also about caring for a patient, and that includes being a decent human being and having some compassion. Unless you grew close with a patient and lost them, you were never going to learn. This helped you learn.”

James looked at her incredulously. “Learn? Dr. Holt, all I learned is that you are willing to torture people to get them to learn things! I was right about you! You’re cruel. Why are you so cruel with everyone except Keith? Why do you hate us all so much? Why the hell do you love making us feel like shit and make him feel like the king of the world?”

Pidge let out a small sigh, stuffing her hands in her lab coat. 

“Compassion is something you learn, Griffin. Compassion is something you need to be a better surgeon, and it’s something you lack. That was why this was your evaluation, and you passed. You might hate me for years, but this is the cruel reality of having feelings. You get close to them only to lose them, and all you can do is watch.”

“You would never give something like this to Keith,” James glared, chest full of emotions that made him feel like screaming. “Why me? Why make me suffer? Why are you so cruel?!”

“I’m cruel because I went through the exact same crisis as you when I was an intern,” She said sharply, glaring harshly at James. “I was obsessed with cutting that I neglected the compassionate part of surgery, and I hated that part of me because everyone hated me. I was given the exact same situation you were given, and I didn’t speak to Dr. McClain for a year.”

“This may seem upsetting, but it’s the only way you’ll ever learn to stop being a prick and stuck up. I am cruel because I have been through hell and back, but I am still here and show compassion, even when others don’t show it to me. Why? Because I’m a surgeon, Griffin, and that’s what we do.”

“You make me sick,” James hissed. “You would never give Keith–“

“Keith is only a doctor at this hospital who has his own weaknesses of his own that will be addressed with his evaluation. You had the harshest one because you are the one who needs to grow the most, Griffin. Without feelings, you can’t be a surgeon. That’s just life.”

“You could’ve taught me that without making a baby die in my arms!” James seethed, clutching his hands tightly around his head. “You would’ve never give something that...that _heartbreaking_ , to Keith!”

“Keith isn’t factored into this,” Pidge snapped, beginning to lose her patience. “Keith is a doctor like you, and he has several other weak points that you don’t, so of course his task is going to be different than yours! Stop comparing yourself to him and focus on yourself!”

“Do you know how hard it was to go to med school with him?” James hissed, his eyes hardening. “He was a prodigy at everything, and he got everything he wanted. He had the rich mother and brother, and I am the first from my family to actually do something with their lives. It’s always Keith this, Keith that! Well I’m sorry Keith is so talented that we all get put below him!”

“What the hell are you talking about, Griffin? Keith is not put on a–”

“Yes he is! He always gets front seats at surgeries, and his recommendation letters from the chief of all people are better than any other one of us! For once I just wanted to stand out, to be a better person, but that’s hard when your resident is dating the one person who makes that an impossible task!”

Pidge gaped up at him, watching as his composure began to crumble. The insecurities, the pain, she had seen it all before. 

“James. Look at me. Your rank as a student doesn’t affect who you are as a doctor, but your attitude does. You don’t need to be the top to be he best, and no one favors Keith over anyone. If he’s getting the best letters of recommendation, then that’s because he earned them.”

“And I clearly don’t deserve that,” James said bitterly. “Look, Dr. Holt. I have to disagree, because what you said there? About him deserving them? Yeah. You favor him and you don’t even realize it.”

“Wait, Dr. Griffin–”

“I’m going home,” he mumbled weakly, wiping away the tear that managed to make an appearance in the corner of his eye.

“Doctor Griffin, I gave you an order!”

“To hell with it!” He shouted as he slammed the door behind him, leaving Pidge to stare after him with absolute horror filling her eyes.

A million thoughts ran through her mind about what happened, her hands trembling as she brought them up to her face to pat her cheeks softly, refusing to believe that the entire encounter had happened. 

Never had she ever imagined that dating one person would cause so much havoc. It seemed so stupid, but it was staring her right in the face and she had no idea what to do. Should she ask more people on what she should do? Her parents?

Suddenly, Nyma’s words rang through her mind, still as clear as they had been months ago.

_“It’s your choice, Pidge. No one can make it for you, no matter how many opinions you try to get.”_

She let out a shaky breath, clenching her eyes shut tightly as Ezor’s words from earlier also resounded through her mind.

_“I can’t tell you what to do because it’s your relationship, but...you know what the most logical answer would be.”_

Of course she knew what the answer was, but it scared her to think of what would happen if she went through with it. The pain and anger that would result from the burning ashes terrified her, along with the longing and heart pains that would also follow.

She couldn’t bare it.

“Hey, Pidge?”

She snapped her head up, looking up at Keith, who was smiling brightly at her with a fond look in his eyes.

“Y-yeah?”

“Wanna grab some breakfast or something?”

She inhaled sharply, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before flashing him a shaky smile, all too strained as the pain in her chest grew.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, that's gonna hurt. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly, but I will try to upload once every two weeks from now on. Thank you for reading and as usual, feedback is always appreciated!<3


	22. Superficial Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New developments in the case against Zarkon occur, and the attendings are not pleased about them. Gossip about a certain pair is also spread, and Pidge makes a decision that shocks those around her.

“Hey, Pidge? We’re out of cereal _again_ , and this time I know it was you! Huh? Pidge?”

Pidge let out a heavy sigh, gaze trained on the ceiling above her bed. 

“Helloooo?” Matt asked again, quirking a brow from the entrance of her room. “Earth to Pidge! Are you okay?”

“How did you know Marisol was the one girl you wanted to be with you?”

“Huh?”

“You had so many other options, and you chose her above everyone else in the hospital, including Shiro who you had a crush on for the longest time. How did you know she was the one?” 

Matt frowned, crossing the room towards her and taking a seat on the edge of her bed. He reached out to rest his hand on her forehead, brows furrowed in confusion.

“No fever, so that can’t explain why you’re asking ridiculous questions.”

“Matt,” she said tiredly, sending him a weary look.

“Okay, okay, I won’t joke around,” Matt chuckled lightly, moving his hand back to brush her bangs lightly with the tips of his fingers. “What’s wrong? Why all the relationship questions?”

“Because I have no idea where I’m going with mine,” she sighed heavily, turning her head to look directly at Matt. “That’s why.”

“What happened? Did Lotor do something?”

“Lotor is not always the cause of my relationship woes,” Pidge said with a roll of her eyes, glaring slightly at her brother, “and actually, it’s Keith.”

Matt’s brows shot up. “What? Keith? What did he do to you?”

“Nothing,” she heaved with an air of annoyance, “but I’m considering...you know...taking an out.”

“Why the hell would you do that?! I mean, yeah, Lotor’s okay, but Keith is, well….Keith! He’s the literal father of your child! I mean, if I had to pick–”

“That’s why I stopped asking you!” Pidge snapped, glaring at her brother with irritation. “Every time I ask someone what they think, they tell me either Keith or Lotor and give me so many reasons that I don’t even have time to think for myself about what I want.”

“Woah, what? Why are you yelling?” Matt inquired, eyes widening. “I just gave my opinion! What’s going on, Katie?”

“I just..agh! I just don’t know what to do anymore, Matt. I really, really like Keith but fate keeps throwing struggles at us and I can’t handle them! I mean, just look at how he’s treated at the hospital. Everyone of the interns hates him, and they make fun and ridicule him constantly, and he acts like it doesn’t affect him but I know it does! He’s putting up with so much for me and the baby, and it’s touching, but he’s suffering. I don’t want him to suffer.”

Matt looked down at Pidge with a pained expression. “You’re really thinking of leaving him because of the bullying of the people who don’t matter?”

“No opinions, Matt. I owe it to myself to grow up and think through my own decisions,” she snapped. “I don’t need you to tell me what I know.”

“Okay, geez. It was just a suggestion.”

“I don’t even know why I told you,” she grumbled, sitting up in bed. “All I get is judgement for my own personal decisions. I love the support.”

“Pidge, I wasn’t judging you,” Matt said in confusion, staring at his sister as she grabbed her bag off the back of her bedroom door, “I was just asking you if this is what you really want. I mean, of course it’s your life, but I don’t want you to suffer as well once the decision is made. Just...think it through before you do something stupid, okay?”

“Duly noted,” she mumbled, sending Matt one last glare before walking out the door. “Hurry up! We’re going to be late!”

Matt let out a sigh, staring after Pidge with a forlorn expression.

“I really love Keith, though, but whatever.”

“Matthew Holt!”

“I’m going! Geez!”

* * *

“The police finally sent back the bullet fragment analysis,” Allura said grimly, passing around the piece of paper around the conference table. “They’ve confirmed that the bullets we found in the child were indeed the ones found from those injured in the mall shooting a few months ago.”

“Each bullet contained found the same traces of a certain drug, which has been found in almost every weapon searched through the Galra city,” Shiro read aloud, frowning as he passed it to Veronica. 

“The effects of the drug can be described as sudden life threatening arrhythmias, dropping of blood pressure, stroke, and in severe cases, death,” Veronica frowned, pushing her glasses up the slope of her nose before passing the paper to Lotor. “Are you kidding me?”

“No, they are not,” Lotor answered, looking down grimly at the piece of paper in his hands. “I went back to check the cases and found that those who survived the shootings showed symptoms of bradycardia or tachycardia depending on how long the surgery took. Other symptoms included reduced brain activity and poisoning of the internal body organs until they were flushed out with our medicine.”

“Which drug are they talking about, though?” Hunk asked, tapping his foot on the floor rapidly. “I mean, there are a bunch out there that could cause this!”

“He’s right,” Alfor frowned. “There is no one exact drug to pin down.”

“The symptoms of internal poisoning could be pointed to acetaminophen overdose, but the reduced brain function can be pointed to…”

“Hey,” Matt said breathlessly, quickly sliding into the room with a small smile. “Sorry I’m late. Katie wouldn’t stop being a pain during the car ride here. I nearly thought I wasn’t going to make it.”

“That’s quite alright,” Alfor said through a strained smile. “Now, as we were saying, there is no sole drug to be blamed for whatever is going on with the patients and the shootings, but we will work hard alongside the police to find out what exactly the drugs are.”

“We already know about a great deal of them, though,” Hunk frowned, “and most of the drug traces would’ve disappeared by now, wouldn’t they? How can we help?”

“Pray we get another shooting,” Matt mumbled, only to be shot death glares by all his coworkers. “What? Why is everyone against me today?!”

Lotor pursed his lips. “So far, this is all pointing towards one criminal in particular.”

“You mean Zarkon got a group together, right? Because there’s no way only one single guy is doing this,” Veronica said in disgust. “It has to be a bunch of them, and the fact that most of the patients are dying in mass traumas with these bullets only serves to make it look like we aren’t well equipped as a trauma center. You do realize that, right?”

“We aren’t going to point fingers, Veronica,” Alfor said with a tired sigh, “but yes, I do see your point. I only arranged this meeting to update you all on the status of our ongoing issue with the sabotaging and Zarkon.”

“Your dad is a pain in the ass,” Veronica spat at Lotor, narrowing her eyes. “How do we know you aren’t going to sabotage us?”

“I have nothing to win from it,” Lotor deadpanned. “He already cut me off when I said I was going to work here, and the only times he speaks to me is when he’s about to send out a mob to jump me. Believe me, I couldn’t plan a sabotage even if I wanted to.”

“If he was gonna sabotage us he probably would’ve done it earlier,” Matt shrugged. “I believe him.”

“Hm,” Veronica said suspiciously. “Well, alright then, I guess.”

“Besides, if he was working for Zarkon, he would’ve slipped up at the bachelors party,” Matt continued with a small pout. “You know, ‘cause there was a whole lot of alcohol involved–”

“Thank you, Matthew,” Lotor cut in quickly, looking at Matt wearily. “Now, like I said, I can hire someone to look into whatever it is that my father has been planning. Although, that is going to need board approval.”

“And money,” Shiro winced. “We don’t have that much money to bribe someone to stalk Zarkon and see what his every move is.”

“I’ve got that covered, actually,” Lotor said through a strained smile. “I will ask the Chief to talk about it with the Board, but I can go through with it if they say yes.”

“Thank you, Dr. Sincline. I will consider it,” Alfor nodded. “Now that this issue has been addressed, I would like to talk to you all about a pressing issue that you have all heard about.”

“Oh my god, the rumors are true,” Hunk gasped. “You really are retiring!”

“Not as a surgeon, but yes, I am stepping down as Chief,” Alfor smiled wanly. “In my place, I have chosen one of you to replace me as Chief.”

“It’s gotta be Lotor,” Veronica whispered to Allura, “it has to be! He was literally chief resident!”

“I don’t even know anymore,” Allura whispered back. “They didn’t let me sit in and listen to the board meeting last week, so I can’t be sure who it is.”

“The board has agreed to name our very own Takashi Shirogane as the new chief of surgery following his return from his wedding vacation at the end of this month,” Alfor smiled warmly.

“To no one’s surprise as well,” Lotor smirked slightly, glancing over at Shiro. “Congratulations, Shirogane. I would celebrate with a party, but I’m afraid I’m a bit salty about not winning the position.”

“That was also no surprise,” Shiro nodded, his lips pulling into a small smirk.

“I called it!” Matt grinned. “Of course they picked Shiro. I mean, have you seen his body and smarts?”

“That’s enough,” Shiro said with a flustered smile. “Chief, are you sure that this the right spot for me? I mean, there are plenty of others who could do it as well as you can, and more than me, but–”

“But nonsense,” Alfor scoffed dismissively. “The board themselves have advocated for you. They love your sense of humor and passion for medicine, and your research paper that you submitted for your Alzheimer’s trial really intrigued them. You are the next Chief if you want it.”

“The ‘Alzheimer’s is a bad disease’ paper?” Veronica gaped. 

“I...I don’t know what to say,” Shiro breathed, smiling incredulously. “I mean...can you let me and my fiance talk it over before I give you a solid response?”

“Of course,” Alfor smiled warmly. “Now that that issue has been addressed, you can all resume your job of operating on our patients of today. Dismissed.”

The group rose from their seats with loud murmurs rippling through the crowd, Allura and Shiro leaving the conference room first without bidding anyone a goodbye. The rest of the attendings filtered out of the room, heading their own ways except for Matt and Lotor, who hung together in the back.

“Is Katie alright? You mentioned something about her being unbearable when you walked in,” Lotor commented, glancing at Matt questioningly. “Is it her pregnancy hormones acting up again? Or is it just you being a crybaby?”

“Okay, I am not a crybaby, first of all,” Matt huffed indignantly, “and I don’t know if it’s the hormones. She’s been in a mood since she woke up, so don’t say anything to bother her if you want to live through the day.”

“Alright…” Lotor said slowly, furrowing his brows in confusion. “Is everything alright? Should I schedule an appointment with Veronica?”

“Only if you want her to kill you,” Matt deadpanned, coming to a stop in front of the OR board. “Oh come on! She took her name off my surgeries! I needed her help today!”

“The last time she took her name off the OR board was when we lost…” Lotor suddenly got quiet, clearing his throat. “You should probably give her space, then. Wouldn’t want her to threaten to leave the program again.”

Matt frowned. “I guess you’re right. Well, since she’s off my cases then I guess I need your help with one of my kids and her heart transplant.”

“The two year old?”

“Yeah, her. I was thinking of–woah, hey. She looks pissed,” Matt said, shifting his focus from Lotor to Pidge, who was storming down the hall towards the trauma bay.

Lotor frowned. “Are you sure she’s alright?”

“Let’s just...leave her alone. Want to talk about my surgery in the peds wing?”

“Yes, of course,” Lotor said absentmindedly, still craning his neck to look after Pidge.

A cold feeling settled in his gut as he followed after Matt, his mind still thinking about Pidge. 

Something told him that today was _not_ going to be a good day.

* * *

“I still can’t get over how amazing that surgery was yesterday,” Lance grinned, leaning back on the gurney he was seated on. “I mean, he literally took out half her brain and she was still alive! How the hell is that even possible?!”

“It’s brain surgery, not rocket science,” Keith snorted, folding his arms across his chest. “Besides, there was no other option. More than half the left side of her brain was already dead, and if it wasn’t taken out she would lose her entire brain. Simple.”

“Simple,” James mimicked. “Let some of us be amazed, Kogane. It’s our first time seeing this type of surgery up close, unlike you because you’ve had dates in the gallery while watching perfectly amazing surgeries.”

Nadia sighed. “I miss cardio already. Brain surgery is for nerds.”

“The headset for brain surgery is pretty cool, though,” Lance shrugged. “Wouldn’t you agree, Ryan?”

“Yep.”

“If we get stuck in peds next I swear I’m going to end it all,” Nadia said with a roll of her eyes. “Kids are kinda annoying with their questions, and the babies? All they do is babble nonsense!”

James frowned. “There’s more to kids than babbling, you know. They grow on you.”

“Ha! Someone went soft,” Nadia grinned. “No thanks. Good luck getting a girlfriend while being stuck in peds.”

“Don’t girls like men with kids?” Lance quirked a brow. “Hey, Leif? Am I right?”

“Some girls do not like men at all. Some prefer women with children, and no men at all.”

Keith let out a small snicker. “Come on, Lance. We’re in the twenty first century. We’re more inclusive now about these sort of things.”

“Oh, my bad. But still! People will be more attracted to you if you hang around kids,” Lance said with a small grin. “Trust me, I’m a doctor.”

“More like a pain in the ass,” James said with a roll of his eyes before turning back to Nadia. “So are you saying you really hate kids? Why? What if the person you end up with loves kids or something?”

“Then I’ll make sure to never get married to you,” she snorted in response. 

James pouted dejectedly and sat back in his seat, glaring down at his hands while Lance shook his head.

“That’s just pathetic.”

“Shut it, McClain.”

“Alright, you littering slugs,” Pidge spoke up as she stormed down the hall towards them, “your schedules have been changed. Dr. Shirogane has, and I quote ‘no time to deal with intern screw ups before my wedding.’ You’ll be under Dr. Blaytz’s supervision during your neuro rotation.”

“Ugh,” Nadia groaned, sending James a distasteful look. “You probably did this. Now we aren’t even getting the good guy!”

“No, I did it because you all want to dig a scalpel in a body before learning how to deal with being decent humans to the patients,” Pidge snapped. “Dr. Blaytz is a respectable neurosurgeon who is just as good as Dr. Shirogane, so you will treat him with respect. Understood?”

“Geez, what happened to her?” Lance whispered, only to receive a glare from Pidge.

“I am perfectly fine, now stop muttering things under your breath unless you want to be given a zero for your next evaluation. Now here are your cases that you will follow up on, and I don’t want to hear any of you complaining to Dr. Blaytz or me about whatever you get.”

Each intern took a chart from her, flipping through them at a quick pace, most of them trying not to make a face as they did so.

“Don’t bother me for anything today. I’m going to be busy with surgeries, so if you need something figure it out. Don’t page me unless your patient is dying. Dismissed.”

She began walking away from them, only to be stopped by Keith, who quickly reached out to grab onto her wrist gently.

“Are you okay? You seem kind of….well, you know...” he said uncomfortably, “pissed off. Did I do something wrong?”

Pidge let out a small sigh, shaking her head and flashing him a strained smile. “No. You’re perfect as usual. I’ve just, uhm, got some things going on in my head. Don’t worry about it.”

“You can talk to me if you want, you know. I’m all ears to listen.”

“Yeah, I know. You should, uhm, get back to your case. You’ve been placed directly under Dr. Blaytz’s service for one special patient. He specifically requested your help with this patient’s follow up.”

“Of course he did,” James said sarcastically. “It’s not like she specifically recommended him because she wants him to stay in the program, no.”

Pidge’s gaze dropped from Keith’s face to her hands, smiling weakly before looking up at him again.

“I’ll see you for lunch, okay? Don’t let Blaytz scare you. He really loves messing around with everyone below his rank.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Keith chuckled. “See you for lunch, Pidge.”

“Yeah.”

She finally walked away from him, arms folded across her chest and head ducked down low. Keith frowned as he watched her walk away, a feeling of unease tugging at his gut, the man sensing something was wrong with her.

Then he saw it. Her hair was tied up into a bun behind her head, something she had told him she hated to do and only did whenever she was worried about something. It seemed odd at the time that she had told him, but seeing her sudden change made him uneasy.

“Is she okay? She seems...off, I guess,” Lance said, coming up and stopping next to Keith.

“Uh, yeah,” Keith smiled slightly, “I think she’s okay. She would’ve told me if she wasn’t.”

“Oh. Well, I got assigned to overlook some kid’s seizure stopping surgery. Wanna get a coffee before we get to meet whoever this Blaytz guy is?”

Keith furrowed his brows. “You only offer to get me things when you think I’m anxious. I’m not–”

“Dude, your face just screams ‘I’m in pain’. We are getting you a coffee, and that’s final,” Lance said, grabbing Keith by the arm and pulling him along. “Lets go before the assholes follow us.”

Keith let out a small snort, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips as he followed after Lance, ignoring the whispers behind him. He decided to push away whatever it was that was bothering him, choosing to instead focus on his cases.

He was probably worried about nothing, anyways.

As he and Lance made their way through the first floor, they suddenly came to a stop in front of a man who stood before them with his arms folded across his chest, blue eyes piercing them down, and his slightly choppy dark grey hair resting on his head. 

“What do you two interns think you’re doing? Getting coffee before coming to meet me for my cases?”

Lance gaped up at him. “Oh my god. You’re… you’re Blaytz?”

Blaytz let out a small snort, his lips curling up into a grin. “In the flesh, son. Now, if you’re getting coffee, make sure to get me one or else your evaluation is going to rough at the end of these three weeks. Understood?”

Keith furrowed his brows. “Uh, yeah. How did you know who we…?”

“Oh please. You’re the only two who I know out of the pool of interns,” Blaytz grinned. “Hanging around with your superiors, I heard. It’s okay. We all do it at one point in our lives. Now go get me my damn coffee!”

Lance and Keith looked at each other for a brief moment before scrambling towards the doors, trying to get to the coffee vendor before the other.

Blaytz let out a chuckle before resting his elbows on the front desk of the emergency room. The woman on the other side rolled her eyes, looking up at him, clearly unimpressed.

“Your job as an attending is to teach the med school kids,” Trigel said in an unimpressed tone. “They aren’t there to fetch your coffee.”

“Believe me, I know. I’m just having some fun, that’s all,” Blaytz grinned. “Who are you to tell me how to treat them, anyways?”

“The person who switched out with you for a place in neuro during our residency, that’s who,” Trigel rolled her eyes. “I don’t understand why you wanted neuro so badly, anyways. You practically cried when you got the job under plastics during our fourth year.”

“I just grew a soft spot for neuro, that’s all,” Blaytz shrugged. “Besides, Shirogane isn’t going to be around much longer. Last I heard, he’s being named chief after he gets back from his honeymoon. Just give me a chance, will you?”

“It already happened, so I have no choice,” Trigel sighed. “Please treat these med school interns like students, though. Teach them.”

“Not before having some fun with them–”

“Blaytz.”

“Fine. Whatever you say, Tri,” Blaytz sighed. 

“I sure hope you actually mean it for once.”

“Would you get upset if I said I was lying?”

“Ugh. Men.”

Blaytz only sent her a wink, making Trigel roll her eyes in annoyance before snapping her chart closed. 

“I have a surgery now. Have fun with your new...toys.”

She walked away from him, leaving Blaytz to stare after her with a crooked grin. 

“I’m going to marry that woman someday.”

“Good luck with that,” Curtis said with a snort.

“You are below me, Courtney.”

“Sir, it is Curtis.”

“Get back to work,” Blaytz said with a snort, walking away from Curtis. “Interns.”

“I am a nurse!”

“Intern!”

* * *

“So you all saw it too, right? It’s not just me seeing things again?”

“No, you’re not hallucinating again,” Ezor reassures Zethrid with a small smile. “She’s really gone off the wall bonkers.”

“I don’t understand why,” Acxa frowned, peeling a peach with a scalpel. “She’s usually never this...annoyed.”

“ _She_ is right here and would like for you all to stop talking about her,” Pidge snapped, looking up from her book at the group of residents. “Seriously, it’s annoying. Just stop it.”

“What is wrong with you? You’re usually never this weird,” Ezor said, pursing her lips. “Plus, your hair’s tied up. You never tie it up! You hate when people see the back of your neck.”

“Unless it’s her boyfriends because they probably love kissing her neck,” Zethrid snorted. 

“Okay, first of all, you are wrong,” Pidge glared, “and second of all, I’m just thinking about things.”

“You can think about things without scaring the entire hospital population, you know. You’ve scared all of the nurses and attendings today! I mean, even Shiro is afraid of you!”

“Shiro is afraid of everyone who can kick his ass,” Pidge said dismissively with a roll of her eyes. “Anyways, i'm just dealing with issues that I need to figure out on my own. Don’t even ask what they are if you want to live. If I go through with my decision I’m sure you’ll all hear about it anyways,” she mumbled, cracking her fingers. 

“Well if we’re going to hear about it does it mean we’re going to hate it?” Zethrid asked. 

“Depends.”

“Oh, we forgot to tell you! We’ve planned out the baby shower!” Ezor grinned excitedly. “We’re inviting hospital members to it. Oh, and then we have Allura’s bachelorette party. This month is going to be so good!”

“For those who can drink,” Acxa said, looking up at Pidge. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“For the last time, I’m fine,” Pidge sighed. “I think I’ve figured my shit out. Where’s Keith? I need to talk to him before we leave today.”

“I’m sure he’s being led around by Blaytz or something since you did leave him with him,” Acxa frowned. “Why?”

“I mean, either that or with Lotor. He and Lotor are like, ultimate besties or something,” Ezor snorted. “Just look at their music video.”

“Poetic cinema!”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Alright, that’s enough. I’ll just look around to see if I can find him or something.”

“Maybe we could help–”

“No!” Pidge barked, inhaling sharply. “No, I need to talk to him...alone, about something. You can get back to...whatever it was you were doing, I guess.”

She smiled weakly at them before stepping out of the room, leaving the residents to look at her with a look of confusion on all of their faces. 

“Peeling a peach with a scalpel,” Ezor giggled. 

Zethrid frowned. “She sounded upset. Do you think she and Keith are going to call it quits?”

“Why would they do that? They’re happy….aren’t they?”

“Keith did mention that he thought something was off with her today,” Acxa frowned, putting her scalpel down. “He wouldn’t tell me what, but he sounded worried. I don’t think they would break up.”

“You don’t think so, but I think she might think so,” Ezor sighed sadly. “That’s such a shame, too. I really liked Keith.”

“He’s my brother. She can’t just...break up with him for no reason!” Acxa sputtered. “There’s just no way! They’re doing fine as a couple. Why would they…?”

“Sometimes people just aren’t ready for relationships that are meant to last,” Zethrid frowned. “I don’t think she’s ready for that commitment yet.”

“There has to be something else going on. Do you think Lotor persuaded her?”

“Lotor was a dick, but he’s not so much anymore,” Ezor replied. “Besides, I don’t think she would leave Keith without a reason. Also, we don’t even know if she is leaving him! We might just be overreacting.”

“Well I bet money on them, so excuse me if I am concerned,” Zethrid huffed indignantly. 

“Well I am related to the one who would give up his entire life for this girl, so I actually have a reason for my concern about their relationship,” Acxa said with a deep frown.

“We don’t know if they’re actually breaking up, though,” Ezor smiled reassuringly. “I’m sure we’re all overreacting, so we can all just...take a chill pill or something, okay? Zethrid, go back to eating your chips. Acxa? Go back to...peeling your peaches?”

“...they’re practice for a surgery,” Acxa mumbled. “A patient has his skin directly on the heart, and I’ve been tasked with peeling it off without injuring the heart. Don’t judge.”

“We’re gay. We don’t judge,” Ezor shrugged. “Just go peel your peaches or whatever. Definitely do not think about your brother and Pidge’s relationship.”

“Ezor, babe, please shut up before she stabs us with a scalpel.”

“Yeah you’re right. So!” Ezor chirped, “what type of cake should we get for the baby shower?”

“One that everyone likes. Vanilla?”

“I love you, but that is such a basic flavor. Chocolate?”

“And you say I’m basic,” Zethrid snorted. “Lets have Lotor and Keith duke it out.”

“You two are impossible.”

* * *

“Quite frankly, one of the things I’ve been most impressed by was when Katie decannulated a heart before I was even in a relationship with her,” Lotor said, resting his head on his palm. “It was hardcore.”

“So she’s always been a badass,” Keith grinned. “Gotta love that about her.”

“Of course,” Lotor nodded. “She’s always been the one to take risks and do surgeries that even I would never think of doing. I was never that brave during my residency. It’s one of the things I admire about her.”

“I mean, I admire her smarts and bravery, but there’s more to her than that,” Keith smiled softly, looking down at his hands. “She has the most beautiful smile, and how her eyes light up whenever she gets to operate just takes your breath away. Every little thing she does is magic.”

“Isn’t that a song?”

“Is it?”

Lotor rolled his eyes. “You are whipped.”

“And you aren’t? You’re literally admiring her surgical skills,” Keith snorted.

“Perhaps there is some truth to that sentence,” Lotor said with a smile pulling at the edges of his lips. “To me, she’s just a fantastic person. I don’t understand how I ever could’ve let such an amazing woman leave my life without trying to fight for our relationship.”

“Because you love to give up when things get hard and take it out on the alcohol.”

“Well, yes. I suppose that would do it.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Please promise me that you will never be around my child when you’re drunk. You get absolutely wasted and start acting really weird.”

“As if Katie would let me do that,” Lotor scoffed. “She’d kick me out of her home if I ever did that.”

“Psh. Yeah, well, I sure hope she does that.”

Pidge watched the two men converse from the entrance to the hospital, chewing on her lower lip as she watched them joke around and laugh. Her focus was more trained on Keith, who seemed to be so happy and blissfully unaware of what was going on around him.

Her heart clenched at the thought of that smile disappearing from his lips, the jovial laugh ceasing to exist, and the shining in his eyes disappearing because of her. The thought made her feel like throwing up.

_“It’s your choice, Pidge. No one can make it for you, no matter how many opinions you try to get.”_

She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and making her way across the ground towards Keith, her heart racing at a million miles per hour. 

“I don’t think that will ever–”

“Hey, Keith? Can we talk? Just the two of us?”

Lotor and Keith both looked up at her, confusion written across their features.

“Uh, yeah? Lotor? Do you mind…?”

“I have to go check up on Acxa and make sure she’s actually preparing her surgical technique for our heart surgery tomorrow,” Lotor said, hastily getting up. “I’ll be inside if I’m needed.”

“Yeah,” Pidge said dismissively. “We know.”

“Alright then.”

As Lotor walked away, Keith stood up and smiled, grabbing Pidge’s hands and rubbing thumbs across her knuckles.

“I had one of the best days today. Blaytz is a great surgeon. I mean, he’s a pain, sure, but his techniques? I can’t wait to operate with those techniques! Also, he’s really great with kids who need brain surgery too. The whole day has just been really–hey, are you okay?”

Pidge bit on her lower lip harshly, looking at Keith with sorrow filled eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

Keith furrowed his brows in confusion. “About what? Putting me with Blaytz? I told you, that’s totally fine–”

“No! I’m sorry...I’m sorry about this,” she said quickly, inhaling sharply. “We can’t continue dating anymore. I’m sorry.”

Everyone always said that breaking up was the worst part of the ending of a relationship. Pidge disagreed. It was the silence, the waiting for the storm that was the worst part. The slow processing, followed by the registering and then the heartbroken look in the eyes of man you loved.

“ _What_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! As usual, feedback is always appreciated!


	23. Unbreak My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks reveal the evolution of Keith and Pidge's relationship as they reach a crucial turning point in their relationship.

_In trauma, we're concerned with one overriding question. How did this happen? What was the mechanism of injury? How do we see past the mess and confusion of trauma to figure out what the damage actually is? Infinite possibilities put the patient on the table in front of you. Now you have to figure out, will they live? Will you be able to save them or are they a lost cause? Every part of a trauma tells a different piece of the story and until you look at each and every injury, you can't see what went wrong._

“What? You...you can’t be serious,” Keith said incredulously, eyes wide in disbelief. “Why in the world would we...I thought we were okay! I thought you and I would last!”

“Life just doesn’t work like that sometimes,” she said quietly, arms folded across her chest. “Believe me, I don’t want this, but it’s for the best–”

“The best? How is any of this for the best?! You’re breaking up with me in front of a hospital and in front of every single damn patient and doctor!”

“Keith, keep your voice down! Everyone is going to hear–”

“Everyone already heard!” Keith snapped, standing up and clenching his fists tightly at his sides. “Do you know what a slap in the face this is? I’m willing to do everything for you, and you want to leave me for no reason!”

“There’s a perfectly good reason–”

“Then what the hell is it? Tell me, Katie, because I’m trying to understand but you’re making no sense!” Keith shouted frustratedly, reaching his hands up to tug at his hair. 

“We aren’t going to last, Keith, and if we keep going on we’re just going to disillusion each other when the fantasy time ends. Look at us! We’re a resident and a med school student with no plan whatsoever for the future. How are we supposed to last?”

“That never bothered you before, but now all of a sudden it does? I’m not an idiot, Katie! What the hell is going on?! Can we at least talk about it?”

“We’ve talked about it, and it’s not getting us anywhere!” She shouted irritatedly, drumming her fingers impatiently on her arms. 

“Do you have any idea what a slap in the face this is?!”

Pidge only stared him down with a sullen look before spinning on her heal and storming away. 

Keith gaped after her before letting out a low growl, getting up and following after her with anger in every step he took. 

“How long?! How long have I been taking you out on dates when you’ve already checked out?”

“That is _not_ what happened–”

“No, I just want to know one thing. When did you decide that you were done?” Keith demanded, standing directly in front of her, pointing an accusing finger in her face, heartbreak written all over his features. 

She stared at him with a faraway look, mind already miles away from him.

* * *

“So I heard the interns were bothering you. Did they say the same thing again?” Pidge asked, looking at him from the passenger side of the car. 

“Yeah, but I’m used to it,” Keith shrugged. “You know, it’s all just intern stuff. It’s nothing I can’t handle. Don’t worry about it.”

“Well you shouldn’t be used to handling bullshit like that,” she frowned. “Bullying isn’t going to fix anything.”

“There’s nothing to fix, though. I hardly doubt that there’s anything to fix in our relationship,” Keith said incredulously, glancing at her as he drove down the highway. 

“I didn’t say that,” she sighed. “I was just saying that maybe we should do something to get them to stop bothering you at work. I mean, it has got to be tiring at this point. I wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“Well I can,” Keith grumbled. “Stop worrying about me. It’s not good for the baby. Besides, I can’t have you fighting my battles for me.”

“Aw, did I hurt someone’s masculinity?”

“No,” Keith scoffed. “I just want to be able to stand up for myself. I did fine before you, and I’ll do fine with you too. Nothing anyone can say will faze me.”

“Geez, someone has a big ego,” she teased. 

“Not really. But seriously, Pidge, I can handle myself. I know how the intern things happen, and no one will care by next year. That’s what Lotor said, anyways.”

“Ha! I know it bothered you enough to the point where you would talk about it with someone,” she grinned triumphantly before frowning. “Wait, you went to Lotor about it first before coming to me? Keith, we talked about this.”

“We didn’t, actually,” he hummed. “Lotor is Lotor. He picks up on things and won’t stop bugging you until you talk about it, so I had to tell him. I was going to tell you….eventually.”

“We’re a couple, Keith. We’re supposed to communicate about things that bother each other.”

“Yeah, well you didn’t want to come to me first about that guy who was extremely sexist towards you. You went to Lotor first.”

“Oh my god, you big baby. You were next on my list,” she said with a shake of her head. “Fine. I guess you’re entitled to keep your secrets or whatever.”

“They’re not secrets; they’re just interns being annoying. Just drop it for now, okay? There’s nothing wrong as long as they don’t bother you and stick to me.”

Pidge frowned. “You don’t have to be the martyr, Keith. I can handle it as much as you can! Also, I don’t want you to be in pain because of me. That’s dumb.”

“It’s whatever, Pidge. I’m fine with it, really,” he said with a small sigh. “Now, Burger King or McDonald’s?”

“I want Shake Shack,” she grumbled, propping her head on the palm of her hand, looking out the window with a small frown. 

“Again?”

“Hey, _I’m_ the pregnant one. You’re the whole reason I’m craving that shit out of nowhere.”

Keith sighed. “Fine.”

“Fine.”

They rode in awkward silence for a few more minutes, Keith sticking his eyes to the road and Pidge glaring at the cars passing her on her right. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind the whole bullying thing? Because I can lift a complaint–“

“Oh my god! Just drop it! I’m fine!”

“ _Fine_.”

* * *

“You know, Pidge, when people date they usually tend to….you know…”

“Get their freak on?” She suggested, folding a piece of baby clothing before placing in the drawer. “No thanks. I’m dating both you and Lotor, and I am _not_ into threesomes.”

“Oh come on! It could just be the two of us...alone,” he suggested with a small smirk.

She let out a small laugh, rolling her eyes in amusement. 

“Ha ha, very funny. You are not getting laid until you’re declared as my champion, and that’s not even secure yet.”

“It’s not? Don’t tell me you’re really considering going back to Lotor,” Keith said, his lips pulling together into a frown. “He literally–“

“Hurt me before. Yeah, I know,” Pidge sighed, sitting back and placing a hand on her stomach. “Listen, Keith. You know as well as I do that he’s changed. He’s not all that bad now. I mean, he can stand to drink less, but he has to take out his frustrations somewhere. Just as long as he’s not taking it out on me, I’m fine.”

“Just a few months ago you were willing to leave him in an instant because you wanted a new life, and now you’re still considering getting back? I mean, I thought we were going to work out,” Keith frowned, looking down at the pair of baby socks in his hands. 

“It’s not that simple, Keith. You know he’s been with me for a long time, and even if he did treat me like garbage for a long time, my feelings won’t just evaporate.”

“But he’s toxic.”

“So was I,” she sighed with a small smile. “I left him to suffer alone when we should’ve gone through the pain together. We’re not perfect, Keith. I abandoned him and ruined the relationship.”

Keith looked up at her with quirked brows. 

“You aren’t going to do that to me, are you? Abandon me? Because that would literally break my heart.”

“Aw,” she teased with a smile, “is someone obsessed with me? I’m flattered!”

“Shut up,” he laughed, tossing her the baby socks. “But seriously, why Lotor? Why him? Am I not good enough?”

“It’s not that simple. I mean, people talk and you aren’t really that financially stable yet. We need to figure out what we want to do and actually have a plan if we want it to work, you know?”

Keith picked at the edge of his shirt, eyes purposefully downcast.

“Money isn’t an issue for me, you know. It shouldn’t be an issue for our relationship to not work out either if I didn’t have money, either way. I thought we were doing this out of love.”

“Love only goes far enough,” she sighed, “and I know. Your mom gives you money to live, but that’s not going to work. If we’re going to end up together and —I don’t know, get married in the future— then we have to think for ourselves. We need to be grown ups about the whole situation, and that means we can’t rely on your mom to help us with the money issue.”

“How about we get roommates then?” Keith suggested, quirking a brow. “If that eases your fears, then let’s get roommates.”

Pidge wrinkled her nose. “Gross. If I live with you, it’s just going to be you, me, and baby girl Holt.”

“Baby girl Kogane, since I am her father,” Keith said, narrowing his eyes. “We are hyphenating, right?”

“Oh my god, yes we are,” she laughed exasperatedly. “Come on. Stop being such an obsessive baby and start helping me think about what we’re going to do when the baby is born. Do you at least have any money that doesn’t belong to your mom?”

“Pidge, the money doesn’t even come from my mom,” Keith laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides. “My family—the Kogane side— has been rich since the dawn of the century. Most of them have gone on to be loaded surgeons, and they own a foundation that runs stem cell research and a lot of other things. Why do you think Alfor is so adamant about keeping me at the hospital for my residency? It’s all a money thing.”

Pidge blinked owlishly. “You’re joking.”

“I’m really not. Money isn’t going be an issue for us, Pidge. As the son of one of the board members, I’m basically rich. I just don’t show it off because who needs to show off their money? I like living a humble life.”

“Is that why you spent your spring break in college bumming around in the Bahamas and getting drunk off your ass?” she asked incredulously.

“Well, kinda? The point is that you need to stop worrying about money. We have enough for when we do get married in the end,” he said with a small smile. 

“I can’t believe we relied on Lotor for everything when you’re literally a millionaire,” she gaped. “Why didn’t you ever mention it?! I have two boyfriends who are loaded and only one told me when we started dating. That’s kind of important to mention, Keith.”

“I thought you would’ve known since you’re around Lotor so much,” Keith frowned. “Also, we kind of had lawsuits against Zarkon, who is Lotor’s dad.”

“I know that,” she grimaced. “God, Keith. You’re supposed to tell me these things! You should know that I could care less about hospital politics and money or whatever. You should’ve told me.”

“I’m sorry. I guess I just assumed–”

“Well then don’t assume. Tell me next time when something this important comes up.”

“Alright, I will,” he sighed. “You know, Lotor called me broke when we went shopping for all the baby stuff. I played along, but I paid for most of the things when he wasn’t looking.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Well, kind of.”

“Your tactics are endearing. Really, they are,” she deadpanned.

“Really?” He asked hopefully, immediately perking up.

“ _No_.”

* * *

“I still don’t understand why you were in a closet with him,” Keith grumbled, unlocking the door to her house. “The dirty closet, nonetheless. Why? I thought we agreed to not putting any hands on you as long as we were both dating you.”

“That was two days, and for the last time, nothing happened,” she sighed exasperatedly. “Stop being such a big baby. I was just tired after helping out in the trauma bay all morning. I mean, it’s great that Alfor finally reprimanded Lotor and let me do something else other than cardio, but trauma is not my thing. I mean, it’s so...eh. You feel?”

“And you’re avoiding the question,” Keith frowned, setting the takeout bags on the counter. “Are you serious? You still like him, don’t you.”

“Keith, look. Can we just have one meal without talking about Lotor for once? Who cares if I slept in a closet with him? It’s not like anything–”

“See right there? You slept with him!”

“I did not,” she snapped. “Seriously, Keith, just stop it. I can usually handle you whining but not today. I am not going to argue with you about this today, so for the last time, I did not have sex with him and all I did was take a power nap in the closet that we happened to have gotten locked in on accident. Now can we please put that aside and just eat? I’m hungry.”

Keith inhaled sharply. “Fine.”

“Thank you,” she breathed a sigh in relief before walking over towards the counter to empty out the bag. “Oh look! They sent us extra fortune cookies! I love fortune cookies.”

“I know. That’s why I ordered extra,” Keith said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. “You’re welcome. Don’t you see how much of an amazing boyfriend I am? I am considerate. I know you.”

“Keith, thank you for the fortune cookies,” she interrupted, sending him a warning look. “Sit down and eat. Tell me about your day.”

“Well, they did tell me where I’m going to be working at,” Keith said, taking a seat and opening the carton full of rice. 

“Really? Where?”

“I’m being placed at Altea since they don’t want to put me at Marmora.”

“Why not?”

“Because my mom works there,” Keith said with quiet disbelief, furrowing his brows. “You knew that. I told you when she came to visit us at the hospital.”

“I guess it slipped. Sorry,” she said with a small smile. “It’s great that you’re going to be working at Altea, though. I mean, you have Shiro there, and plus! It’s conveniently located close to a bar,” she giggled.

“I can tell you miss the bar,” he snorted. 

“Yeah,” she sighed, “I really do. Then again I kinda don’t. Like, it’s great and all, but there’s more to life than just drinking. When my baby is born, I don’t want her to have a mother who drinks like crazy. Nope. That’s just not happening.”

“Then I guess you can’t have Lotor around her since he’s basically an alcoholic. Me, on the other hand? I don’t like to drink that much.”

“Oh my god, stop,” she sighed exasperatedly, looking up from her noodles to glare at him. “Can you please stop talking about Lotor? You know I’m dating him too, and it’s not just you. Grow up and get some balls, please. Don’t let every single little thing bother you.”

“Oh, I’m not allowed to get annoyed about him basically feeling you up in a closet when he knows that we aren’t allowed to touch you in inappropriate ways?”

“There was no touching, Keith! Just drop it and eat your stupid rice.”

“I hate pork fried rice.”

“Then why did you order it?”

“Because I thought you wanted it.”

She inhaled sharply. “Keith, just eat the rice. I know you like it. Stop being a big baby and just eat.”

“Fine. But you’re sharing your fortune cookies.”

“Like hell I am,” she said with a wrinkled nose. “Get your own next time.”

“Fine.”

* * *

“Don’t you think that this is too much? I mean, two guys? You’re basically collecting men for a harem,” Matt frowned.

“That’s what I said!” Keith shouted exasperatedly, throwing his hands up. “Why can’t you just pick one of us? I mean, seriously?!”

“I mean, seriously?!” she mimicked, pouring herself a cup of milk. “Keith, shut up. You’re complaining about it when you literally agreed to it. I simply proposed the idea. The rest was all on you and Lotor.”

“You three are all a mess,” Matt sighed, snapping the lid to his coffee cup closed. “I mean, Keith proposed that you move in with him, Lotor all but died after getting beat up, and you’re dating two men now. This is more comedic than Lotor and Shiro fighting during our residency over Allura with plastic swords and all.”

“You know what Lotor did to you, but you still want to give him a second chance,” Keith said incredulously, glaring at Pidge. “Do you know how toxic he is?”

“He didn’t ask me to move in with him a month after knowing him,” she said with a quick smile, handing him a cup of coffee. “Here. Drink. You need it.”

“You understand why I’m upset though, right? I mean, no one dates two people at the same time, much less an abusive ex who put you through hell. You’re only doing this because you’re not sure you want me.”

“Oh my god, stop. You’re perfect, but Lotor is...well, Lotor. Besides, he’s not all that bad like you make him out to be. He can be gentle when he wants to be.”

“I can be gentle all the time! You just want to stick to the past and not move forward, that’s what it is. Lotor is your past, and I can be your future, but you won’t move forward.”

“That is not what this is,” she said sharply, gripping her mug a bit more tightly. “I’m just giving myself options, Keith. You are a great guy, but you need to stop thinking that everything I do is to target you. That’s not what this is. Stop overthinking.”

“That is my baby that you’re carrying, and you want to run off with some other guy to raise her. What kind of hell are you trying to put me through, huh?”

“Keith, this dating two people thing is just so I can judge which one of you I like better because yes, I like you a lot, but I have feelings for Lotor that won’t just disappear. He and I were together for almost three years, and feelings like those don’t just disappear into thin air. Please at least _try_ to understand that.”

“I’m trying, but it’s hard. What am I; a second choice?”

“That is not what you are! You’re amazing, Keith, but try to understand me a bit here. I am trying to move forward, but I need you to be a better person so I can at least try to see why you’re better than him. Work with me here, Keith.”

“It’s hard to do that. I mean, I literally do not understand why–”

“You’re going to be late for work,” Matt said awkwardly, reaching out to pat his sister on the arm. “Come on. I need your help with a case today.”

She inhaled sharply. “Fine. I’ll see you later, Keith. I hope that by then you’ll at least try to cover up your distaste for something that you brought yourself into.”

“Fine.”

* * *

“Lotor hates my guts, and honestly, that’s fine with me,” Keith shrugged, tilting his head back further into his pillows.

“Well, you _are_ the father of my child and he just found out he isn’t. That’s bound to leave some scarring, even in the most heartless kinda guys like him. Well, not really heartless. Just empty, I guess.”

“Quite unfortunate,” Keith rolled his eyes. “Honestly, I could care less. I already hated him, and this just sealed the deal. You know, he’s such an ass. How did you handle him for two years?”

“Love makes you do stupid things, I guess,” she sighed. “My mom will probably want to meet you, you know. Oh, and she’s tough. She’s going to grill you about family values, religion. Stuff like that.”

“Ah, that’s tough. Well, whatever. I’m sure we’ll get through it together, right?”

“Oh no. That part is all on you,” she chuckled.

“What? You’re leaving me alone with your mother already? I thought we were supposed to help each other in a relationship, not just let the other take the blunt force,” he pouted.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “You’ll be fine.”

“Will I? Or are you really going to abandon me with your mom?”

“I kinda have to, otherwise she’s going to think you’re not a grown up. Trust me, you’ll be alright. Just trust me.”

“Fine. Hey, if we’re going to start dating or whatever, we should make some rules. A contract, if you want to call it that.”

“Huh,” she hummed, sitting down next to him. “That’s actually a good idea. Any ideas?”

“Rule number one. We need to be honest with one another about how we’re feeling. If there’s something bothering us, we shouldn’t keep it to ourselves. We need to talk about it,,” Keith began listing off, counting on his fingers. “Your turn. We need three as the base of our relationship.”

“Okay. Well, how about this? We will not keep secrets from one another. If there’s something we know that could affect us, we shouldn’t keep it to ourselves. We need communication for this thing to work.”

“That’s a good one. Okay, how about this for the third one? No running, no matter how hard things get. Even in the worst of times when we’re arguing, or something goes wrong, we won’t ever give up. No running.”

She smiled warmly at him. “I like that. Should we write it down or…?”

“Nah. Just knowing them is enough,” he smiled back warmly. “Now. Do you want Chinese or pizza for dinner? My treat.”

“My prince in shining armor,” she laughed, pulling out the takeout menu out from one of his drawers. “Chinese it is.”

“ _Hell yes._ ”

* * *

“I haven’t touched neuro since I first got here, actually,” she laughed, shaking her head. “It’s dumb, I know. I’m supposed to be getting a balanced education, but I’m not. I’ve mostly stuck with cardio.”

“I would hate that,” Keith chuckled. “I mean, I love neuro. I have family members who are neurosurgeons, so it’s like a family gift, I guess. Weird, right?”

“Not really,” she smiled. “Well, kinda. My brother is a peds surgeon, and I could care less about peds. The kids are nice, but not really my thing.”

“So you’re a pregnant surgeon and you hate kids. Got it,” Keith chuckled. “What a twist of irony.”

“Hey,” she laughed, “quit it. You’re supposed to be resting, Mr. Kogane. Or should I say, Mister I-fell-off-my-roof-playing-with-lightsabers?”

“Okay, ouch,” Keith grinned, “and no. It’s just Keith to you, remember?”

She rolled her eyes. “I have a boyfriend, you know. I’ve gotta stay faithful to him even if it’s tempting not to.”

“Oh? I’m tempting? Well mark me down as excited.”

“Alright, that’s enough.”

“The guy isn’t even that nice according to what you’re telling me about him,” Keith snickered. “He sounds like a grade A piece of garbage.”

“Yeeah, well, you might not know this, but in a relationship, you kinda need to stay faithful,” she chuckled lightly. “No running, no cheating, no giving up when things get hard or go wrong. You know, basic stuff. You’ll understand when you find someone special.”

“Well I sure hope it’s you, then, because you sound like you’d make an amazing girlfriend.”

“Thanks,” she grinned coyly, “I know I’m great.”

Keith smiled fondly at her. “You really are.”

* * *

“You’re leaving?” Keith asked groggily, squinting to see her better.

Pidge froze in her tracks, her light green jacket in her hands and her lips swollen. “You’re...you’re up? I thought you were–”

“Why are you leaving so soon? I could make you some breakfast or something, you know. I know that people tend to be hungry after getting drunk–”

“I actually have to get to work,” she smiled awkwardly, tucking a stray strand of her behind her ear. 

“Oh, well, can I at least make you a coffee to go? Maybe get your number?”

“Listen, we don’t really have to do this,” she said with a wave of her hand. “The whole pretending we care thing, I mean. We don’t have to do this. So uh, it was nice meeting you, uh…?”

“Keith,” he said slowly, furrowing his brows.

“Right, yes. I’m going to be late, so I am leaving now and will most likely never remember what happened. So sorry about whatever it was I said yesterday, or whatever I did, but uh, I have to go. I’ll see you around, I guess. Have a good day, Kevin.”

“It’s Keith,” he called out as she slipped out of his apartment, hair still loose and cascading down her back.

“Bye!” she called out, and that was the last he heard of her.

* * *

“Come on, Allura. You’re drunk off your ass and you have to present something to your dad tomorrow at a meeting,” Keith grunted frustratedly, helping Shiro get her up from her seat.

“Terrible,” she mumbled, “stupid board meetings. ‘S all absolute shit!”

Shiro smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about that. Thanks again for coming, Keith. You’re a lifesaver.”

“Yeah, don’t mention it. You’re paying for the next time we go out to eat, though,” Keith said pointedly. 

“Yeah, I kinda figured. Lotor, Pidge! We’re leaving!” Shiro hollered, looking directly at two people sitting at the front of the bar, giggling like crazy and already intoxicated.

“Who the hell is that?” Keith asked, clearly confused.

He raised a brow as the woman turned around, her short hair falling just above her shoulders and her eyes sparkling with drunken mirth. Her smile was so wide that Keith was afraid her cheeks were going to rip off, her shirt already stained with what he could only assume was tequila.

“Bye, Shiro! Take care of Allura! Hey, Adam! More shots, throw them at me! Hit me with all you’ve got!”

“Yes!” the man next to her cheered her on, a short strand of hair in front of his face and the rest of his long hair flowing behind him. 

“Lotor! Stop letting her get drunk and go home!” Shiro barked, clearly unamused.

“So stingy for no reason,” Lotor frowned. “Let us live! We just got the grant for my clinical trial!”

“Hell yeah!” Pidge shouted, high fiving Lotor before turning to smile cheekily at Shiro. “Bye Shiro! We’ll call an Uber!”

“You better,” Shiro said with a disappointed shake of his head, turning to look back at Keith. “Ready to go?”

“Geez. That girl is weird,” Keith mumbled as he helped Shiro walk Allura out of the restaurant, Allura still mumbling about her meeting and meddling interns.

“You’re weird!” she shouted angrily before giggling, turning to smile at Lotor. “More shots?”

“ _Yes_.”

* * *

The memories all came rushing back to her, settling as an aching pit in her insides as they came to an abrupt end. A cold feeling came over her, the pain of the memories settling into her very soul, hurting her everywhere.

“I don’t know when it happened, but we broke apart. What happened to no running even when things get bad? What happened to staying together even when things are tough? What happened to all the promises we made to one another?” Keith demanded, voice beginning to crack.

“Some things just aren’t made to last or even work, and you should’ve known that. Look at us yelling at each other in front of a hospital! We were never made to last, and this just proved it,” she shouted, her eyes clouding with tears.

“So this is how it ends, then? You yelling at me that we were never meant to work out? Why would you even try to be with me if you knew that in the end it wouldn’t work? Why the hell would you build me up only to break me?!”

She inhaled sharply, holding onto herself more tightly. 

“It just wasn’t meant to be.”

He took in a deep breath, clenching his eyes shut tightly before opening the and staring directly into her own, amber brown eyes meeting dark blue ones full of a stormy ocean with rough seas and lightning storms in them.

“Do you want this? Do you really want this?” he whispered, his voice so quiet yet roaring at the same time.

 _No_ , she wanted to yell. _No I don’t_ , she wanted to shout at the top of her lungs with every fiber of her being. Instead, what came out was one last final sentence full of pain and sorrow.

“Goodnight, Keith.”

_We talk about the mechanism of injury, about where it all started, but the truth is, it's sort of a myth. We can't boil every injury down to one single blow. What hurts us is cumulative. It happens over time. We absorb blow after blow, shock after shock, painful hit after hit._

“Katie? Are you alright?” Lotor asked as she made her way towards him, the man already fully dressed in his normal home attire.

She came to a stop in front of him, sighing slightly before putting a hand up to his face, brushing her thumb across his cheek.

“Katie?”

“Yeah,” she said shakily, inhaling sharply before smiling weakly up at him. “I’m fine. Want to grab some dinner?”

“Only if you want to, but are you sure you’re alright?”

She smiled up at him once more, licking her lips before nodding.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

_But even then, even if we know exactly how we got here, it doesn't mean we can fix it. You can't heal every wound and that's okay. I have to believe it's okay. I have to believe that even if something seems like it cannot be fixed, it doesn't mean it's broken._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could've been a whole lot more sad and depressing sigh. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! As usual, feedback is greatly appreciated.


	24. Something to Talk About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Pidge and Keith's breakup spreads like wildfire throughout the hospital and receives many reactions from the hospital staff with many pegging the blame on one person. Pidge's long awaited baby shower also takes place, but there is nothing to be happy about as fights take place and people think Pidge has gone mental. Meanwhile, someone unexpected tries to do something to bring Keith back to the hospital.

“I can feel you glaring at me from halfway across the room, Acxa.”

“I can’t decide if I hate you more or less for what you did,” she said, glaring daggers at him. “More. I despise you.”

“I had nothing to do with what happened, I swear,” Lotor said exasperatedly, turning to look at her with a frown. “I didn’t even know what happened until she told me before I dropped her off home. Have you heard from him at all?”

“No.”

“He’s been hiding out at our apartment for the past week,” Hunk spoke up from the pastry table as he set down a cake. “He’s just been watching soap operas all day. I never knew a guy could binge watch Jane the Virgin in three days straight.”

“That’s…. _sad_ ,” Lotor said with a small crease of his brows. “He does know that he has to come back to work sooner or later, does he? He cannot pass onto the other rotations if he doesn’t pass his neuro rotation.”

“Look at you, suddenly acting like you care,” Acxa said with narrowed eyes. “You could care less.”

“Acxa, for the last time, I didn’t know that she had broken up with him before we went out for dinner! When she walked out and said she needed to speak to him alone, I figured that they were planning an outing or something akin to that. Never in a million years would I have imagined that they would split up.”

Allura sighed from her spot at the table with the blank onesies, setting down the paints gently.

“No one saw it coming. We all thought they were alright, and then... _this_ happens. What caused it? Do you know, Lotor?”

“The only thing that ever seemed out of sorts to me about them was how much they used to argue about the intern issue at work. Keith came to me on a few occasions to talk about the problems he was having with the interns, and we talked about it.”

“She knew about those too,” Allura frowned. “I overheard her talking about it with Ezor the other day, before they broke up. You don’t think that that was what separated them, do you?”

“At this point I don’t know what to think,” Lotor sighed. “All I know is that she has been trying to act like nothing is wrong this entire week and he hasn’t bothered to show up. Blaytz came up to me and asked if I knew where Keith was. He only sighed and walked away when I told him that I had no clue about his whereabouts.”

“My mother hasn’t heard from Keith in a week, and it’s worrying her. Are you sure you had nothing to do with this sudden break up?” Acxa questioned Lotor, gripping a deflated balloon in her hands tightly.

“I am sure,” Lotor said flatly. “My relationship with her is different and completely separate than the one she had with Keith. If they split, it was most likely because of the murmurs going around about Keith and his child led by Griffin. The medical school interns this year are the most ruthless one’s I’ve seen so far, and I saw Katie’s group go through this hospitals’ doors. They are _heartless_.”

“Was the bullying really that bad, though?” Hunk asked, glancing at Lotor. “I never heard anything about it.”

“Of course it was that bad! It separated Pidge and Keith even though they were basically already ready to get married,” Allura said incredulously. 

“To the rest of you, it might not have seemed like there was anything going on since you only interact with each other and a few select residents, but to those close to Katie and Keith? They all know. Katie is the resident in charge of them, for heaven’s sake! The pressure was put on her every day and she was bound to crack eventually,” Lotor said before looking down at the palms of his hands.

“I just thought she would be stronger than to let what was going on affect her relationship this time,” he whispered to himself.

“Everything is going to hell with all the relationships everyone thought would last,” Hunk grumbled. “Who’s next? Veronica and Acxa?”

Acxa raised her brows at that, looking at Hunk expectantly.

“I beg your pardon?”

“No one else is breaking up,” Allura said tiredly, moving over towards Acxa and rubbing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Especially not Acxa and Veronica. They’re too in love to break up, anyways.”

“That’s what we said about Keith and Pidge too but whatever,” Hunk mumbled, looking down at his pager. “Ack. I’m needed downstairs for a trauma. If Shay comes through with more pastries just tell her what room we’re in so she can bring them up. I’ll see you guys later!”

Hunk left the room in a hurry, leaving the rest of the doctors to continue gossiping amongst themselves about the situation.

“Ah, heavens. Katie has an ultrasound with Veronica today,” Lotor sighed, putting down the party streamer he was holding on a table. “Can you all continue without me?”

“Don’t worry, we can handle this,” Allura smiled reassuringly. “You go ahead. I’m sure she’s waiting for you already.”

Lotor smiled gratefully. “Thank you.”

With a quick nod Acxa’s way, Lotor made his way down the hall towards the ultrasound room, where he knew Veronica and Pidge were. He hurriedly excused himself after nearly colliding with a nurse, continuing his way down the hall.

“I’m sorry. Am I late?” he asked as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Nope. You’re just in time,” Veronica said as she glanced over at him. “Confetti? I didn’t know you were planning a party.”

“Is that from the baby shower?” Pidge groaned, closing her eyes. “I told them that planning a baby shower and a bachelorette party for the same day was a bad idea, but I guess they didn’t listen.”

“It’ll be a lovely baby shower, dear,” Lotor smiled wryly. “Stop getting so worked up. You’ll enjoy it.”

“Will I, though? I’ll most likely end up getting paged to a trauma or something.”

“I hope you don’t,” Veronica said with a wrinkled nose. “We’ll make sure you don’t.”

“Drat.”

“Shouldn’t Keith be here? It is his child we’re talking about today,” Veronica frowned, looking at Pidge. “Have you heard from him at all?”

“It’s his choice if he doesn’t want to be here,” Pidge said stiffly, looking away from Veronica. “Just continue. If he wants to know what happened, I’ll tell him...eventually.”

Veronica pursed her lips and looked up at Lotor questioningly, the man only shaking his head slightly with a small frown of his own.

“Alright then.”

The next few minutes were spent in awkward quietness with Veronica passing the transducer over Pidge’s bump, analyzing the screen with focused eyes and a small purse of her lips.

“Alright, everything looks good for twenty four weeks,” Veronica smiled. “Ten fingers and ten toes, just as we would expect. She’s doing perfectly fine. You, on the other hand? Your BP is kind of high. Any coffee?”

“No, just nerves, I guess,” Pidge sighed. “I’ve been on edge for the past week or two. Don’t know. That won’t hurt her, will it?”

“If you don’t stop stressing then yes, it could eventually hurt her,” Veronica said with a small glare. “Stop stressing. We want her to be born okay, okay?”

“I’ll try to help her destress,” Lotor smiled slightly, rubbing a hand on Pidge’s shoulder.

“Hmph. You just stress me out even more.”

“I do not!”

“Well, I’m done here. I’ll be seeing you two at the baby shower, right?” Veronica asked with a quirked brow, passing over a piece of paper to Pidge.

“Yeah,” Pidge sighed in resignation, “I guess you will. Hey, if you love me, you’ll get a trauma to roll in so I can leave. Baby showers are not my thing.”

Lotor rolled his eyes. “You’ll have plenty of peanut butter cookies to eat there. Trust me, you will end up enjoying it. We’re also receiving more baby items.”

“Ninety percent of them are going to be blankets, trust me,” Pidge snorted. “Thanks, Veronica. We’ll see you later.”

“Mhm,” Veronica nodded with a smile, standing up and turning off the computer screen. “I’ve got to go check up on the NICU, but page if you need anything. Otherwise, we’re done here. See you later.”

She waved slightly before slipping out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Lotor and Pidge were left in the room alone, Pidge sighing loudly and staring up at the ceiling.

Lotor cleared his throat. “Are you sure you’re alright? I know I asked this morning, but you worry me. Is this about Keith?”

“Look, I don’t want to talk about that,” she sighed. “I’ll talk about it when I’m ready. Besides, shouldn’t you be happy? It’s like you won me over or whatever. Congrats.”

“You’re not just a toy we were fighting over, Katie. Your feelings matter to me.”

“Mhm,” she nodded with a roll of her eyes. “Like I said, I’ll talk about it with you when I’m ready. Right now, though? I need to check up on my med school kids before they accidentally get lost in the boiler room again.”

“Isn’t Keith one of them?” Lotor asked as he helped her hop off the examination bed, pursing his lips. “He’s going to lose his career if he doesn’t get to work.”

“He’ll show up eventually,” she mumbled, opening the door, “and even if he doesn’t, it’s like the interns said. He’s already a genius, and everyone wants him. Even if he doesn’t complete his neuro rotation he’s going to be fine.”

“It’d be a shame if he threw away his surgical career. He has quick hands.”

“And you know this how…?”

“Bachelor party.”

“Oh.”

They walked together in comfortable silence down the stairs towards the main elevators, where the medical school interns were already standing, whispering amongst themselves and staring in the duos direction. 

“I heard he moved out of state to avoid working with her.”

“Wouldn’t you if your ex was your boss? Your reputation would be totally wrecked.”

“Ahem,” Pidge cleared her throat, coming to a full stop in front of them with a harsh glare. 

James straightened up, brows shooting up. 

“Good morning, Dr. Holt.”

“Look alive, people. We’re working at a hospital, not a nail salon where people gossip all the time,” she said with an annoyed roll of her eyes. “Your cases are the same as yesterday. You’re all with Blaytz as usual. Don’t disappoint me. Dismissed.”

She turned around on her heel to face Lotor, her expression hard to read. 

“Don’t schedule me for any surgeries the rest of today. I just...need time to breathe and think. Can you do that?”

“Of course I can,” Lotor said with a gentle smile. “Please don't strangle someone in frustration, though. We can’t afford more struggles with the hospital.”

“Mhm,” she nodded tiredly. “If you need me I’ll be bumming around with Acxa in the pit or something until the baby shower. Oh yeah, pipsqueaks! If you want free food go to my baby shower. One PM in the second floor lounge.”

Lance frowned. “Wow. So you’re having a baby shower without the actual father? Didn’t think that would–”

“Shh!” Nadia hissed, poking him harshly between his ribs before turning around to smile at Pidge. “We’ll be happy to make it, Dr. Holt.”

“No, you are not getting moved back to cardio just because you’re sucking up. Rotations are rotations, even if they are just chart work,” she said bitterly, eyes still trained in Lance. “Doctor McClain, I’m sure you’re aware of the policy that dictates that outside relationships be left outside the workplace.”

“That didn’t stop you, did it?”

“That’s enough,” Lotor said sharply, lifting a hand up. “McClain, get back to work before your evaluation turns out low. The rest of you should get back to work as well.”

“Yeah, work,” James snorted. “Shifting through chart after chart is _not_ work, but okay.”

“Get back to work, all of you,” Pidge snapped, glaring daggers at her students, “and don’t let me catch you slipping on your chartwork or else I really will give you a low evaluation. Dismissed.”

She spun on her heel and stormed away from them, vaguely aware of the whispers about her attitude from her students as her hair bounced in the bun tied lowed behind her head, small strands falling on front of her face. 

The thoughts penetrating her mind wouldn’t leave her alone, gnawing at her inside out the more she tried to push them away. The thought of his smile disappearing because of her, his lack of passion for work, and everything else just being gone sent a striking feeling to her heart.

She had stopped the bullying and harassment, but at what cost? 

Too much of a cost, she decided as she pushed the doors open to the trauma bay, inhaling sharply as she spotted Acxa dealing with a child at the first bed and Zethrid with another at the fourth trauma bed.

“How can I help you?” she asked with a thin smile as she came to the third bed, picking up the chart.

* * *

“My patient died last night and Blaytz made me give him a full status report,” Nadia mumbled as she held the tip of a paint bottle over a blank onesie, hitting the bottom. “Do you know how depressing it is? I mean, he came in for a tumor resection and he just... _died_. He wasn’t even five.”

“Welcome to my hell,” James replied with a small glance her way. “If there’s anything I can say I’ve learned from all of this it’s that doctors have very, very sad lives. We get attached to kids who only end up dying.”

“Wimps,” Veronica sniffed, working on a small smiley face on her blank onesie. “Try dealing with babies dying everyday. It’s hard.”

“Yes, but they are rather cute,” Acxa mumbled, not bothering to look up from the extremely detailed heart she was drawing. “Crap. I forgot to make enough space to accurately draw the aorta.”

“It looks fine to me.”

“No, it is not. Now the aorta is thin and the body will not receive the sufficient healthy blood it needs,” Acxa said crossly, glaring down at the heart.

Veronica frowned, putting her bottle down and turning her body around to face Acxa.

“What’s wrong?”

Acxa let out a sigh, putting her own materials down and propping her elbows on the table, letting her head fall into her hands.

“Keith refuses to come back to work and has settled himself permanently in front of the tv on his couch and eats cereal day and night. You would expect it to be beer, but he’s just been sitting there with the pillows bonding to his ass for the past week. He refuses to comment on what happened and I’m worried he might never come back to work.”

“He will come back to work,” Veronica said with a small smile, squeezing Acxa’s forearm. “I promise you, he will. Just try and stay calm now, okay? That’s the best thing you can do for anyone.”

“You’re right,” Acxa sighed, lifting her head up to stare at Pidge, who was busy trying to sneak some snacks off the table while other nurses crowded her, with her mom being the ringleader.

“I can’t help but feel like it was her who ended things, and it makes me have this insane urge to punch someone. She acts like nothing is wrong.”

“Everyone deals with breakups differently, Acxa. Give her a few days. I’m sure it’ll sink in sooner or later,” Veronica frowned before turning back to her onesie, gaze briefly flickering to the intern next to her.

“What?”

“You’re like, really pretty. Why couldn’t you be my attending?” Nadia pouted.

Acxa lifted her brows, looking around Veronica and shooting Nadia a glare.

“No.”

“Yeesh, I was just talking.”

“Well then stop talking,” Acxa snapped before looking down at her onesie, picking up the bottle again and pointing the tip directly over the onsie. “Damn aorta.”

Veronica raised her brows and quickly glanced between Nadia and Acxa, her lips in a small purse. She leaned over towards Acxa, her lips pulling up into a small smirk.

“I have a consult in five. You wanna come along? I wouldn’t mind having you on my service today.”

Acxa lifted her head up, a small flush on her cheeks as she nodded.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind–”

“Come on,” Veronica laughed, standing up and grabbing Acxa’s hand, “we don’t have much free time left.”

Acxa smiling slightly as she got up, following Veronica out of the room while the attending giggled as she passed Lotor and Pidge.

Pidge wrinkled her nose. “Ugh. They didn’t even stay more than a half hour. Typical.”

“You didn’t even want to come here either,” Lotor chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest. “Would a surgery make you feel better?”

“I told you to clear my schedule, didn’t I? Why would a surgery make me feel–”

“Now even a double mitral valve replacement?” Lotor questioned, leaning his head down to her ear level. “It’s alright. I understand if you do not want to perform another solo surgery. I could assign it to another fourth year.”

“No!” she shouted, eyes wide. “Really? More solo surgeries? I….thank you,” she breathed out, lips forming a smile. 

Colleen glanced over at them from her place at the snack table, eyes narrowed and full of cynicism.

“Katie? A word?”

Pidge groaned, looking up at Lotor. “Do I have to?”

“She’s your mother and she drove all the way out here just to see you,” Lotor smiled encouragingly. “Go see what she wants.”

“You’re just scared that she’s going to come over here, aren’t you.”

Lotor only cleared his throat and glanced around sheepishly.

Pidge scoffed, lips forming a small smirk. “Big baby. Fine. But if she wants to talk to you then you have to.”

“Only if it is _absolutely_ required, I suppose,” Lotor mumbled.

Pidge rolled her eyes as she walked away from him and made her way towards Colleen, forcing a fake smile on her face. She came to a stop next to her mother, smiling placidly with bright eyes.

“Hi, mom. What do you need from me?”

“I want to know where the father of your child is,” Colleen said, raising a brow as she observed her daughter’s face. “Last I heard, he was working here. Where is he? Don’t tell me that you didn’t even invite the own father to the baby shower!”

“He didn’t show up to work today,” Pidge said, clenching her teeth tightly, her placid smile completely gone. “He knew there was a baby shower, but he didn’t show up. Can we please stop talking about him because–”

“There. You’re calling Keith ‘him’. What did you do, Katie?”

“Nothing, mom. I just don’t feel comfortable talking about it with anyone yet–”

“So you did do something. What is it? Don’t tell me that you made him run off because if you did I will be sorely disappointed in both of you.”

“Mom, it doesn’t concern you. Whatever happened between him and I is only for us to discuss. Go back to slicing open stomachs or something,” Pidge snapped.

“Heavens, the rumors are true,” Colleen gasped. “You two split!”

Pidge inhaled sharply, crossing her arms across her chest and looking up at Colleen with a harsh glare.

“Yes, we split up! No, he didn’t do it because I did the splitting up and you can hate me or whatever but this was the only solution I saw to the whole problem! So haha! There you go. Everyone knows now that I was the one who split up with him, and now I can be the villain in your pathetic view. Now leave me alone,” she hissed, uncrossing her arms and dropping them to her sides. 

The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, with the residents, nurses, and attendings looking at her in stunned silence. 

Lotor quickly walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. 

“If you know what’s good for her, don’t bother her about this. It’s a sensitive topic.”

“That is the father of my grandchild she split up with! Who are you to tell me what to do? And that Keith,” Colleen snarled. “Leaving a woman alone instead of fighting like he said he would. I never–”

“Mom, leave them out of this!” Pidge snapped, clenching her jaw tightly. “They are two people who are doing as well as they can with everyone going against one and blaming him for something I did and laughing at the other for taking care of the woman he accidentally got pregnant even if he didn’t have to do that! If you all want to point and whisper, don’t do it to either Keith or Lotor. Look at Katie Holt! Isn’t she sad and pathetic and heartbroken? Maybe she’s gone mental! Maybe I have! But leave Keith and Lotor out of this!”

Lotor looked at her with wide eyes, completely stunned. He squeezed her shoulders gently, pulling her closer towards him. 

“Come on. You shouldn’t be stressing out like this. We’re going to go away for a while, alright?”

She only looked up at him with a tired expression, giving him the smallest of head nods. 

Lotor began leading her out of the room, everyone else still staring at them in stunned silence. 

Pidge looked over at the onsie station where her interns were sitting, James in particular looking at her with the most sympathetic frown. 

She glared at him in disgust. “And what are _you_ looking at?” 

“Come along, Katie. We’re leaving now.”

The duo walked out of the room together, Ezor and Zethrid looking after them with wide eyes and shape jaws, unable to form words. 

“Well!” Allura cleared her throat, smiling tightly at the people remaining in the lounge. She tilted her head slightly towards Ezor, opening her mouth to whisper harshly, “Ezor. Say something.”

“I-yes! With this we have concluded the baby shower!” Ezor chuckled nervously, licking her lips. “Thank you all so much for your presents–”

“On behalf of Katie, we thank you–”

“Yeah! That! Okay, the party’s over! You can go back to doing your jobs and whatnot! Thank you for your presence.”

“What the hell just happened?” Nadia whispered as she put her bottle of glitter down, looking weirdly at James. 

“...I think I caused this.”

“How?” Ryan asked, folding his arms across his chest. “You didn’t do anything.”

“Actually, he started the bullying against Keith. He initiated many of the fights that took place and did not stop. It is truly no surprise Dr. Holt hates him.”

“Really, Ina? You couldn’t fake a little bit of ignorance?” Nadia asked with a small grimace. 

“She’s right,” James frowned, his brows lowering. “I did this. Oh god, what do I do?”

“You can’t do anything except live with the guilt. Come on. We should get moving along before someone comes to kill us,” Nadia said, placing a hand on James’ upper back. 

“Ass,” Lance hissed before looking around worriedly, spotting Allura. 

“Allura! Can I ask you something?”

“What, Lance?”

“Why does nothing normal ever happen here?”

Allura sighed. “Welcome to Altea.”  


* * *

“Adam, slide another one over,” Pidge mumbled, head resting firmly in the palm of her hand.

“Rough day?”

“Mother visited,” she said, not even bothering to look up. 

“Ohhh. Yeah, that’ll do it. Tell you what?”

“What.”

“This one’s on the house. My treat.”

“You’re a blessing on this earth. Why did Shiro ever dump you?”

“Ahem,” Allura coughed from beside her, shooting her a slight glare. “I know you’re upset about what happened earlier today, but not to this point where you’re downing juice after juice glass! I came her for a good time, not to be compared to Adam. Not that you’re not lovely, Adam..”

“Understandable. Have a nice day,” Adam nodded before walking away into the back, leaving Allura and Pidge to sit alone. 

“Is it really a party if it’s at a bar without a male stripper, though? I would’ve thought that Ezor would’ve planned something more... _elaborate_ than just a bar outing.”

“Actually, we’ve pushed that back until the night before my wedding,” Allura said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “We’re throwing a party at your house with all the bridesmaids as attendees.”

“Then why are we here? I can’t even drink anything!”

“Then what in heaven's name did you just order?”

“Here you go. One large glass of apple juice, half water and half juice. You’re welcome.”

“...ah.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, slouching in her seat. 

“Acxa, can you tell her that she’s crazy?”

“If anyone is crazy here then it would most likely be you. No offense meant, of course.”

“We weren’t even there and we heard about your blow up with your mom,” Veronica spoke up from beside Allura, brows pinched together. “Did you really defend Keith?”

“What happened really wasn’t his fault and my mom was targeting him. We’re not together anymore, but...I don’t know. She shouldn’t just slander his name like that for a problem he didn’t cause.”

“It was so cool,” Zethrid grinned. “I mean, the way she was shouting was insane!”

“Yes, and what’ll be more cool than that will be when the baby is delivered three months early because momma couldn’t stop stressing,” Veronica deadpanned. 

“Ha. You think that’s bad? Just hear how bad she yelled when he found out I split with Lotor the first time,” Pidge snorted. “Fun times. God, why do I do this to myself?”

“Even if it wasn’t the worst shouting, you really scared us,” Shay frowned. “You really shouldn’t yell as well. It could negatively affect the baby.”

“Thank you, obstetrician Shay,” Pidge glared. “As if I didn’t know that already.”

“Hey, don’t be mean to her just because you’re having a threesome woe,” Ezor said with annoyance in her tone as she slapped Pidge’s hand. 

“Ow! Can I just leave?! I’m already agitated as is and I do not want to take it all out on you–”

“No,” Veronica barked, sounding unusually angry. “No, you can’t just leave. If you don’t get whatever is clouding your judgement or upsetting you out of your system, you’re going to end up the flunky of the year. I will not tolerate it anymore! You are going to have a healthy baby even if it’s the last thing I do!”

The entire table stared at her with confused and equally stunned expressions, Pidge being the ring leader with her jaw slightly agape. 

“I’m in love with you.”

Veronica blinked, looking down at Acxa with a slight tilt of her head and a small smile on her lips. 

“Me too.”

“You are so weird,” Pidge declared with with narrowed eyes. “Why do you even care so much anyways?”

“Because I delivered your first baby and held her in my arms until she died less than five minutes later! Because I saw the pain you went through with your first baby, and I don’t...I don’t want to see that again. So I’m begging you, please just tell us what’s bothering you before I get an aneurysm,” Veronica said with a strangled voice. 

Pidge looked at her with sympathetic eyes, a churning feeling in her gut. 

Slowly, a tear fell. Then another. And then another. 

“Oh my god! Are you okay? I didn’t mean to–”

“I’m so sorry!”

Ezor grimaced, leaning forward into Acxa’s frontal space.

“Should we...you know…?”

Acxa sighed. 

“Adam, send a round of shots to the table. Put it in Allura’s tab.”

She then turned back to the group conversation and dropped her head into the palms of her hands, elbows propped up on the table. 

“This is going to be a _long_ night.”

* * *

“I still don’t think this is a good idea. I mean, should Keith really be seeing you right now?” Hunk asked, holding the keys to his apartment in his hand, face full of doubt. 

“He’s probably going to stab you on sight,” Lance frowned. 

“I must talk to him. I know you two have probably tried, but trust me, only I can convince him to come back to work.”

“And how do you know that, Mr. Bigshot?” Lance inquired with a quirked brow. 

“Doesn’t matter. What matters is that he comes back to work before he’s kicked out of the program for good.”

“Are you sure this is the only way?” Hunk repeated himself, eyes trained on the man, uncertainty clouding them. 

“Trust me,” Lotor sighed. “This is the only way we’ll be able to get him to crack open.”

“Well then,” Lance cleared his throat. “We’ll be at Dunkin down the street. Call us if he starts threatening to kill you.”

“Yeah. Bye, man,” Hunk said as he patted Lotor firmly on his shoulder, pressing his keys with his other hand into Lotor’s free hand. 

“Thank you.”

The two walked away, leaving Lotor to stare at the front door of Keith’s apartment with a clouded expression. 

Inhaling sharply, he pressed the key into the lock and pushed the door open, taking a step into the dark apartment. 

Immediately his eyes trained on the figure sitting on the couch, disheveled hair sticking up from in front of the couch cushions, bowl of cereal in his hand with clear splotches of food on his red pajama shirt that was partly covered by the black blanket over his legs. 

His eyes wandered over to the kitchen, where the dishes were piled up high and there was about ten empty boxes of cereal lined up on the counter. The trash can was full to the top, Chinese cartons littering the floor around it. 

“Keith.”

The man made no move to talk and continued to stare at the tv, the bowl of dry cereal perfectly balanced on his lap. 

_“Oh, okay. So you’re just quitting?”_

_“You should understand better than anybody else. You wrote the book on quitting, running, hiding. You’ve written a lot of books, Meredith.”_

_“That may be true, but I’m here now.”_

_“Oh, you’re here now? Haha. You’ve wanted me out since the day I moved in.”_

“Keith–”

_“That is not true–”_

_“Because you’re incapable of anything that resembles commitment. You lied to me, you said you were healthy. That you were healed. There’s no fixing you, you’re a lemon.”_

“Ha,” Keith snorted hoarsely, “me too.”

“Keith. We need to talk.”

“What do you want. I’m busy.”

“Watching soap operas all au isn’t being busy; it’s throwing your surgery passion away. We need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, especially with you. Just go away, Lotor. I don’t want to talk,” Keith said lowly, staring at his bowl of cereal. 

Lotor’s nostrils flared in annoyance. He inhaled sharply before turning around to slam the front door shut loudly, making Keith jump slightly in his spot. 

“I said go away, Lotor! What don’t you understand? I don’t want to see you!”

“No,” Lotor glared, folding his arms across his chest, “I am not leaving until we talk. You are coming back to work tomorrow, even if I have to drag you down there myself. We are going to talk from man to man and we’ll go from there.”

“Leave me alone!” Keith shouted, whirling around to face Lotor with sunken, dark eyes. 

“No! We are going to talk about this, even if it kills me! Do you think I want to be here? I have a life outside of you, but I decided to check up on you because I’m worried, alright? I’m worried that you aren’t going to live up to the potential you have, so unless God himself stops me, we are going to talk about this! Understood?!”

Keith glared at him, heavy eye bags drooping even more than before. 

“Go home. I don’t want to see you, or even talk to you–”

“I’m not leaving. Even if it means staying here all night, I will sit here until you speak,” Lotor said stubbornly, sitting on one of the smaller couches across from Keith to his left. 

“Good luck with that,” Keith chuckled darkly, grabbing the remote and raising the volume. “Fuck you.”

Lotor only settled into the cushions, fixing Keith with a stern look, one leg crossed across the other. 

This was going to be a _long_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and feedback is greatly appreciated. <3


	25. Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and Pidge have her explain everything that happened, revealing some feelings that were never said out loud that lead to anger and fear for certain people. Meanwhile, Lotor tries to convince Keith to come back to work at the hospital.

“There there,” Shay soothed, patting Pidge’s arm sympathetically. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not! Do you know how bad this is?! I just...I left him! I left him alone and didn’t even explain why! Does that make me a terrible person?” 

Allura grimaced as Pidge blew her nose loudly again into a napkin, plucking another one out of the napkin dispenser and handing it to the crying woman. 

“Here.”

Pidge inhaled sharply, lips still trembling. 

“I hate these stupid pregnancy hormones. I usually wouldn’t care about a breakup, you know? It shouldn’t affect me like this but it is and I don’t like it! What am I going to do?”

“More apple juice–?”

“No!” She barked angrily, whirling her head around to face Adam. 

“I’ll...be over there, then,” he said awkwardly, inching away from them slowly. 

Acxa sighed. “Pidge, you’re all over the place. Can you try to explain what happened?”

“Without bursting into tears at the mention of Keith’s name, please?” Zethrid asked with a small annoyed huff. 

Pidge exhaled shakily, rubbing her eyes aggressively with the top of her hands. “Fine.”

“Well, I uhm...we’ve been having issues about some stuff, but none of those issues really mattered so we put them aside. Except this issue that actually caused us to break up, it uhm...it was bad. It’s probably still going on, actually.”

“Does it have to deal with the hospital by any chance?” Ezor asked, tilting her head to the side. 

“When does it not? It’s always the hospital giving me trouble.”

“Just continue,” Allura said, smiling sympathetically. “You’ll feel better once it’s all out. Just breathe.”

“....I broke up with Keith a few days ago. I didn’t want to, but I did it because I didn’t think our relationship was going to work out anymore. I...I made the decision. I didn’t step back. It was all my fault,” she said quietly, dropping her head into her hands. “Oh god. I made such a mess, and now I’m the mess too! I’m never going to see him again because I broke his heart and now he probably hates me and doesn’t want to see my face anymore so he’ll pack his things up and leave the hospital for good and then he won’t even want to know how the baby is doing and–”

“Pidge!” Acxa interrupted loudly, holding a hand up to stop the woman from speaking.

“What? You told me to vent and I am!”

“You’re making up scenarios in your mind that aren’t even true,” Acxa frowned. “I know Keith, and even if you did break his heart that won’t matter because he’s so in love with you for reasons that none of us can see. He loves you, even if you don’t.”

“Hey,” Ezor hissed, “don’t guilt trip her. She’s clearly already feels guilty enough.”

“She should’ve felt guilty when she was breaking up with him and breaking his heart when all he wanted to do was gush all about his good day,” Acxa flared back bitterly. 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t take sides,” Zethrid said with a slight glare.

“He’s my brother. You do realize that, right? She broke my brother’s heart and now he probably won’t come back into work because if he does he’s going to walk in and see the face of the woman he loves who doesn’t love him back and that is–”

“You don’t get it! I love him too!” Pidge shouted angrily, abruptly slamming her hands down loudly on the table.

The silence that followed was so full of a judgemental air that it could be sliced in half with a knife, with all her friends staring at her with wide, shocked expressions

"Hold up, _what_?"

* * *

_“And you? You should feel badly that while I was out here, you sent Meredith out here expecting a ring. Why would you do that? Why in God’s name would you do that?”_

“You’re not going to get any sort of answer from me,” Keith mumbled, leaning into the cushions of his couch, staring blankly at his TV. “I have nothing to say.”

Lotor inhaled sharply before standing up again, glaring Keith down. Keith barely paid him any attention until Lotor suddenly swiped the remote out of his hand and paused the TV, making Keith let out a loud growl as he looked up to glare at Lotor.

“I said I don’t want to–”

“Your brother might be more of a patient man than I am, but I am not your brother. I am a doctor who has gone through hell and back with more things than you can count, and you’re out here crying about a breakup and not showing up to work like a child! Perhaps others have the virtue of patience to deal with your nonsense, but I am not that type of man so either you tell me what is going on so your mind is cleared when you go back to work tomorrow or I drag you down there myself and force you to give up the program!”

Keith looked at him with the hatred of one thousand men, eyes so icy that Lotor could feel them piercing his very soul. It was _horrifying_.

“Who the hell do you think you are to waltz in here and tell me what to do? If I don’t want to show up then I have my own reasons, and you should respect that!”

“I can’t respect it when it’s a half-assed decision!” Lotor shouted, stomping his foot harshly on the ground. “I hated you with my entire being when you started appearing around more often, and now I don’t. What I see in you is a brilliant, talented young surgeon who is throwing his career away because instead of moving on he’s getting drunk off his ass and refusing to show up for work!”

“Well maybe I don’t want to be a surgeon anymore! Maybe I want to switch hospitals and do my internship somewhere else! Has it ever occurred to you that I have feelings? I was in love with her! And she didn’t love me back!” Keith shouted with hard, watery eyes before exhaling shakily and sitting back down.

“She didn’t love me back,” he whispered. “How do you go back to working at a place where the person you love is the one person you have to see everyday? How do you do it? How do you work without feeling like you just want to end it all? I don’t...I _can’t_.”

He looked down at his hands, hair falling in front of his eyes.

“I just can’t.”

* * *

“You love him and you still let him go?!” Ezor shouted, grasping her hair tightly between her fingers. “Why the hell would you do that?! If you love someone you don’t let them go because you’re scared! You stick with them even if you're scared!”

“Unless you’re entire reputation relies on that relationship,” Zethrid said indignantly. “Love is love, and it’s great and all but sometimes you need to put career over it.”

Ezor looked at her expectantly. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“Lesbians, focus!” Veronica snapped. “She loves him, but she left him for unknown reasons, and I’m sure that it wasn’t because she was afraid of her own reputation being tarnished.”

“How sure can you be about that? She did leave a man who just happens to be the father of her unborn child,” Acxa said bitterly. “For all intents and purposes, she might as well have done that.”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Veronica glared. “We asked her to talk, and she’s going to talk. Now, I love you, but stop judging before we know the whole story. Start from the beginning, Pidge. We want to know everything that happened that day.”

Pidge stared at the rim of her cup, eyes devoid of emotion.

“Lotor was there before I broke up with Keith. They were so happy...they were talking about loving me. I felt a sudden feeling that what I was doing wasn’t right, but I had to do it. I couldn’t, but I had to, because when you love someone you want to see them prosper, even if they aren’t with you. I told Lotor to go away, and then...then it just _happened_.”

“What happened?” Shay whispered.

Pidge looked up at her with a small, secret smile.

“The memories happened.”

“What memories?” Allura inquired.

“The memories of the entire time we had been together, and the fights we had that no one knew of except maybe my brother because he was there to witness them. So much happened without you knowing. Keith and I had barely any problems in the beginning because we were just so willing and so happy, but then reality caught up to me and I couldn’t handle it.”

“So it’s true. You can’t handle commitment,” Acxa scorned.

“Acxa!” Veronica snapped. “If you can’t be here, then leave.”

“But she’s right,” Pidge said bitterly. “We had such a good thing going on, and I just...blew it, even though I loved him with all my heart. I left him because I was scared that we were going so fast, even if that wasn’t the first reason why I left him, but I was terrified.”

“I don’t blame you,” Zethrid snorted. “He asked you to move in with him a month after knowing you. That’s just a tragedy.”

“We just rushed into things too quickly and it all came back and bit me in the ass later on because I was so happy to have Keith in my life; it was like coming up for air after being underwater for so long. I was so happy, and so was he, but everyone else just...wasn’t. I was afraid, not for me, but for him.”

Acxa stared at her blankly, eyebrows drawing together.

“You left him…because of the teasing going on?”

“I left him to protect him from being the runt of the litter with people who were once his friends,” Pidge said with a bittersweet smile. “I left him because he deserved better. I left him because I….I _love_ him. I love him.”

“Then why would you break his heart without any remorse?” Acxa questioned incredulously. “Why not just tell him that or try to be upright with your interns? Why not just talk and fix it?”

“You don’t know what it’s like, Acxa!” Pidge snapped, suddenly angry. “You talk like you know what happened but you weren’t there! You weren’t living the relationship! Keith and I were perfect until the first moment Lotor found out, and then...then we fought. We fought so much and resolved it but we fought until we gave up and called it a day and forgave each other. I love him, and he loves me, but sometimes you have to let the people you love thrive and that means leaving the equation!”

“He’s my brother!”

“Well he was my boyfriend and is the father of my child! Those two are extremely different things unless you’re living in Alabama!”

Ezor snorted. “Okay, this is pretty serious but that was funny.”

“Not the time,” Veronica inhaled sharply. “Guys, please. Pidge just keep going on with your story. What happened after the memory floodgates or whatever?”

“He begged me to reconsider, and I just felt a part of me wither away, Veronica. That’s what happened. I lost one of the best things that ever could’ve happened to me because some interns couldn’t keep their mouths shut and had to endlessly torment the man I loved!”

“I’m just saying that if you loved him you wouldn’t have left him!”

“Acxa, look at me. Put yourself in my freaking shoes. What if Veronica was being bullied mercilessly by the other attendings because she was dating you? What if they started hurting her emotionally to the point where she would rather lie and talk about it with someone else than with you? What would you do then?” Pidge asked bitterly.

Acxa sat there in silence, feeling how Veronica’s gaze bore into her head.

“I thought so,” Pidge hissed. “You can’t judge until you’ve been in my shoes. Yes, it was a bad decision, but I made it. I made it because I thought it was the right call, and you don’t have the right to judge me for that. Not when it’ll make your brother’s life one hell of a life easier.”

“You don’t get it,” Acxa said quietly. “He’s in love with you. Nothing will ever be easier for him because he’ll always be hung up on you, and you’re okay with that.”

“I’m not okay with it–”

“He’s always going to be in love with you even though you left him! He’s always going to be in love and he’s always going to feel pain when he sees that you’re off with Lotor and he’s always going to want you. When you love someone, feelings don’t just disappear! They stay and they stay forever! You left instead of trying to reason with the people who were actually wrong.”

She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes and lifting her face up to face the ceiling.

“You hurt him.”

* * *

“You don’t even have an answer for me, see. You know that it’s unreasonable to go back to normal after loving someone and losing them. You know it.”

“Keith, this is unacceptable behavior. Yes, it hurts, but you can’t let it completely consume your entire being! You need to think clearly and stop drinking your sorrows away. We need to talk about what happened that day–”

“No!” Keith shouted angrily, “I’m not living through that again! If you want to know, just ask her since she’s the one who ended it for no reason! She left me. She left me, not the other way around! Stop grilling me for answers when I did nothing wrong!”

Lotor inhaled sharply and sat back down again, massaging his temples before quietly sighing.

“Katie broke up with me early into our relationship when she was still an intern and I was a first year attending. Everyone had laughed at us for weeks, and she couldn’t handle it anymore. So she left, just like that. No explanation or anything, but she just let me go.”

“No she didn’t.”

“Yes she did,” Lotor said quietly. “She never talks about it because she doesn’t want to remember that. She tends to run away when things get tough, or if she wants to protect her partner. She gets scared easily and leaves you because she thinks that that is how the issue will solve itself.”

“You’re lying. She chose you over me–”

“Not for the reason you think,” Lotor scoffed lightly, eyes downcast. “She didn’t pick me because she loved me. She picked me because she couldn’t pick you without hurting you in the process and hurting herself.”

“I don’t understand why,” Keith choked out, furrowing his brows. “I don’t understand why she would date me if she was just going to build me up and break me down. I was so willing to fight; to _die_ for her. I was ready to give her everything! Then she didn’t love me back and left me looking like an idiot.”

Lotor pursed his lips, looking up at Keith with his loose strand of hair falling between his eyes.

“I can’t tell you how Katie was feeling when she ended things with you, but there was a reason. You need to talk to her.”

“I can’t. I can’t even think of her without feeling the need to cry and punch something,” Keith said, glaring at his bowl of cereal. “I’ve gained so many calories eating cereal and takeout all day. I just can’t go back. If I see her, it’s going to be like a punch to the gut. I just can’t do it because I know that it I try, I’ll be the one to end up even more heartbroken.”

“You shouldn’t,” Lotor chuckled lightly, eyes downcast again. “She adores you, even when you’re gone. She’s most likely in love with you, but I could never tell you that unless you talk to her. I can only assume.”

“If she did, she wouldn’t have ended it with me,” Keith flared back with an annoyed glare. “That’s not love. Love is fighting for the cause and staying together even when times get hard. This wasn’t love. I don’t know what it was.”

“It was love in its truest, idiotic form,” Lotor chuckled breathlessly. “That’s how you know it’s real. It hurts when you lose them. That is how you know it’s love, Kogane.”

“I can’t go back,” Keith said suddenly, closing his eyes. “It’s too painful. She’s my resident, and I have to be bossed around by her. If I go back, I’ll be the laughing stock of the hospital.”

“No you won’t,” Lotor said with a quiet roll of his eyes. “You aren’t there for your relationship, Kogane. Yes, it will hurt to see her, but your career is too important to be hindered by this. You have a fantastic future ahead of you if you actually pull your head out of your arse and get with the program. Love hurts, but you learn from it. You learn from the pain.”

“Easy for you to say. You weren’t dumped in a parking lot in front of the entire hospital.”

“I was when you first showed up at the hospital.”

“Oh.”

Lotor shook his head, tilting his head slightly to the side and staring Keith down.

“You remind me of a younger me. Wearing my heart on my sleeve and falling hard for the first person to strike a single interest in me. Talented with surgery, but stubborn. I was like you. You don’t want to be like me. I know you don’t.”

“I don’t act anything like you.”

“Ask your brother. He’ll tell you the truth.”

Keith frowned. “I don’t want to go back. What do I even say when I see her again? Do I strike up a conversation while dying inside? Do I ignore her? What do I do? I’ve never dealt with something like this before. I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle it.”

“You will,” Lotor sighed, pulling a beer off the living room table and taking a sip. “You always handle it, even when it’s too large of a task for you to handle. You’ll show up to work tomorrow, and you’ll get a chance to talk to Blaytz. He’s the expert with breakups, more so than me.”

“Blaytz? What would he know about heartbreak?”

“So much more than you could possibly understand,” Lotor said grimly before taking another swing of beer. “However, it is not my place and time to tell. You will go to work tomorrow and if you do not show, I will personally come here and drag you back to sign resignation papers. You’re talented, Kogane. Don’t waste your gift.”

He leaned over and grabbed the TV remote, unmuting the TV and sitting back while Keith stared at the man with questioning eyes.

“I don’t understand you. Why would you want me to go back?”

“You’re talented,” Lotor said out loud, but there was also the unspoken, “you’re my friend” in the air.

Keith only nodded and sat back on his couch, watching the TV, although that was just material. 

“Yeah, I’m still not going," he said before turning around and curling himself up in the blankets, prepared to fall asleep.

“Kogane!” 

Lotor grunted frustratedly before getting up and storming out of the living room into the bathroom, pulling his phone out of his pocket rapidly. He dialed a number before pressing his phone up to his ear, jaw set in determination.

"Hello, yes? We have a case here. I'm going to need back-up."

* * *

“It wasn’t my intention to hurt him. All I wanted to do was set him free,” Pidge said, voice unusually quiet. 

“And we know that,” Veronica said, shooting Acxa a warning glare. “We just want to know how you feel about this. We aren’t here to victimize here. This was obviously a hard decision–”

“Do you know how much it hurt me to see him standing there with tears coming out of his eyes? Do you know how hard it was to see him stop smiling after being so excited to talk about his great day at work? I lost _everything_ , Veronica. I lost everything by letting him go, and Acxa’s right. I should’ve fought harder to keep him by my side, but it’s too late.”

“It isn’t too late,” Allura spoke up, pursing her lips in quiet thought. “You could tell him it was a mistake. He would take you back in a heartbeat!”

“That’s abusing his love and trust, Allura. I can’t just say, ‘oh I made a mistake! We can get back together now after I worked out my issues!’ That’s not how relationships work.”

“At least you own up to it,” Acxa frowned. “I’m not so sure he would take you back so fast either. Not yet. You hurt him bad until the point where he doesn’t want to come back to the hospital. All of that doesn’t just disappear with an apology.”

“So he’s never going to want to see me again. Great.” She dropped her head into her hands, gripping the sides tightly. “I’ve chased away one of the only good things in my life.”

“Pidge, he may be heartbroken at this moment, but he’ll always be there for you,” Shay reassured her with a smile. “Whether it be as a friend or something more, Keith is noble. He will stay with you until the end of his life, even if you never tell him you want more.”

“But I do want more. I just don’t know if I’m worthy enough to deserve it, especially from someone as amazing as Keith,” Pidge replied quietly. 

“Of course you’re deserving of love!” Ezor shouted indignantly. “You might be a heartbreaker, but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve love. Everyone deserves to be loved and to love! We’re human and we make mistakes sometimes,” she said, her gaze flickering over to Acxa, “but that doesn’t mean that they define what we should and should not have.”

Acxa only shifted her gaze from Ezor to her hands, curling her fingers around her cup tightly.

“She’s right. You deserve it, even if what you did hurt him. But that doesn’t mean that you should’ve done it in the first place. When you love someone, you fight through everything until you get to the light at the end. You don’t break up with someone and offer them zero explanations, especially when you’re in love with them.”

“I know that.” Pidge clenched her eyes shut tightly, inhaling sharply, “I’m not proud of it either. It was a mistake, but I can’t just go back and change it. We’re done as a couple, and I know that when I see him—If I ever see him—again, he’s not going to be the person he was before. I hurt him–”

“And you can’t keep beating yourself up over that,” Veronica interrupted with a sympathetic smile. “We’re human, and we all make mistakes. We do stupid things without thinking them through. That’s just life; it wouldn’t be it if we didn’t colossally mess up at one point or another. However, it is up to you to fix your mess, and yes it will take time, but you’ll fix it….eventually. Healing is a process that takes time, and no one should judge for it. It happened, and it’s over. Now’s your chance to either fix it, or to change the course of your life for something better.”

“Something better? I’m a pregnant whore who’s baby daddy isn’t speaking to and my boyfriend is being judged by everyone around him for just existing. How does something like that ever get fixed? Is it even fixable?”

“Of course it is,” Veronica said with a firm nod. “It will take time and a whole lot of tears and laughter, but you’ll find the light at the end of the long, dark tunnel. You just have to have a little faith that it will happen.”

“Faith that things will eventually work themselves out hasn’t exactly helped me before, you know,” Pidge said wryly.

“Things will work themselves out this time; I promise you they will.”

“I hope so,” Pidge mumbled, eyes downcast. “Otherwise my poor baby is going to live a very, messy life with her mother.”

Allura smiled softly. “Do you feel better now?”

“Yeah,” Pidge smiled back at her, “I do. It feels...good to get things out of my head. Well, not really out of my head. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, we speak Pidge,” Ezor giggled, turning to smile brightly at Zethrid. “Boy, am I glad we didn’t have to go through something like that.”

“We did in high school with you and A–”

“We don’t speak of that,” Acxa spoke up bitterly, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Come on,” Veronica said abruptly, pulling Acxa up with her as she stood up, “we need to talk.”

“I don’t think–”

“Now, Acxa.”

Ezor and Zethrid looked after the pair with wide, concerned eyes, with Ezor turning around to grip Allura’s upper arm tightly.

“No! Not another breakup!”

She only received a disappointed head shake from Allura and dirty looks from both Shay and Pidge.

“What?”

* * *

“What is going on with you? I know you’re upset that Keith hasn’t been out of his apartment all week, but you can’t take all your anger out on her! They’re both hurting, not just him!”

Acxa narrowed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

“She made the decision by herself–”

“To protect your brother from the stupidities of the med school kids! She did something that she thought was right, and she’s realizing the consequences by herself. You can’t blame her for everything, Acxa. What she did was a mistake, but she’s human, and humans make mistakes. Now can you please accept that so we don’t have to argue anymore? I really hate getting upset with you.”

“I can’t just let it slide like that, Veronica!” Acxa shouted, brows shooting up, “I can’t just let everything go to hell like this. Everything is only going to go downhill from here and it will all be because of this! I don’t hate her, but he’s my brother. I’m allowed to hurt, and you need to understand that!I thought you above all people would understand since you have a brother.”

“Of course I’ve felt like that for him, but it doesn’t get you anywhere! All the anger does is make you someone who everyone hates, and you can’t be like that!”

“Why not?! Anger is a healthy emotion! If we’re always happy, we don’t get anywhere!”

“Because anger makes you do stupid things! You should know that better than anyone! I mean, your brother is Keith for crying out loud! Acxa, anger isn’t going to get you anywhere. You’re allowed to be upset, but she’s your friend who needs support too.”

Veronica inhaled sharply, eyes softening.

“I know you’re upset, but please don’t let it consume you. Last time you were this upset, you almost killed a man in the OR after not sleeping for almost five days. You can’t do this to yourself. None of this was your fault, and it’s not your problem to solve. Keith’s a big boy now. Big sister Acxa doesn’t need to fight his battles.”

Acxa closed her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip anxiously before opening her eyes again, staring at Veronica with an intense gaze.

“I don’t want him to be hurt. It just hurts me, and I know there’s no logic in pointing fingers, but I need to take my frustration out on _something_. I just can’t see how a relationship that everyone thought was going to work out collapsed right in front of us without warning. It was so sudden. What if things really only go downhill from here?”

Veronica’s lips parted, the woman letting out a sigh as she crossed her arms across her chest. Before she could speak, her eyes widened as if she had suddenly received a revelation.

“Wait. This isn’t about them, is it.”

“Of course it is,” Acxa protested, only to be silenced by a small glare.

“No, it’s not. Now you’re worried that something is going to happen to us, huh? That’s what this is really about?”

Acxa’s silence answered her question.

“Acxa,” Veronica sighed with a small smile, “we’re not your brother and Pidge. We have our own relationship, and theirs is their own. They don’t affect us at all. You’re being irrational.”

“How do you know that? Sometimes pairs don’t work out, even if they try. What if we’re like them? What if we break before we even get anywhere?”

“We won’t.”

“How do you know that?” Acxa repeated.

“Because I have faith that we’ll last,” Veronica smiled, reaching a hand out to brush her thumb on Acxa’s cheek. “I have faith that we’ll last forever, and not to sound like a weird cheesy TV show, but...we’re endgame, Acxa.”

Acxa wrinkled her nose. “You sound like a Riverdale character. Don’t do that.”

“Okay, okay,” Veronica chuckled, “I’ll stop. But seriously, Acxa, you need to stop worrying. Even if they put us through hell, nothing is going to make me want to leave you. I want to be with your for...well, forever if I get the chance. I want to settle down with you one day and maybe adopt a kid or two; I don’t know! What I’m trying to say is…please calm down and relax.”

Acxa frowned. “I should probably apologize to Pidge then, shouldn’t I.”

“Yeah, you should.”

Acxa sighed, glancing back inside through the window into the bar, her eyes training on Pidge, who was being offered more water by Allura and apple juice from Adam. Ezor and Zethrid were each chanting for beer, with Shay laughing at the whole debate. Pidge just looked…tired and drained.

She turned to look at Veronica, nodding. “I’ll do it. Not now, though. They’re having fun.”

“So what do you say if we join them?” Veronica inquired, slipping an arm around Acxa’s slyly. “We can head back to my place after.”

Acxa smiled. “Sounds like a good idea.”

Before they could head in, her phone buzzed in her pocket. WIth great annoyance, she pulled it from the pocket of her jeans, reading the message on the screen.

Veronica watched as Acxa’s face went from annoyed to confused, shocked, and finally, pain.

“What’s wrong?”

“That was Lotor. He managed to convince Keith to come back to the hospital.”

“Isn’t that good? He’s coming back!”

“I don’t understand how he did it, though.”

“Just be glad he convinced him.”

“Yes, but still. _How_?”

* * *

“Hey Garfunkel!” Lotor snapped, throwing a pillow at Keith’s face.

Keith groaned loudly, obviously disturbed from his previous slumber. “I said, leave me alone!”

“I have something for you.”

Shiro stepped into the apartment, looking around and wrinkling his nose in disgust. He made his way over towards the lump on the couch, stopping in front of it and folding his arms across his chest.

“Keith, this is disgusting.”

Keith’s eyes snapped open, his head twisting around to face Shiro with a panicked face.

“Oh, no no no no. Why did you–”

“What would mom say? And your sister? You look like you’re living in a dump! Hunk and Lance don’t pay the rent for you to trash the apartment like a pig.”

“Shiro, please–”

“I don’t have the patience to deal with this now, so get your ass off the couch and–”

“Shiro! What the fuck–”

“–and go take a freaking shower before I call mom down here to give you one herself!”

“Shiro! Stop!”

Lotor observed the scene with a thankful expression before stepping over the piles of Chinese food cartons. He pushed the door to the bathroom open as Shiro hauled Keith into the shower, obviously annoyed with the whole situation. He closed it as soon as he heard the telltale spray of the showerhead and Keith’s shouts, sighing.

“Please don’t forget the soap.”

If tonight was any sign of how tomorrow was going to go, there was a _huge_ storm coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. As usual, feedback is greatly appreciated. <3


	26. All I Wanted (Was You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is back at the hospital, and like true Altea fashion, the events of the day are everything but normal. Emotions are high, and Keith finds comfort in someone who he shares more in common with than he originally thought.

“Do you think we’re stupid? Is that why the residents treat us like babies?” James asked, head leaning against his locker.

Nadia rolled her eyes. “You are such a baby. Grow up.”

“With that whining you sure as hell could pass as a baby,” Lance shrugged, closing his locker. “Right, Keith?”

Keith only glanced up at him and shook his head slightly before turning back to his locker, rummaging through it quietly. 

Ryan frowned. “Is he going to act like that all day?”

“More like the rest of his life,” Nadia mumbled. 

“Alright, look alive people!” 

Lance glanced over at Keith, who had visibly tensed up with his eyes wide and full of fear and his hands trembling slightly. 

“K–”

Pidge tossed her head to the side slightly and brushed her bangs out of her face before looking at the interns, eyes dull. 

“You’re anything but alive. Whatever. Not my place to care about your personal business. Here are your cases,” she announced, passing out charts. “Some of you need to fix your handwriting. These charts were sloppy, sloppy, sloppy.”

Her eyes finally rested on Keith, dull eyes suddenly widening with a breath of astonishment leaving her lips. It was not but a moment later that she returned back to her previous state and frowned, handing him a chart. 

“You’ll be placed under Dr. Blaytz’s service today. You have a lot of work to catch up on if you want to be nearly as advanced as your peers.”

James perked up. “I’m more advanced than him?”

“Yeah,” Nadia snorted, “more stupidly advanced.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “This is why none of you ever mature. Now get to it! I don’t want to catch any of you slacking, not even for the slightest bit of a second.”

“You cannot slack for a second,” Ina murmured. “Theoretically speaking, you can slow down for one minute, thirty five seconds, fifteen mili–”

“Alright!” Pidge snapped, sending her a tired glare. “Thank you, Leif. I’m going to let you all get to work, but if I catch any of you slacking there will be consequences. The chief is starting to look out for who he wants in next years program, so be sharp. Understood?”

The class nodded and Pidge walked out of the room, leaving the group to turn around and stare at Keith. 

“Should we...you know...ask him to join us for chart keeping?” Nadia whispered, awkwardly looking at Keith through the corner of her eye.

Keith looked up at her with a dark glare. 

“Now you want me to join you. Unbelievable. I’m going off by myself.”

He slammed his locker shut and clasped the chart tightly between his left side and underarm, pushing past Nadia and James. With one final scowl he left the room, the group looking after him with stunned looks. 

“He’s almost as bad as Holt was at her baby shower,” Nadia whispered in quiet awe. 

“Yeah, well a relationship that was supposed to last and be the best love story at this hospital since Allura and Shiro is over thanks to you,” Lance glared. “You have to give him a little credit.”

“I just hope he doesn’t go up to Blaytz like that,” Ryan mumbled. “He will get yelled at for sure.”

“Actually, he has skipped for almost an entire week. Surely Dr. Blaytz will yell at him already.”

Nadia shrugged. “You have a point.”

“Oh shut up!” Lance snapped. “You’re all going to make him feel worse so the least you can do is act like nothing changed. Just leave him alone. This is his first step of settling back in. He’ll warm up...eventually.”

James snorted. “Yeah, well, I hope so, because there’s no way he’s going to find someone else like that.”

Nadia wrinkled her nose. “You disgust me,” she said before spinning around on her heel and walking out of the room, Ina at her heels. 

James’ face dropped. “Wait, no! That isn’t what I meant!”

“At least Keith managed to get a girlfriend who was a hothead,” Ryan said, arms crossed firmly across his chest. 

Lance snorted. “You’re right there, buddy.”

He then proceeded to run out of the room, trying to look for any signs of Keith as he passed through the general surgery and pediatric wings, still looking for Blaytz and Keith. 

No sooner had he climbed the stairs to the third floor where the neurosurgery wing was that he was faced with Blaytz and Keith, who both looked extremely displeased. 

“You’re late again,” Blaytz said, narrowing his eyes. “Where the hell is my coffee? I told you if you were late again, you wouldn’t be getting another good case.”

“I sent up a coffee for you before we were met by our resident and I made sure that it just the way you like it,” Lance sighed, looking up directly at Blaytz. 

“You are such a suck up,” Blaytz said after a beat of silence, snorting. “Grow some balls, kid. I got the coffee. I was just testing you.”

“Testing you for your future at Starbucks,” Keith mumbled, flipping his chart open. “God. Why do people still handwrite things and don’t even bother to make them legible?”

“....Keith, buddy, you wrote that chart up the day you left,” Lance said slowly. “She’s going to make you catch up on paperwork.”

“Hm. Well, they’re useless,” Keith muttered as he threw the chart on the receptionist’s table. “Sorry, Curtis.”

“It’s fine.”

Blaytz frowned, drawing his brows together. “You good, kid? You’ve been off since I first saw you walk through the doors of the hospital today. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. I’ll catch up on my older cases during my lunch break and I’ll focus first on the new one. I’m sure I’ll just be preparing for the overload of chartwork next year, anyways.”

“Yes, well–”

“Blaytz!”

The man in question turned around, nearly hitting Lance with his shoulder. He glanced in the direction that the voice had come from, a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“Trigel,” he greeted with a curt nod, lips curling up to form a small smirk. “What can I help you with? You’ve strayed far from peds, you know. That’s a whole floor down.”

Trigel rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. 

“I wouldn’t make the hike up here unless it was completely necessary. Don’t flatter yourself. Your neuro hall is a place that reeks of death and misery.”

“Yeah, she’s right,” Lance whispered to Keith. “Especially with Shiro’s clinical trial. He’s being called a butcher by some fans.”

“Tragic.”

“Please,” Blaytz scoffed, “you know you love it up here. What do you need? You know I’m always available for you.”

“I have an eight year old patient who flew in from South Africa with a tumor in his spine,” Trigel sighed, putting a hand up to her head. “Matt flew him in, but he needs as many peds and neuro attendings in the operating room as he can, and he’s already down a bunch because they have other cases. I need your help.”

“Woah,” Blaytz gaped. “That sounds… _big_. Is it a teratoma?”

“No, it’s a tumor. If we’re lucky enough, then by the time school starts he could be free of it. Matt sent me to find you and ask for your help.”

“So it had nothing to do with the fact that you wanted to see me?” Blaytz teased, although his tone was heavily laced with something else; something that sounded like hope. 

“Clearly not. They can’t guarantee that Shirogane will be available to do it since he is busy being chief and scheduling surgeries of his own, although he promised to switch out with you if you get tired,” Trigel said with a small tilt of her head, her eyes relaxed. 

“Besides, you could always come down to see me, but that’s too much of an effort that you don’t want to take.”

“I–”

“Matt and I will be in a conference with Shirogane at five today,” Trigel said with a secret smirk of her own. “Meet us there if you’re available. We need all hands on deck.”

“Teratoma,” Lance whispered excitedly as Trigel walked away from the group. “I can’t believe it! We get to watch Blaytz take out a teratoma!”

“It’s not a teratoma, and frankly, I’m more interested in his obvious failed attempt with Trigel,” Keith said dryly. “I relate. I don’t do romance. Blaytz is the perfect attending for me. No mushy shit like Shiro and Allura, and no dealing with ex girlfriends who are obsessed with cardio.”

Lance wrinkled his nose. “Someone’s stingy.”

“You two, follow me. We’re going to do work together, and by that I mean you two will do your chartwork and maybe I’ll let you scrub in with me to observe. Maybe!” Blaytz said, raising a finger. “That’s a maybe.”

“Maybe I can convince Trigel to let me scrub in if he won’t let me since they’re pretty close,” Lance said in a hushed tone into Keith’s ear, making his friend roll his eyes. 

“Yeah. That sounds like a fantastic plan.”

“You two better get to work before I don’t let you do anything except fetch my coffee and make you watch from the gallery. Now stop gossiping! Don’t you know it’s rude?”

“You literally spread the rumor that Shiro and Allura were separating as an April fools joke,” Curtis spoke up from his seat behind the receptionist desk. 

“No gossip is good unless it’s spread by me, okay? Now shoo, intern. I’m going to get me some surgery hours,” Blaytz grinned as he walked into his office, Keith and Lance awkwardly following after him

Curtis only shook his head. “Interns.”

* * *

“I heard that Lance and Plaxum have been talking about running off to Vegas after Allura and Shiro’s wedding,” Ezor said nonchalantly, her feet up on Zethrid’s lap. 

“They can’t run off,” Pidge said with a wrinkle of her nose. “They’d have to take a plane all the way to Vegas or drive for like, a day. They’ll turn back around as soon as they enter New Jersey.”

“I hate New Jersey,” Acxa mumbled, throwing a piece of bread into her plate. “Nothing but taxes.”

“Agreed,” Pidge nodded before sitting up in her seat, looking at Zethrid curiously. “Hey, weren’t you supposed to be helping out in the pit today? I thought you wanted to try trauma.”

“Lotor told me to make sure that you weren’t going to kill Keith or something,” Zethrid shrugged. “I’m just following orders. Ezor, pass me a French fry.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Lotor thinks I’m going to kill Keith? That’s the stupidest thing I have ever heard. If anyone is going to kill someone, then it has to be Keith killing me. I mean, I would kill me too if I pulled that shit–”

“Veronica wants a baby,” Acxa said suddenly, clasping her hands tightly together.

Ezor dropped her french fry on her lap, mouth hanging agape. Zethrid and Pidge stared at Acxa with concerned expressions, the straw of Pidge’s drink still in her mouth.

“She does? What is it with everyone getting pregnant or married?!” Ezor screeched, throwing her hands up. “Who’s next? Me and Zethrid?”

“Uh no, we already talked about that,” Zethrid said with a small grimace before turning her attention back to Acxa. “You two just started dating like, what? Three months ago? And she already wants a baby?”

“Babies are work,” Pidge said with a wry smile. “They drain you, especially if you’re actually having the baby. As in, growing it in your uterus. Kids are exhausting to have.”

Zethrid snorted. “You make it sound like kids are weeds.”

“They _are_.”

“Did she actually say it or are you overthinking things again?” Ezor asked, popping another french fry into her mouth, “you know, ‘cause you like to overthink when it comes down to your girlfriend.”

“Last night she and I were arguing over some things and she said she wanted to start a family with me. I don’t think I’m overthinking things,” Acxa said incredulously, looking at her friends expectantly. “Then she talked about having a home for just the two of us and a family. A family!”

“Do you not want that?” Pidge asked curiously, propping her elbows up on the table. 

“Of course I do! I just…it’s so _soon_ ,” Acxa frowned. “I would love to have all those things, but I’m afraid that things will spiral out of control before it can even happen. How do I tell her that she’s getting ahead of herself?”

“I would say it’s a Kogane thing, but you didn’t propose the idea of moving in with her after a week of seeing each other. Must be a lovestruck fool thing or something,” Pidge said, running her fingers through her hair. “I’m living in hell.”

“Is it because everyone has been staring at you since you walked out of the intern locker room this morning?” Ezor asked, letting her head fall on her palm, “because if it is, then yikes. You should’ve heard the neuro department talking. You know, Blaytz and Keith have something in common now.”

“The Trigel thing?” Zethrid inquired.

“Yeah! See, this is why I married you. It’s like you read my mind.” 

“Imagine being married,” Pidge scoffed. “You’re actually right, you know. It is the Keith gossip going around. It’s so annoying. I bet he’s getting annoyed too.”

“He lashed out at a nurse earlier today when he and I met up in the neuro wing,” Acxa frowned. “He’s more angry that they’re bringing it up than upset. It’s like he wants to forget everything ever happened.”

A pained expression crossed Pidge’s face momentarily, her eyes suddenly shifting to the side.

“Yeah. I get why.”

“H–”

Pidge’s pager suddenly began to beep in her pocket, along with the rest of the table’s, each woman groaning as they read the page.

Ezor pursed her lips. “OR 2? Yellow? Since when am I paged to yellow?”

“I am a heart surgeon in training,” Pidge furrowed her brows. “I don’t do general surgery.”

“That’s why you forgot how to perform an appy when you operated on Keith,” Zethrid said dryly. “Did we all get paged to yellow?”

“If you got paged then maybe you should go,” James spoke up from behind Pidge, chart in his hand.

Pidge narrowed her eyes. “Get your whole crew to follow me. It’s something big if they paged all of us, and you all have nothing to do anyways. Now let’s go!”

The residents scrambled out of their chairs and ran out of the cafeteria, with James and the rest of his group following after them slowly, unenthusiastic about the whole situation. 

Once Pidge reached the second floor, she gasped loudly as she saw gurneys littering the hallway leading to the OR, with various doctors lying unconscious on them. There were various others standing up and attending to those in the gurneys, oxygen masks on everyone’s face.

“Holy crap,” Ezor whispered as she came to a stand next to Pidge. “What in the world happened?”

The interns came to a halt as well, looking around in confusion. 

Nadia crossed her arms across her chest. “All the good doctors are down. Wow. Was there some kind of fight we missed?”

“Look,” James pointed down the hallway, “there’s Keith.”

They all rushed over towards Keith, the man standing next to Blaytz, who was talking to Shiro and Alfor with a cross expression and his arms folded across his chest. As they got closer to him, they began to understand what was going on, with Nadia shushing Ina, who had begun to say something.

“The patient’s blood is apparently highly toxic. Any contact is dangerous. Nobody goes in there until we figure out what the hell is going on,” Alfor said once Blaytz finished speaking, uncharacteristically serious.

Blaytz turned to look at Keith. “Bet you’ve never seen anything like this, huh?”

Keith shook his head. “No. What are you going to do now?” he asked, looking up at Shiro. 

“We’re going to check her tox screens and see what the chemical is or what’s causing it, and then we’re going to get two surgeons in airtight suits to finish the operation. She needs about an hour more of surgery, and general is down.”

“Hunk is down?”

“Almost every head attending is down,” Alfor frowned. “Cardio’s is down as well.”

Keith furrowed his brows. “Cardio? But that’s…”

“Oh my god!” Pidge shouted, face scrunching up in worry as she rushed up to Lotor’s gurney, pressing a hand against his cheek. “What did you do? Are you okay? What the hell did you do?!”

Lotor removed the mask from his face, looking up at Pidge wearily. “I...helped bring the surgeons out...with Coran and...Allura…”

He coughed and pressed the mask back up to his face, breathing heavily and closing his eyes.

Pidge inhaled sharply, glaring down at him.

“Why are you so stupid?! You’re supposed to think things through! What am I supposed to do if you die or something? You’re the head of cardio! You need to be healthy!” she chastised, moving her hand up to his forehead.

Lotor let out a chuckle from the back of this throat, pulling down his mask to smile up at her.

“I’m fine. Stop worrying.”

“I’ll stop when you don’t need a mask to breathe,” Pidge frowned, eyes softening in harshness. “God, why are you so stupid?”

Keith watched the entire debacle unfold with an unreadable expression, his lips drawn in a thin line and eyes dull and void of any emotion. Worlessly, he stepped away from Blaytz and pulled his chart off of a nearby gurney before walking down the hallway, head held up high as he ignored the stares from his classmates.

Blaytz frowned, turning to face Shiro. “I’ll be back.”

He turned and jogged down the hallway after keith, leaving Shiro to look worriedly after him before turning back to Alfor to review the tox screens.

Blaytz followed Keith into a closet, the younger male taking a seat on the floor and crossing his legs before propping his chart on his legs, paying no attention to the attending. Blaytz only sighed and closed the door behind him and turned the lights on, leaning against the door with his arms folded firmly across his chest. 

“Are you going to talk about it?”

“You sound just like Lotor,” Keith mumbled, his eyes remaining glued to the chart.

“I’m just going to ask you one thing. Are you okay?”

Keith inhaled sharply and looked up at Blaytz, eyes tired and dull. 

“Don’t you know I’m always fine?”

“Kid, you can’t keep lying to yourself. You’re not fine, no matter how many times you repeat it,” Blaytz said, eyes hard. “Now tell me. Are you okay?”

Keith let out a heavy sigh, closing his chart and looking up at Blaytz with a pained expression. 

“Do you know who dragged me down here? Lotor did. Lotor, the one who has the life I wanted so badly to have with her. He has my baby, my ex girlfriend; he has my life. He was the one who dragged me back here, and I’m just not...I’m not ready to deal with this yet.”

“Deal with _what_ , exactly?”

“With the fact that we’re _done_. As in, over. As in we’re most likely never getting back together. You know what’s worse than all that, though?”

“What?” Blaytz asked softly, brows drawn together. 

“She acts like everything is normal; like she didn’t end the one good thing going on for both of us,” Keith said, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. “She looks so...happy without even trying! And I...I can’t do that. I’m so in love with her, Blaytz. I don’t think I’ll ever get over her.”

Blaytz sighed, eyes softening. 

“Kid, let me tell you something. When I was younger—maybe a first year attending seven years ago or so—I began dating a beautiful woman who I had loved since the first moment I laid eyes on her. We were happy, and we had plans. We wanted to start a family. Then...then we got into an accident. A bad accident. She almost didn’t make it, but when she woke up, she ended things with me.”

Keith stared at him with his mouth slightly agape, brows furrowed slightly. 

“What?”

Blaytz smiled sadly. “She said she didn’t want to hold me back, and she just...let me go. Didn’t even bother to let me try. She wanted to be strong for herself, and just like that, my life was crushed. I didn’t allow myself to be happy for a long, long time and wallowed in pain. But eventually, I grew up. Eventually, I realized there was no point in crying.”

“How long?”

“A couple of years. I can finally look at her now without feeling an intense heartache, but I still love her with every fiber of my being. It comes as a dull ache, and my mind remembers things that happened years ago, but it hurts less than before. It’s good if it hurts, though. That’s how you know it’s love.”

“What do you do, though, when the pain is so big that it hurts to breathe? What do you do when it hurts to even think of being with someone else who isn’t her? What do you do, Blaytz?”

Blaytz frowned. “You don’t do anything about it, kid. It takes time to heal, and eventually, all that pain will fade. Sometimes you move on but still feel pain, and that’s okay too. You’re human. Humans are designed to feel pain.”

“But I don’t want to feel the pain that hits me every time I look at her!”

“That’s just life, kid. You have to deal with it and accept that it will hurt. It’s life, and you need to learn that,” Blaytz said while squatting down.

He tilted his head to the side, Keith turning his attention towards him. “Best thing you can do is be there for her and she’ll see herself that you were always there and be supportive. If you two being together is right, it’ll happen eventually, and if it’s not, you can’t do anything about it. You can’t force things, though. You have to trust that time will do its job.”

“Will it really, though? I’m a pessimist now. I don’t believe that crap.”

“You just have to trust the process, kid.”

Blaytz’s pager suddenly went off, resounding loudly in the almost empty closet. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and read the page, brows furrowing as he stood up quickly. 

Keith raised a brow. “What’s wrong?”

“They’re paging me to help finish off the surgery.” Blaytz frowned, already opening the door. “Come on, kid. You don’t want to miss seeing me being insanely awesome in there, do you?”

Keith only grunted before getting up and following after Blaytz as the man quickly began sprinting down the hallway back down to the OR, urgency in every step he took. When they finally arrived, they walked into the washroom, where Pidge, Ezor, and the rest of the interns were watching the patient on the table. 

“Who’s teaming up with me?” Blaytz asked as Alfor quickly pulled him to the side, shoving an oxygen helmet into his hands. 

“I am,” Shiro spoke up, putting on the helmet, his face clear through the plastic. “This is airtight. Are you sure we’ll be able to work through it?”

“We’re brain surgeons, Shirogane. We’ve got this,” Blaytz grinned. 

Keith furrowed his brows, walking over towards James. 

“What are you all looking at?

“Her anesthesia is running out,” James mumbled, eyes trained on the woman. “She’s going to wake up on the table.”

“No she won’t–”

A choking sound was heard from inside the operating room, everyone looking inside with worry as the woman’s head began moving around frantically. 

“She’s fighting intubation! Shiro! Blaytz! Are you two done?” Pidge snapped, already pulling off a mask from the rack. 

“No,” Shiro grunted, “the suits aren’t ready yet. We need two minutes at most!”

“She doesn’t have two minutes,” Pidge said, face firm and set in worry.

“Holt, if you do what I think you’re going to do–” Ezor warned. 

“She’s awake, Ezor! She’s awake and can feel everything! Someone has to do something!” 

Keith’s eyes widened as she began sprinting towards the door, sudden reflexes kicking in as he stepped forward in an attempt to catch her. 

“Hey, no!”

Pidge paid no attention to him as she took in a large gulp of air before running inside, holding her breath as she hurried towards the woman’s head, which was thrashing about wildly. 

“Holt, stop it!” Shiro barked from the outside, banging on the window. 

“She’s awake! Now tell me how much I have to give her!”

“She looks about 60 kilos,” Ezor spoke up, hugging herself tightly. “Get out of there!”

Pidge shook her head slowly as she injected the woman with more anesthesia, her face noticeably changing to look increasingly more nauseous as the seconds passed. 

“It’s okay…you’re okay...I’m heading out!”

She quickly made her way out of the OR, stumbling on a tray full of instruments on her way to the door. Once she reached the door and it opened, she allowed herself to collapse into Keith’s open arms, dizzy and on the brink of passing out. 

Shiro quickly made his way inside the OR, leaving the interns and Ezor to fawn over Pidge, who was too busy trying to stay awake to be aware that she was in Keith’s arms. Blaytz stood to the side, face grim. 

“Why would you do that?” Keith chastised, holding her up with his arms. “You’re not supposed to do that! What if you got hurt, huh?!”

“Ver...Veronica…” Pidge gasped, ripping the mask off and flinging it to the side. “Take me to...Veronica…” 

“Of course that’s where we’re going! Come on,” Keith urged, holding her tight and leading her out of the room. 

As they walked out of the room, the interns looked after them with wide, stunned expressions, Blaytz still standing with them. Slowly, Nadia let out a squeal and turned to her side, grinning widely at Ina. 

“She’s so cool! I literally love her!”

“I too am in love with her.”

James sighed, arms crossed across his chest as he stared at the door, which was now closed. 

“Maybe they weren’t so bad after all,” he mumbled softly. 

In response, he was smacked in the back of his head by Blaytz, who looked around innocently when James whirled around to face his assailant. 

“Oops.”

* * *

“Alright, you’re officially dumb, but you and your baby look like you’re going to be just fine. No bumps or bruises despite hitting yourself with a tray of operating room instruments. You’re lucky,” Veronica said, putting down the ultrasound transducer back in its place. 

“Thank god,” Keith sighed, closing his eyes in relief. 

“For now, all I’m going to recommend is that you stay down in the clinic with your boyfriend and stay put. I’ll take your bloodwork to make sure the toxin levels aren’t high enough to hurt the baby. Good job bringing her here quickly, Keith. You’re going to make an amazing dad,” Veronica smiled warmly. 

Pidge closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side, slightly pulling off the oxygen mask Veronica had provided for her. 

“Is that all?” Pidge asked in a raspy tone, face worn. 

“Like I said, I’ll monitor you the whole week to be absolutely sure that you’re alright, but for now all you can do is rest. Rest and don’t run into ORs full of toxic chemicals.”

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen,” Keith said firmly, looking down at Pidge. “Thank you, Veronica.”

“Oh please,” Veronica smiled, “it’s no trouble at all. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a patient that needs urgent attending. Her heart is outside her chest and she needs my help.”

“Thanks,” Pidge mumbled before sighing, closing her eyes. 

Veronica glanced between Pidge and Keith with an observant raise of her brow before waving. She promptly walked out of the room, leaving the pair to sit in the room together, the silence between them ever so loud. 

Keith looked at Pidge with a tired expression. 

“So we’re really doing this.”

“Doing what?”

“The whole ignoring each other thing, and acting like it isn’t affecting either of us. We’re really doing this instead of talking like adults.”

Pidge’s eyes fluttered open, brown eyes training on Keith’s face. 

“Adults? By the way we act, we can hardly call ourselves adults, Keith. Look,” she sighed softly, “I know what I did was wrong. I know that leaving you without an explanation was wrong; I know all that. I just...It was easier than explaining _why_ I did it.”

“I might just be some guy to you, but I have feelings, Pidge. I have a lot of feelings.”

“About what?” she asked tiredly.

“About you, Pidge! I have a lot of feelings about you!” He shouted frustratedly. 

“I know you do, and that’s why it hurt to tell you why I decided to end it,” she said, a flicker of pain passing through her eyes. “Do you think it was easy? It wasn’t, Keith. It wasn’t easy for me to leave you, but me being with you and letting you accept the blunt force of everything wasn’t going to be something I was going to allow to happen. I...I care too much about you to let you get hurt.”

Keith‘s lips settled in a straight line, his eyes full of melancholy. 

“If you know what that feeling is, why do you deny it? Why do you leave when things start going well?”

“Nothing was going well, Keith! Of course you matured from your jealousy of Lotor—and I’m so proud of you for that—but you were just allowing yourself to get hurt by those around you to play the martyr. You’re not alone, Keith. You talked about it with someone else and not me, the one who you were _dating_.”

“Wait. You decided to leave me because...because of the intern drama?” Keith asked incredulously. “Is that why you decided to give up everything? Because of that?!”

“Keith, you were getting hurt. I care too much about you–”

“That’s not what that was! Pidge, you don’t just leave because you care about someone. Do you know how much it hurt? How embarrassed and humiliated I was? You left me and everyone has not stopped talking about it since I walked in this morning. It’s like I’m being stalked by everyone waiting for drama to happen, as if we were living a soap opera life!”

“Except I do! I leave; I leave when things get hard. I dip and sometimes I come back, and sometimes I don’t. Things get hard and I get scared–”

“Scared of what?!”

“Scared that the problems will evolve into something bigger! Scared that the future will be ruined if I don’t leave the situation! Scared of everything, Keith. I’m scared of everything! I’m scared of the words that I know are in my heart that I can’t say because they’re so goddamn terrifying; I’m just scared of everything!”

“What words, Pidge?! What words?!”

“The words that I feel for you, Keith! I have _so many_ feelings for you too, but I can’t–I can’t say them! If I say them, it’s like commitment. I’m terrified, Keith. You make me feel things that no I’m has ever made me feel before, and that scares me to death.”

“Then why won’t you be with me?”

“Because I just can't, Keith! We can’t! Don’t you see? You and I...we’re different, Keith. You’re an intern, and you suffer being around me.”

“I don’t care about the suffering! All I want is you, Pidge. All I ever wanted was you, and only you.”

Pidge inhaled sharply, smiling weakly at him and reaching a hand out to cup his cheek. 

“I know. And I’m so, so sorry that I can’t give you what you want. I really, really like you, but I care too much to watch you put yourself through the suffering of bullying and having to antagonize day after day about the decision I will make about who I want to end up with. We’re done, Keith. Plain and simple, we’re done, and you have to accept it before we end up hurting each other more.”

Keith close his eyes and sighed. He opened them and looked down at her with a melancholic expression, eyes full of untamed oceans and falling stars. 

He put one hand on top of hers that rested on her baby bump, squeezing it softly. 

“I...I know. I know. It’s just going to take time for me to accept it. Please, just...give me time to accept it. That’s all I ask.”

“And I can give you that.”

Keith sighed quietly. “I knew that it was a false hope that we would last, but it was such a good dream while it lasted. I just...I hope that if you do end up with Lotor, you won’t regret it; that you’ll do it out of love. Love him like you could’ve loved me.”

Pidge’s eyes softened. “Keith…”

“I know we’re done, but I’m going to promise you one thing. You won’t be getting rid of me any time soon. After all,” he chuckled softly, “you are carrying my baby. And I’m not completely giving up on you either. If fate wants us together, it’ll take its time. I just have to be patient…even if it kills me.”

Pidge let out a small laugh, brushing her thumb across his cheek. 

“Stubborn. You’re so stubborn.”

“But that’s what you liked,” he retorted with a playful grin, eyes still full of sadness. 

“Yeah,” she smiled bittersweetly, “it was.”

Veronica watched from the outside of the room through a window, smiling softly as she saw Keith rub Pidge’s baby bump affectionately. 

“I collected the scans from the patient in room 22 for you and managed to check up on Lotor as well–oh. What’s going on in there?” Acxa asked, tilting her head to the side as she came to a stop next to Veronica. 

Instead of responding to her question, Veronica pulled Acxa closer towards her, catching Acxa off guard. The two women stood in front of one another, chest to chest, with Veronica smiling fondly at Acxa with her hands cupping her cheeks, while Acxa stared at her in confusion. 

“Are you alright?”

Veronica pressed a chaste kiss to Acxa’s lips before pulling back with a fond smile. 

“I love you, Acxa Kogane.”

“I...love you too, Veronica McClain?” Acxa said with uncertainty in her tone. 

Veronica only laughed, pressing another kiss to her lips before leading her away from the room, leaving Keith and Pidge to talk amongst themselves alone, without the presence of any prying eyes.

* * *

“I can’t believe that suit ran out of air,” Blaytz grumbled before letting out a cough, sliding his oxygen mask back into his nose once again. 

“Be thankful Shiro was there. If he wasn’t, you probably would’ve passed out in the OR after ignoring the beeping for too long,” Curtis chastised from Allura’s bedside. 

“Oh please,” Blaytz coughed, taking off his mask once more, “that man...has nothing on me! I’m invincible. I’ve...lived through more than you can imagine!”

He let out a wheeze before settling back into his gurney, groaning. Curtis’ gaze remained fixed on him, green eyes piercing. 

Blaytz glared at him. “What?”

“I was just waiting to see if you were going to call me an intern again.”

“No, he’s not,” a voice spoke up from behind him, loud and clear. “You’ve done enough for him, Curtis. He’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? He seems sort of...doozy and more passive than usual. Are you sure can handle it?”

“Please,” Trigel scoffed, walking towards Blaytz’s bedside, “I can handle most of what this man throws my way.”

Blaytz’s eyes widened. “Tri? Why are you...what are you _doing_ here? We’re all...sick! You hate getting sick!”

“I heard you were here and had to see that the rumors were true,” Trigel responded. “I didn’t think you needed a mask too, though.”

“Even big buffs need some oxygen...you know? Like...like me!”

“Please shut up and rest. You’re annoying enough as it is without toxin; now you’re just plain out insufferable.”

Blaytz gasped. “Your meeting! I’m so sorry! I can...I can go now! Just let me get my can of air…”

“No, no, you need to rest. Also, that sentence is just pathetic. It’s a can of oxygen, Blaytz,” Trigel said flatly.

“No,” Blaytz protested, “I’m fine. I can go; I promised--”

“You promised you would go when you were healthy, and right now you aren’t healthy. Until you’re well enough to walk without going all weak in the knees, you are not stepping into an OR with me. Also, Holt’s down as well. We had to postpone the meeting anyways.”

“You’re killing me, Tri. You’re killing me more than the toxic stuff is.”

Trigel sighed. Her eyes softened as she passed a hand over his head, lightly patting him with a small smile on her face.

“Get well soon, you insufferable oaf. The neuro department needs you.”

She nodded and spun around on her heel, loose swinging loosely behind her. Her pale skin contrasted her dark green shirt, and her heels made clicking sounds as she made her way through the clinic, leaving him behind.

Blaytz looked after her, a heartbroken look in his eyes. He sighed and laid back in his gurney.

“I am _ruined_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As usual, feedback is greatly appreciated. <3


	27. My Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Shiro and Allura's pre-wedding dinner emotions run high and Acxa and Keith exchange a heartfelt conversation. Meanwhile, a sudden—and unexpected— new romance emerges.

“Okay, the dinner is scheduled tonight and everyone has gotten the residents or other doctors to fill in for them,” Allura said, adjusting a clip in her hair. “Are you sure we didn’t forget anything?”

Shiro furrowed his brows, gently taking the clipboard from Allura’s hands into his. “The little mints saying ‘‘mint to be’ are here, and so are the little guest candy bags...oh, we forgot one thing.”

“Oh no,” Allura groaned. “I knew I would forget something important! What is it? What last minute fix do I have to make?”

“Your bridal party,” Shiro grinned, tapping a pencil on the board. “Allura, the girls have all been looking forward to this all week. It’s all you’ve practically been talking about, and you forgot to write it down.”

“I’m sorry,” Allura sighed. “It’s just that...I’ve been sort of out of loop for a while since the whole Keith and Pidge fiasco. She’s been insufferably peppy—which is clearly fake, by the way—and he’s been excessively broody. I dread the day when he’s going to be on my service.”

Shiro frowned, worry filling his eyes. “I know what you mean.”

“I mean, I understand the heartbreak, but this is taking it too far. They made up, yet he’s still all broody. I don’t understand your brother.”

“I grew up with him and I’ve never seen him this hung up on anything. He always bounces back after a while, but it’s been two weeks and there’s no change.”

Allura pursed her lips, blue eyes training on the engagement ring on her finger. 

“Do you think...they would have actually made it?”

“To marriage? Maybe. I don’t know. Fate pulled them apart for a reason, even if we don’t know why.”

Allura let out a small chuckle. “Even in the worst of times you sound like a wise old man. I’m admittedly a bit afraid that our children will end up sounding like encyclopedias.”

“Better to be wise than stupid,” Shiro snorted, the tenseness in his face leaving. 

“Of course, but I would much rather prefer that my child’s first word be ‘mama’ than hypothalamus,” Allura said. 

“There are much worse first words,” Shiro deadpanned. 

Allura let out a giggle, raising a hand to cover her mouth. “Yes, I suppose you’re correct. What do you think our baby will look like?”

“We’ll just have to wait and see,” Shiro chuckled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “All I know is we’ll have cuter children than Keith.”

Allura quirked a brow. “Wasn’t that obvious before?”

“My child will always hang over their child,” Shiro huffed before gasping. “My brother is going to be a father before me. I’m going to be an uncle before I’m a dad!”

“Takashi, sweetie, that’s not a bad thing. You waited and didn’t get anyone pregnant in a bar even though you used to be quite the player. I truly applaud you.”

Shiro perked up. “Really?”

“No!” Allura doubled over laughing, hair bouncing as her shoulders shook with laughter. “Shiro, darling, I am so glad to be marrying you.”

“You know, if this was our intern year I wouldn’t have ever imagined that you and I would end up together,” Shiro said, smiling fondly. 

“Ah yes. Back then you were still mopey over Adam and I was being wooed by Lotor.” Allura winced, biting her lower lip. “Dear heavens. Lotor is still not married and I practically already am.”

“He’s going to die old and unmarried, and that’s what he gets for beating people up in hospitals.”

“Shiro, that was two months ago.”

“And?”

Allura rolled her eyes, slapping his arm playfully. “Oh Shiro. Should we call Matt and start telling them to head out for the dinner? I don’t want them to be late.”

“The dinner isn’t for another hour, Allura.”

“So? I like punctuality!”

Shiro let out a laugh, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Okay. Let me call Matt and tell him to start heading out, but I still think we should–”

Allura raised a brow, looking at him expectantly. “Oh?”

“I completely agree,” Shiro nodded rapidly, tapping on Matt’s contact number. “Of course. Punctuality is great!”

“I thought so,” Allura smiled smugly. 

After a few seconds of waiting, Matt finally picked up, already shouting. Allura and Shiro winced as his shouts filtered through the phone, with some wailing on the other side of the receiver as well. 

“Matt?” Allura questioned in confusion. 

“Alright, alright! Get back to work! Stop crying over McSteamy or whatever it is that you call him getting McMarried! You all knew it was coming!”

“It’s just so unfair!”

“That’s life! Now come on! We work in a hospital, guys! There’s plenty of other hot doctors! Just look at Blaytz!”

“I will kill you, Holt.”

“Like I said, plenty of hot doctors!”

Shiro’s jaw dropped open, eyes shifting towards Allura, who was only looking at him expectantly. 

“Shiro, you made an absolute mess.”

“Shiro, I swear, all the nurses are crying because you’re getting married tomorrow. It’s chaos here, man! The only ones not upset are Plaxum and Mari, and that’s because they have their own McSteamy’s!” Matt cried. 

“Do not ever refer to yourself as McSteamy, please,” Shiro pleaded. “Look, all we called to say was that Allura wants you all to be here on the dot, so you should start heading out for dinner now before she has an aneurysm.”

“You mean ‘ _we_ ’ want them here.”

“Of course! We want you guys here already!”

“Anything to get out of the hospital,” Matt grumbled, the sound of a chart being tossed on a desk heard in the background. “Hey, should I tell everyone else? I know Veronica’s been grilling the bridesmaids for a good hour now.”

Allura quirked a brow. “What do you mean by that? They have everything they need. What could she possibly be telling them to do now?”

“I dunno. Should I interrupt or put you on FaceTime?”

“FaceTime,” Shiro said, furrowing his brows and looking at Allura. “Maybe she’s telling them about your bachelor party?”

“Hey, Ronnie! What are you doing?” Matt asked, walking into the second floor lounge where she was sitting with the bridesmaids, making wild hand motions.

“We cannot embarrass Allura by not knowing how to walk down the aisle properly with heels. That being said, we need a few more lessons at the bachelor party.”

“Such a hassle,” Romelle grumbled, out of her normal paramedic outfit and dressed in a light pink short sleeved blouse and blue jeans, brown low cut boots on her feet. “I still don’t know who my partner is, anyways! Maybe you should talk to the men about not embarrassing her.”

“Any woman can walk in heels,” Pidge snorted. “The only hard part is memorizing the steps. This is crap, Veronica. Can we just leave?” 

Veronica put her hands on her hips. “No! We can’t embarrass Allura! She’s a literal goddess and if we embarrass her, I’m afraid that we’re probably going to die.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, cocking her head to the side. Her loose hair moved as she did, her eyes dull.

“Well then consider yourself dead because I can guarantee that we’ve already embarrassed Allura.”

“Why would you say that?” 

“Because I’m a pregnant whore that’s walking down the aisle as a bridesmaid. I embarrassed her enough,” Pidge deadpanned.

Matt gasped. “No!”

Allura and Shiro exchanged uneasy glances, both clearly full of dread.

This was _not_ going to be an easy day.

* * *

Keith fiddled with the cuff of his red sweater, hair falling in his eyes as he looked down at his shoes, unwilling to look at his side.

“I can feel you trying not to look at me. It’s quite rude.”

“I don’t have anything to talk about with you,” Keith mumbled, narrowing his eyes. 

Lotor rolled his eyes. “Come on, Keith. It’s just you and me now. Katie isn’t here, and I’m not happy either.”

“You got the girl, and you’re still not happy. Unbelievable,” Keith scoffed. “You really do want too much.”

Lotor’s brows raised, his eyes wide. “Excuse me? No, you do not get to act cross with me. I had no part in your break up, and you know it. I know you’re upset, but that does not give you the license to be angry at me.”

Keith let out a sigh, lifting his head up. He turned around to face Lotor, who was glaring at him candidly while stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black jeans, watch glistening on his wrist.

“I know you’re right, but my brain refuses to acknowledge it. It has selective hearing.”

“You both do,” Lotor said, nodding his head slightly towards the dining room entrance.

He tossed his hair to the side, looking at the dining room entrance, where Pidge could be seen talking to Allura with one hand in her hair. It was still loose, cascading over her light green blouse. Her face showed no signs of emotion, her lips pulled into a slight purse.

Keith frowned, looking up at Lotor. “You really didn’t know? You have a knack for being nosy.”

“I really didn’t, Keith. I asked, and she refused to answer. She’s reversing herself slowly into the same person she was before she…” He cleared his throat, glancing at Keith. “I didn’t know. If I did, I wouldn’t have taken her out for dinner that night. It just wouldn’t have been right.”

Keith scoffed. “I guess you’re not that much of a dick anymore, huh.”

“Was I ever one in the first place?”

He was met by Keith’s deadpan look, eyes practically screaming at him.

Lotor pursed his lips. “I see your point.”

“Look,” Keith sighed, “maybe we should go eat dinner or something before Allura yells at us again. I already have enough with Acxa and my mom yelling at me. I don’t need my sister in law to do it too.”

“Well, I suppose that’s a sane idea. One of the few you’ve had in a while, might I say,” Lotor said, tone laced with amusement. 

“Oh please. They happen more often than yours,” Keith snorted. 

The duo walked into the dining room, only to be met by the sight of everyone else sitting down, their eyes trained on Lotor and Keith. The two men awkwardly coughed and made their way to the table. 

Dismay filled Keith’s eyes as he realized where he was being left to sit, with Lotor aggressively clearing his throat as he sat down.

“Hello, dear,” he said, pressing a kiss to Pidge’s cheek as he sat down next to her.

“You two sure took your sweet time getting here.”

“Kill me,” Keith mumbled as he sat down next to Pidge on her other side, Romelle looking at him from her side with a confused raise of her brow.

She leaned into his space, putting a hand in front of her as she whispered into his ear. “Are you okay?”

Keith smiled wryly. “I’ll be fine.”

“If you need anything, I’m here for you,” Romelle said, smiling.

Keith quirked a brow. “O...kay?”

“Well!” Allura exclaimed brightly, clasping her hands together, “I find it so lovely that you all managed to make it here on time!”

“As if we had a choice to be late,” Matt snickered. 

Veronica grinned. “Honestly though.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “As I was _saying_ , I am so, so glad that you were able to make it here on time. I know you all have very busy schedules, and it’s touching to see you all being here to help Shiro and I prepare for our big day.”

“It’s one that we weren’t even sure we’d see,” Hunk grinned. “We thought you two would date until you died.”

Shiro chuckled lightly. “Well, that’s obviously not the case. As my lovely fiance was saying, we’re very thankful for all of you making the commitment to help us prepare one last time for the big day. You’re all very special to us and we’re eternally thankful to have you with us today.”

“Aw,” Pidge cooed, “Shiro’s getting all sentimental! Quick! Someone get the tissues!”

A ripple of laughter was heard from the members sitting at the dinner table, children and adults alike. 

“Haha, very funny.” Shiro rolled his eyes. “The day you get married, you’ll understand. Trust me. It’ll be the most beautiful day of your life.”

“Maybe for my future husband since men seem to be more sentimental than me,” Pidge sniffed before smiling. “But seriously? I’m proud of both of you guys. Nobody thought you would actually get married in this lifetime.”

Lance grinned. “I thought I was going to have to marry Allura myself!”

“Oh please. I am hundreds of years out of your league,” Allura scoffed.

“Goddess,” Veronica whispered to Lotor, who only chuckled in response.

“And here I was thinking that I would be married before you two. The world sure loves to play around, doesn’t it?” He chuckled lightly, lifting his glass. “Congratulations to the pair that survived a near plane crash and many, _many_ other natural disasters! Here here!”

“Here here!” the rest of the guests cheered, raising their own glasses into the air. 

Pidge lowered her glass full of water, taking a sip and observing everyone as the chatter picked up amongst the group. Her eyes trained on Shiro and Allura, who seemed to be extra giggly, with their eyes full of joy and lips pulled up into genuine smiles. 

_It’s wishful thinking to have a relationship like that_ , she said wistfully to herself, looking back down at her plate. Only a few people got lucky like that. Only a few really found people that made them jump with joy and filled them with happiness. Only a few people found someone who truly loved them for who they were unconditionally. 

_But you had that with Keith_ , her heart screamed painfully. 

She let out a small cough as a flicker of pain crossed her eyes, setting her cup back down on the table. Lotor turned around to face her, features laced with concern. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m always fine,” she said. “Don’t you know that?”

Lotor frowned. “You look tense. Should I ask Veronica to check up on you?”

“Lotor, I’m fine,” she said exasperatedly. “I’m a doctor. I think I’ll be able to realize when something is wrong, don’t you think?”

“I just wanted to make sure that you were alright–”

“Well you got your answer, didn’t you?” Pidge snapped. “I’m fine. I’m always fine.”

Keith cleared his throat, gaze shifting from Pidge to Shiro, who had stopped talking to look in concern at her. “So Shiro. How does it feel to finally almost get to the altar?”

“I’ll be more calm after tomorrow if someone doesn’t try to magically declare their love for either me or Allura,” Shiro chuckled lightly. 

“Oh please,” Allura scoffed, “occurrences like those never happen here. We have love triangles, but never love declarations.”

“This isn’t Jane the Virgin!” Lance said, warning himself a ripple of laughter from the guests. 

“That doesn’t even happen during the Jane the Virgin,” Keith mumbled.

Romelle let out a giggle. “You? Watching Jane the Virgin? What are you; a soap opera addict?”

Keith shrugged. “Maybe. I might resign as a surgeon and just watch soap operas all day.”

“I wish,” Romelle sighed, her head drooping. “All I can do is watch people nearly bleed out in an ambulance on a daily basis.”

“Maybe I’ll just be a paramedic instead,” Keith suggested. “It’s better than sitting in an OR gallery just watching surgeries.”

“Yes, but it’s more money,” Romelle reminded him with twinkling eyes. “Soon you’ll be able to buy your own jacuzzi!”

“If my taxes allow me to do that,” Keith deadpanned. 

Romelle let out a giggle, tilting her head to the side. Keith quirked a brow before shifting into a more comfortable position facing her, back to Pidge, who seemed to be getting snappier as the minutes passed. 

Lance frowned. “Is your brother flirting with _Romelle_?”

“I...I think so,” Acxa said incredulously. 

“Dude,” Lance whistled, “and right in front of Pidge! So much for unconditional love I guess.”

Acxa rolled her eyes. “She left him. It’s not his fault if he wants to move on. I would do the same thing if I offered everything to someone and they left me for someone else.”

“Uh, no you wouldn’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“You wouldn’t move on because you love my sister too much to ever think of moving on,” Lance said matter-of-factly, batting his eyes, “and she loves you too. Honestly, you two lasted more than Keith and Pidge did, and they’re having a baby!”

“Your sister wants a baby,” Acxa said warily. “Tell me, do you think we would last long enough to have a baby?”

“Uh, duh. I don’t wanna jinx it, but you guys really are perfect for one another. You balance each other out!”

He paused and frowned. His brows pinched together as he let out a small noise from the back of his throat. 

“Huh. Maybe that’s why Pidge and Keith didn’t last. They’re both hot heads.”

“Then I wonder how you and Plaxum balance each other out since you both are crackheads,” Veronica said, leaning over into her brother’s space. 

Lance flushed red. “Hey! We are not! We are _beautiful_.”

“Beautifully stupid,” Veronica egged on. “Stop dooming Keith and Pidge’s relationship. It hasn’t even been dead for more than three weeks!”

“Tomorrow makes it three weeks,” Acxa commented. 

“Face it, Vero. They’re dead,” Lance said bluntly. “As much as I wish she hadn’t picked the cardio guy, she picked him. She picked the walking L’Oréal commercial instead of the mullet!”

Lotor cleared his throat, throwing Lance a sideways glance. 

“Thank you. Although, I do not use L’Oréal in my hair.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Calm yourself, walking Pantene commercial.”

“Not Pantene either.”

“Then what do you use?! No guy has hair that naturally...floopy.”

Lotor quirked a brow. “Floopy? And you’re a surgeon?”

“He’s one of the ones who can’t tell a scalpel apart from a sponge,” Pidge scoffed, turning her attention to Lotor. 

“A sponge?” Lance echoed. “They still use those?”

“Oh my god,” Veronica mumbled. “You embarrass me, Lance. Me and my entire lineage disown you.”

“What lineage? Your dog?” Lance asked incredulously. “You don’t even have kids!”

“Well I could have one!” Veronica said defiantly. 

“He’ll be _el hijo del lechero_ ,” Lance snorted. “The son of the milkman! You’re gay!”

“Adoption, Lance!”

“Can you two stop bickering about imaginary children?” Acxa snapped, leaning over Lance and glaring at Veronica. “They won’t exist for a long time so just drop the topic!”

The room went silent, all the guest looking at her worriedly. Acxa inhaled sharply and stood up abruptly, pursing her lips tightly. 

“Excuse me,” she mumbled before high tailing it out of the dining room, everyone’s eyes following her. 

Keith frowned and stood up. “I’ll be right back.”

He walked out of the dining room as well, the awkward silence following his every step. 

As soon as he was gone, Hunk cleared his throat. 

“So who wants some pigs in a blanket?”

* * *

Acxa tapped her foot impatiently on the front porch’s floor, sitting on the swing and glaring at the cars lined up outside Pidge’s house. Laughter rang out from somewhere down the street as faint music played, a dog howling somewhere nearby. 

“I’m not mom, and I’m not going to ask what happened. All I want to know is if you’re okay.”

Acxa closed her eyes. “It’s...it’s too much. All of this, it’s...it’s too much.”

Keith folded his arms across his chest, leaning on the railing. “Want to talk about it?”

“...she wants a family, Keith. A family. She wants children now; she wants everything to happen so fast. I love her, but...it’s too much. She scares me why how fast she wants to move!”

She sighed angrily. “What if something goes wrong? Relationships take work and time to nurture, and she already wants a kid. We haven’t even moved in together! It’s all so…”

“Sudden,” Keith nodded understandingly. “I know. It’s kinda the same with what happened with me and–”

Acxa glared at him. “Don’t you dare talk about that right now. Your relationship failed because you were whiny and wanted everything so fast. You jumped right into asking her to move in with you less than a month after you met her. You’re like Veronica; you both want so much, and we only have so much we can actually give you.”

Keith furrowed his brows. “I...that’s not true.”

“Keith, some people can handle things like that, but some of us can’t. Did you ever stop to think about how she felt when you asked that question? She had just found out you were the father of her child, and you were already thinking of moving in together.”

“I thought she wanted to! I thought she was ready!”

“You’re exactly like Veronica. You both think, but you don’t ask. You just say and expect it to happen, Keith. You’re hot headed and whine when things don’t go your way. Veronica doesn’t whine, but she gets upset about things quickly. She’s probably in there upset that I don’t want kids yet!” Acxa shouted. 

“Acxa, you’re upset; I get it. That doesn’t mean you have the right to yell at me about my relationship failure.”

“I’m just...I don’t know,” Acxa sighed frustratedly, putting her hands up to her head. “I love her, but she’s just...too _much_. I want to talk to her about it, but I’m afraid that I’ll lose her like that.”

“Talking about things is always going to be scary, but you have to do it. Otherwise, you’re going to be stuck in a never ending cycle of feeling upset.”

Acxa scoffed. “You’re one to talk about that. You know, the whole situation between you and Pidge is what made me feel this way.”

Keith furrowed his brows. “What?”

Acxa inhaled sharply, eyes glued on the tree in the front yard. “Seeing you end things like that, without any talking after what looked like a honeymoon period, made me afraid of thinking towards the future, Keith. It scares me to think that two people can be so happy one day and end up on two completely different paths the next. I don’t want that to happen to us.”

Keith lowered his gaze to his shoes, folding his arms firmly across his chest. 

“If there was any person at fault for that, it was me for pushing too much and never accepting that I was being overbearing. If I had listened and paid attention, we probably wouldn’t have ended things the way we did. I screwed up, and I got what was coming for me. That doesn’t mean that you’ll end up the same, Acxa. You just have to focus on communicating with her...that’s all you need. Communication, trust, and love.”

Acxa sighed, gaze flickering up to Keith. “Do you promise?”

“Have I ever broken a promise to you?” Keith smiled slightly. 

“Well–”

“The time I swiped your mini surgical kit gift during Christmas when I said I wouldn’t doesn’t count.”

Acxa let out a chuckle, blue eyes twinkling with sudden mischief. Her lips curled into a smile, her jet black hair blowing softly in the wind. 

“I think we should get back in there. Don’t you?”

Keith visibly winced. “Do we have to? I’m literally stuck next to my ex and the over friendly girl who keeps trying to crack jokes.”

“I thought you two were into each other. By the way you were laughing, it’s understandable why Lance thought you two were hitting it off.”

“My shipwreck has yet to fix itself. I’m not thinking of getting into any new relationship while I’m still sinking,” Keith deadpanned. 

Acxa rolled her eyes. She stood up and motioned her head towards the door, hands in the front pockets of her jeans. 

“Let’s go.” 

Before moving, however, she paused and turned around to face him. “You’re not sinking, Keith. You’re hurt, but you’ll get over it. Maybe this wasn’t for you. Things happen for a reason.”

“That’s not what you were saying five minutes ago.”

“Keith, of course this was mostly your fault, but that doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to be upset. Just accept that you messed up, and move on. It’s better than hoping falsely for something that will most likely never happen.”

Keith gaped at her. “You...she told you?”

“You are stubborn for loving a woman who is what another man. All you’re going to end up with is a disaster.”

“Thanks. I really needed that,” Keith said sarcastically. 

“You’re welcome.”

The two walked back inside the house, talking quietly amongst themselves as they strode through the hallway. Out of nowhere, a piece of spaghetti hit Keith’s face, the bright red sauce staining his right cheek, the noodle itself falling on the floor. 

“Okay, what the fuck–”

“My shirt!” Allura shrieked, on the verge of tears. “It was new! These aren’t cheap, you know!”

“Oh grow up!” Pidge snapped. “You live in a mansion and have a summer house in Long Island _and_ upstate New York! You can buy as many of the same shirt as you want!”

“What did I ever do to you? All I said was that you have such a basic taste in men–”

“Exactly!” Pidge hissed, throwing a piece of bread at Allura. “You’re the one to talk! Shiro is the guy you’re marrying, and he’s as basic as you can get! He’s a freaking McDreamy!”

“Hey,” Shiro pouted. “Don’t pull me into this.”

“Hello, 911? I’m being assaulted by a teenager!”

Pidge gasped. “You did _not_! I may not be as tall as you but I can still kick your ass!”

Lotor shook his head rapidly, putting his hands in her forearms. “That’s enough, Katie.”

“I’m defending your honor, cardio god!”

“Yes, well–“

“It’s my dinner and I can do what I want to!” Allura changed, throwing another spaghetti strand. 

Keith gaped at the scene in front of him, staring at Pidge, who was standing and aggressively glaring at Allura. 

“What the fuck are you guys doing?”

Pidge instinctively turned around and threw a piece of spaghetti at him, eyes widening at the exact moment she realized what was happening. 

The food hit his face with a loud splat, leaving him with a noodle balancing in his bottom lip. His face had sauce splattered on it, red apart from his already red cheeks. 

Pidge slapped a hand over her mouth. “I’m so...I’m so…”

She suddenly burst out laughing, throwing her head back, her body shaking. Her face filled with such joy, eyes squeezing shut as she laughed her ass off, her laughter echoing throughout the empty room. 

Keith could only stare at her with wide eyes before beginning to laugh as well. He was followed by everyone else in the room, including Allura, who seemed to be already drunk despite it only being eight at night. 

Keith watched Pidge laugh with soft eyes, memorizing every curve of her body and her lips as she laughed and laughed and _laughed_ without stopping to even breathe. 

Oh, how he loved her.

* * *

Shiro clapped his hands together, standing in front of the group accumulated in Pidge’s backyard. 

“Alright. As you all know, the wedding ceremony is not taking place here, but it’s too late to head down to the chapel right now. Instead, we’re just going to run through the steps quickly before heading home. Understood?”

Pidge leaned into Lotor’s arm, resting her head on his shoulder. “Allura’s already drunk and we haven’t even thrown her bachelorette party yet. Do you think I should call it a day and cancel the male stripper?”

Lotor’s head jerked down, his eyes widening incredulously. “The _what_?”

PIdge grinned. “Calm down, it was just a joke. Romelle didn’t want us to do it anyways. She’s the one in charge of the bachelorette party.”

“Weren’t you her maid of honor?”

“There can be more than one in this tale,” Pidge smirked. “Besides, I’m already a way better maid of honor than Romelle.”

Lotor chuckled lightly. “Of course you are. You know, undermining her abilities isn’t nice.”

“Well I’m not a nice person,” Pidge shrugged. “Deal with it.”

“I’ve been dealing with it for three years, thank you very much,” Lotor deadpanned.

Pidge giggled lightly, the slight dimple on her cheek forming as she smiled. She looked up at him, eyes soft.

“I’m sorry they put you and Keith on both of my sides. I know it was driving you crazy.”

Lotor shook his head. “Not at all, actually. I rather enjoy Kogane’s presence, which is strange considering the fact that I wanted to kill him a few months back.”

“You matured too,” she chuckled. “I’m proud. Both of you matured.”

“My question is if you’ve matured,” Lotor said, looking down at her. “You seem awfully giddy for someone who just left another man who is the father of your child. Shouldn’t you be more upset?”

“My time of being upset is over for now,” she sighed. “All I want now is to be happy, and I can do that with you. You make me happy, and you’re the one I’m always going to pick.”

“Are you saying…?”

“Yes,” she murmured, slipping out of his hold and cupping his face in her hands, “I’m choosing you, and only you. No one else. You….you’ve been with me for a long, long time. I think we can work out the kinks if we give each other a chance.”

Lotor’s eyes softened. “Do you mean it this time?”

“I promise,” she said quietly. 

She stood on the tips of her toes, pressing her lips onto his softly. He let out a sigh as he ran his hand through her hair, brushing her thumb across his cheek. 

WIthout warning, bells went off in her mind. _No, this isn’t what you want. You don’t love him like you think you do_. But she kept going anyways, ignoring the nasty truth that her mind and heart were telling her. 

Keith watched her from a few feet away, standing next to Romelle, who was also watching the whole spectacle occur.

Romelle sighed. “I never thought they were going to work things out, you know? I always thought they’d end things and that would be it, but I guess I was wrong.”

“Yeah,” Keith mumbled, eyes still glued on Pidge, “I guess I was wrong too.”

Romelle frowned. She crossed her arms behind her back and tilted her head to the side, looking at Keith curiously.

“You’re sad. I know you are. You’re a sad, sad boy, and you shouldn’t be.”

“Mhm.”

“Keith, listen to me,” Romelle said sternly, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Keith finally tore his gaze away from Pidge, instead training it on Romelle’s purple eyes, burning with a sheer amount of intensity.

“What?” He asked impatiently.

“People talk about things where I work. People talk, and I know things about you...you know, because people talk.”

“....I forgot. You’re the sister of the one guy...oh god, what was his name? Bandor?” His eyes widened. “Oh. So that means you know…”

“Yes, I do.”

“Terrific.”

“It is, actually. Everyone at the hospital and my workplace talk about you. They say that you’re kind, funny, kind of uptight, but that they like you. They respect you, they’re concerned; they really like you. Some of them _really_ like you, and I just wanted you to know that the talk is good.”

She sighed. “You’re just...you look upset. And I thought that you should know that when you’re not upset, and when you’re done being upset, there will be people lining up for you.”

Keith scoffed. “Yeah? Who?”

Romelle pursed her lips before leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek, her soft pink lips leaving a barely visible mark on him. She pulled back after a few seconds and sent him a wink.

“I think you’ll know who.”

She turned away from him and practically skipped towards Allura, her ponytail bouncing behind her. Keith only stared after her with wide eyes, one hand pressed to the cheek where her lips had been only seconds before. 

“Huh?”

“Keith! Are you ready for rehearsal?” Allura called out, smiling widely.

Keith bit his bottom lip and nodded, clearing his throat before making his way towards her. 

“Yep. Yeah! I’m ready.”

* * *

“I’m so sad,” Allura said, head drooping. “I’m getting freaking married to the guy who was my rebound! Is that sad? It must be sad.”

“He was your rebound six years ago,” Romelle said tiredly. “He’s not a rebound now if you love him. You fell in love with him even after saying you were in love with Lotor.”

“You know, it’s like my TV once said,” Acxa frowned. “If you love two people at the same time, choose the second, because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn’t have fallen for the second.”

“Wow,” Allura breathed, “that is _so_ deep. Why didn’t you go into psychology?”

“Because she’s a surgical hoe,” Marisol snorted, taking a sip of her beer.

Ezor rolled her eyes. “Shut up N-7. Where is your off button? Screw driver!”

“You’re a surgeon, not a mechanic.” Zethrid rolled her eyes. “It’s called a scalpel.”

“Period,” Ezor said firmly before giggling. “Oh, I can’t wait for my own wedding!”

“Babe, I think we’re married.”

“Holy shit you’re right!”

“Alcoholics,” Veronica rolled her eyes, leaning back on the couch next to Pidge.

Pidge raised a brow. “You like being an alcoholic when we go out. I would be drinking my ass off and dancing if I wasn’t carrying around an extra fifty pounds of human.”

“At least your partner wants to have a baby,” Veronica mumbled sourly. “You didn’t have any problems there. You can have a baby and not fight about it.”

Pidge winced. “So she finally told you, huh. Veronica, it’s not that she doesn’t want a baby, you know. I agree. You’re kind of scaring everyone with how fast you’re moving. At least get married first.”

“Your child is a bastard,” Allura snorted, throwing her head back onto Pidge’s lap. “You’re not even married!”

“Yes, thank you Allura. I really needed to hear that,” Pidge deadpanned before pushing Allura’s head off her lap.

Veronica sighed. “I don’t know. I’ve always wanted a baby since I could remember, and I...I don’t know. I know she’s right, but it just feels like she doesn’t want to have a baby at all. I really, really want one.”

“It takes two to talk about things like that,” Pidge said. “I’m not your lesbian lover, so I can’t say anything about the situation.”

“Yes, I know,” Veronica answered dryly. “You’re such a pain even when you’re not drunk.”

“Thanks, it’s the trauma.”

“Raise the volume!” Acxa shouted, flipping her short hair around and closing her eyes, shaking her body with intense fervor. “I love this song!”

“She’s completely wasted,” Pidge murmured. “That’s a first. She’s usually composed at parties.”

Veronica stared at Acxa from across the room, eyes cloudy and stormy, no emotion present.

“Yeah, well lately she’s been all about first everythings,” Veronica mumbled.

Pidge sighed and sat back, patting Veronica’s shoulder as she took in the sight in front of her. Allura sat on the floor, on the verge of passing out, with Acxa and Marisol shaking their heads wildly to the music. Romelle was already asleep at this point with her head on a couch cushion, and Zethrid and Ezor were trying to see who could outdrink each other.

“I’m praying that everything goes right tomorrow,” Veronica mumbled, dropping her head on Pidge’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Pidge whispered, “me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I was a bit busy last week and completely forgot to post this, but here you go! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and as usual, feedback is greatly appreciated! <3


	28. Can't Help Falling in Love (With You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Shiro's wedding day arrives, and as expected, things don't go as smoothly for a few people as thought before. Nerves and feelings are all over the place, and a sudden love declaration is made by someone who isn't in a place to make one.

“Today’s the dayyy,” Lance sang, fixing his bow tie, “Today is the day Shiro becomes a married man. God, that feels so weird to say!”

“Please don’t say that again,” Keith winced, looking over at Shiro. “You’re going to make him run off to the bathroom, and I don’t think my heart can handle chasing after him again.”

“You’re weak,” Lance sniffed, walking over towards Shiro. He stopped in front of the trembling man, immediately quirking a brow.

“Dude, are you _crying_? Allura hasn’t even shown up and you’re already bawling like a baby!”

“Lance,” Adam warned, “be nice.”

Shiro exhaled shakily, putting a hand up to his head. “I’m not crying, I’m just... _emotional_.”

“And a nervous wreck,” Matt snickered, earning him a slap on the arm from Hunk. “What?”

Shiro smiled wryly. “The effort to shut him up is appreciated, Hunk, but he’s right. I’m a nervous wreck and I don’t know why! I wasn’t even this worried when I did my twin separation, for crying out loud!”

“He wasn’t even this nervous before he and Allura first did the dirty,” Matt commented before getting hit again. “Okay, ow! Stop abusing me, Hunk!”

“Someone hand the poor man a puke bag,” Adam shook his head, arms crossed across his chest. “No, seriously. When he gets nervous, he pukes. Someone get him a puke bag.”

“Already done,” Lotor said, handing Shiro a brown bag. “Breathe, Shiro. This is the happiest day of your life. Just breathe and stop overthinking everything. She agreed to marry you for a reason.”

“What if someone declares their love for her when we’re about to say I do and she runs off with them? What if she decides that this isn’t what she wants when we’re at the altar? What if I forget my speech? What if–”

“So many what ifs that you aren’t thinking about the best part,” Keith snapped, grabbing Shiro by the shoulders. “Shiro, you’re getting married to Allura. Allura, the one who stuck through thick and thin with you when others didn’t. Allura, who fell in love with you and asked you out because she wanted to. Allura, who nearly beat Lotor up after he beat you up. You’re getting married to the love of your life because she wanted to as well.”

Keith inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. “All of us would do _anything_ to have that, and you already have it. Be happy and breathe. This is the happiest day of your life.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked uneasily. “It feels like a death sentence.”

“The death of a bachelor,” Lance tsked. “Keith’s right. Stop feeling so nervous, man. You’re marrying freaking Allura! She loves you too much to leave you at the altar.”

“But–”

“Nope,” Keith said, slapping a hand over Shiro’s mouth. “You two are in love and have the greatest love story the hospital has ever seen. You fell in love even through hard shit and proposed in a freaking gondola at Six Flags.”

Lotor pressed his lips firmly together, struggling to hold in a laugh. 

“Truly the best proposal as well.”

“It’s better than anything you could ever do,” Shiro glared weakly.

“Allura is picky, Shirogane. If she decided to marry you then it’s blatantly obvious that she loves you. Don’t doubt her for a second.” A chuckle escaped Lotor’s lips. “You’ll make her upset if she ever finds out about your doubt.”

Shiro let out a snort. “Tell me about it.”

“See? Even Lotor is telling you that everything is going to be okay,” Adam smiled. “You’ll be fine.”

“Do you think–”

“Guys!” Bandor panted as he jogged up to the group of men, “the bridesmaids and bride are here!”

Lance let out a grunt. “They cut the time so close.”

“The important thing is that they’re here,” Lotor said, placing a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Come, now. You have to make your place to the front.”

Shiro chewed on his bottom lip nervously. “So this is it, huh?”

“Miracle,” Keith mumbled as Shiro made his way towards the front with Adam’s guidance.

Lotor coughed behind him. “Are you ready?”

“To walk down the aisle? That’s easy. I’m worried about Allura walking down the aisle since she was blackout drunk last night,” Keith snorted.

“You and me both,” Lotor said grimly, stepping outside of the church and covering his eyes. “The sun is too bright.”

“I think it might just be Allura,” a voice piped up from beside him. 

Lotor look down at Romelle, smiling pleasantly. 

“Hello, Romelle. It is wonderful to see you again.”

“Shouldn’t you be getting along and meeting up with Pidge?” Romelle asked, tilting her head to the side. “She _is_ an impatient woman.”

Lotor chuckled softly. “Believe me, I’m aware. I’ll leave you two alone then.”

He walked away from the duo, leaving them alone to stare at each other. Romelle was dressed with a royal blue dress, golden earrings dangling on her ears, and her lips a light shade of pink. She looked...beautiful, but Keith still couldn’t find it in his heart to tell her that and mean it at the same time. 

“The weather’s nice, right? Perfect for the pictures,” Keith said nonchalantly. 

Romelle sighed in response. “Of course you’re going to avoid the one subject I want to talk about. Whatever! I’ll humor you for a while. Yes, it is rather beautiful outside.”

“I could go for a swim instead of taking pictures. Would Allura hate me for that?”

“Yes,” Romelle said bluntly, inspecting her nails. “I certainly would. If this were my wedding day, I would kill you.”

“Yes, you...already said that.”

“Really? I had no idea!” Romelle gasped sarcastically. 

Keith let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m going to go check up on my sister. Try not to kill anyone.”

“I should say that about you, not vice versa,” Romelle said indignantly. 

Keith rolled his eyes and made his way towards Acxa, who was standing next to Shay and Veronica. The two women were trying to fix Acxa’s hair, which had become loose. 

“I told you not to drink so much last night,” Shay scolded, tucking a strand of hair behind Acxa’s ears. “You woke up an hour late!”

“I needed the beer,” Acxa grumbled, glaring at Shays hand. “Can’t I just put bobby pins in? My hair is too short to tie up.”

“Then you should’ve let the stylist fix it like she fixed ours,” Veronica frowned, brushing a finger against Acxa’s loose baby hairs. “You look lovely, but you need a lot of gel.”

“I think I’ll just go with my hair down,” Acxa deadpanned. 

Keith cleared his throat, catching the attention of all three women. 

“Wow. You look...like a mess,” Keith snorted before clearing his throat. “What did you _do_?”

“I overslept and missed the hairdresser appointment I had,” Acxa sighed impatiently. “Now they’re about to crucify me. I can’t stand the bothering.”

“Just let them fix it,” Keith frowned. “This is for Allura, not you. Sober you should think before drinking.”

“Drunk me appreciates the beer,” Acxa retorted. “Go away, Keith. Go hang out with Lotor or something. You two are obviously best friends, anyway.”

Keith gaped at her. “We are not–!”

“Save it. Go talk to someone; anyone except me! I need to focus on sticking twenty bobby pins in my hair.”

“You wouldn’t have to focus on that if you had woken up on time, but okay,” Veronica said with a roll of her eyes. “Hold still before the bobby pin pokes your eye.”

“I wish it did.”

“Alright, I need you all to get in your places!” Romelle shouted, standing in front of the group. “The ceremony starts as soon as we’re all formed and ready to march in, so I need you all to get in line! Move move!”

“Acxa, are you ready?” Lance asked, sliding up to the woman. “Woah. Your hair…”

“Is a mess, I’m aware.”

“No, they fixed it,” Lance said, quirking a brow. “Gee. Someone rolled off the wrong side of the bed today.”

“More like the wrong ovary,” Veronica mumbled under her breath.

“I’m going,” Acxa sighed, tearing herself apart from Veronica and Shay. 

Veronica leaned over and pressed a kiss to Acxa’s cheek, struggling to smile as she pulled back.

“Don’t trip.”

“I’ll try but I make no promises there,” Acxa said dryly before getting into line with Lance.

Romelle and Keith took their places at the front with Marisol and Matt standing behind them, giggling like a pair of teenagers. After them came Acxa and Lance who were already gossiping, with Hunk and Shay lined up behind them. Adam and Veronica took their places behind Hunk and Shay, leaving Lotor and Pidge last before Allura and Alfor. Nadia and Sylvio walked at the front of Allura, with Nadia being the flower girl and Sylvio eagerly holding the rings on top of the pillow in his hand.

“Are you ready?” Romelle whispered to Keith as the wedding march began to play, looking at the doors of the chapel excitedly. 

“As I’ll ever be,” Keith replied before straightening himself out as the doors opened, revealing the rows of people waiting with smiling faces in the pews and Shiro standing at the front, looking nervous as hell.

The pairs proceeded to walk into the chapel one by one, Romelle counting the steps to herself while Keith focused on not looking down at the floor. Once they reached the front, they walked off to their own areas, with Keith being the first one to reach the front out of all the men. One by one, the others reached the front until only Lotor and Pidge were left.

Keith’s breath hitched in his throat as Pidge walked in, arm in arm with Lotor. She looked as if she were gliding with every step she took, with her hair flowing behind her back in lovely loose curls, a small section tied back with a pin, and her bangs pushed back to the sides and held in with bobby pins. Her eyes sparkled in the light filtering through the clear windows, soft pink lips pulled into a bright smile. She looked... _beautiful_. 

Once she reached the front, she and Lotor parted with easy smiles. She looked back down the aisle, not sparing Keith a glance as she focused on Nadia and Sylvio walking down the aisle excitedly, with Nadia throwing flower petals around wildly.

The excitement in the room grew once the wedding march restarted, signaling Allura’s turn to walk down the aisle. As everyone drew in one collective breath, she began walking in, steps slow and regal. Her dress flowed around her, with intricate pearls decorating the top half that plunged down into her cleavage area. The top half of her shoulders were exposed, the rest of the fabric going down to her wrists, and her neck void of anything except a silver necklace. Her face was shielded by the veil, although one could easily see the smile she wore under it.

Pidge smiled widely as Allura walked in, eyes full of pride that Keith had never seen her wear. As Allura walked down, arm in arm with her father, he turned his face to look at Pidge, his eyes full of the most loving look he could ever muster.

Pidge lowered her gaze and turned her head to the side, eyes locking with Keith. She smiled slightly at him, and Keith felt his heartbeat drum in his ears.

 _I love you_ , he whispered, eyes glued on Pidge. He didn’t know if she heard, or even understood, but by the way she smiled fondly at him he felt like he had succeeded. It was true. He loved her, loved her with all the love in the world. He loved her.

Once Allura reached the front, Alfor parted from her, leaving Shiro to replace his spot. Allura smiled at him through the veil, beaming with excitement. 

“I love you,” Shiro mouthed with a soft smile, making Allura giggle under her veil.

The ceremony proceeded without a hitch, with the priest droning on about what it meant to be married. Everyone paid loose attention to what he was saying, Allura trying her best to not look like she was bored out of her mind while Shiro was genuinely paying attention to what he was saying. No one—except Shiro—paid any attention until he said it was time for the vows.

“Allura, you may go first,” he said, offering her the spotlight.

Allura drew in a deep breath before turning to face Shiro, face shining with happiness.

“Shiro, for so long I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. Then, seven years ago, I turned to you for comfort after getting my heart broken, and I found everything I had been looking for my whole life. I found someone who loved me in the earliest rays of the morning and the darkest hours of the night. And now, we’re here, with our future in front of us–and I only want to spend it with _you_ , my prince, my soul mate, my friend.”

Shiro drew in a shaky breath, struggling to hold in his tears. He cleared his throat and smiled at Allura, eyes full of immense love.

“Allura, in all my years of living I never thought I would be able to love someone as much as I love you. I always thought that I would live with a broken heart, but you came along and filled the holes in my soul. You brought such life to my life, and I love you. I was scared that you wouldn’t want to walk down that aisle and marry me, but I realize that was stupid. I love you, and you love me. Any surprises that come our way are okay, because I love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Romelle let out a quiet “aw” before promptly being shushed by Acxa with a slight shove in the arm. Allura only giggled and moved her eyes from Shiro to the priest, nodding.

“Rings, please.”

Sylvio walked over with the rings and stood straight in front of Shiro and Allura, who looked down at him with the warmest smiles they could muster. Shiro took his and slid it on Allura’s finger, with Allura doing the same after him.

“With this ring, I take you as my husband, in sickness and in health, for the rest of my life.”

“With this ring, I take you as my wife, in sickness and in health, forever.”

Allura raised a brow and chuckled before smiling widely at Shiro. Shiro did the same, looking fondly at her.

“You may now raise the veil.”

Shiro lifted Allura’s veil carefully, brown eyes locking with her blue eyes, full of pure love.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Shiro immediately leaned his head down and pulled Allura into a kiss, the woman wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly, closing her eyes and falling into the kiss. The chapel erupted with cheers and applause, with the bridesmaids and groomsmen doing the same.

“This was a bit anticlimactic,” Veronica whispered to Pidge. “No one even tried to stop the wedding. I was counting on Adam to pull through with some drama.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Can you please just be happy for Allura? Besides, this is Altea. We don’t do sudden love declarations at our weddings. That’s just plain out stupid.”

“There has to be at least one.”

“Yeah, well if you want it so bad then it can be yours.”

Veronica scoffed. “Please. It’ll be yours, just watch.”

Now it was Pidge’s turn to scoff. “Good luck with that. I’m not even getting married anytime soon.”

“Sure,” Veronica said, eyeing her weirdly. “Whatever you say.”

Pidge quirked a brow. “You don’t believe me? Who am I going to marry?”

At that moment Lotor let out a laugh as Allura tripped over her dress, Shiro holding her up by her waist. Pidge sucked in a breath as Veronica cast her a knowing look, her throat suddenly going dry as they met eyes and he smiled fondly at her. 

The only thought she could ultimately come up with was, _oh, I am so, so screwed_.

* * *

“Alright alright, it's time to settle down,” Adam spoke into the microphone, standing smack in the middle of the dance floor. “It’s time for the best man to give his speech. Please give a round of applause for Keith!”

Keith stood up from his place at the reserved table, walking slowly towards Adam with a nervous smile. He took the microphone from Adam and cleared his throat before smiling at the crowd. 

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I am Shiro’s younger brother, the one he famously almost ran over trying to do a stunt in the eighth grade with a car.”

A rippled erupted throughout the guests, with Shiro’s quiet groan heard by those around him, including Keith. 

Keith grinned, gaining confidence. 

“Well, I can't say much except that I actually never expected this day to happen. Allura and Shiro were together for seven years, but five of those were spent with Shiro trying to find the perfect way to propose. I wish I was joking, but the ring rested at the bottom of his sock drawer for a good five years.”

He chuckled. “My mom never expected this day to come either. Ever since high school, she always bugged him about bringing someone home. All those boyfriends and girlfriends he brought in; she never really liked any of them.”

“Okay, _ouch_ ,” Adam mumbled from his spot at the reserved table, eliciting laughter from a few of those sitting around him.

“The only one she ever loved was Allura, who she met at The Pub during Allura’s second year. I remember her coming home and yelling at Shiro over the phone to marry her.”

Krolia sat back in her chair and blew a kiss to Shiro, who only bowed his head in embarrassment while Allura watched Keith with an amused smile. 

“I met Allura when she was drunk too, and I immediately loved her. With her personality and beautiful looks, it was easy to see why Shiro fell for her. I know by the way he looked at her when he officially brought her home that they were going to get married.”

He furrowed his brows. “The thing about the two of them, though, is that their love was pure and beautiful. They both helped heal each other after coming out of relationships where they had been heartbroken, and from the chaos they built something beautiful. They were best friends, then more, and then girlfriend and boyfriend, and finally, engaged. It took five years, but they finally did it and when they did, I knew that they were going to last.”

“When two people really love one another, you can tell by the look in their eyes. You can see the love so clearly that it scares people. Shiro and Allura are a power couple, and they’ve always been. They helped each other heal and in the process fell in love, and I think that’s beautiful.”

He paused and smiled softly at the crowd. 

“I can only hope that my love story is every bit as good as theirs. So I cheer them on, and am proud to call Allura my sister in law and Shiro my brother.”

Adam walked up to him and handed him a glass, which Keith raised above his head. 

“To Shiro and Allura!”

The guests raised their glasses and cheered when Shiro and Allura shared another kiss, the two an absolute giggling mess. Keith walked back to his chair where he was bombarded with hugs from Lance and Hunk, who were both crying. 

“Guys?”

“Your wedding is going to be so _good_.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Mhm. Okay.”

Romelle leaned forward to look at him, smiling widely. 

“Wow. I never knew you could speak such sweet things, Keith.”

“I didn’t really know I could do that either until now,” Keith responded with an awkward smile, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Underneath all that hair you must be a poet,” Romelle giggled.

Keith nodded before turning around to face Lance with wide eyes, brows furrowed. He lifted a hand to whisper in Lance’s ear, glancing back at Romelle weirdly.

“She keeps coming onto me like a _leech_. What do I do?”

Lance quirked a brow, looking at him expectantly. “Maybe you should, I don’t know...flirt back?”

Keith gaped at him. “No! I barely know who she is, but she knows everything about me! She knows about my story with Pidge and my career choices. It’s _weird_.”

“What’s weirder is that you’re refusing to move on from the one person who you know you’ll probably never end up with,” Lance retorted. “Come on, man. You’re single and ready to mingle. I know you love her, but you can’t spend your entire life moping. You’re going to end up like Blaytz and Trigel at this point if you keep doing what you’re doing.”

“But I don’t want to move on. I really, really love her, Lance. That won’t just disappear because I start seeing someone new.”

“Well she moved on, so I don’t know why you can’t do the same thing,” Lance said crossly, looking over at the dance floor where Pidge was dancing with Lotor. “You’ve gotta move on before you die old and single.

“Yeah, well I don’t want to,” Keith replied stubbornly before crossing his arms across his chest.

He turned his attention to the dance floor, inhaling sharply when he spotted Lotor twirling Pidge and saw her laughing with her head thrown back. She looked so carefree and happy, and it hurt him to know that she wasn’t even upset about the break up. It hurt like absolute _hell_.

Pidge, on the other hand, placed on hand on Lotor’s shoulder and the other in his free hand, sighing and giggling.

“I think this is the happiest I’ve been in a while.”

“No,” Lotor smiled wryly, “that was when you were with Keith.”

Pidge’s smile dropped. She looked away from him, eyes trained on her shoes. 

“No. That’s…that’s over now.” She looked up at him, placing her left hand on his cheek. “You are my boyfriend now. Whatever happened in the past is in the past. That boat is long gone. Now? Now it’s just you and me.”

Lotor looked down at her with a clouded look in his eyes before ultimately sighing and pressing a kiss to her lips, not missing the way she flinched a bit.

“Alright.”

Pidge smiled as they waltzed across the dance floor, but the look was disrupted as a frown took its place when her eyes landed on Keith across the room. He was surrounded by Lance and Hunk, who were talking to both Romelle and Keith. From across the room, she heard one of them shout, “just ask her to dance already!”

Her breath caught in her throat and she turned her face to look up at Lotor, with a small smile on her lips.

“I’m kind of tired. I think I’m going to go get some fresh air, you know? Cool down for a bit.”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, just a bit tired. I’ll be back in a bit,” she smiled before excusing herself and pushing her way through the other pairs on the dance floor, leaving Lotor alone on the dance floor.

She made her way outside of the venue and on one of the benches under a cherry blossom tree, sighing and leaning her head back. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face before letting out a frustrated grunt.

_God, what is the matter with me?_

“Hey.”

Pidge’s eyes snapped open and she moved her head to the side, eyes training on Keith.

“Hey yourself.”

“You did good in there,” Keith complimented, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his social media. “You didn’t trip while walking or dancing. You’re doing better than I am.”

Pidge inhaled shakily and nodded. “Yeah.”

Keith glanced up from his phone at her. “You okay?”

“I love you.”

Keith’s head snapped up from his phone, eyes suddenly wide. Pidge’s eyes were as wide as saucers as her words registered in her head, mouth slightly agape.

“Oh god, oh...my god. That just came...flying out of my face like it was some kind of...I love you. I just...agh! I did it again!” she chuckled nervously. “I...I-I-I love you, I do, I just do. I love you and I have been trying _not_ to say it and I’ve been trying so hard to just... _mash_ it down and _ignore_ it and _not_ say it and..." She sighed frustratedly, "Lotor is a...great guy, he is, and he’s gorgeous and he’s not an intern and he isn’t the father of my kid and he’s a Sincline and he likes me! You know? He really likes me! But I don’t know if it’s ever going to work out because I...I love _you_.” 

She sighed and smiled at him, relaxing her shoulders. “I’m so in love with you. And you’re...you’re _in_ me. And it’s...it’s...it’s like you’re a disease. It’s like I am infected by Keith Kogane and I can’t...I can’t think about _anything_ or _anybody_ , and I can’t _sleep_ …I can’t _breathe_ …. I can’t _eat_. And I _love_ you, I just...love you all the time, it’s...every minute of every day. And I-I-I...I…love... _you_.”

She let out a breathless laugh, running her hand through her hair and looking up at Keith.

“God, that just feels so good to say. I feel so much better. I love you!"”

Keith only stared her numbly, eyes still wide and phone still in the grip of his hand. Pidge’s smile slipped and she looked up at him worriedly, brows furrowed in concern.

“Keith?”

His phone barely made a noise as it fell to the ground and he made a beeline towards her, cupping her cheeks in his hands and pulling her in for a kiss. Pidge put up no protest and pressed her hands on his cheeks, melting into the kiss and closing her eyes. A gust of wind suddenly sent the cherry blossoms in the trees flying around them, the moment feeling like absolute magic to the two.

Keith pulled back from her, the two staring at each other for a split second before Keith pulled her back into the kiss, hungrily capturing her lips with his and moving his hands to the back of her head. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, melting once more without a care in the world of what was to come after this. 

And in that one moment, she suddenly remembered what it felt like to be in love.

* * *

Pidge’s hands ran through Keith’s hair as he pinned her up against the wall, moaning quietly as he peppered kisses down her neck and down to her chest. She arched her head back and closed her eyes, the blissful feeling taking over her as she lost all her senses.

“We’re like...teenagers…in a closet...horny horny...teenagers,” she said breathlessly, biting her lip.

Keith lifted his head up to look at her, hair disheveled. “You’re...you’re right. Why didn’t Shiro pick out the good venue?”

“Shut up and kiss me,” she demanded, pulling his face towards her.

“Yes ma’am,” Keith mumbled obediently before pressing his lips onto hers, Pidge groaning from the back of her throat and whimpering.

“I’ve never...done this...before with...”

She suddenly gasped and pushed Keith away from her, holding him away from her at her arms length. 

“Oh my _god_. Lotor! I have a boyfriend! And I’m in here with _you_ instead!”

Keith raised his brows. “And?”

She looked at him incredulously. “You’re not my boyfriend, Keith! I told him that I chose him and...and that I loved him!”

“You told me the same thing!” Keith sputtered incredulously. 

“I can’t,” she said with a shake of her head, bringing an arm down to wipe the corners of her mouth. “I can’t do that to him. He never cheated on me, and I’m here cheating on him! God, what a shitty character!”

Keith furrowed his brows. “What are we doing here, Pidge? Do you really love me? Or are you just saying that for a makeout session? Huh?”

“No, it’s just...I do, I really do love you, but I just...agh!” she screamed, “it’s complicated. I love you, but I’m with him. I can’t leave him, even if I love you, because I love him too, and I just...I can’t, Keith. It’ll break him.”

“Well that’s fine since you already hurt me by saying you want me and then changing your mind.” Keith inhaled sharply and closed his eyes.

“Just go.”

Pidge frowned and looked at him with yearning in her eyes before pushing the door open and stepping out, closing it behind her. She heard Keith slam his hand on the floor, and she inhaled sharply before making her way back to the party, stopping to check herself in front of the mirror in the hallway. She quickly ran her hand through her hair and wiped the smudged lipstick away with her fingers, staring at herself in the mirror for a second too long before turning on her heel and walking away with a throbbing heart on the verge of exploding.

She quietly slipped back into the party area and made her way towards Lotor, who was engaged in a conversation with Matt and Alfor. She paused a few feet away from them as she eavesdropped on their conversation, pretending to fiddle with the bracelet on her wrist. 

“Melenor would’ve loved to be here. You know, she always thought that you and Allura would end up together,” Alfor said, looking at Lotor. “I always knew that wasn’t going to be the case, however.”

Lotor wrinkled his nose. “I would make an excellent groom and husband, mind you.”

“Maybe you should focus on being an excellent boyfriend first,” Matt snickered. 

“I am an excellent boyfriend now. Back then, I was a disaster, and even I can acknowledge that. Still, we’re human. We make mistakes and then we fix them. That being said, I am an excellent boyfriend. I give Katie space when she needs it and don’t argue with her as constantly as I did before.”

“I didn’t think you two would work out as well,” Alfor commented, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever had faith in any of your relationships.”

“Me either,” Matt shook his head. “Hey, if you two do get married I better be the best man because that’s my sister you’re marrying after all.”

“Why are we talking about marriage? We aren’t there yet,” Lotor said, raising a brow. “If we get there, I’ll let you know. We aren’t rushing into things. The child hasn’t even been born yet! Everything will fall into its proper place eventually.”

Matt whistled. “Wow. Why did you never go into poetry?”

“I would be disowned.”

“Aren’t you already disowned?”

Alfor cleared his throat. “We won’t talk about disowning here. Have some beers, surgeons. But not _too_ many. We have work tomorrow, after all.”

“I can’t drink,” Lotor smiled wryly. “Katie dubbed me designated driver tonight, and I can’t drive if I’m drunk.”

“Responsible Lotor? Your intern year self is _quaking_ in his scrubs,” Matt smirked.

Pidge cleared her throat and walked over to the men, tucking her loose strands of hair behind her ear. She came to a stop next to Lotor and wrapped an arm around his waist, smiling.

“Hey. Sorry for barging in, but I need to borrow him for a second.”

Matt and Alfor nodded and walked away, leaving Lotor to look down at her with an arched brow.

“You look distressed. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, but I’m actually really tired. Mind taking me home?”

“It is getting rather late,” Lotor frowned, looking down at his watch. “Alright. We’ll bid our goodbyes to Allura and Shiro in a tick.”

Pidge smiled and followed Lotor as he weaved his way through the crowd, glancing to her left. Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted Keith slipping back into his seat, immediately downing the beer Lance offered him. She looked away before he could spot her, the biggest aching in her heart.

Unbeknownst to her, Keith was in the same situation.

“Dude, you look like hell. What’s with the messy hair and messed up bowtie?” Lance gasped. “No way! Did you...do the dirty with someone?”

“No,” Keith answered bitterly, “but they left me with the biggest heartache and worst case of blue balls I’ve ever felt.”

Lance grimaced. “Ouch. Who was it?”

Keith shifted his gaze across the room where Pidge was hugging Allura goodbye, his eyes dull.

“No one.”

Lance sighed and raised a hand as a waiter walked past him. “Hey! Give us another round of beers.”

He looked back at Keith who was still staring off into space, clearly upset.

“We’re going to need it.”

* * *

“Thank you for everything,” Pidge smiled, crossing her arms across her chest. “I know you would have preferred to drink your ass off today, but you didn’t. So, thanks for that.”

Lotor chuckled softly. “It was no problem, Katie. I enjoyed walking down the aisle today with you. You made an excellent bridesmaid.”

“Yeah, well, you made an excellent best man too,” she chuckled. 

She looked up at him and smiled tiredly, eyes soft. 

“I’m calling it a night. Goodnight, Lotor. Sleep well.”

She closed the door gently and leaned against it, sighing heavily as she heard the car engine start. Running a hand through her hair, she stared at the ceiling and bit her bottom lip before grunting in annoyance.

“Stupid eventful weddings.”

Suddenly, her phone began buzzing on the coffee table where she had left it. She groaned and dislodged herself from her place at her front door, plopping down on the couch and swiping her phone off the coffee table.

As soon as she read the caller ID, she groaned once again and threw her head back before answering the call, putting the phone up to her ear.

“Look, Keith, I know what happened and I don’t–”

“No, I get to talk first. Okay, first of all, you don’t have the right to say you love me and leave me with the worst case of blue balls known to man–”

“Huh?”

“Second of all, I’m almost drunk–”

“That explains it.”

“Listen, I am _almost_ drunk and probably gonna be wasted tomorrow at work, and it’s all your fault because I _love_ you and you won’t _let me love you_.”

“Keith, whatever happened tonight stays there and we don’t talk about it, okay? I think it’s in both of our best interests to forget it and not say anything. Do you agree? Can we please just forget about it?”

A pause. Then, “love isn’t love if you mean it at one point when it’s convenient for you and then don’t mean it when you want to forget. It’s fine, though. That’s all you _loveeee_ to do. Fine. We can forget it and act like nothing happened, but you know you’ll regret it later.”

“I–”

“Goodnight,” Keith said briskly before ending the call, leaving Pidge alone in her house with just her thoughts and too many bottles of wine that she couldn’t drink.

She sighed and closed her eyes, slouching down into the cushions of her couch.

_Great. Another good memory I fucked up by being an ass. Just great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry for not updating sooner, guys. Anyways, here's a new chapter that I hope you guys enjoy! Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated, as usual. Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for a while, and watching Grey's Anatomy for the past two weeks finally motivated me to finish the first chapter to this. I hope you guys enjoy this fic!


End file.
